


BRATVA

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassination, BDSM Scene, Blood and Gore, Bratva, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, Illegal Activities, Infidelity, Italian Mafia, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Revenge, Rimming, Russian Mafia, Sergei is Victor's brother, Threesome - M/M/M, Victor has a younger brother, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 137,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Rusia, es también un alto miembro de la Bratva (o mafia roja) al que nunca pudieron probarle un solo crimen.Cuando Victor decide revelar al mundo su homosexualidad y anunciar su matrimonio, su joven amante Yuri Plisetsky cree que será el elegido.Pero Nikiforov tenía planes muy diferentes.





	1. Humano

**Author's Note:**

> **"BRATVA"** es una historia completamente de mi autoría y nada tiene que ver con otras que llevan el mismo título. NO es omegaverse ni nada que se le parezca (de hecho, no escribo esas temáticas), tampoco es una adaptación ni un RPF (real people fiction).  
>  Este es el AU de un intenso drama **Victurio/PLOV** inspirado en la temible mafia rusa. Advierto que este fic contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y violencia. 
> 
> Hechas estas aclaraciones, dejaré un pequeño resumen de los personajes principales que sostendrán la presente historia.
> 
>  **\- Victor Nikiforov** es un joven empresario, uno de los más reconocidos y poderosos de Rusia. Detrás de una bien lograda fachada intachable y honesta se esconde un alto miembro de la Bratva (uno de los nombres dado a la mafia rusa), cuya organización criminal se dedica principalmente al tráfico de armas y drogas. Es un hombre que no conoce de límites a la hora de salirse con la suya y destruir a sus enemigos. Pocos son los que conocen su lado humano.
> 
>  **\- Yuri Plisetsky** es el joven y atractivo amante de Victor Nikiforov, con quien lleva 3 años de relación a escondidas de su familia. Yuri descubre toda la turbia verdad que rodea a Victor y aprende a vivir con ello a la larga. Piensa que Victor es un hombre perfecto hasta que con el tiempo, entiende que eso está muy lejos de la realidad...pero lo ama de todas maneras.
> 
>  **\- Yuuri Katsuki** es un japonés que acaba de heredar todo un imperio empresarial que llama la atención de Victor Nikiforov, ya que ve allí la magnífica oportunidad de expandir sus dominios hacia el continente asiático. Katsuki es un hombre que aparenta ser bastante ingenuo y no cuenta con la suficiente experiencia para hacerse cargo de un patrimonio tan grande hasta que Victor se ofrece a asesorarlo. Aunque nadie lo crea, detrás de esa fachada inocente se esconde una mente bastante maquiavélica.
> 
> **\- Jean Jacques Leroy** es un penalista canadiense que está obsesionado con Victor Nikiforov. Se dedica a investigarlo durante varios años y consigue finalmente llevarlo a juicio con el objetivo de desenmascararlo ante al mundo entero. Sus mayores defectos son exceso de confianza y soberbia. Está dispuesto a todo para lograr su cometido.
> 
>  **\- Yakov Feltsman** es el hombre de confianza de Victor Nikiforov, a quien estima como si fuera su propio hijo. Es uno de los más antiguos miembros de la mafia rusa y en el pasado fue fiel colaborador y asesor del padre de Victor. Podría decirse que es el cerebro de la organización ilegal de Nikiforov.
> 
>  **\- Sergei Nikiforov** es el hermano menor de Victor, el único y último familiar que le queda con vida. Para protegerlo de sus enemigos, Victor lo envía a un país lejano sin que nadie conozca su paradero. Es un joven alegre, un tanto cínico y narcisista, sumamente atractivo y con muchas ganas de causarle problemas a su hermano mayor, en represalia por todos sus años de abandono y soledad.

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Me impresiona darme cuenta que todavía queda un pequeño rastro de humanidad en mi ser. Sí, a pesar de todo, sigo siendo humano. Tan frágil, vulnerable y mortal; exactamente como cualquier otro. Pero ese es uno de los pocos lujos que no me puedo dar en esta vida, no puedo ser débil o quebrarme ni por un instante. A pesar de todo, todavía conservo un lado que contadas personas conocen y eso les da el poder suficiente para destruirme si lo quisieran...pero deseo confiar que no lo harán.

Algunas veces me dan ganas de ser una persona con una vida normal, en lugar de cargar todo este peso que en ocasiones se me hace insoportable. Otras veces, simplemente tengo el deseo de poner fin a todo; una bala en la cabeza sería suficiente, rápido y efectivo. Pero no, todavía hay personas que me necesitan con vida y yo me aferro a un amor que me hace sentir asquerosamente humano de nuevo.

Cuando las presiones me agobian y rebasan mi capacidad de aguante, opto por desaparecer unos días de los ojos de todo el mundo. Me voy lejos, sin que nadie sepa mi paradero. Es una costumbre que tengo hace muchos años, casi desde que me inicié en toda esta sórdida cuestión y a estas alturas, ya es como un acto reflejo.

Precisamente en una de mis fugas hace 3 años, conocí a un precioso ángel que -para su desgracia y la mía- quise tener de inmediato. Ni bien nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ser su dueño y conservarlo a mi lado.

No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, yo estaba decidido a que fuera de mi propiedad, haciendo caso omiso a mi consciencia que me decía que no debía. Primero que nada, porque aquel chico en ese entonces contaba con apenas 16 años, la misma edad de mi hermanito Sergei. Y segundo, porque involucrarlo en mi vida, implicaría hacerle perder la suya.

En aquella ocasión, escapé a Moscú por unos días. Me aislé de todo y renté una cabaña en un pueblo alejado del centro y del bullicio. Quería paz y sosiego y para ello, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera contemplar los últimos vestigios del crudo invierno ruso...y sobre todo, reafirmar lo miserable de mi existencia y cuan enorme era mi soledad.

Lejos de toda suntuosidad, estaba jugando a ser un sujeto común y corriente. Cualquier pueblerino que me hubiera visto allí, pensaría que yo no era más que otro trabajador de clase media que decidió pasar sus vacaciones en ese sitio, imposibilitado de costearse unas en el exterior. Eso era exactamente lo que quería que creyeran.

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando estuve caminando sin rumbo esa tarde. Seguí un pequeño sendero en medio del bosque nevado y me adentraba en ese blanco e inhóspito paisaje que evocaba mis memorias de infancia.

—¡Oh! -exclamé contento al llegar a un bello lugar-

Eran como las 3 o 4 de la tarde y sabía que quedaba muy poco tiempo de luz, pues en invierno oscurece muy rápido en estas latitudes. Aún así, me alegró mucho poder hallar un sitio tan bonito antes de emprender el regreso a la cabaña. Para mi fortuna, no estaba nevando en ese momento.

Encontré de un lago congelado y sonreí al recordar que cuando niño, me encantaba ir a uno cerca de mi casa y patinaba allí durante horas. Ocasionalmente, de adulto seguí haciéndolo cuando podía...pero no me daba la satisfacción ni la alegría de antaño.

Vi el tronco de un árbol de pino caído, oportunamente dispuesto allí a modo de banco para la gente que iba al lugar. Me senté por unos minutos a respirar esa fría tranquilidad y de alguna manera, pude sentir la empatía del paisaje para conmigo.

Estuve tan en paz por unos instantes y con la mente puesta en blanco. Solo que aquello duró muy poco para mí; me molesté cuando mi tranquilidad se vio brutalmente quebrada gracias a una pesada y demandante voz que venía acercándose con prontitud hacia mí. Era alguien que profería puras maldiciones y vulgaridades.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues váyanse todos a la mierda! No me vuelvan a pedir favores porque les escupo en sus putas caras, imbéciles.

Me giré a ver. Se trataba de un chico que iba hablando por el celular. Mejor dicho, iba gritando hasta que colgó molesto y siguió su camino. Cuando terminó por darse cuenta que yo me encontraba también allí, detuvo sus pasos y quedó viéndome con hostilidad. 

Me quedé viéndolo sin disimulo y entonces, lo vi encaminarse hacia mí de una manera un tanto desafiante; supuse vendría a decirme unas cuantas groserías por estar mirándole con tal fijeza. Efectivamente, a eso venía...pero por alguna razón noté que se contuvo y dejó de lado sus intenciones iniciales cuando acabó por acercarse y pudo contemplar mejor mi rostro.

—Ho...hola -me saludó mientras notaba como se iba ruborizando adorablemente-

Hasta este día no puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese instante, al tenerlo tan cerca de mí y escuchar su voz que por fin se había tranquilizado un poco. Era el joven más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, se veía tan frágil y delicado que fácilmente pasaría a ser confundido con una chica. Tenía un bonito cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, algunos mechones caían un poco sobre uno de sus ojos. Su mirada esmeralda era tan intensa y atrapante consiguió derribar mis defensas casi de inmediato. 

Quedé impresionado con ese ángel y así empecé a decirle en mis adentros, pues lo veía como un ser celestial, era demasiado adorable e increíblemente bello. Me sentí tan impactado que decía que no era digno de que mis ojos lo vieran pero desde ese momento, él fue mío. Me lo gané por el hecho de haber llegado a mí, por haberme encontrado y yo a él.

Siempre estuve consciente de mi atractivo físico, sabía que heredé la belleza de mi madre y confieso que muchas veces recurrí a esa ventaja para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Sonreí a ese chico y le devolví el saludo de la manera más cortés posible.

—Buenas tardes -le dije-

—¿También vienes a patinar a este lugar? -me preguntó-

—No, en realidad solo estoy de paso por aquí.

—¿Y no te gustaría patinar? -bajó su mochila que al parecer estaba bastante pesada-

—Sí, pero ero no traigo patines -al escuchar mi respuesta, de inmediato se sentó a mi lado y abrió su mochila para enseñarme lo que traía allí-

—¿Sabes? Vengo muy molesto porque quedé en encontrarme aquí con un par de amigos para patinar pero ¿puedes creer que me cancelaron a última hora? -comentó para luego hacer una pausa y lanzar un largo suspiro, justo antes de proseguir enérgicamente- ¡Lo peor es que tuve que traerles sus malditos patines! Así que si quieres patinar, puedo prestarte este par. Uno de mis amigos es como de tu edad, así que supongo estos que te quedarán bien.

—¿De mi edad? -expresé dudoso-

—Lo siento...emmm...quise decir...de seguro son del mismo calce -me pasó un par de patines-

Quise echarme reír ante la duda de sí le parecía un viejo o algo así. Luego pensé que si se me acercó, si me estaba tuteando y contando sus cosas con total confianza, quizás estaba equivocado en mis percepciones. Acepté que me prestara los patines y mientras me los colocaba, pensaba en la suerte que tenía por estar allí sentado junto un chico tan precioso y deslumbrante como él.

Lo necesito, él terminará siendo mío.

Fue exactamente lo que pensé en ese momento mientras lo veía de reojo y luego, solo atiné a enseñarle una sonrisa.

Nos metimos al lago congelado que oficiaba de pista de patinaje y estuvimos allí alrededor de una hora. Me divertí mucho con él. Era una actividad que si bien me encantaba, no tenía tiempo para llevar a cabo y tampoco una compañía tan extraordinaria. 

Me sentí profundamente cautivado. Ver a ese ángel deslizarse con tanta gracia sobre el hielo fue el mejor espectáculo que mis ojos pudieron apreciar en años. Lo deseaba con vehemencia, me sentía completamente atraído y mi mente me empezaba a traicionar, haciéndome imaginar las cosas más impúdicas que quería hacer con él. 

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que la luz vespertina se empezaba a ir y el frío se hacía más intenso, decidimos dejarlo y cambiarnos los calzados. Entonces parecía haber llegado la hora de una inevitable despedida.

—Fue muy divertido. Muchas gracias por invitarme a patinar contigo...eh... -caí en la cuenta de que nunca me dijo su nombre ni yo el mío a él-

—Yuri...me llamo Yuri Plisetsky -extendió su mano hacia-

—Victor Nikiforov -me presenté y se la estreché-

Deseé no hubiéramos tenido los guantes puestos en ese momento para poder sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía.

—Oye, ¿vives por aquí? -me preguntó con cierto interés-

—No, soy de San Petersburgo -respondí- Solo estoy unos días en este lugar.

—Mmm...ya veo -contesó con visible desánimo- Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos de nuevo.

Me dio un poco de pena y a la vez cierta alegría el hecho de ver esa expresión en su lindo rostro. ¿Acaso Yuri tenía ganas de verme de nuevo? 

Le sonreí gentilmente sin responder. Me era grato saber que probablemente también se sentía atraído hacia mí.

Me puse a pensar en alguna excusa para tratar de verlo de nuevo antes que me tocara regresar a mi vida de siempre. Para mi fortuna, el chico tenía iniciativa.

—Me preguntaba si tú...quisieras venir conmigo. Te invito a merendar -sonrió- Verás...mi familia tiene una pequeña cafetería en el pueblo y no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

Su invitación bastó para que tocara mi corazón de la manera más sublime. Nunca nadie me invitaba de una manera tan gentil y por mí mismo. Es decir, estaba acostumbrado a recibir elegantes invitaciones a comidas de negocios pero eran por parte de personas que requerían de favores.

Me ofrecí a llevar su mochila durante el trayecto y fuimos caminando hasta su domicilio. Al llegar al lugar, pude notar que se trataba de una humilde casa de familia que en la parte del frente contaba con un pequeño negocio.

Al entrar allí, un exquisito aroma a café se apoderó de mi olfato. Se trataba un local pequeño, rústico pero muy confortable; podía percibirse un ambiente cálido y muy familiar. Algo que hace tiempo no tenía.

—¡Abuelo, ya llegué! -anunció el chico-

—¡Yuratchka! Por fin regresaste. Ya me estaba preocupando un poco -escuché que dijo un anciano mientras salía detrás de una mampara que dividía el lugar de la cocina- ¡Oh...buenas tardes! -me saludó el hombre-

—Buenas tardes, señor -respondí sonriendo-

—Ah...mira abuelo, él es Victor. Me lo encontré en el lago -le comentó- Los idiotas de mis amigos me cancelaron y de no haber sido por él, me hubiera aburrido patinando yo solo. Lo invité a merendar porque me pareció que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Miré al lindo rubio con mis ojos más abiertos de lo usual en señal de sorpresa. ¡Vaya justificación que inventó a su abuelo por ir llegando a su casa con un hombre mayor! Dios, si ambos supieran en realidad que sí tenía hambre pero a quien deseaba comerme era a Yuri. Mi instinto estaba como si fuera un ave de rapiña, traté de sofrenarme.

—Nikolai Plisetsky -se presentó el anciano- Mucho gusto.

—Victor Nikiforov -respondí y estreché su temblorosa mano- El gusto es todo mío, señor.

Me dí cuenta que ese anciano padecía de la enfermedad de Parkinson, ya tenía bastante edad y según pude notar en su triste mirada, llevaba una vida difícil. Me invitaron a ocupar una de las mesas y me sentí conmovido al escuchar cuando Yuri pidió a Nikolai que fuera a descansar, alegando que él se encargaría de atenderme.

Se notaba a leguas que este chico adoraba a su abuelo y se preocupaba mucho por él. Fue así que se encargó de servirme el delicioso y humeante café junto con unas típicas masas dulces rusas llamadas pyshki (donas) y tulski prianik (pan de miel).

—¡Muchas gracias! Todo se ve realmente delicioso.

—¿No te molesta si me siento a acompañarte y compartir la merienda contigo? -preguntó el chico-

—Me encantaría que me acompañes -respondí sonriente-

Vi que sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas ante mi gesto y no podía parecerme más adorable. Yuri se había quitado el abrigo y los guantes, también se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, dejándome ver sus bellos ojos.

Se sentó a la mesa conmigo y empezamos a disfrutar de esa deliciosa merienda.

—Está todo muy exquisito -le dije ni bien degusté lo que me sirvió, era verdad, me había encantado-

—Mi abuelo y yo preparamos estas cosas. Me da mucho gusto que sean de tu agrado -contestó con notable alegría-

—¿Vives solo con tu abuelo? -me atreví a preguntar-

—Bueno, ya no tengo padres. Ellos fallecieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, así que mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí -confesó-

—Lo siento, Yuri -respondí- Puedo entenderte a la perfección, mis padres también murieron hace unos años.

—Pero en esta casa también viven unos tíos y primos míos, ellos son unos buenos para nada -suspiró- Solo yo ayudo a mi abuelo aquí en el negocio. Los demás...mejor ni te cuento, son una manga de inútiles. ¡No sé porqué mi abuelo no los echa ya de una vez! -expresó con una incontenible rabia-

—Debe ser porque tu abuelo es un hombre de buen corazón -le dije mientras bebía un sorbo del café y me perdía en sus preciosos ojos-

Yuri bajó su taza y quedó viendo fijamente el contenido que quedaba en ella. Pude notarlo preocupado, abatido y demasiado impotente.

—Mi abuelo ya es una persona mayor -suspiró apesadumbrado- Está enfermo y cada vez le es más difícil mantener esta casa y a esos idiotas que se aprovechan de él. A veces me dan ganas de ponerles veneno en la comida y matarlos de una maldita vez -gruñó en voz baja- ¡No sabes cuánto los odio!

—¿Matarlos? -lo miré sorprendido-

—¿¡Uh!? -levantó la mirada hacia mí, algo avergonzado-

—Amas mucho a tu abuelo, ¿cierto? -pregunté conmovido ante su gesto-

—Más que a cualquier persona en este mundo -se compuso y al levantar su rostro hacia mí, fue para enfrentarse a mi seria y atenta mirada- ¡Perdón, Victor! Te estoy abrumando con mis cosas. Lo siento en verdad, es solo que me inspiras mucha confianza aunque acabamos de conocernos.

—No hay problema -le sonreí de nueva cuenta- No me molesta para nada. Al contrario, me gusta que confíes en mí. Me haces sentir muy halagado.

—¿Sabes? Me encantaría poder trabajar para ayudar a mi abuelo. Pero a esta edad nadie va a darme un empleo -confesó decepcionado-

Escucharlo decir eso me llenó de emoción aunque disimulé para no alertarlo. Era mi oportunidad y no dudé en tomarla.

—Si estás dispuesto a mudarte a San Petersburgo, yo te contrataría para trabajar en una de mis empresas. ¿Qué dices? -me jugué esa carta-

—¿Tú...tienes una empresa? -preguntó incrédulo-

Era de esperarse que no me creyera, puesto que en ese momento para nada lucía como si fuera un empresario. De seguro, él solo pensaba que estaba charlando con un tipo normal.

—En realidad, soy el dueño de una veintena de empresas de diferentes rubros -respondí con toda normalidad-

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? -hizo un gesto de burla-

—¿Tienes tu celular? -pregunté-

—Sí, aquí está -lo levantó para mostrármelo-

—Bien, entra a la dirección vnikiforov.ru y luego dime si es una broma o no -guiñé el ojo-

Yuri me miró confundido pero hizo finalmente lo que le indiqué, escribió la dirección en el navegador de su celular y conforme pasaron los segundos y empezó a fijarse en la página. Vi cómo su expresión iba cambiando y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto, eres el dueño de una compañía gigante que alberga en serio como a una veintena empresas. Pero, ¿cómo es que...tú...--?

Calló de repente. No tenía idea de cómo formular su pregunta sin hacer que me sintiera ofendido. Sabía perfectamente que diría que mi aspecto distaba de ser el de el director de una compañía como la que le acababa de enseñar. Pero vio mi foto en la sección del plantel...ahí sí lucía sofisticado con un traje elegante e impecable, exactamente como un verdadero hombre de negocios.

Yuri se puso de pie y como si se tratara de un niño emocionado, tomó su teléfono y fue hasta donde estaba su abuelo a mostrarle lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¡¡¡Abuelo!!! -lo llamó todo efusivo- ¡Mira esto! Victor es el dueño de esta compañía. ¿No es increíble? 

—Dios... -me toqué la cabeza al sentirme un tanto avergonzado por todo ese entusiasmo-

El señor Nikolai regresó y se acercó a la mesa dónde yo estaba. También se veía notablemente sorprendido al enterarse de eso que yo acababa de revelar a su nieto. Se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un hombre más importante de lo que había imaginado.

—Disculpe, señor Nikiforov -se dirigió con total respeto hacia mi persona- ¿Pero qué hace un hombre como usted en un pueblo como este, así disfrazado de persona normal? -preguntó- Digo, es un ejecutivo muy importante e influyente en este país y es extraño que alguien así esté por estos lares.

—Dígame Victor, por favor -respondí- Verá...estoy aquí porque a veces, un hombre como yo también necesita vivir -suspiré-

—Lo entiendo perfectamente -contestó el anciano con una sonrisa gentil- Me alegra que haya venido a este humilde lugar. Si alguna vez necesita escapar de nuevo de las presiones de su vida cotidiana y desea volver a este pueblo, aquí será bienvenido -colocó una mano en mi hombro como dándome ánimos-

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Ese anciano había notado que yo era un hombre demasiado infeliz a pesar de mi estatus, mi riqueza y mi poder. Me había hecho ver que efectivamente, era y siempre sería un simple humano.

Tras tan buena merienda, quise pagarles pero tanto Yuri como su abuelo se negaron rotundamente a cobrarme. Dije que de todos modos dejaría propina y así lo hice; antes de que se quejaran por la elevada cantidad, me despedí del señor Nikolai y Yuri me acompañó a salir. Permanecimos un momento frente a la puerta del local.

—Fue un gusto enorme conocerte y compartir esta tarde contigo, Yuri -sonreí-

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

—Por cierto, piensa en lo que te dije. Si quieres un trabajo, yo te lo puedo dar -le rememoré- Pero deberás mudarte a San Petersburgo, así que si estás dispuesto a ir, me lo dirás la próxima vez. Volveré pronto por aquí nuevamente.

—¿Entonces vendrás mañana? -preguntó algo ansioso-

—No lo creo, pero prometo que volveré.

—Hasta luego, Vitya -susurró con tristeza-

Tuve muchas ganas de darle un abrazo e invadir su espacio personal de la manera más descarada posible, conocer su aroma, disfrutar de la calidez de su cuerpo, todo de él. Mas no quería asustarlo o provocar que se incomodara; le dije que regresaría por él y al ver su hermosa sonrisa cargada de ilusión, pude darme cuenta que no le fui indiferente. Punto a mi favor.

Con eso, me sería más fácil proceder y llevármelo. Pero antes tenía que preparar el terreno; de que me lo llevaba, lo hacía. Ese chico ya tenía mi nombre grabado en su ser desde que tuvo la osadía de mirarme. Claro que iba a regresar y tomar posesión de mi propiedad, sí...porque ya sabía que él se convertiría en más valiosa pertenencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Este capítulo -al igual que algunos de los siguientes- son para que el lector se sitúe en el tiempo que surgió la relación entre Victor y Yuri. Es un pequeño vistazo al pasado de ellos dos, donde Yuri tiene 16 y Victor 27 años.
> 
> \- Trascurren 3 años desde ese "pasado" y tenemos el "presente" -que es tiempo en que se desarrolla la mayor parte de la historia- Ahí Yuri tiene 19 y Victor 30 años. Llegado el momento, haré la aclaración correspondiente al caso, cuando termine de relatar los inicios de su relación y evitar confusiones en las líneas temporales.
> 
> \- Como ya mencioné antes, Victor tiene un hermano menor, llamado Sergei. Éste tiene la misma edad de Yuri. Cuando mencione a Sergei Nikiforov, solo háganse la idea de que se trata de Victor de adolescente con el cabello largo. En esa versión suya me inspiré para crearlo.


	2. Añoranza

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Mi vida jamás volvió a ser la misma desde el día que conocí a Victor Nikiforov. Nunca imaginé que siendo tan joven, decidiría dejarlo todo por ese hombre para emprender un camino radicalmente distinto a su lado. Me enamoré perdidamente de él y se convirtió en la razón de mi existencia.

A pesar de todas las cosas que descubrí con el paso del tiempo, yo solo quise permanecer con él. Al fin de cuentas, Victor me correspondía y me amaba del mismo modo que yo a él. No tenía que inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, solo debía apoyarlo, brindarle contención cuando lo necesitaba, satisfacerlo y demostrarle que era el más leal de todos.

Nos habíamos conocido en las afueras de Moscú, en un pequeño pueblo donde yo vivía con mi abuelo y con otras personas a las que no consideraba mi familia, a pesar de los lazos de sangre; eran dos de mis tíos -hermanos menores de mi padre- quienes vivían bajo el techo de mi abuelo, con sus respectivas esposas e hijos.

Los odiaba a todos. Más que nada porque eran unas ratas inmundas y sinvergüenzas, no aportaban nada para la manutención de la casa y tampoco ayudaban a mi abuelo con el negocio. No me llevaba bien con ellos, sabía que me menospreciaban y que hacían correr rumores sobre mí. En verdad tenía ganas de matarlos algunas veces.

Me sentía culpable por ser una carga para mi pobre abuelo; desde que quedé huérfano, él se hizo cargo de mí y encima a sus años, enfermo como estaba, tenía que seguir trabajando para mantener a un montón de hijos vagos con sus familias incluidas. Yo hacía todo en cuanto podía para alivianarle el trabajo y no causarle preocupaciones.

Victor había sido una luz en mi camino en todo sentido. Cuando reveló que era un hombre de mundo, un importante empresario muy acaudalado, simplemente no pude creerlo. No se veía como tal y no era común que una persona así estuviera visitando un pueblo como el mío pero tras ver pruebas fehacientes, supe que no mentía y que estaba allí para escapar de la rutina y obtener algo de paz.

A mi abuelo, Victor le cayó muy bien aunque dijo cosas que en ese momento fui incapaz de comprender.

—Ese hombre guarda muchos pesares en su corazón. Su soledad es inmensa y está deseoso de un amor de verdad -suspiró-

—¿Uh? -lo miré extrañado- ¿Qué dices, abuelo? Un hombre como Victor de seguro debe estar casado con una mujer bellísima y de su mismo estatus social.

—Puede que tengas razón pero sus ojos no me engañan -suspiró- Su desdicha es enorme...por eso escapa y dice que necesita que vivir.

—Me pareció muy agradable -sonreí al recordarlo- Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

—Creo que tampoco yo -respondió mi abuelo-

\---

Después de haber conocido a Victor, me pasé yendo día tras día al lago congelado a patinar con la esperanza de volvérmelo a encontrar allí mismo pero eso no ocurrió.

Al cabo de una semana empecé a echarlo mucho de menos. Luego me planteaba una y otra vez las posibilidades de mudarme a San Petersburgo y aceptar cualquier trabajo que Victor me pudiera dar en alguna de sus empresas.

Pasaban los días y notaba a mi abuelo muy cansado y sabía que con el tiempo se iría deteriorando aún más, padecía una enfermedad degenerativa y sin cura. Sabía también que no contábamos con dinero para costear los tratamientos adecuados y para colmo de males, había riesgo de perder la casa por unos líos judiciales que no entendía muy bien.

—Tengo que convencer a mi abuelo para que me deje ir a San Petersburgo. No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada para ayudarlo -me decía a mí mismo mientras volvía de patinar-

No tenía idea de cómo decirle que quería viajar a otra ciudad para trabajar y poderlo ayudar económicamente. Estaba casi seguro que se iba a oponer e intentar tranquilizarme; trataría de minimizar los problemas pero yo veía claramente que todo empeoraría si dejaba pasar más tiempo.

Dos semanas pasaron sin tener novedades de Victor, me dio por buscar en Internet información sobre él e interiorizarme sobre sus asuntos. Supe que en verdad era un hombre importante...muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado.

Vi que fue portada de la revista Forbes en una ocasión, donde lo rankearon como uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y poderosos del mundo. No podía creer que hasta ese punto llegara su alcance e influencia, nunca antes escuché hablar de él.

También encontré información referente a sus empresas, se manejaba en varios rubros pasando por tecnología, medicina hasta alimentos y explotación minera. Quedé realmente sorprendido.

—Así que Victor Nikiforov es todo un magnate -dije por lo bajo- Pensar que cuando estuvo aquí pasaba por una persona normal -sonreí-

No podía evitar sentirme impactado al ver sus fotos, se veía tan sofisticado y elegante vestido de traje. Parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que conocí y con quien compartí esa hermosa tarde. En las instantáneas de su faceta de empresario lucía implacable y soberbio, casi siempre se le veía una sonrisa de triunfador.

—Me alegra mucho haberlo podido conocer de otra manera -dije mientras observaba su foto y acariciaba la pantalla de mi celular-

\---

Ya casi pasó un mes desde aquel encuentro, Victor no regresó y yo me empezaba a sentir bastante decepcionado y molesto.

—Victor prometió que volvería -suspiré- Aunque quizás solo lo dijo por decir. Es un hombre demasiado importante y ocupado, lo más probable es que ya ni se acuerde de que estuvo por aquí.

Me costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, gastaba todos mis paquetes de datos buscando información sobre él y bajando fotos suyas. Tenía al menos medio centenar de fotos de Victor Nikiforov en la galería de imágenes de mi teléfono.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que me gustaba ese hombre, más allá de que fuera millonario y poderoso; yo estaba impresionado con él, con su persona, con su humildad y con su sonrisa tan hermosa, esa que me enseñó en aquella primera y última vez que lo vi.

A esas alturas, me dí cuenta que lo extrañaba horriblemente y me comenzaba a sentir muy triste. Tenía tantas ganas de que regresara como dijo, cada vez que un cliente venía al negocio, se me dibujaba una sonrisa creyendo que era él pero al rato, se me borraba cuando comprobaba que no era así.

—Tengo tantas ganas de verte otra vez, Victor -dije observando una foto suya donde salía con un perro- Es tan atractivo...tan bello...

\---

A pesar de lo desanimado que me encontraba por la añoranza que sentía por Victor, todavía no me atrevía a decirle a mi abuelo sobre aquella propuesta que me hizo. Pero aquel día sucedió algo que me hizo cambiar de parecer...él comenzó a tener problemas con el equilibrio.

Me desesperé porque sabía lo que significaba y él también estaba consciente de eso; aunque se opuso, lo obligué a que fuera a reposar.

—Yuratchka...no te preocupes, en serio estoy bien. Solo fue un mareo -intentó tranquilizarme al verme tan preocupado-

—No, abuelo. Quiero que permanezcas aquí sin hacer esfuerzos, hazme caso. Podrías perder el equilibrio, caer y fracturarte la cadera o una pierna. ¡No seas terco, por favor! -insistí- Yo atenderé hoy, solo quiero que descanses.

—Perdóname por causarte tantos problemas -acarició mi rostro- Perdóname por no poderte dar una mejor vida, estoy siendo una carga para ti antes de tiempo -se lamentó-

—No me digas eso, abuelo -tomé su mano temblorosa y la besé- Siempre has hecho mucho por mí -sentía mis lágrimas caer- Es hora de que yo te compense -sollocé-

—No, eres demasiado joven aún -noté como se le aguaban los ojos- Yo todavía tengo fuerzas para hacerme cargo de ti, prometo que me sobrepondré a esta enfermedad y no te voy a desamparar.

—¡Abuelo! -lo abracé y lloré- No me dejes nunca, por favor. ¡Quédate conmigo por siempre!

—No llores, Yuratchka -me consoló- La vida te ha obligado a hacerte fuerte...pero te conozco bien y para siempre serás un niño pequeño. No quiero irme sin tener la certeza de que estarás bien, protegido y sobre todo, feliz.

—¡¡¡Cállate, por favor!!! No quiero que digas eso -lloré aún más hundiendo mi cabeza en el pecho de mi abuelo-

Me sentía destrozado e impotente. Yo sabía que él no iba a ser eterno y que eso que le pedía en medio de lágrimas era una cuestión imposible, me dolía tanto verlo así y escucharlo decir esas cosas. Siempre estaba pensando en mi bienestar.

—Abuelo... -le dije secando mis lágrimas- Déjame ir a San Petersburgo, allí me darán trabajo y podré ayudarte con los gastos de la casa y para costear tu tratamiento médico -le pedí- Victor prometió que me daría empleo en una de sus empresas.

—¿Victor Nikiforov? -preguntó- ¿El hombre que estuvo aquí hace como un mes?

—¡Sí! -asentí- Dijo que regresaría para conocer mi respuesta, es una gran oportunidad para poder ayudarte -me mostré optimista- Es más...mira...lo llamaré ahora mismo a su empresa y pediré hablar con él.

Mi abuelo me miró sorprendido ante el inusitado entusiasmo que me dio cuando le hablaba de todo eso. Por su gesto, creo que intentó detenerme pero se contuvo, solo quedó viéndome atentamente y prestando atención a lo que hacía.

Busqué el número de Victor en la página web que me había dado pero solo figuraba un número de central para clientes. Estuve buscando más minuciosamente en el directorio telefónico y dí con el número de la Corporación Nikiforov...me atreví a llamar.

—Buenos días, ¿podría comunicarme con el señor Victor Nikiforov? -pregunté amablemente a la señorita que me atendió-

—Disculpe pero el señor Nikiforov no recibe llamadas desde estas líneas. Si quiere una cita con él, recién estará disponible en unos 40 días.

—¿40 días? No, yo no puedo esperar tanto. Preciso hablar con él con suma urgencia. Por favor, dígale que me atienda.

—Mmm...¿y quién es usted?

—Me llamo Yuri...Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Cómo podría hacer para comunicarme con Victor?

—Puede llamarlo a su línea directa o a su celular.

—¡Genial! ¿Me podría dar uno de sus números?

—Lo siento, no estamos autorizados a dar los números del director...esos los da él personalmente a sus contactos.

—¿Podría aunque sea avisarle que lo estoy llamado? Dígale que soy Yuri...el mismo que conoció en Moscú hace como un mes -insistí-

—¿En Moscú, dice? -preguntó extrañada- El señor Nikiforov no ha ido a Moscú en los últimos dos años.

—¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! -me ofusqué- Victor estuvo aquí, patinamos y merendamos juntos. ¡¡¡Pregúntele a él, vieja bruja!!! ¿Por qué no me cree?

—Mire, señor Plisetsky...esta llamada está siendo grabada por el sistema de seguridad de esta compañía. Si es usted uno de esos bromistas que busca molestar, le recomiendo que no lo haga de nuevo. Su número podría ser investigado y denunciado...está advertido. ¡Adiós! -colgó-

—¡¡¡Maldita, perra!!! ¡¡¡Me colgó!!! -grité furioso y arrojé el celular-

Mi abuelo se asustó un poco al verme tan nervioso.

—¡Yuratchka, ese vocabulario! -me reprendió-

—Lo siento -recogí mi teléfono- Me dio mucha rabia que esa mujer dudara de mi palabra. ¡Imagínate! Me dijo que Victor no había venido a Moscú los últimos dos años. ¡¡¡Esa mujer está loca!!!

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo ese hombre? Había escapado para refugiarse aquí...lo más probable es que nadie se haya enterado de ese viaje y por esa razón, su secretaria dijo eso.

—Uh...sí, es verdad. Eso puede ser -suspiré-

—De todas maneras, no pierdas el tiempo buscándolo -sonrió con resignación- No te ilusiones, Victor no regresará a este lugar.

—Pero él lo prometió -respondí-

—hay promesas que mueren en el momento que son pronunciadas -dijo él-

No supe que contestar a eso, me sentí invadido por una inmensa frustración. el desengaño fue horrible y desde ese día, empecé a deprimirme más, a llorar constantemente a escondidas y a aislarme de mis amigos.

Aunque trataba de disimular, mi abuelo lo notó a la perfección y aunque no me lo decía, sabía la razón que me provocaba esa pena tan grande. Me conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba sufriendo por Victor; no lo mencionaba, no preguntaba nada al respecto pero intentaba brindarme consuelo con palabras sabiamente disfrazadas.

—Vendrán días mejores y estos habrán quedado atrás -me decía- Conocerás a muchas otras personas que te harán feliz como te mereces.

Solo que yo no quería a otras personas. Volver a verlo a él es lo único que me podría hacer feliz y a pesar de todo, todavía albergaba una leve esperanza en mi corazón.

\---

Se cumplieron dos meses desde que me encontré con Victor. Estuve juntando un poco de dinero de mis propinas para ver si podía comprarme un pasaje a San Petersburgo en autobús pero todavía me faltaba un poco para alcanzar el monto.

No se lo dije a mi abuelo pero estuve planeando ir a buscar a Victor por mi cuenta. Estaba impaciente por conseguir el dinero pero así como iba, demoraría varias semanas para terminar de juntarlo.

Estuve en el mostrador del negocio atendiendo esa tarde cuando mi amiga Mila vino llegando de improviso, ni siquiera me había avisado nada.

—Hola Yuri, vengo por mis patines y los de mi hermano -requirió-

—Claro, el muy cobarde no se atreve a dar la cara después de haberme cancelado el plan la última vez -contesté molesto-

—Ya pasaron dos meses de aquello. ¡¡¡No puede ser que sigas enojado!!! -refutó ella-

—Le dije a tu hermano que no le daría los patines a no ser que viniera a rogarme por ellos pero no...te envió a ti -me crucé de brazos-

—Anda Yuri, no seas malo y dámelos. Queremos ir a patinar mañana, el lago se va a descongelar dentro de poco -dijo Mila-

La miré con disgusto y fui a buscar la mochila donde tenía guardado los condenados patines.

—Ten -le dije- Te los doy porque será mejor que te los lleves, yo ya no podré guardarlos.

—¿Y eso? -preguntó extrañada-

—Iré a San Petersburgo muy pronto -respondí-

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué irás a hacer allá?

—A trabajar. Me van a contratar en una empresa muy importante -dije con toda seguridad-

Mila no me creyó una sola palabra y se echó a reír como desquiciada.

—¿De qué te ríes, bruja? -cuestioné enojado-

—¡Yuri...por favor! Tienes 16 años y hasta dónde sé, ninguna empresa legal en este país contrata personal menor de edad -me miró con incredulidad-

—Pues a mí sí me van a contratar, ya verás -sonreí- A más tardar, me iré en 3 semanas.

—¿Vas a dejar a tu abuelo?

—Sí, pero es por una buena causa. Necesito ganar dinero para ayudarlo -contesté-

—Pues bueno, te deseo mucha suerte. Avísame unos días antes de que viajes, podríamos juntarnos con los otros chicos para despedirte.

—Lo haré -asentí-

Mila tomó la mochila y se despidió. Aparentemente terminó por darse cuenta que yo hablaba en serio y no estaba jugando con ese tema de que iría a San Petersburgo por trabajo.

No me percaté de que mi abuelo, estaba allí cerca y escuchó absolutamente toda esa conversación. Así se enteró de los planes que tanto me empeñé en ocultar.

—¿Así que decidiste ir a San Petersburgo sin decirme nada? -apareció detrás de mí provócandome un susto-

—¡¡¡Abuelo!!! -lo miré sorprendido- Bueno...yo...sí te lo iba a decir pero...--

—No es verdad -me interrumpió- Estás pensando en escapar.

Me sentía en falta, bajé la cabeza totalmente avergonzado. No quería mentir a mi abuelo pero era un caso que no podía esperar más y ahora él había descubierto el plan que ideé.

—Lo sé todo, Yuratchka. Más que el trabajo, a ti lo que te interesa es encontrar a ese hombre, ¿cierto? -aseveró-

Estaba buscando la manera de justificarme ante mi abuelo, me había descubierto y sentía demasiado apenado. No me atrevía a mirarlo siquiera pero como si se hubiera tratado de una impresionante coincidencia, exactamente dos meses después...volví a escuchar aquella voz.

—Buenas tardes...

Mi abuelo y yo volteamos a ver hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él...Victor Nikiforov en persona, exactamente como lo habíamos visto la última vez. Mostrando una cálida y bonita sonrisa, luciendo como un hombre sencillo, nada suntuoso y totalmente alejado de esa imagen imponente que mostraba en las fotos que descargué.

—Señor Nikolai...Yuri...¿cómo están? -preguntó dando unos pasos hacia nosotros-

Mi rostro se iluminó al verlo, sonreí y sin importarme que me vieran los clientes allí presentes, corrí hacia Victor y me abalancé sobre él sin poder ocultar mi enorme emoción.

—¡¡¡Vitya!!! -grité y le salté encima, abrazándolo con fuerza y prendiéndome a su cuerpo-

Me sostuvo rodeándome con sus brazos, también estaba sonriente y contento, lo pude percibir a la perfección. Mi corazón finalmente se había tranquilizado. Ese había sido mi día más feliz...tanto lo había añorado y por fin lo tenía allí conmigo, cumpliendo su promesa.

Aquel día, convencimos a mi abuelo de que me dejara ir a San Petersburgo. Victor le dejó su número de teléfono y todos los datos correspondientes, le dijo que estaba dispuesto a contratarme como personal en su empresa haciendo una excepción con lo de mi edad.

También le dijo que me daría albergue y que no debía preocuparse por nada. Yo sabía que mi abuelo no podía confiar del todo en un desconocido pero tampoco tenía otras opciones, creo que en Victor vio a alguien que podía protegerme si él llegara a faltarme.

—Por favor, Victor, cuide de mi nieto -pidió tomándole de las manos- Es todo lo que tengo en esta vida, si algo le llegara a pasar...moriría ahí mismo.

—No se preocupe, señor Nikolai -respondió- Yuri estará en las mejores manos, le doy mi palabra -sonrió-

Al otro día, bien temprano por la mañana me marché a San Petersburgo con Victor. Una nueva vida me esperaba allí, una totalmente diferente que jamás hubiera imaginado.


	3. Huésped

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

La estupefacción plasmada en el rostro de Yuri era por demás impagable. Me hubiera gustado poderle tomar una fotografía para inmortalizar ese momento, aunque ya antes se había sorprendido muchísimo cuando dejamos su pueblo en un taxi y llegado a cierto punto, descendimos de él para subir a un lujoso vehículo para transportarnos hasta el aeropuerto de _Moscú-Sheremetyevo._

En la estación aérea nos aguardaba un avión que nos llevaría en vuelo privado hasta San Petersburgo. A partir de ahí, ya no pude esconderme o intentar pasar desapercibido; tuve que movilizar a mi personal para realizar este viaje. Fue una cuestión inevitable. Necesitaba llegar a destino cuanto antes ya que tenía múltiples asuntos que atender desde el otro día.

Cuando llegamos a mi residencia, Yuri nuevamente no pudo esconder su inmensa fascinación. Nunca le dije que vivía en una mansión, que estaba rodeado de lujos, que tenía guardias que me custodiaban de manera permanente ni empleados que me seguían los pasos.

Como el viaje en general, fue bastante más rápido de lo usual y no hubo demoras en el tráfico, arribamos a destino cerca del mediodía. Decidí que ese día me dedicaría exclusivamente a Yuri, a enseñarle la casa, a explicarle todo en cuanto hiciera falta y a hacer que se sintiera cómodo.

—Ubique el equipaje de mi huésped en una de las habitaciones de arriba -ordené al mayordomo-

—Sí, señor -respondió el hombre y se dirigió a Yuri- Disculpe, joven, ¿me permite llevar también su mochila? -consultó-

—Oh sí, claro -se la quitó para dársela al mayordomo, quien la recogió junto con la maleta para llevarla al dormitorio- Con permiso, señores.

En cuanto el hombre se marchó, me volví a ver a mi lindo invitado.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Yuri.

—Esto es en verdad increíble -dijo en un tono apenas audible- Estoy sin palabras, Victor. Jamás imaginé que vivieras en una especie de palacio como este.

Sonreí al verlo así todo fascinado, mi ángel era tan adorable. Para alguien como él, que nunca estuvo rodeado de tanta suntuosidad, era algo hasta impactante si se quiere. Me daba la impresión de que estaba en presencia de un gatito curioso que observaba atentamente todo a su alrededor y tenía ganas de explorar su nuevo ambiente. 

Su sonrisa tan hermosa hacía estremecer mi corazón.

—Serás mi huésped de honor -le dije- Ven, te enseñaré toda la casa, así podrás manejarte aquí adentro sin ningún problema.

—Claro -asintió-

—Bien, empecemos por aquí. Este es el recibidor -comenté y me adentré con él hacia otro sector- Y esta es la sala principal.

—¡Es enorme! En mi casa nunca tuvimos una sala decente -masculló con molestia- La ocupó uno de mis tíos con su estúpida familia.

—Pues ahora aquí tienes una sala a tu entera disposición. ¿Esta es suficiente para ti? -pregunté- Hay otras dos más pequeñas en los pisos superiores.

—¿Cómo? ¿Para mi? -replicó abriendo grande los ojos-

—Así es. Porque aún cuando yo no esté aquí, tendrás la casa entera a tu disposición. Puedes hacer uso de ella como gustes, considérala tuya también.

—¡Wow! -contestó sonrojado- En serio, muchas gracias, Victor.

Cuando Yuri volteó a ver hacia la chimenea, quedó claramente embelesado con un enorme cuadro que colgaba allí a cierta altitud. Era la imagen que más resaltaba en todo el lugar pero hasta entonces se dio cuenta, ya que anteriormente había estado observando otras cosas.

Miró con total atención la fotografía enmarcada en oro antiguo y se acercó para poder apreciarla aún mejor.

—¡Qué niño más hermoso! ¿Eres tú? -preguntó dudoso y volteó a verme-

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Acaso es tu hijo? -volvió a preguntar-

—No tengo hijos, Yuri -sonreí ante su ocurrencia-

—Mmm...pues entonces sí eres tú -sonrió y volvió a mirar el cuadro- ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta la mía! Eres tú de niño -asumió- Me sentí confundido por un momento por el cabello largo y la mirada tan inocente.

—Debe ser la magia de la inocencia infantil de aquel entonces -contesté-

—¿Qué edad tenías ahí? -interrogó-

—Unos 10 años. Dejé esa foto ahí porque a mi madre le gustaba mucho aunque al principio yo le pedía que la quitara porque odiaba verme. Fue una época donde me confundían con una niña y me decían cosas desagradables en la escuela a causa de eso -hice una mueca de disgusto al rememorar- Pero cuando crecí y más aún después de perder a mi madre, decidí dejar el retrato allí en memoria de ella y acabó por gustarme.

—A mi también me gusta mucho -afirmó él dejándome impactado- Es como ver a otra versión tuya, una muy angelical.

—Eh...bueno...vamos que todavía queda mucho por enseñarte -me apresuré antes de que siguiera ahondando en el tema-

Salimos del ahí aunque me percaté que no había dejado de mirar esa fotografía un solo instante. No sé si quedó del todo convencido con lo que le dije pero me vi obligado a mentirle respecto a ese asunto.

El del cuadro no era yo sino Sergei, mi hermano menor. El parecido entre nosotros era impresionante, era una especie de clon mío pero con varios años menos. Por esa razón, todos los que veían el retrato terminaban creyendo que era yo aunque Yuri fue el primero que mencionó notar alguna diferencia.

Mis padres murieron en un atentado hace más de una década. A consecuencia de eso, me inicié en el sórdido mundo de la Bratva y Sergei era muy pequeño aún; tuve que extremar medidas para proteger su vida, ya que si los autores morales del crimen se llegaban a enterar que el más joven de los Nikiforov seguía vivo, iban a barrer Rusia buscándolo para eliminarlo también. Así que me encargué de desaparecer a mi hermanito tan rápido como pude.

La muerte de mis padres fue una venganza muy bien perpetrada, les pusieron una bomba en el automóvil al salir de una cena. Fue una asquerosa confabulación donde compraron hasta al personal de seguridad a cargo de ellos. Detrás de todo eso, estaban clanes mafiosos que querían arrebatar el poder y los dominios a mi padre.

Tardé años en dar con cada uno de los autores intelectuales y materiales del atentado pero lo conseguí y me divertí mucho descuartizándolos uno por uno. Me encargué de darles las muertes más lentas y horrendas a cada uno de ellos y también hice que la Bratva se haga eco de que todo fue obra de mi organización. Con todo eso, me gané el respeto hasta del más poderoso y asiduo de mis enemigos.

\---

Hicimos una pausa en el recorrido con Yuri para dirigirnos a almorzar los dos juntos y a solas en el comedor social. Lo notaba extrañamente cohibido, en definitiva mi hermoso ángel no estaba acostumbrado a esta vida tan fastuosa. Pero mientras más lo observaba, más me sentía encantado con él; más allá de su belleza, era un chico con valores muy arraigados y comprendí que su abuelo lo había criado y educado muy bien.

Hacía tanto tiempo no me sentía tan bien en compañía de una persona aunque me asustaba un poco el hecho de que se hubiera metido en mi corazón tan rápidamente. Pensar que hace un par de meses lo conocí en un lago congelado que usaba como pista de patinaje y hoy lo tenía a mi lado, sentado conmigo y compartiendo el almuerzo. 

Más halagado no podía sentirme con eso. Ya sentía a Yuri como si fuera completamente mío.

Tras la amena y abundante comida, me encargué de mostrarle el resto de la casa. Luego me manifestó su deseo de tomar un baño y de descansar un poco, se sentía agotado con el trajín y a decir verdad, yo también.

Pedí que le preparen el baño, su habitación contaba con sanitario privado y nuevamente pude ver toda la expresión de sorpresa al hallarse frente a tanto lujo. Constantemente hacía comparaciones entre lo que veía ahora y lo que tenía en su antigua casa, lo notaba contento y eso era todo lo que me interesaba.

—Necesitarás ropa y calzados nuevos. Mañana iremos de compras, ¿te parece? -propuse- No acepto respuestas negativas de tu parte, tómalo como una orden de tu jefe porque recuerda. que trabajarás para mí desde muy pronto -sonreí-

—E...está bien -contestó Yuri con cierto temor-

—Bueno, en tu recámara tienes televisor, laptop, consolas de juegos -señalé conforme iba citando- Puedes tomar una siesta si gustas y si luego quieres comer o beber algo, usa el teléfono de ahí, marca 9 y pide que te lo traigan aquí -indiqué-

—Victor, ¿no es un tanto exagerado? -cuestionó- Puedo bajar a la cocina sin problemas.

—Puedes hacer lo que gustes -sonreí- Pero si no quieres ir, hay personal de sobra que te pueden traer lo que quieras. Bueno, ahora te dejo un momento, tengo que atender unas cosas.

—Muchas gracias -respondió él con una tímida sonrisa-

Le dí privacidad para que disfrutara y se familiarizara con su nuevo espacio. Yo me marché a mi estudio donde me estaba aguardando Yakov Feltsman, un hombre que contaba con mi completa y absoluta confianza.

—¡Yakov! -lo saludé mientras lo veía apagar su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en frente- Disculpa la demora, estaba atendiendo a mi huésped.

—¡Vitya, por favor! Soy demasiado viejo como para que me salgas con ese tipo de cuentos y fingir que te creo. Llama a las cosas por su nombre. Por fin trajiste a tu nuevo amante, ese del que tanto hablabas estos meses, el chico de Moscú, ¿cierto? Estabas ansioso por traerlo aquí desde que lo conociste.

—Contigo no puedo intentar ser un poco recatado y decente, ¿verdad? -bromeé-

—Eres todo menos eso. Pero está bien, no soy tu padre para decirte estas cosas -sonrió-

—Igual es como si lo fueras -respondí- Pero bueno, dime, ¿qué te trae ante mí un domingo por la tarde? Supongo debe ser algo muy importante por eso no pudiste esperar hasta mañana... -lo miré con dudas-

—Así es. Esto no puede esperar y más vale que estés preparado porque mañana te espera un día bien agitado -anticipó-

Me alteré un poco al notar las expresiones tensas en su rostro.

—¡Habla de una vez por todas! 

—Siéntate, por favor -dijo y se puso de pie-

Obedecí, en tanto él apagó las luces. Luego tomó un control remoto y encendió un proyector cuyas diapositivas empezaron a verse en una pared vacía.

—Nuestro comando de inteligencia me informó anoche que este sujeto está siendo una seria y jodida amenaza-señaló la pantalla-

—¿ Y quién es ese payaso? -pregunté al ver su foto ahí proyectada-

—Su nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, un penalista canadiense que está metiendo sus narices en tus dominios y mañana está previsto que haga una denuncia formal sobre lavado de dinero y los ingresos fraudulentos de tu compañía -contestó Yakov-


	4. Amantes

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Mi mente no era incapaz de discernir entre la realidad y la fantasía en ese momento. Simplemente no podía creer que aquello estuviera en verdad ocurriendo y no era una tonta e ilógica invención de mi mente.

Victor me había besado.

Sí, aquel había sido mi primer beso. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, que el corazón iba a salirme del pecho y que mis mejillas iban a explotar de tan calientes que estaban. Pensaba que estaba por perder la razón.

Acepté con mil gusto su demostración apasionada y afectuosa. ¡Claro que no iba a rechazarlo! Era algo que estuve deseando desde el primer instante que nos vimos, desde el momento que me sentí atraído hacia él.

Si ese es el modo en que besan los adultos, debo admitir que me encantó y que me daban ganas de repetirlo una y otra vez si era con Victor. Tras separar mi boca de la suya, nos quedamos viendo un momento y le sonreí para indicarle que me había agradado.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó con fuerzas, no desaproveché el instante para hacer lo mismo, aferrándome a su cuerpo e inhalando ese delicioso perfume que usaba, tan único y varonil. Todo aquello me provocaba sensaciones desconocidas que despertaban mi curiosidad.

—Disculpa, Yuri. Creo que me excedí un poco pero a decir verdad, no pude contenerme -me soltó y volteó a ver hacia otro lado- Necesitaba eso con desesperación.

Quedé en silencio un momento, me hallaba en el aire y todavía podía sentir el sabor y la textura de sus apetecibles labios sobre los míos. Creo que él se sentía tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a verme después de lo que había hecho.

Pero aún así, ya me había expuesto que yo le gustaba y por eso me besó de esa manera tan audaz e impresionante. Dijo que le hice feliz por aceptar venir con él y también que me consideraba bello. Entonces, ¿no le era indiferente? ¿También estaba atraído hacia mí?

Mi cabeza era torbellino de preguntas que no me atrevería a formularlas jamás pero cuyas respuestas tenía ante mis ojos. Definitivamente esto escaló de nivel con demasiada rapidez pero no me importó en lo absoluto; me gustaba ese hombre y quería más de él.

—No te preocupes, Victor -dije finalmente- No me disgustó que hicieras eso sino todo lo contrario. Me siento feliz de que mi primer beso haya sido contigo -confesé-

—Yuri... -giró hacia mí- Quizás no esté bien lo que diré pero no me agrada andar con rodeos. Sé que entre nosotros existen varios años de diferencias y también que prometí a tu abuelo cuidar de ti con mi vida -suspiró- Pero desde que nos vimos en Moscú y me hablaste, sentí que cambiarías mi vida por completo. Desde entonces no ha pasado un solo día sin que deje de pensar en ti y cómo tenerte a mi lado.

Sus palabras hacían que mi corazón se acelere aún más. ¿Entonces Victor se me estaba declarando? ¡Al diablo con el tema de la edad! Ya tenía la edad legal de consentimiento y si él me quería, no iba a pensarlo dos veces.

—Y ahora que por fin sucedió -prosiguió- Ahora que por fin estás aquí conmigo, siento algo más fuerte e intenso que no puedo controlar. No es mi intención ofenderte o incomodarte pero soy un hombre franco y sincero; necesito que estés al tanto de esto -me sonrió tímidamente- Si algo no te agrada o ya no deseas permanecer aquí por mi culpa, solo dímelo y te llevaré de regreso.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -refuté de inmediato- No voy a regresar. Vine aquí por una razón muy fuerte, quiero trabajar y ayudar a mi abuelo ¡No me iré de aquí sin antes lograr mis objetivos! -lo miré fijamente- ¡Me gustas Victor! -ya no me importó decírselo de una vez por todas- No, en realidad es mucho más que eso. He estado esperando esos meses por tu regreso, extrañándote como no tienes idea día y noche y ahora que estoy aquí, me siento feliz -estaba todo sonrojado pero me animé a confesarle todo-

—Yuri...me haces tan feliz con esas palabras -tomó mis manos entre las suyas- ¿Entonces no te importa que yo sea un poco mayor para ti?

—Para nada -sonreí- Creo que ese detalle lo hace incluso más interesante.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo -respondió y besó suavemente mi mejilla derecha-

\---

Aquella noche, Victor y yo cenamos juntos. Durante la comida no hubo mucha plática aunque sí unos cuantiosos cruces de miradas y pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad; todavía no lograba entender si todo eso estaba pasando realmente o era el mero producto de mi imaginación. Como sea, me sentía extremadamente contento.

Pero no todo podía ser agradable, en medio de aquel idilio de seducción y romance que se estaba gestando entre Victor y yo, pude percibir unas miradas cargadas de antipatía y desdén hacia mi persona por parte del personal de servicio. No era tonto, notaba perfectamente como la servidumbre me veía con lástima, asco y sobre todo un claro desprecio...no entendía las razones pero era evidente que ellos no me querían allí.

Al acabar de cenar, Victor me acompañó hasta mi habitación dejándome en la puerta. Nos quedamos allí platicando un rato sobre los planes para el día siguiente, dijo que me llevaría de compras por la tarde después que él volviera de trabajar. Yo solo asentí y le agradecí por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, que consideraba era muchísimo.

—Solo deseo que te sientas a gusto viviendo conmigo -me dijo tomando una de mis manos y besándola con delicadeza-

Me sonrojé por completo ante ese gesto, Victor era todo un caballero y me daba la impresión que me estaba tratando como si yo fuera una dama pero sinceramente, no me importaba que lo hiciera. Todo lo que viniera de él en ese entonces me parecía perfecto.

Estaba cayendo rápidamente, me estaba dejando atrapar por sus redes de manera voluntaria y sin oponer resistencia. Me estaba enamorando de él. Era mi primer amor, estaba tan feliz e ilusionado. Yo solo era un chico que estaba viviendo despierto su sueño de amor y pensaba que eso nunca iría a acabar.

Victor se despidió dándome un casto beso en los labios, totalmente distinto al de antes. Aún así ese leve contacto me hizo vibrar de emoción y bastó para que sintiera mi corazón acelerarse otra vez.

—Buenas noches, Vitya -dije sonriente y entré a mi habitación-

A partir de esa noche, todo empezó a cambiar en mí, en mi mente, en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón. Al principio, me sentí muy avergonzado por las reacciones físicas que tenía y que cada vez se producían con mayor frecuencia cuando pensaba en Victor. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que todo era producto de las cosas que me estaban sucediendo.

Mi despertar sexual inició hacía unos años pero nunca le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ahora. Algunas veces, me levantaba todo agitado en la madrugada y dándome cuenta que tenía los pantalones húmedos y manchados. No podía controlarme, me ocurría muy a menudo e indefectiblemente era porque tenía sueños cargados de erotismo y en ellos el protagonista siempre era él. 

_Mi querido Victor._

Cuando ya no podía resistir lo que pasaba, empecé a ir más lejos. Cerraba los ojos y me autosatisfacía, imaginaba que lo tenía ahí conmigo, besándome, tocándome y haciéndome suyo.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer con cada orgasmo que le dedicaba mientras recreaba esas ardientes escenas. Ni yo sabía con exactitud cómo es que me volví tan libidinoso teniendo una nula experiencia sexual.

Cinco días pasaron desde que me encontraba viviendo en casa de Victor y aparentemente todo estaba igual. No habíamos vuelto a besarnos como el primer día y yo sin embargo, lo buscaba cada vez más desesperadamente. Apenas me daba un pequeño beso de buenas noches antes de despedirnos para ir a dormir pero eso ya no me bastaba y estaba dispuesto hacérselo saber.

Al cumplirse una semana de mi estadía allí fue que las cosas alcanzaron otro nivel. Después de cenar, le dije a Victor que no tenía sueño y le pedí que me acompañara a ver una película hasta que sintiera ganas de dormir. Él amablemente accedió a atender mi petición y nos quedamos juntos en aquella gran sala prácticamente a oscuras sin más iluminación que de la enorme televisión.

Claro que aquella solo había sido una estúpida excusa de mi parte para intentar algo más con él. Sabía que se había dado cuenta de mis planes, sin embargo, me siguió la corriente de buena gana.

Nos sentamos en el sillón más grande uno al lado del otro. Victor se había preparado whisky en las rocas para beberlo mientras fingíamos ver la película y lo digo así porque ninguno tenía real interés en el filme.

Me recosté en el hombro de Victor acomodándome a gusto mientras sentía esos ojos examinándome con cautela, su mirada era tan intensa que la podía sentirla directamente sobre mí. Sonreí haciendo de cuenta que no notaba cómo me estaba viendo mientras degustaba su bebida.

Minutos después la había terminado, dejó su vaso a un lado y se movió un poco. Aproveché eso para voltear mi rostro hacia él, verlo de una manera descarada y sonreírle con picardía.

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? -preguntó y acarició una de mis mejillas-

—Victor... -me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro-

—¿Mmm? -murmuró sin hacer un solo movimiento más-

—Bésame como lo hiciste la primera vez -pedí en un tono apenas audible-

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Condujo una de sus manos hacia mi nuca y su tacto hizo que se me erizara la piel hasta que finalmente, juntó su boca con la mía. Ahí lo tenía de nuevo, apoderándose y dominando mis labios y mi lengua con total facilidad.

Podía sentir el sabor del whisky mezclado con su saliva, me resultaba embriagante y demasiado sensual. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y luché por seguir su ritmo adictivo.

—¡¡¡Mmm...mmm!!! -exclamaba emocionado sintiendo como se me iba el aire-

No me quedó más que quebrar el beso aún en contra de mi voluntad. Necesitaba oxigenar mis pulmones con urgencia, estaba agitado y empezaba a excitarme. Podía sentir espasmos en mi zona baja y sabía que estaba allí se estaba formando una erección incontenible.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó dudoso-

—Sí -respondí algo apenado-

—¿Quieres ir ya a tu habitación?

—¡No! -lo miré intentando no flaquear- Yo...quiero que me toques, quiero tus manos en mí.

—Yuri...si hago eso, luego no podré contener las ganas de ir más allá -explicó algo apenado-

¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera que eso me haría cambiar de opinión! Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseos por él y no iba a tener vergüenza de cedérselo. No me molestaba ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa y mostrarle qué era lo que estaba queriendo, así que conduje una de sus manos hacia mi intimidad.

—Tócame -volví a pedir mientras me ponía de rodillas en el sofá mirando en su dirección-

Victor sonrió y comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la ropa sacándome con apenas eso unos quejidos. Con solo eso me puse más duro y sentía mi cuerpo tensarse, su mano recorría mi bragueta presionando con suavidad de arriba para abajo. Luego bajó un poco mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior dejando expuesto mi pene que se hallaba totalmente tieso y empezaba a expulsar un líquido transparente y pegajoso.

Lo vi relamiéndose sensualmente los labios mientras conducía una de sus manos para tomar mi sexo en ella y comenzar a masturbarme con una lentitud que me provocaba más ansiedad.

Con su mano libre levantó mi camiseta y luego se dedicó a chupar y morder mis pezones uno por uno sin descuidar por un instante lo que estaba haciendo previamente. No pude evitar gemir, estaba por perder el equilibrio y sentía mi vista agobiada ante una inmensa oleada de placer en todo mi cuerpo.

—Ahhhh...Victor... -murmuraba su nombre con deseo-

A esas alturas, sus movimientos manuales se habían incrementado muchísimo. Lo hacía con rapidez y sin pausa mientras sus dientes torturaban las protuberancias en mi pecho, estaba dejando marcas en ellos...lo sabía y no me importaba.

—Vic...tor....estoy a punto... -dije con dificultad-

Ahí mismo, se apartó de mi pecho al darse cuenta que empezaba a eyacular y a dejar su mano humedecida. Se agachó un poco y llevó su boca hasta mi miembro, lo succionó recibiendo parte de mis fluidos mientras yo seguía preso de un grandioso orgasmo.

Sentía la calidez y la humedad de su cavidad bucal rodeando mi pene al tiempo que saboreaba todo lo que expulsaba de ahí. Admito que en ese momento sentí algo de vergüenza pero a él parecía gustarle lo que hacía, la sensación que provocaba sus labios y su lengua en mi glande era demasiado placentera.

Cuando Victor se compuso, me acerqué a besarlo con toda las ganas pudiendo sentir en su boca el sabor agridulce que dejé allí, usé mi lengua para limpiar todo rastro de semen en sus labios y luego hice lo mismo con su mano, chupando cada uno de sus dedos.

—Vendrás conmigo a mi habitación -demandó con tono dominante- Ahora será tu turno de satisfacerme, ¿verdad, gatito? 

Asentí y Victor se puso de pie, me acomodé la ropa e hice lo mismo que él. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se agachó y me cargó en sus brazos. Sonreí mientras volvía a sentir mis mejillas ardiendo, me estaba llevando como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados que se dirigía al cuarto para pasar su noche de bodas.

¿¡Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando!? ¿Por qué fantaseaba ese tipo de estupideces románticas? Era obvio que me estaba llevando a su habitación para follarme, era lo que yo había provocado y ahora tenía que hacerme cargo de mis actos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Victor me bajó en su cama y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta con llave, lo que me indicaba que no había manera alguna de escapar de allí. Bueno...tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, sonreí al verlo encaminarse hacia mí de regreso mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

En menos de 5 minutos, tanto sus ropas como las mías estaban regadas por todo el piso de la habitación y tenía el cuerpo esbelto y musculoso de Victor sobre el mío. Me besó de nuevo de manera frenética y por fin pude seguirle de forma adecuada, nuestras lenguas se encontraron esta vez fuera de nuestras bocas, jugando eróticamente antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a juntarse. Era algo demasiado sensual.

Pude apreciar también el imponente tamaño de su pene, estaba erecto y sobresalían unas venas en su extensión. Pensar que eso entraría en mí, me llenaba de cierto pánico. ¿Cómo haría para resistir semejante cosa?

Victor me colocó en medio de su cama y comenzó a besarme el cuello, al rato incorporó sus dientes a la labor, mordía con tal fuerza que podía sentir mi piel ardiendo y tenía la certeza de que luego quedarían marcas visibles allí.

Estaba sintiendo que me derretía a medida que sus labios exploraban todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecía debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo sus manos repartían caricias sobre mi piel. Sonreía emocionado ante todas esas sensaciones que me estaba enseñando y mordía mis labios al sentirlo rozar mis partes. Finalmente se apartó y me volteó quedando yo boca abajo.

Separó mi cabello para besar mi nuca y siguió bajando por mi espalda enterrando sus dientes cada tanto en mi piel. No podía contener mis quejidos, todo aquello volvió a dejarme jodidamente erecto.

—Mmm...Yuri...tu piel es tan bella y perfecta que me dan ganas de marcarla toda, dejar mis huellas allí -advirtió antes de morder con fuerza mi cintura hacia un costado-

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhh!!! -grité al sentir un ligero dolor allí-

De allí pasó a mis nalgas, sentía sus manos apretándolas y luego las besaba. Aquello solo duró un poco porque terminó apartándose luego de un rato. Fue allí que separó mis glúteos y me avergoncé al saber que mi entrada estaba expuesta ante él.

—¡Qué bonito! -sonrió- Eleva tus caderas, Yuri.

Lo obedecí de inmediato, quedé de rodillas, levantando mis caderas ante él hasta que mi pecho y mi cara quedaron pegados al colchón. Volví a sentir como separaba mis nalgas y a los pocos segundos, estaba temblando al sentir su lengua invadiéndome en esa parte tan sensible y tan íntima.

—¡¡¡Ah...aaahhhh!!! -gemía mientras agarraba las sábanas con fuerza- ¡Ngh...Vitya!

Podía escucharlo emitiendo pequeños gruñidos mientras su lengua se abría paso, intentando penetrarme con ella tanto como le fuera posible. Succionaba y lamía mi orificio mientras procedía a masturbarse al mismo tiempo.

Victor estaba ansioso, lo podía sentir tan bien y yo estaba tan excitado para entonces que no me permití quejarme cuando había introducido dos de sus largos dedos en mi interior. Había hecho un buen trabajo dilatándome con su lengua y con sus dedos, tanto que estuve aparentemente listo más rápido de lo que se había esperado.

Volvió a colocarme boca arriba.

—Lo haremos así porque quiero ver tu rostro todo el tiempo cuando te posea por primera vez -anunció al tiempo acariciaba una de mis mejillas-

No se hizo esperar más, colocó su pene y empujó hasta hundirse en mi interior lentamente. Quise gritar desesperado sintiendo cómo si estuviera siendo destrozado poco a poco pero Victor acalló mis intenciones besándome con pasión. Todos mis gritos y gemidos se apagaron en su boca mientras su falo se abría paso en mi interior.

Hundí mis uñas en su espalda con fuerza y quizás con rabia, era la única manera que el muy condenado me permitía desahogarme en ese momento. Lo escuchaba gemir ronco a medida que me besaba; cuando consiguió penetrarme por completo y yo empezaba a tranquilizarme, ya no tenía ganas de gritar como antes.

Todo mi cuerpo lo sentía arder pero aún así podía manejar el dolor aunque aquel enorme miembro parecía haberme desgarrado por completo. Estábamos empapados en sudor, respirando agitadamente y mirándonos fijamente hasta que mis caderas empezaron a moverse por inercia, pidiendo más de él.

—Vitya...quiero más... -pedí pegado a sus labios-

—Será como mi gatito quiera -susurró antes de moverse-

—¡¡¡Mmm...ngh....aahhhh!!! -gemí sonoramente al sentirlo embestirme-

Movía sus caderas en vaivén, podía sentirlo entrando y saliendo de mí constantemente. Si bien en un principio era lento, conforme pasaban los segundos se volvió rudo, casi violento, fiero, incontrolable.

—Ah...Yuri... -me dijo al oído mientras me penetraba con fuerza- Me encantas, gatito.

—¡¡¡Vic...Victor...aaahhhhh!!! Más...sigue... -supliqué-

—Mmm, ¿así que quieres sentirme más? -dijo sonriente-

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero Victor cambió de posición con suma rapidez. Quedó sentado en la cama y me atrajo hacia él, lo abracé por el cuello y mis piernas las coloqué alrededor de su cintura. Cuando se empezó a mover, pude sentir penetrando fuerte y profundo en mi, parecía que su miembro llegaba hasta mi estómago.

Victor rodeaba mi espalda con uno de brazos y con sostenía mi cabeza con su mano contraria mientras seguía embistiéndome así sentado, golpeándome en aquel punto estratégico. En tanto, yo me sentía debilitado con tanto placer que me producía, creí que me estaba por desmayar.

Podía sentir como mi pene se fregaba y se apretaba contra su abdomen. Cuando llegó a tocar lo más profundo de mi interior, me corrí de nuevo sintiendo como nuestros pechos se tornaban húmedos.

—¡¡¡Mmmm, aahhhh!!! -exclamó él mientras se descargaba, llenándome de él por completo- ¡¡¡Yu...ri...ahhhh!!! -se ciño a mí y parecía que me iba a quebrar entre sus brazos-

También lo abracé mientras sentía unas lágrimas caer de mis ojos e intentaba respirar normalmente. Me sentía inmensamente feliz, no me arrepentía de haberle dado mi virginidad al hombre que quería.

Desde esa noche, me convertí en el amante de Victor Nikiforov.

Pero en ese instante me sentía demasiado contento, tanto que no podía dimensionar ni remotamente las consecuencias que esa relación me traería. No solo le había entregado a Victor mi cuerpo y mi corazón, también sin saberlo...le había entregado mi vida.


	5. Hermanos

**[Yakov Feltsman]**

Aquel el joven de largos cabellos grises y ojos celestes volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido y no se molestó en ocultar su creciente molestia.

—¿¡Yakov!?

—No pareces muy contento de verme -respondí-

—¿Dónde está Victor? -cuestionó impaciente en busca de una explicación- ¿Por qué no vino de nuevo?

—No pudo venir -fue todo lo que pude decirle- Tiene muchos asuntos que atender, por eso me envió a mí. Pero dime, ¿cómo has estado?

No respondió a mi pregunta. Solo chasqueó la lengua mientras me dedicaba una mirada cargada de rabia e indignación.

—¿Sergei? -lo llamé-

—Gracias por venir a verme -una sonrisa falsa y por demás improvisada se dibujó en sus labios- ¡Victor es un infeliz egoísta! -exclamó sacando todo lo que sentía- Se le olvida que soy su única familia y hace de cuenta que no existo. Te envía a ti porque sabe que no seré capaz de correrte a patadas como lo haría con cualquiera de sus malditos y ordinarios empleados.

—No juzgues tan mal a tu hermano -intenté tranquilizarlo- Bien sabes que Vitya hace todo esto únicamente por protegerte. Él te ama y eres lo más importante que tiene en esta vida.

—¡Sí, claro! -rodó los ojos- Me ama y le importo tanto que me envió a este inmundo lugar, me mantiene aquí encerrado, nunca me llama ni me escribe y para no sentirse culpable, manda a Yakov en su nombre.

—Fuera de este lugar tu vida corre peligro y eso también lo sabes perfectamente.

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que lo sé!!! -gritó- ¡Y eso también se lo debo a él! Mi hermano es un jodido mafioso y solo por eso, yo debo vivir enclaustrado porque si pongo un pie en la maldita calle, sus putos enemigos me van a acribillar o algo semejante ni bien sepan quien soy.

Suspiré e intenté calmarme yo esta vez. Sergei era muy irreverente y no medía sus palabras. Pero esa reacción era porque él en verdad quería ver a su hermano mayor, no se habían podido encontrar por casi un año debido a los múltiples compromisos de Vitya.

Todo lo que soy y lo que tengo se lo debo a la familia Nikiforov; específicamente a Evgeni, quien en vida, fue padre de Vitya y Sergei. 

Evgeni Nikiforov fue mi gran amigo en nuestros años juventud y me ayudó cuando estuve en una situación económica difícil, específicamente por las cuantiosas deudas que contraje con la mafia. Mi vida corría serio riesgo y mi familia también se veía constantemente amenazada.

Evgeni se encargó de cancelar íntegramente aquellas deudas que yo tenía y con eso, mis acreedores mafiosos me dejaron en paz por fin. Desde ese acontecimiento, juré lealtad de por vida a esta familia, empecé a trabajar para ellos y me gané la entera confianza.

De eso, ya hace más de 30 años.

Me convertí en el brazo derecho de los Nikiforov y desde luego, estaba al tanto los manejos ilícitos de Evgeni y sus empresas. No toda su riqueza era producto de los negocios legales, la mayor parte de ésta provenía del lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas, de armas, entre otras cosas bastante turbias.

Por otra parte, también fui testigo del nacimiento de los hijos del matrimonio Nikiforov. El primogénito fue Victor, el orgullo máximo de sus padres y hasta ese momento, heredero unigénito de aquel imperio. Pero 12 años después, nació Sergei.

Para mí, Victor fue como aquel hijo que nunca tuve. Nunca fui un hombre afectuoso ni demostrativo pero a él le tomé un inmenso cariño, digno de un padre. Lo vi crecer y convertirse en el hombre que es hoy.

Pero tragedia marcó la vida de los hermanos Nikiforov cuando sus padres fueron víctimas de un atentado. Todo fue parte de un plan con el claro objetivo de desaparecer a la familia completa; sin embargo, los herederos sobrevivieron debido a que no iban en el automóvil cuando éste voló en mil pedazos.

Aquel terrible hecho aceleró el proceso de madurez de Victor, quien con apenas 17 años de edad tuvo que tomar las riendas de todo lo que su padre había dejado y además, hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano, que por ese entonces acababa de cumplir su primer lustro de vida.

Vitya no tuvo tiempo siquiera de afrontar apropiadamente el duelo por la muerte de sus progenitores. Me encargué de ayudarlo y orientarlo en absolutamente todo; le hice saber que lo ocurrido fue obra de la Bratva para borrar del mapa a la familia Nikiforov y lo convencí de que debía honrar a sus padres y vengarlos.

Podría decirse que fui el mentor de Victor en todo esto y como era joven e inexperto, confió en mí. Ese sería mi modo de seguir demostrando mi gratitud a su familia y también de honrar la memoria de mi amigo Evgeni.

—Tienes que volverte fuerte e implacable, convertirte en el hombre más poderoso y reconocido. Superar incluso a tu padre en todo y también cobrar venganza. Debes perder la compasión, nunca tener piedad de tus enemigos, debes destruirlos uno por uno -le había dicho a Victor frente a la tumba de sus padres-

Ese fue el instante en el que presencié el nacimiento de un nuevo Victor Nikiforov, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Puso todo de sí para inmiscuirse de lleno y tomar posesión de lo que le correspondía, me pidió que lo guiara y asesore cada uno de sus pasos...y así lo hice.

Lo primero que le aconsejé fue que enviara a su hermano fuera de Rusia. Cuando los autores del atentado se dieran por enterados que los hijos del matrimonio Nikiforov seguían con vida, era muy posible que incurrieran en sus intentos de asesinarlos.

Y así fue que con identidades falsas, llevé a Victor y a Sergei a Zúrich donde tenía contactos de mi absoluta confianza. Permanecí con ellos ahí por unas semanas mientras arreglábamos todo lo concerniente a la protección de Sergei.

En Suiza, el niño quedó a cargo de la familia Giacometti y poco después, fue enviado a un internado donde llevaría a cabo toda su formación académica. Era un colegio exclusivo para personas de adineradas y por supuesto, Sergei fue muy bien recibido por los directivos.

Al principio, Victor iba a visitar a su hermano menor cada dos semanas pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los intervalos de visitas se hacían cada vez más amplios. Como él no podía ir a ver a Sergei, lo hacía yo cada vez que podía.

Así transcurrieron los años, Sergei creció y me tomó afecto paternal también. Cuando venía a verlo, conseguía permiso para sacarlo del internado y lo llevaba a pasear por la ciudad por unas horas.

A él le gustaba mucho patinar y se ponía muy feliz cuando lo llevaba a alguna pista, me solía abrazar y agradecer aunque yo no sabía como corresponder a su afecto...aunque sí estaba contento de contar con ese cariño.

Fue en esta visita que ocurrió algo que nadie jamás hubiera esperado. Sergei estaba a pocos días de cumplir 16 años, así que llevé a cenar a un restaurante en el centro de Zúrich.

Él seguía molesto porque Victor no vino a verlo pero aún así, yo sabía que tenía ganas de saber de su hermano. En medio de la cena, ya no pudo con su orgullo y empezó a interrogarme.

—¿Cómo está Victor? -preguntó- ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí -respondí- Se encuentra bastante contento y con menos estrés que de costumbre.

—Debe ser que anda follando muy bien -ironizó-

—¡¡¡Por favor, baja la voz!!! -me alteré-

—Jajajajajaja te pusiste todo rojo, Yakov -respondió-

Bebí un trago de vino para intentar disipar la incomodidad que me generó su comentario. Negué levemente con la cabeza y noté que de repente, se había puesto muy serio cuando apenas segundos antes se estaba carcajeando.

Los drásticos cambios de humor de Sergei me preocupaban un poco aunque no le presté mucha importancia.

—Dime algo, Yakov, ¿Victor está en pareja con alguien en este momento? -me miró acusadoramente-

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué deduces eso? -pregunté-

—Porque no sería la primera vez que no viene a verme porque no se atreve a dejar a sus putos amantes de turno -respondió- Aunque si mal no recuerdo, había matado al último idiota con quien se metió porque el se volvió obsesivo al punto de que fue una molestia para él, ¿no?

—Mmm...sí -dije- Victor no soporta que nadie lo quiera controlar, menos sus parejas, por eso son tan ocasionales. Sé que pasará lo mismo con el chico de ahora -suspiró- Terminará cansándose de él en poco tiempo. Debe ser un jovencito caprichoso que lo conquistó de paso.

—¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? -preguntó interesado- Entonces no me equivoqué y Victor tiene un amante nuevo.

—Sí. Pero te aseguro que esa no es la razón por la que no vino a verte esta vez -aseveré-

—¿Dijiste que se trata de un joven?

—Sí, también me sorprendí. Es un chico como de tu edad.

Creo que fue un error haberle contado esas cosas, pude ver como una enorme rabia se apoderaba de él y se manifestaba en su mirada sombría.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que Vitya solo salía con tipos de su edad. ¿Ahora le da por ser un jodido asalta-cunas también? -exclamó burlonamente- De seguro es un chiquillo dedicado a la prostitución que se deslumbró con un fajo de billetes.

—No lo creo. Lo he visto y no luce como una persona que se dedique a eso pero en fin, cambiando de tema...--

—Quiero verlo, muéstrame fotos ahora mismo -ordenó-

—¿Qué?

—¡Quiero ver fotos del arribista de mierda que le vende las nalgas a mi hermano! -sonrió- No me digas que no las tienes porque sé que sí, eres bastante atrevido y te gusta tomar fotos a escondidas de todo para luego analizarlas.

—De acuerdo -bufé- El otro día los acompañé en una pequeña salida y les tomé una sin que ellos lo notaran.

No me quedó más remedio que cumplir con la petición de Sergei o no me iba a dejar en paz. Y tenía razón, conseguí tomar varias fotos de aquel chico. Quité el celular de mi bolsillo y empecé a buscar alguna para enseñársela.

—Aquí tienes. 

Le pasé el teléfono y noté que demoró unos segundos antes de fijar su vista en la pantalla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, pude ver que se había quedado conmovido, abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad levemente rojiza. Todo eso, mientras observaba atentamente aquella fotografía.

Sergei estaba demasiado asombrado por alguna razón que no logré entender en ese instante.

—¿Vitya está con este chico? -finalmente se animó a preguntar-

—Así es...y aAl parecer se encuentra de momento bastante conforme con él.

—Es un chico muy hermoso -susurró- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Yuri...Yuri Plisetsky. Victor lo trajo de Moscú y ahora vive con él pero como te dije, de seguro también terminará harta de él en poco tiempo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso -comentó sin despegar un segundo los ojos de la imagen- Si yo fuera Victor, nunca dejaría ir a un chico tan bello como este -suspiró- ¡Wow...estoy asombrado! -sonrió de lado- ¡Yuri, eh!

Asentí con la cabeza. Al parecer, la novedad lo dejó bastante impactado. En un momento dado, tomó su celular y vi que empezó a manipular el mío.

—¿¡Oye, qué haces!? -cuestioné alarmado-

—Tranquilo, solo estoy reenviando esta foto a mi teléfono y para que no te preocupes, lo haré por el viejo método del bluetooth -frunció los labios- Ya sé de sobra que no debemos usar mensajería entre nosotros para evitar ser interceptados y bla bla bla...me sé el discurso de memoria así que no molestes.

Cuando terminó de transferir la fotografía, me devolvió el telefóno. Se me hizo raro que quisiera tener una instantánea de Victor y su amante ya que nunca antes se mostró interesado en las relaciones personales de su hermano mayor.

—Cuéntame más de ese chico, de Yuri -sonrió- Me parece muy agradable. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Hace cuánto que vive con Vitya?

De ese modo tan fácil, me sacó informaciones que en ese instante no me importó dárselas porque no me pareció mal. De haber sabido más adelante se vendrían cosas terribles, jamás hubiera siquiera abierto la boca sobre este asunto. Nadie imaginaba que Sergei Nikiforov podría ser tan sagaz y astuto, al punto de que terminaría dándonos una tremenda lección a todos tiempo después.

\---

En tanto, en San Petersburgo, Yuri se hallaba solo en la mansión Nikiforov pues Victor tuvo que ir a su oficina. Prometió que vendría a comer con él y para ello quedaba como una hora.

El rubio fue a la cocina para pedir que le sirvieran un jugo pero nada más al entrar allí, pudo sentir la hostil y desagradable mirada del personal de servicio una vez más. No era la primera que se sentía incómodo a causa de eso.

—¿Podría alguien servirme un jugo? -preguntó desde la puerta ya que no quería importunar el trabajo ajeno-

—¿Y por qué no te lo sirves tú mismo? -respondió una sirvienta-

—¿Cómo dijo? -preguntó Yuri, incrédulo ante la actitud petulante de la muchacha-

—¿Estás sordo o qué? -refutó otra empleada- Si quieres algo, hazlo por tu cuenta, niño. ¡No esperes que nadie te sirva aquí!

—Así es -añadió un sujeto que estaba comiendo allí también, asumió era el jardinero- Estamos al servicio del Señor Nikiforov y no de su puta de turno.

—Es verdad, chiquillo. No te creas tan especial porque le abres las piernas al patrón porque para él no eres más que un juguete -se burló el chef- Hemos visto pasar a miles de ilusos como tú en esta casa, se dan aires de grandeza pero el gusto siempre les dura tan poco. El señor Nikiforov se aburrirá también de ti y te botará al basurero de donde te sacó.

—O quizás botará su cadáver luego de follárselo jajajajaja -se burló la primera sirvienta que le habló en mal tono-

Yuri no pudo seguir escuchándolos y se marchó corriendo de allí mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas de él. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida. Fue hasta su habitación y rompió en llanto mientras un montón de preguntas le martillaban la cabeza.

—¿Entonces Victor me tiene solo de pasatiempo? -se preguntó mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada-

Se sentía con el corazón totalmente destrozado.


	6. Enemigos

**[Jean Jacques Leroy]**

Me atrevería a afirmar que nadie conoce el lado más oscuro y perverso de Victor Nikiforov mejor que yo, que me he dedicado a investigarlo afanosamente durante varios años. Pude descubrir los más atroces e inhumanos crímenes que ha cometido, valiéndose siempre de personas sin escrúpulos que le juraron una absoluta lealtad y estando incluso dispuestos a morir por protegerlo a él y a sus intereses.

Después de muchos años de investigación, pude reunir pruebas que lo involucraban con el crimen organizado, con el tráfico de drogas y armas y también con el lavado de dinero; ya con todas esas evidencias, decidí que lo denunciaría y lo llevaría a juicio. 

Siempre existieron rumores de que el clan Nikiforov operaba en la Bratva, solo que jamás nadie consiguió probar nada. Lo que Victor mostraba al mundo era una fachada impecable y muy bien lograda. Sus múltiples empresas legales siempre mantuvieron una intachable reputación, gracias los hábiles manejos de sus fieles colaboradores.

Estuve preparándome para dar un gran golpe a Victor Nikiforov. Lo tenía todo para probar que él es la cabeza de una poderosa organización mafiosa, una que amasa muchísimo dinero gracias a sus operaciones ilícitas y que sus dominios se están extendiendo cada vez más. Me prometí a mí mismo que lo detendría a cualquier costo.

Admito que lo mío es más bien una cuestión personal que con el correr de los años se volvió algo obsesivo si se quiere; de otro modo posiblemente no me arriesgaría a involucrarme en algo tan peligroso como es la mafia rusa pero deseo que ese maldito pague por haberme arrebatado a la persona que amaba.

Todo empezó cuando me recibí de abogado y me especialicé en derecho penal. Apenas comenzaba a llevar mis primeros casos, había entrado en calidad de pasante a un prestigioso bufete en mi natal Canadá donde otros colegas con más experiencia se encargaban de orientarme. Gracias a mi buen desempeño, conseguí que me contrataran.

En una ocasión, me enviaron a un congreso de abogados que se celebró en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Me hizo bien viajar en ese momento; fue algo que se dio muy oportunamente, justo después de haber terminado la tormentosa relación que mantenía con Isabella Yang, mi novia de adolescencia. La llegué a amar mucho y pensé que iba a terminar casado con ella pero finalmente, las cosas no se dieron como esperábamos y rompimos nuestro compromiso en muy malos términos.

Fue en Seúl que conocí a un estudiante de derecho que estaba como ayudante en la organización del congreso. Su nombre era Seung-Gil Lee y yo le había pedido ayuda para llegar al salón de conferencias, ya que el lugar era muy grande y me había perdido.

El chico era algo tímido y temperamental al principio. Yo había viajado solo, usualmente tiendo a ser muy conversador y alegre, necesitaba alguien para hablar aunque fuera de cualquier tontería pero parece que dí con la persona menos conversadora y feliz del evento.

Le gasté un par de bromas pero jamás logré sacarle una sonrisa. Me dijo amablemente que no quería charlar y también me pidió que evitara hablar en voz muy alta, adujo que a los coreanos les resultaba chocante esas actitudes "como las mías". No entendí muy bien qué quiso decir.

A pesar de lo cortante y seco que era, me cayó bien y me propuse arrancarle al menos una sonrisa antes de que concluyera toda la cuestión del congreso y me tuviera que regresar a Canadá.

—Llegamos. Este es el salón de conferencias -indicó- Por favor, señor Leroy...evite hacer escándalos.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable mmm, ¿Lee Seung-Gil? -me acerqué exageradamente a él para leer su credencial- A ver, Lee es tu apellido y Seung-Gil tu nombre, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué demonios los orientales lo ponen todo al revés? -pregunté mientras me rascaba la cabeza, confundido por ese detalle-

—¡No sea desconsiderado! -reclamó- Me está insultando a mí, a mi familia y a mi nación.

—Oh...disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte -lo persuadí- No me veas de esa manera, por favor. Puedes tutearme si gustas y...--

Fui interrumpido de inmediato y pude notar, por la expresión de su rostro, que realmente lo estaba fastidiando. Pero a decir verdad, me caía tan bien que no quería que se fuera de allí y le estaba hablando de cualquier cosa que se me ocurría solo para retenerlo un poco más ahí conmigo.

—Solo acostumbro a tutear a mis amigos y personas cercanas a mí y usted no nada de eso. Ahora si me disculpa, ya cumplí con mi deber de dirigirlo hasta aquí, con permiso -hizo una típica reverencia antes de marcharse-

—Espera -lo detuve tomándolo del brazo con cuidado pero reaccionó soltándose de mi agarre casi inmediatamente-

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

—¿Me acompañarías a comer después de que terminen las actividades aquí?

Noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente sin que pudiera ocultar nada. Al parecer, mi invitación lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo siento. Estaré ocupado aquí como hasta las 11 de la noche -mintió, su nerviosismo lo delataba-

—Pero si las actividades terminan a las 6 de la tarde -insistí- Solo quiero alguien que me acompañe a cenar, es que vine solo y no tengo nadie con quien hablar ¡Me aburro terriblemente! Acompáñame, ¿sí? -al parecer mis palabras no lograban convencerlo- Hazme ese favor como colegas que somos.

—¿Mmm? -exclamó dudoso- Precisamente, estoy por recibirme de abogado y no de guía de turismo.

—Si algún día vas a Canadá, prometo que te devolveré el favor. Es más, podrás quedarte en mi casa, oficiaré de chofer, te llevaré a pasear por todos los lugares más hermosos de mi país pero ahora en verdad necesito alguien que me acompañe. ¡Siento que me volveré loco hablándole a las paredes de mi hotel!

Seung-Gil Lee frunció los labios y suspiró con fuerza. Se dio cuenta que no iba a desistir de mi idea, así que terminó aceptando aunque sus ojos me decían que estaba mintiendo; era demasiado fácil de leer por lo que apelé a un truco que me enseñaron sobre los orientales.

—De acuerdo, señor Leroy. Iré a cenar con usted después de que cesen las actividades aquí.

—Gracias. Me dijeron que los coreanos son las personas más honestas y respetables del continente, que se caracterizan por honrar su palabra -guiñé el ojo- Así que espero encontrarte a la salida.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonrojarse. No dijo más nada pero me dí cuenta que mis palabras finales lo convencieron y de ese modo, no iba a a escapar del compromiso que lo obligué a asumir.

Ese fue el inicio de mi relación con Seung. Por alguna razón, me sentí contento de poder compartir un rato agradable con él. Me llevó a un restaurante donde servían la más exquisita comida típica coreana. 

Él era un chico orgulloso de su país y su cultura. Lo noté porque se explayó bastante contándome acerca de las cosas que nos iban sirviendo en la cena. Yo lo escuchaba atentamente y me deleitaba viéndolo hablar con tanta pasión de esos temas; finalmente habíamos entrado un poco en confianza.

Nos tocó compartir un par de días más hasta que tuve que regresar a Canadá pero le dejé todos mis datos para que siguiéramos en contacto y lo invité cordialmente a considerar mi país como su próximo destino de vacaciones. Le dije que mi promesa de ser su guía de turismo seguía en pie.

Medio año después, me sorprendió con la noticia de que decidió ir a Canadá para visitarme. En ese momento, yo me hallaba trabajando en Toronto en un caso y no dudé un segundo en pedir a un colega que me cubriera por un par de semanas, en lo que yo iba a oficiar de guía de mi amigo coreano.

Sin embargo, al encontrarnos, ambos notamos que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros desde la última vez que nos vimos en Seúl. Cuando fui a recogerlo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ottawa nos fundimos en un entrañable y raro abrazo. Seung me dijo unas palabras que jamás las esperé.

—¡Te eché tanto de menos!

Me sentí realmente conmovido con aquello, había sido en verdad extraño de su parte. Lo llevé a mi casa para que se pusiera cómodo y me dediqué a hacer de su estadía lo más cómoda posible. Me daba gusto saber que entre nosotros ya había confianza e incluso pude lograr que Seung sonriera de tanto en tanto; claro que seguía siendo un hombre serio pero quizás era eso lo que lo hacía especial ante mis ojos, que tuviera un carácter tan opuesto al mío y que aún así, lográramos congeniar.

Era evidente que empezamos a desarrollar una atracción mutua y que de pronto entre los dos se generó mucha tensión sexual. No sé exactamente cómo ocurrió pero una noche después de una salida donde bebimos bastante cerveza, terminamos en la cama.

Me confesó que era gay y que yo le atraía. A decir verdad, yo siempre me consideré heterosexual, de hecho, toda mi vida salí con mujeres realmente hermosas pero Seung era especial y resultó ser mi excepción a la regla. No me cuestioné nada, él me gustaba y le tenía un gran afecto. Era algo que iba más allá de una cuestión amistosa.

Desde aquel momento nos convertimos en amantes y llevamos una relación muy buena. Afortunadamente en Canadá existe una mentalidad abierta y tolerante respecto a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, así que no me preocupé en absoluto por las opiniones ajenas y tampoco oculté mi relación con Seung.

Tuvimos que manejarnos entre un país y otro, ya que él deseaba terminar su carrera antes de decidir si se mudaba o no a Canadá. En ese tiempo, iba yo a verlo y también él venía junto a mí. Estuve dispuesto a sobrellevar una relación formal a distancia, lo amaba y estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mantuvimos un noviazgo de dos años en esas condiciones y todo parecía marchar muy bien. Estaba tan feliz porque él vendría a verme de nuevo; contaba las horas para reunirme otra vez con mi amado Seung pero de pronto, nuestra comunicación se vio interrumpida.

Habíamos hablado por teléfono el día anterior a su viaje y nos despedimos. No pude dormir de la emoción al saber que lo vería pronto. Él tenía unas 16 horas de vuelo desde Seúl hasta Ottawa y sabía que durante el tiempo que estuviera en el avión no íbamos a poder comunicarnos pero me avisó cuando estaba por salir camino al aeropuerto.

_"En unos minutos saldré para el Aeropuerto de Incheon, me siento ansioso y contento por verte de nuevo. Te daré una sorpresa cuando llegue allí. Te amo, JJ."_

Ese fue el último mensaje que recibí de él. Seung jamás llegó al aeropuerto por lo que obviamente no abordó ese vuelo. Antes de que pudiera llamar el taxi que lo llevara a su destino, irrumpieron en su departamento y lo asesinaron a sangre fría.

Había ido a esperarlo al aeropuerto de Ottawa. Vi por las pantallas de informe cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje de su línea aérea y fui a esperarlo al área de desembarque pero nunca apareció. Permanecí allí un par de horas pensando que pudo tener algún problema en el sector de migraciones o al retirar su equipaje.

Traté de llamarlo al celular pero daba apagado así que fui al área de informaciones de su compañía aérea a preguntar qué pudo haber ocurrido y conseguí que me informaran.

—Efectivamente el pasajero Lee Seung-Gil tenía boleto para el vuelo procedente de Seúl que arribó a las 10 de la mañana pero no llegó a abordar el avión -me dijo la encargada-

—¿Cómo? -una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en mis labios- Disculpe pero eso no es posible, tiene que haber un error -insistí preocupado- Hablé con él y me dijo que ya iba camino al aeropuerto.

—No hay ningún error, señor -informó de nuevo- El pasajero no subió al avión, el boleto de vuelo no fue registrado en el sistema de abordaje.

Quedé pálido y sin saber qué pensar en ese momento mientras la encargaba me veía expectante. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Seung no había tomado el vuelo y su celular estaba apagado desde la noche anterior.

—¿Podría darme el número de la compañía en Seúl? -pedí ya con un evidente tono de desesperación en mi voz- Llamaré a preguntar personalmente.

La mujer al notar mi preocupación, anotó el número de teléfono en un papel y me lo pasó.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

—Muchas gracias -tomé el papel y salí de allí con prisa-

Llamé sin perder tiempo y me confirmaron lo que ya antes me habían dicho, Seung no abordó el avión y tampoco comunicó a la compañía aérea que cancelaría su viaje. Volví a insistir llamándolo reiteradas veces a su celular pero no hubo caso de dar con él.

Algo me decía que aquella situación ya no era normal. Si decidió cambiar los planes a última hora, me iba a comunicar pero eso no pasó. Volví a mi domicilio completamente intranquilo y estuve dando mil vueltas mientras marcaba su número una y otra vez sin éxito alguno. Finalmente se me ocurrió llamar a casa de sus padres pero tampoco nadie respondió allí.

Mi última opción fue llamar a la oficina donde trabajaba Seung y ahí si me atendieron, solo para darme la peor noticia que pude recibir en mi vida.

—A Seung lo encontraron muerto en su departamento -me dijo la voz del otro lado- Al parecer iba presto a salir de viaje pero lo mataron.

No conseguí responder, se me cayó el teléfono y me dio la impresión de que iba a desmayarme. Cuando reaccioné, rompí en amargo llanto y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue comprar un pasaje con destino a Seúl; el vuelo más inmediato que conseguí saldría esa noche y no me quedó más opción que tomarlo.

Creo que nunca lloré tanto en mi vida como lo hice en ese vuelo, no me explicaba qué demonios pudo haber ocurrido y quién pudo haber sido el responsable de semejante atrocidad. Llegué a Corea y me encontraba destrozado, fui de inmediato al lugar donde él vivía y me detuvo la policía que montaba guardia allí.

Me llevaron detenido a la estación policial por irrumpir en la escena del crimen. Les expliqué que acababa de llegar de Canadá, que el fallecido era mi pareja y que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió. Conté exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas y me puse a disposición de los investigadores.

Lo que me enteré me dejó pasmado. La muerte de Seung tenía todas las características de haber sido un encargo de la mafia; recibió más de 30 impactos de bala a corta distancia y en su boca dejaron un papel con algo escrito en cirílico que decía algo como "МАЅУЌІНЅКАЯ".

Estaban investigando lo que significaba aquello. Horas después de que me tomaran declaración indagatoria, me liberaron al comprobar que todos los datos que dí eran reales y que no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento o implicancia en el tema. Pedí permiso en mi trabajo para quedarme unas semanas en Seúl y estar al tanto de las investigaciones.

Una semana después del horrible crimen, entregaron los restos de Seung-Gil a sus familiares. Al menos pude asistir a su funeral. Fue el peor momento para mí, estaba tan lleno de tristeza y rabia. Frente a su tumba juré que llegaría al final del caso, no descansaría hasta que los responsables de su muerte pagaran por lo que le habían hecho.

Fue así como hice de este el caso más importante de toda mi vida. Incluso decidí quedarme en ese país para colaborar con la investigación; estaba determinado a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Conforme pasaban los días, las cosas más nefastas comenzaban a salir a flote. La policía coreana hacía muy bien su labor y por suerte, me dejaron ser partícipe del caso. Todo que se iba descubriendo me dejaba sorprendido.

—Está confirmado. El crimen de su compañero sentimental fue perpetrado por la Bratva -me informó el oficial a cargo-

—¿La mafia rusa? -fruncí el ceño, estaba realmente desconcertado-

—Así es. Seung-Gil Lee tenía previsto viajar a Canadá y radicarse definitivamente allí -comentó- Estaba buscando escapar y borrar todo rastro de su existencia en esta ciudad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Seung pensaba mudarse definitivamente a Canadá? -quedé aún más impactado- ¡¡¡Entonces...esa era la sorpresa que dijo me iba a dar!!! 

—El anterior a su viaje, descontrató los servicios de TV por cable, teléfono e internet que estaban a su nombre y también canceló el alquiler del departamento -informó el hombre- Empacó un total de seis maletas que pensaba llevar consigo y encomendó a sus padres el cuidado de su perro.

—No estaba enterado de nada de eso -dije mientras me hundía en mi asiento- Pero no entiendo, ¿qué tenía ver Seung con la mafia rusa?

—Mucho en realidad -prosiguió el oficial- Él era uno de los muchos distribuidores de drogas que operan bajo las órdenes de los rusos en este país. No trabajaba directamente con ellos pero hay una red internacional de narcotraficantes muy poderosa detrás de todo este hecho.

Simplemente no podía salir de mi asombro. Me parecía que todo era un invento sin sentido y estaba comenzando a alterarme.

—¡¡¡Pero...pero eso no es posible!!! ¡¡¡Conozco a Seung desde hace años y él no tenía nada que ver con cuestiones de droga!!! -golpeé el escritorio mientras se me fugaban las lágrimas de impotencia e indignación- ¡Lo están injuriando!

—Cálmese, señor Leroy o me veré obligado a pedir que lo retiren del plantel de investigación -advirtió el oficial-

—Lo siento, oficial. Pero es que comprenda, esto que me dice es...completamente inconcebible para mí -contesté con voz trémula-

—Verá, pudimos establecer una clara conexión entre la Khangpae, nombre dado a la mafia coreana, y la Bratva. Los rusos envían grandes cantidades de droga a Corea y a cambio reciben dinero y armas. Seung-Gil Lee no era más que un eslabón en esa cadena, ¿entiende?

—¿Pudieron probar que Seung era un distribuidor? -cuestioné-

—Sí, investigamos su línea telefónica y los cruces de llamadas indican que así era. Específicamente distribuía cocaína de alta pureza entre estudiantes universitarios

No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando una sola palabra más, me sentía pésimo y todo me daba vueltas. No había forma de que creyera todo lo que aquel hombre me decía.

—Seung-Gil Lee quiso dejar el negocio de la droga y no se lo permitieron -continuó hablando- Según las grabaciones de las llamadas que pudimos obtener, él recibió cuantiosas amenazas de muerte las últimas semanas. Así que todo nos indica que cuando no pudo ver salida a su problema, decidió escapar pero fue descubierto y entonces lo asesinaron.

—¿Qué hay con la nota encontrada? -pregunté-

—El papel que dejaron junto con el cadáver fue el sello de un brazo de la Bratva denominado "Mazukinskaya", es la que autorizó su ejecución y es también una clara advertencia para otros que pueden estar en una situación similar. Es para que sepan que si intentan huir, la sentencia de muerte vendrá de una organización más fuerte y poderosa que la mafia local.

—Pero si dice que Seung era un eslabón en esta cadena de narcotraficantes, ¿por qué la mafia rusa se interesaría en un pequeño distribuidor y lo mandaría matar?

—Porque estaba operando con un producto muy valioso, propiedad de la Bratva. Una vez que una persona se involucra con ellos, no la dejarán con vida por más ínfima participación que pudiera tener -añadió el hombre-

—¿Eso quiere decir que la mafia coreana no es tan poderosa al fin de cuentas? -pregunté-

—Claro que lo es pero los rusos están muy por encima.

—¡Demonios! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Ni siquiera sé a quién apuntar como responsable -comenté-

El oficial me miró fijamente.

—Escuche señor Leroy...el caso está prácticamente cerrado para la policía coreana -dijo- Será prácticamente imposible dar con los autores, ya sean materiales o intelectuales. Esto será caratulado como un caso más de muchos iguales, obra de una red organizada de criminales que buscaba eliminar a un individuo que olvidó con quienes se estaba metiendo.

—¿Quiere decir que el crimen de Seung jamás podrá ser resuelto? -pregunté indignado- Si ustedes no hacen nada, lo voy a hacer yo. ¡¡¡No voy a permitir que esto quede impune!!!

—Le recomiendo que no intente investigar o hacer algo más por su cuenta. Estará entrando en un terreno demasiado peligroso -advirtió- Usted podría terminar como su compañero.

Ese fue el mejor consejo que aquel oficial coreano pudo haberme dado pero no...obviamente yo no pensaba hacerle caso. Estaba empeñado en saber quién fue el maldito que ordenó la muerte de Seung y no me importó absolutamente nada más. Fue entonces que volví a Canadá y me puse en contacto con personas que me podían echar una mano.

Poco a poco, las investigaciones dieron sus frutos y fui armando el complejo rompecabezas. Fueron meses sin dormir apropiadamente, muchísimo estrés acumulado y un montón de otros factores que me empezaban a afectar negativamente. Pero finalmente pude llegar a la identidad del hombre que estaba detrás de una impresionante organización.

—Victor Nikiforov -arrugué un papel donde estaba impresa una foto suya- ¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!!

Empecé a investigarlo más a fondo y así supe, entre otras cosas, que el muy desgraciado tenía un amante de apenas de 16 de años, a quien hacía pasar como un familiar suyo.

—Además de asesino, es un depravado de mierda -murmuré- ¡Pobre chico! ¿Me pregunto en qué condiciones vivirá estando con ese criminal? De seguro es víctima de los peores abusos.

En eso sí me equivoqué, descubrí que el amante de Victor se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky y que era originario de Moscú pero estaba con ese criminal por su propia voluntad. Ese infeliz de Nikiforov le tenía una adoración increíble al punto de que mandó eliminar a todo su plantel de empleados domésticos porque trataron mal a su chico.

En reemplazo de esos empleados que mató, contrató a unos nuevos y el mismo día que llegaron esas personas de servicio, las reunió en su presencia y la de Yuri para hacer a todos una clarísima advertencia por única vez.

Allí estaban entre hombres y mujeres, firmes y uno al lado de otro, como si se tratase de una formación militar mientras Victor parecía ser el comandante con Yuri a su lado.

—Van a tratar a este joven que ven aquí con todo el respeto y la consideración del mundo. Todos estarán a su servicio y disposición, van a hacer exactamente lo que él les pida y cuando les pida -dijo Victor- Sus órdenes serán equivalentes a las mías y para ustedes es, a partir de ahora, "el señor Plisetsky". Como no cumplan lo que les digo, van a terminar siendo comida para los gusanos, ¿quedó claro? -preguntó enseñando una sonrisa bastante amigable-

—Sí, señor -respondieron al unísono-

—Bien. Pueden retirarse.

Todo el personal abandonó el lugar de inmediato en sepulcral silencio y con la cabeza gacha, ninguno se animó a mirar a los señores a la cara. Ellos estaban al tanto de lo que aconteció con los anteriores empleados pero quien no sabía lo que sucedió era Yuri.

—Victor, ¿no fuiste muy severo con tus nuevos empleados? -preguntó- Los amenazaste de muerte.

—Era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes -respondió- Estoy seguro que ellos entendieron a la perfección cuáles son mis deseos.

—Por qué despediste a los que estaban antes? -volvió a preguntar el rubio-

—No iba a permitir que siguieran aquí después de la tremenda falta de respeto que cometieron contigo esos insolentes -contestó el mayor- Así decidí que no me servían más y...los despedí anoche.

—Me siento mal porque se quedaron sin empleo por mi culpa -se lamentó- Pero en serio me dijeron cosas muy feas que me lastimaron mucho

—No te preocupes, gatito. Estás conmigo, no te volverán a lastimar jamás y si alguien se atreve tan siquiera a perturbarte, solo me lo tienes que decir y yo me encargaré de lo demás -lo tomó del rostro con una mano y se acercó a besarlo de la manera más apasionada-


	7. Criminal

**[Nikolai Plisetsky]**

Dos meses después de que mi querido nieto Yuratchka se marchara a San Petersburgo en compañía de Victor Nikiforov, recibí en mi establecimiento poco antes del horario de apertura, la visita de tres hombres bastante extraños pero que lucían impecablemente trajeados.

Según supe, descendieron de una elegante camioneta blindada de color negro que tenía el logotipo de la compañía Nikiforov. Cuando abrí la puerta para colocar el letrero que indicaba que ya estaba atendiendo, uno de ellos me pidió que no lo hiciera ya que querían hablar conmigo en privado y que eran enviados de Victor.

Los hice pasar y quise invitarlos a desayunar, ya que se trataba de empleados de él pero se excusaron aduciendo prisa. Bueno, en realidad solo uno de ellos fue el que habló en todo momento; los otros solo lo escoltaban. Uno permaneció cerca de la puerta como si fuera que estaba montando guardia mientras que el otro estaba detrás del que me hablaba.

Me pareció que actuaban de una forma un tanto sospechosa, todos tenían anteojos oscuros y llevaban una especie de auricular en una oreja. El joven que se dirigía a mí era alto, de cabello rubios y también traía barba. Cuando finalmente se quitó los anteojos, pude descubrir que sus ojos eran azules oscuros.

—Mi nombre es Emil y soy un empleado del señor Nikiforov, quien me ha enviado para conversar personalmente con usted. A partir de ahora, seré el nexo entre usted y él. Dígame, ¿hay más personas en esta casa? -preguntó-

—Sí, aquí también viven mis dos hijos junto a sus respectivas familias, es decir sus esposas y sus hijos.

—¿Ellos trabajan? Es decir, ¿lo ayudan a solventar los gastos y manutención de la casa? -volvió a preguntar-

—En realidad, soy yo quien se encarga de eso -respondí algo apenado-

—Entendido -llevó la mano al bolsillo de su saco- Tenga, esto es suyo. Le recomiendo que la guarde en un sitio seguro donde nadie más tenga acceso.

Me extendió un pequeño sobre. Lo recibí y al verificar su contenido, encontré una tarjeta personal con el nombre del joven enviado, su número de teléfono y también una tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Y esto? -cuestioné bastante desconcertado-

—Se la envía el señor Nikiforov y puede usarla según le parezca. Él desea que haga todas las mejoras que necesite su casa o en su local y que siga su tratamiento médico adecuadamente, no importa cuánto gaste, puede pagarlo con esa tarjeta o bien, extraer el dinero que le haga falta -respondió el hombre-

—¿Pero por qué Victor me está enviando esto?

—El señor Nikiforov se encuentra muy contento con el desempeño de su nieto como empleado en una de sus empresas y desea ayudarlo a usted -sonrió-

Quedé mirando con atención aquella tarjeta. Lo que este joven me decía me resultaba algo inverosímil. No entendía las razones por las que ese Victor Nikiforov estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme tan generosamente. Levanté la vista hacia el muchacho y lo miré con cierto recelo.

—Disculpe pero no puedo aceptar esto -intenté devolvérsela-

—Mire señor Plisetsky, tómelo como un préstamo si así lo desea. Le garantizo que señor Nikiforov estará muy feliz si usted acepta esta ayuda.

—Lo siento -insistí- Pero en verdad no puedo aceptar, es demasiado y jamás podré devolver tanto dinero.

El joven suspiró. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin lograr su cometido.

—Permítame -dijo para luego quitar un teléfono celular y se alejó un poco para hablar-

Cuando le respondieron del otro lado de la línea solo pude escuchar que dijo un nombre que se me quedó grabado: Yakov. El resto de la conversación fue en un idioma que no era ruso ni inglés; intenté descifrarlo y llegué a la conclusión de que era checo. Cuando colgó, volvió hacia mí.

—El señor Nikiforov lo llamará personalmente en un momento -afirmó el joven-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Señor -dijo con una inquietante voz seria y guardó silencio escuchando algún tipo de instrucción- Sí, ya mismo -me pasó el aparato móvil- Señor Plisetsky, ¿sería usted tan amable?

Asentí y tomé el teléfono. Me dí cuenta por la expresión ajena de que efectivamente se trataba del mismísimo Victor Nikiforov.

—Buenos días, Victor. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Señor Nikolai, ¡qué gusto saludarlo! -contestó con una voz tan amigable y serena- Estoy muy bien, ¿y usted?

—A decir verdad, muy intrigado con la visita y la propuesta de su empleado. Realmente no me esperaba nada de esto y no sé qué decir al respecto... -suspiré- Esto es algo muy amable de tu parte pero en serio, yo no puedo aceptar semejante cosa.

—¿Y por qué no? -preguntó distendidamente-

—¡Porque es demasiado! -exclamé- No viviré ya tanto tiempo como para poder pagarte una cantidad de dinero tan alta. Es verdad que debo seguir un tratamiento médico pero es sumamente costoso y de ningún modo quiero abusar de tu generosidad.

Escuché una pequeña risa despreocupada de su parte.

—Señor Nikolai, no quiero sonar soberbio ni presuntuoso pero el dinero no es ningún problema para mí, lo tengo de sobra. Lo que usted pudiera gastar para cubrir esas necesidades fundamentales son ínfimas para el tamaño de mi capital -dijo- Yuri me ha contado acerca de las carencias que han tenido que pasar en ocasiones y también que está sumamente preocupado por su salud. Así que gustaría ayudarlo, por su bien y por la tranquilidad de su nieto.

—Disculpe a Yuratchka, por favor -contesté avergonzado- Ese chico es en verdad muy indiscreto, no debió molestarle con esas cosas.

—Al contrario, creo que hizo muy bien en platicarme al respecto -refutó- Por favor, reciba este ofrecimiento que le estoy. Hágalo por su nieto, no por mí ni por usted, hágalo por él. Yuri lo ama más que nadie en este mundo y está muy angustiado.

Suspiré pesadamente, las palabras de Victor realmente calaban profundo en mi corazón. Por un momento me puse a pensar cuan desamparado quedaría mi Yuratchka si yo llegara a faltar y también era consciente de que sus tíos no se harían cargo de él, ya que siempre lo menospreciaron injustamente.

—Y bien, ¿aceptará? -insistió él-

—Está bien, Victor. Lo haré -respondí- Voy a estar en deuda contigo hasta el final de mis días. Pero dime, ¿cómo está mi nieto? Si bien hablo con él una vez a la semana, no sé si puedo creer todo lo que me dice. Algunas veces pienso que exagera solo para que no me preocupe.

—Yuri está muy bien. Lo tomé bajo mi cuidado, le dí un trabajo de medio tiempo en mi oficina y le puse tutores para que termine sus estudios. Espero que no le moleste.

—Cómo cree? Tus decisiones son por demás acertadas y me ponen muy contento, Victor -contesté- Muchas gracias por toda tu bondad y por estar tan pendiente de mi nieto. Ya te has ganado el cielo por estas acciones tan generosas

—Usted seguramente se preguntará por qué hago todo esto, ¿verdad? -agregó- No quiero que piense mal, es simplemente que Yuri me recuerda mucho a mi hermano menor. Si estuviera con vida, hoy tendría la misma edad de Yuri y es por esa razón es que deseo brindarle todo lo que no pude a mi hermano.

—Lo siento tanto, Victor. No imaginaba que tuvieras un hermano menor ya fallecido.

—Sí, murió con mis padres hace varios años y fue que quedé completamente solo en este mundo. Ese es el motivo por el que deseo proteger a Yuri como si fuera ese hermano que la vida me arrebató. Por favor, permítame hacerlo...prometo que nunca le voy a fallar -afirmó con total convicción-

—Ya que estamos hablando de eso, me gustaría pedirte algo relacionado con este tema.

—Claro, pídame lo que guste.

—Victor, ya estoy viejo y sé que esta enfermedad acabará conmigo en algún momento. El tratamiento médico me permitirá, con suerte, prolongar mi vida pocos años más pero aún así, soy consciente de que terminará por llevarme algún día. Cuando eso suceda, Yuratchka quedará solo en este mundo porque mis otros hijos no querrán hacerse cargo de él y ese es mi mayor miedo. Temo que se quede desamparado -suspiré empezando a sentir que los ojos se me humedecían- Victor, por favor, encárgate de él. Me atrevo a pedírtelo porque no sé a quién más recurrir. Cuida de mi nieto y no dejes que le pase nada malo, te lo suplico.

Levanté la mirada y noté que ese joven que se hallaba frente a mí me observaba con atención, sentí algo de vergüenza porque estaba a punto de quebrarme en llanto, así que le dí la espalda para quitar esas lágrimas que empezaron a caer...

—Quédese tranquilo. Le juro que protegeré a Yuri, no tiene que preocuparse ya por nada; conmigo estará bien y tendrá una vida privilegiada. Confíe en mí, señor Nikolai.

—Muchas gracias; en verdad eres una gran persona -respondí- Ya no te quito más tiempo, de seguro tienes mucho que hacer.

—No se preocupe, mi tiempo es suyo. Ahí mi personal le dejará un número donde podrá contactarme sin ningún problema. No dude en llamar si así lo requiere.

—Hasta luego, Victor. Gracias de nuevo.

—¡Qué tenga un buen día! -colgó la llamada-

Le devolví el celular al joven y terminé aceptando lo que me entregó, luego todos ellos se retiraron y pude finalmente abrir el local. Por algún motivo, me tranquilizó hablar con Victor y encomendarle el cuidado de mi nieto. Él me inspiraba una completa y ciega confianza, pero realmente nunca imaginé que todos esos generosos favores de su parte habían sido una especie de "pago" por Yuratchka.

\---

En tanto, en la residencia Nikiforov, Victor había recibido la temprana visita de Yakov Feltsman, su hombre de máxima confianza y se estaba entrevistando con él en su estudio.

—¿Pudiste convencer al viejo? -preguntó Yakov-

—Sí, aceptó todo.

—¿No crees que fue imprudente mencionar a ese supuesto hermano fallecido?

—Necesitaba una coartada, ¿de qué otra manera iba a justificarme, eh? -frunció los labios- No iba a decirle que lo ayudo con el fin de convertirlo en una suerte de esclavo a mi merced y porque me follo a su hermoso nieto, a quien hice mi amante -respondió irónicamente-

—Claro...caería muerto ahí mismo.

Ambos se carcajearon. Yakov sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y ofreció uno a Victor...

—No, gracias -rechazó el albino- Estoy dejándolo pero bueno...dime qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Verás...recibí información de que Leroy, ese abogadito canadiense sigue con sus investigaciones. Se ha mudado a Corea por unos meses y estuvo indagando en el caso de un sujeto llamado Seung-Gil Lee, un pequeño distribuidor coreano que fue silenciado

—No me dices nada en concreto -suspiró- A los pequeños distribuidores internacionales ni siquiera los manejamos nosotros directamente.

—Lo sé pero la Khangpae pidió autorización para silenciarlo en nuestro nombre. Ya sabes, para amedrentar a otros que tengan intenciones de huir como ratas como ese tal Lee.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ese payaso canadiense allí? -preguntó Victor-

—Era pareja del coreano y estuvo atando cabos, empezó a dirigir sus investigaciones hacia aquí -dio una calada a su cigarro- Eso fue lo que lo motivó a investigar a la compañía Nikiforov y según sé, sigue reuniendo información. No sé cómo lo está haciendo pero está moviéndose muy rápido. Mañana vendré a verte junto con el Doctor Georgi Popovich, es el mejor penalista de este país. Él te podrá asesorar perfectamente en caso de que se mueva el avispero.

Victor suspiró fastidiado mientras su asesor exhalaba aquel humo que había aspirado.

—Recuerdo que te pedí me consigas una cita personal con ese imbécil de Leroy y nunca lo hiciste -cuestionó molesto- ¿Por qué?

—Primero, porque ya se había ido de Rusia. Segundo, porque definitivamente no te conviene mantener contacto cara a cara con él. Podría tenderte una trampa.

—Mmm...puede que estés en lo cierto. Pero también habías dicho que hacerlo desaparecer no era una buena idea.

—Definitivamente, no -respondió Feltsman- Leroy tiene contactos muy poderosos en la Interpol.

—¡¡¡Pues haz algo entonces!!! -se alteró el albino- ¡¡¡Compra a quien tengas que comprar pero sácame a ese infeliz de encima cuanto antes!!! -golpeó la mesa-

Victor se encontraba tan ofuscado que no se percató que fuera de su despacho se hallaba Yuri, quien despertó y fue a buscarlo para decirle que pidió les sirvieran el desayuno en uno de los balcones y no en el comedor como de costumbre. No lo escucharon llegar hasta ahí pues estaba descalzo.

Al escuchar que Victor se hallaba hablando con alguien, no se animó a mostrarse ni a interrumpir. Más aún porque su amante se oía claramente enojado, nunca lo había escuchado hablando en ese tono...incluso parecía ser otra persona.

—No te preocupes, Vitya -trató Yakov de calmarlo- Popovich te dará la mejor solución para este tema.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en ti como siempre. Ahora dime, ¿cómo quedó el tema de ese judío infeliz al que pedí lo sacaran de circulación? -preguntó Victor-

—El trabajo fue concretado anoche con éxito.

—¿Qué le hicieron? -sonrió- ¿No me digas que recurrieron el anticuado método de ponerle una bomba al auto? ¡Tus hombres necesitan modernizarse, Yakov!

—No, nada de eso. Lo interceptaron en la madrugada cuando salía de casa de su amante. Su cabeza fue enviada a su esposa por correspondencia de parte de la amante, supongo la recibirá esta mañana. El resto de su cuerpoya fue enviado al fondo del mar de Barents.

—Bien, la ahora viuda creerá que su infiel esposo perdió la cabeza por el amor de otra mujer. ¡Wow, Yakov! En serio eres cruel -dijo sarcásticamente- Pero me parece genial, ese imbécil tuvo su merecido y no volverá a ser un estorbo para mí.

Yuri desde su lugar quedó espantado al escuchar aquella plática. No tuvo el valor de permanecer allí un solo momento más y volvió corriendo a la habitación sin que Victor ni Yakov se dieran cuenta de nada.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y empezó a temblar de miedo. Lo que escuchó fue realmente horrible para él y lo peor de todo, nada era producto de su imaginación. Empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar al pensar como habían asesinado a aquel hombre por encargo directo de Victor, según las propias palabras de éste.

—¡Dios! ¿Pero ué clase de persona es Victor en realidad?-susurró mientras se asía con fuerza al lavamanos- No puedo creer que él sea un asesino...un criminal -se encontraba consumido por un inmenso miedo- ¡¡¡Esto es terrible!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es quizás la última parte de la línea temporal donde se toca el "pasado", en el cual Yuri tiene 16 años y Victor 27. A partir del siguiente capítulo, prácticamente todos los hechos se mantendrán en la era "presente" de esta historia -donde pasaron 3 años de todos estos acontecimientos-. Ahí Yuri tiene 19 años y Victor 30.


	8. Esclavo

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Llegué a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de San Petersburgo escoltado por dos sujetos muy intimidantes, mis guardaespaldas. Estos tipos no hacen más que seguirme a todas partes y aún cuando yo quiero que estén cerca, igual permanecen siempre vigilando a cierta distancia. Victor insistió en ponerme custodios, decía que era primordial que tuviera personal de seguridad. La razón era que ya me habían empezado a relacionar con él y no podía escapar de eso.

Los hombres permanecieron fuera del exclusivo local, en tanto yo me adentré en él. Cuando me anuncié, me condujeron a una mesa ya previamente reservada, algo lejos del resto de los clientes. Tomé asiento y me dispuse a esperar a Victor; fue él quien me citó en este lugar para almorzar juntos. Estaba tan emocionado que llegué aquí 30 minutos antes de la hora pactada.

Cumplí 19 años de edad hace más de un mes y hoy mi vida es completamente diferente a la que era cuando vivía con mi abuelo Nikolai. Ya han pasado 3 años de aquel entonces, desde que vine de Moscú a San Petersburgo en compañía de Victor, con la promesa de su parte de darme un trabajo en alguna de sus cuantiosas empresas. 

Una de las razones por las que quería conseguir un trabajo era para tener algún medio que me permitiera un mejor ingreso y así poder ayudar a mi abuelo, un hombre ya entrado en años que se veía aquejado por la enfermedad de Parkinson.

_Y la otra razón era el mismo Victor._

Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que se robó mi corazón el mismo día que lo conocí. Lo recuerdo a la perfección, fue una tarde en mi pueblo natal, ya hacia el final de un crudo invierno y en una inusual circunstancia. Tenía 16 años cuando todo eso ocurrió. Vine con él a esta ciudad desconocida y al poco tiempo de aquello, me convertí en su amante.

En ese entonces, tenía la idea de que Victor era un empresario exitoso, un poderoso magnate que había heredado una gran fortuna dejada por sus padres, quienes murieron en un accidente cuando él era un adolescente.

Estar con él trajo muchos cambios y muchas ventajas para mí; pude concluir mis estudios y mejorar mi nivel socioeconómico. También pude brindar ayuda a mi abuelo para costear su tratamiento médico y hoy él vive muy tranquilamente en Moscú.

Todo eso era exactamente como siempre quise aunque siendo sincero, no fue nada fácil para mí asimilar muchas cosas. Como el día que descubrí lo que realmente era Victor. Recuerdo que me invadió una completa desesperación y un temor imposible de describir; todo inició cuando escuché una macabra conversación que mi amante mantenía con aquel hombre llamado Yakov.

Cuando logré deducir a lo que Victor se dedicaba, una decepción gigantesca se apoderó de mí. Estaba tan desesperado que mi primer impulso fue huir de allí antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta. Así fue que tomé algo de dinero, mi mochila y también un puñal que Victor guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

Salí sigilosamente de la casa, intentando no ser visto por el personal de servicio pero cuando llegué al portón de acceso, no pude evadir a los guardias. Sentí miedo pero intenté disimular mi nerviosismo, esos tipos estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Usualmente yo no salía de la mansión Nikiforov a pie, cosa que de seguro les pareció extraño pero pude manejar la situación. Uno de los sujetos se acercó a indagarme.

—Señor Plisetsky, ¿no será mejor que pida al chofer que lo lleve?

—No. Solo quiero dar una vuelta por aquí cerca y regresaré al rato -no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva cuando que me cerraba el paso- ¿Qué acaso me van a impedir la salida? ¡Llamaré a Victor para decirle que me están importunando! 

 

Mencionar a Victor bastó para que el hombre se hiciera a un lado de inmediato. Todos ellos sabían que él siempre me daría la razón y complacería cada uno de mis caprichos.

—No es necesario que lo haga, señor.

Cuando puse un pie en la calle, sabía que debía irme de allí tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera. Caminé sin mirar atrás como tres o cuatro cuadras hasta que me vi fuera de la zona de la mansión; doblé en una avenid, empecé a correr y abordé con rumbo desconocido el primer autobús que vino. Una vez allí, apagué el celular.

Me puse la capucha de la chaqueta, además de los anteojos oscuros y también los auriculares. Quería desaparecer o bien, ser completamente invisible para el mundo. Estuve como 3 o 4 horas en ese vehículo sin saber con exactitud hacia dónde iba, la gente empezaba a descender una por una y el bus a quedar vacío. 

Empecé a sentir una horrible opresión en el pecho y me dio por encender el celular con extrema precaución. Automáticamente empezaron a caer miles de notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes pero ignoré absolutamente cada una de ellas. Activé el GPS para saber dónde rayos me hallaba y me alarmé cuando vi cuál era mi ubicación.

—¿Kingisepp?

Según veía, estaba a unos 137 km al oeste de San Petersburgo, no imaginaba que me había alejado tanto así. De inmediato, volví a apagar el celular y suspiré pesadamente, con semejante cantidad de notificaciones era evidente que Victor ya había notado mi ausencia.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda voy a hacer? -murmuré-

Una vez que bajé del bus, lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue buscar un lugar para quedarme. Por fortuna, contaba con dinero para mantenerme sin problema por unos días y preguntando a un par de personas, llegué a un lugar que me indicaron. Se trataba de un hotel de mala muerte y no tuve más opción que alojarme allí.

Al recepcionista le llamó la atención que llegara solo y con poco equipaje pero como aparentemente no tenía muchos huéspedes, decidió darme la habitación finalmente. Con temor le dí mi identificación personal y me registró.

Me encerré en esa habitación e inmediatamente gran desesperación empezó a consumirme. No entendía bien de qué se trataba pero era en verdad horrible; era algo que me quemaba el pecho y me llenaba de rabia y dolor. Llegué a la conclusión de que aquello era el peso de mi conciencia, sentía que había traicionado a Victor con mis acciones.

En tanto, en San Petersburgo las cosas estaban que ardían. Cuando Victor se dio cuenta que me había ido sin decirle nada, se puso como loco y empezó a movilizar a sus hombres para seguirme el rastro.

—¿Por qué te fuiste Yuri? -murmuró lleno de ira mientras degustaba un whisky-

Estaba completamente descolocado. No conseguía explicarse los motivos que me llevaron a huir de la casa pero no era ningún tonto, él ya sospechaba más o menos lo que pudo haber sucedido y las razones que motivaron mi huida.

Ni bien terminó su whisky, arrojó el vaso vacío contra una pared haciéndolo añicos. Yakov quien lo acompañaba mientras hacía y recibía constantes llamadas de sus informantes, se sobresaltó ante la reacción de Victor. No era usual verle perder los estribos de esa manera.

—Oh...ya veo -dijo el viejo al teléfono- Excelente trabajo, ahora esperen instrucciones. 

Colgó ante la atenta e impaciente mirada de Victor.

—¿Y bien?

—Encontraron a Yuri -informó Yakov-

—¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso volvió a Moscú?

—No, lo localizaron cuando encendió el GPS de su celular. Yuri se encuentra en Kingisepp.

—¿¡Kingisepp!? ¿Pero cómo demonios fue a parar allí?

—En este momento está hospedado en un hotel de cuarta categoría -comentó el mayor- No te preocupes, ya tengo personal vigilando el lugar y no podrá escapar. ¿Quieres que entren al lugar por él y lo saquen a la fuerza?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -gritó- ¡Nadie va a ponerle a mi Yuri una mano encima! Yo iré por él personalmente.

—Pero Vitya, ¿qué pasa con la cena con los japoneses? ¡Está fijada para hoy! Entre ir y venir de esa localidad llegará la hora y hasta se hará tarde -protestó Yakov, aparentemente ese compromiso era en verdad importante-

—Los japoneses pueden irse a la mierda...yo iré por Yuri ahora mismo -se compuso para colocarse el saco de su traje-

—¿Vas a dejarlos plantados por ir a buscar a ese chiquillo? -se quejó el hombre- ¿Acaso te volviste loco, Vitya?

—¡Muévete, Yakov, no tengo todo el día! -tomó sus guantes negros y salió de su despacho con prisa-

\---

Estaba tan inmerso en esos recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta que alguien se había acercado a mi mesa y se puso a hablarme sin que yo le hiciera el menor de los casos.

—Oye...disculpa, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó la molesta voz, quitándome de mis pensamientos de golpe-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamé cuando caí en la cuenta y levanté la mirada hacia esa persona-

Era un sujeto moreno, alto, de cabello corto, ojos azules oscuros y una actitud avasalladora que no me agradó para nada. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida pero definitivamente su presencia me chocaba. 

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con desdén. ¡Me provocaba tanta repugnancia!

—Eres Yuri Plisetsky, ¿cierto? -preguntó- Disculpa, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Me preguntaba cómo mierda este sujeto sabía mi nombre y por qué me venía a hablar con esa confianza el muy hijo de puta atrevido.

—Este lugar está exclusivamente reservado. Estoy esperando a alguien y no tengo tiempo de hablar con un desconocido -contesté con altivez-

—No te sacaré mucho tiempo -insistió-

—Siéntate -rodé los ojos, en verdad me fastidiaba este tipo-

—Mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy -se presentó- No me conoces pero yo sí te conozco a ti.

—¿Ah sí? -me crucé de brazos- ¿Y de dónde si se puede saber?

—Soy penalista y estoy detrás de los pasos de Victor Nikiforov -comentó-

Sentí un escalofrío extraño en cuanto mencionó a Victor, definitivamente ese sujeto no me daba buena espina.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Advertirte que Victor Nikiforov caerá muy pronto y si no te alejas, vas a caer con él -respondió-

—Mira, imbécil, no sé quién te has creído pero...--

—Escucha, Yuri -replicó- He investigado a Victor por muchos años y lo llevaré a juicio muy pronto. Por lo que sé, tú no estás involucrado en sus ilícitos y aunque seas el amante de ese criminal, no tienes más conexiones directas con la Bratva. Estás a tiempo de salvarte.

—Será mejor que te largues, imbécil -le dije- Tengo un arma y la sé utilizar. Puedo volarte la cabeza en este momento y me importará una mierda que este sea un lugar público.

—¡Vaya! Parece que Nikiforov te ha entrenado muy bien -se burló-

—Lárgate de una jodida vez -dije a regañadientes mientras hacía un ademán de ponerme de pie-

—¡Espera! Sé que eres el esclavo favorito de Victor y te será muy difícil romper el yugo pero todo esto que te digo, es solo por tu bien.

_¿Yo, esclavo de Victor?_

—Sé que estás al tanto de los negocios turbios y los muchos de los crímenes que ese hombre ha cometido -prosiguió Leroy- ¡Tú podrías ayudarme a hacerlo pagar por todo! Créeme, él no vale la pena.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándolo; me tenía tan harto que ya consideré sacar el arma que tenía y vaciarle el cartucho entero a este idiota. Pero siguió hablando y dijo algo que me dejó impactado.

—Ya te habías decepcionado de Victor hace 3 años cuando lo descubriste todo y escapaste a Kingisepp, ¿recuerdas? Cuando él te descubrió, te viste acorralado y trataste de suicidarte.

—¿Co...cómo es que sabes eso? -lo miré con atención, sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto-

—Sé todo acerca de Victor. No confíes más en él, Yuri. ¡No lo hagas! -advirtió, parecía muy seguro sobre todo lo que iba afirmando- Por favor, ayúdame a enviarlo a prisión.

Quedé pensativo por unos instantes mientras recordaba aquello que mencionó. 

Efectivamente, esa vez, Victor había llegado a buscarme al hotel a donde me oculté tras huir de él. Cuando me percaté que sus hombres rodearon el edificio y que subirían por mí, tomé el cuchillo que tenía conmigo y preso de la desesperación, me provoqué unos cortes en las muñecas.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que abrieron la puerta de una patada. Cuando Victor entró, me vio tendido en el piso de la habitación mientras yo me desangraba con rapidez. Mi visión se tornó borrosa pero pude percibir que venía hacia mí y luego de eso, perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté, me dí cuenta que me hallaba en la cama de un hospital. Vi a Victor ahí a mi lado, estaba acariciando mis cabellos y me veía con una expresión que no conocía hasta entonces.

No había conseguido mi objetivo de matarme, no había logrado escapar de él. Nuevamente un dolor horrible me apretaba el pecho y al verlo, no pude contener las lágrimas.

—Perdóname, Victor -murmuré-

—¡Yuri! -susurró y se acercó a abrazarme- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, gatito!

Se aferró a mí con fuerza, lo notaba tan desesperado.

—¡No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor! -susurró ocultando su rostro en mi cuello- No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me dejes de nuevo, te lo ruego. ¡¡¡No lo voy a soportar!!! 

Me asusté al darme cuenta que estaba llorando. Aunque no me dejaba ver su rostro, sus jadeos no me mentían. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan miserable. 

Estaba haciendo sufrir a quien me amaba en verdad. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ruin? Me sentía profundamente arrepentido y también avergonzado.

—Lo siento -acaricié sus cabellos por un momento-

Levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente. Sus hermosos ojos celestes estaban llorosos.

—No, yo soy quien lo siente. Todo es mi culpa, debí haber sido honesto contigo desde el principio.

—Victor, yo...--

—Ya sé que lo sabes todo -me interrumpió- Pero a pesar de eso, jamás te haría daño a ti, ¡¡¡nunca, Yuri!!! -sus lágrimas volvían a caer sin que las pudiera contener- Eres lo que más amo en este mundo y nunca te lastimaría.

—Vitya... 

—Soy un monstruo y tu eres un ángel. Soy un ser indigno de ti pero mi egoísmo es tan grande que te quiero conmigo, solo conmigo.

No podía evitar que las lágrimas se me fugaran una tras otra al escucharlo confesarse de esa manera tan sincera.

—Quédate conmigo, Yuri -besó mis labios con suavidad- ¡No me dejes nunca!

—No lo haré, Vitya...juro que no lo haré -acaricié su rostro- No de nuevo.

\---

Me entraron unas impresionante ganas de quebrarme en llanto al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa vez en el hospital hasta que la bobalicona cara de este tipo que tenía en frente me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. 

_¿Acaso me estaba proponiendo que traicione a mi Vitya? ¿Qué clase de loco era para pedirme semejante estupidez?_

—Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí. ¡Tiempo sin verte JJ!

Me asusté al escuchar su voz a lo lejos, era Victor quien había llegado. Me giré a verlo y se estaba encaminando hacia la mesa. El otro tipo se puso de pie y al haberse visto descubierto, quedó un poco pálido.

—¿Por qué estás importunando a mi prometido, JJ? -preguntó Victor viéndolo con una sonrisa cínica-

Cuando escuché que Victor pronunció la palabra "prometido" sentí como un baldazo de agua fría. Era la primera vez que se refería a mí de esa manera delante de alguien. Entonces, ¿yo estaba en lo cierto? ¿Me había citado en ese lugar porque quería hablarme de eso?

—No, de ninguna manera -respondió- Yo solo lo estaba saludando.

—Mentir es algo que no te sale, ¿sabes? Elegiste realmente mal tu profesión -negó con la cabeza- Pero digas lo digas, no vas a conseguir poner a Yuri en mi contra.

El tal JJ se puso nervioso y parecía que Victor podía leer sus intenciones.

—Sé de sobra que estás obsesionado conmigo y por eso me vienes jodiendo la existencia desde hace varios años pero no Jean...ya te dije que no voy a acostarme contigo, no eres mi tipo. Ahora haz el favor de retirarte que quiero tener un almuerzo lindo y tranquilo con mi prometido -guiñó un ojo-

Pude notar como el sujeto quedó todo sonrojado ante las expresiones de Victor. Yo en cambio, me sentí indignado al escuchar esas palabras. Cuando el sujeto se largó por fin, no me contuve e hice el reclamo correspondiente.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Ese idiota quería acostarse contigo!!!???

—Ya olvídalo, gatito -sonrió- Mejor vamos a ordenar, ¡estoy hambriento!

Opté por tranquilizarme. Ahora todo lo que esperaba era que Victor se pronunciara respecto a eso de nuestro compromiso, cosa que todavía no me quedaba muy claro. Pero el hecho de que pudiera decirme algo semejante y proponerme matrimonio, definitivamente me hacía muchísima ilusión.


	9. Inocente

**[Sergei Nikiforov]**

Desde que tengo memoria, me han confinado a vivir prácticamente en el encierro y en el anonimato. Lejos de mi país, lejos de mi hermano Victor, el único familiar que tengo ya con vida. Lejos del lugar donde fui feliz, lejos de mis hermosos días de infancia.

He crecido y vivido fuera de Rusia todos estos años pero nunca he olvidado mis orígenes y mis ganas de regresar siempre estuvieron latentes. Hoy lo están más que nunca. Estoy contando los días que faltan para retornar, para dejar atrás el nombre falso que me han impuesto y que yo jamás he aceptado.

Según me quisieron hacer entender, era un crimen ser un miembro de la familia Nikiforov; por consiguiente me renombraron como"Serge Giacometti" y me otorgaron la nacionalidad suiza. También me obligaron a abandonar mi idioma nativo y en su lugar, tuve que aprender francés, alemán e italiano, todos en simultáneo, para que pudiera pasar como un suizo más.

Decidieron hacerme pasar como parte de una de las familias más acaudaladas de esa nación para luego encerrarme por años en un internado. Pero no...ese no es mi nombre, ni nací en este país, ni me gustaban esos idiomas.

Por mucho que lo intentaron, nunca me despojaron de mi orgullo nacionalista. Me llamo Sergei Nikiforov, soy ruso y el único responsable de todo esto es mi hermano mayor, ese maldito mafioso que cree tener al mundo a sus pies. Bueno, quizás sí lo tiene pero ya regresaré a poner las cosas en claro con él.

No veo a Victor desde hace más de un año, el muy ingrato ya no ha venido a visitarme y siempre enviaba a Yakov en su reemplazo. Pero finalmente soy mayor de edad y estoy a escasas semanas de graduarme. Cuando eso pase, ya nada me va a retener aquí y la custodia de la familia sobre mí Giacometti ya no tendrá validez ante las leyes.

No veo la hora de estar en Rusia otra vez y tomar posesión de lo que me corresponde. Mis padres murieron en un atentado cuando yo era muy pequeño pero siempre supe que soy poseedor de una considerable fortuna que hasta el momento es administrada por Victor.

Me importa muy poco que mi hermano sea un alto jefe de la Bratva y que el mundo entero sucumba ante su poder. Yo no le tengo miedo en absoluto; Victor es débil ante mí, siempre lo ha sido y voy a usar eso a mi favor.

—Nos veremos pronto, Victor -dije sonriente mientras leía noticias suyas en internet-

Al ser uno de los empresarios más jóvenes, exitosos y poderosos de mundo, Victor estaba siempre en la lente de las cámaras; posando con su cínica sonrisa de actor de cine, sabiéndose dueño de un porte imponente y con un modo tan astuto para manejar a la gente a su completo antojo.

Victor tenía constantemente a la prensa siguiéndole los pasos. Era una figura pública reconocida y le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Los últimos años se acrecentaron un par de rumores sobre él; por un lado decían que tenía conexiones mafiosas y que estaba ligado a los negocios ilícitos. Por otro lado, especulaban sobre su posible homosexualidad y que mantenía una relación con ese chico llamado Yuri Plisetsky, con quien siempre lo veían.

Por supuesto, esos rumores eran completamente acertados. Victor sin embargo, era demasiado hábil y cada vez que lo abordaban sobre esos temas, él conseguía zafar de la manera más ingeniosa posible y burlándose elegantemente de medio mundo.

De todos modos, nunca pudieron probar la veracidad de aquellos rumores.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte, Vitya? -me preguntaba a mí mismo-

Otra cosa que me molestaba bastante era no poder comunicarme directamente con Victor cuando quería. Jamás pude hacerlo en todos estos años. Él no me llamaba por teléfono sino ocasionalmente y cuando lo hacía, era desde números ocultos. No había manera de que yo lo llamara y tampoco respondía ninguno de mis e-mails.

\---

Aquella noche, me pasé en internet leyendo noticias sobre mi hermano y fue que me enteré que un penalista canadiense logró llevarlo a juicio tras recabar diversas pruebas que involucraban a Victor con una red internacional dedicada al tráfico de drogas.

_"Después de muchos intentos fallidos y reveses, el afamado penalista canadiense Jean Jacques Leroy consiguió llevar al magnate ruso Victor Nikiforov al banquillo de acusados. El tribunal de justicia de San Petersburgo imputó a Nikiforov, de 30 años de edad, por los cargos de narcotráfico y asociación criminal, y decretó su prisión preventiva. Pero como era de esperarse, tras el inmediato pago de una alta fianza, se dispuso que el mismo guarde arresto domiciliario"_

Así informaba la prensa internacional sobre el traspié de Victor. En Rusia se generó bastante revuelo por el caso y la opinión pública se hallaba dividida. Un juicio bastante polémico había arrancado y yo no sabía nada hasta que se me ocurrió investigar al respecto.

Se pasó a cuarto intermedio por una semana y según vi, lo iban a transmitir en vivo por algunos canales de Rusia. Como un desquiciado busqué la manera de poder verlo online y lo conseguí. Estuve esperando con ansias que llegara la fecha en cuestión.

\---

El día llegó y finalmente el mundo sabría si aquel tribunal determinaría si encontraba culpable o absolvería a mi hermano. Se presentaron los alegatos finales de las partes; ambas se hallaban confiadas en obtener resultados favorables para sí.

Jean Jacques Leroy estaba determinado a ganar y se mostró seguro en todo momento. Si lo suyo prosperaba y lograba enviar a Victor a prisión, definitivamente supondría una especie de hito en la historia. Muchos penalistas trataron de hacer lo mismo pero fracasaron rotundamente en sus intentos.

Sin embargo, la defensa de Victor también se imponía. Tenía por abogado a Georgi Popovich, uno de los más renombrados profesionales del derecho en Rusia. Logró contrarrestar con habilidad las acusaciones impulsadas por Leroy.

Pude ver que entre las personas que asistieron al juicio de Victor, estaban presentes Yakov y por supuesto, Yuri Plisetsky, su joven y lindo amante. Me resultó extraño que no los llamaran a declarar como testigos a ambos.

Llegado el momento del veredicto, un ambiente de pura tensión se pudo percibir en el recinto y aún si lo estaba viendo a través de un streaming, también me resultó igual, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Se hizo un receso de 15 minutos para que el jurado pudiera deliberar.

Admito que nunca me había sentido tan nervioso como en dicha ocasión. Yo sabía que mi hermano mayor era un terrible criminal que se escudaba detrás de un apellido reconocido, de una gran fortuna y de una fachada muy bien lograda donde fungía de empresario y ciudadano ejemplar y de provecho para el país.

—Este jurado declara al acusado Victor Nikiforov, por unanimidad, inocente de todos los cargos -pronunció el juez-

Las reacciones inmediatas no se hicieron esperar y contrastaban por completo entre sí. Por un lado, los presentes que apoyaban a Victor y que en su mayoría eran personal de su confianza, festejaron con total efusividad, aplaudiendo enérgicamente la decisión del tribunal.

En oposición a estos, los gritos de cuestionamientos e indignación provocaron un tremendo escándalo en la sala. Leroy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quedó ahí en shock como intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Ese veredicto mandó a la basura todos sus esfuerzos y años de investigación en cuestión de segundos.

Popovich no podía ocultar su felicidad. Dio un abrazó a su cliente y empezaba a pavonear acerca de lo brillante que era como abogado y que nunca había perdido un caso a lo largo de su carrera.

En tanto, Victor permanecía inmune a todo. Se lo veía por demás tranquilo y sonreía con su característico cinismo mientras dedicaba una mirada desafiante a aquel canadiense que se atrevió a ponerlo en la cuerda floja. El hombre no pudo soportar semejante humillación, por lo que juntó sus cosas y se marchó con prisa de la sala de juicios en compañía de los miembros de la fiscalía.

El juicio había terminado con el fallo a favor a Victor y la delegación que lo acompañaba seguía festejando y felicitándolo. Fueron pocos los medios de prensa que tuvieron acceso hasta ese lugar en la corte y estaban captando absolutamente todas las reacciones del ahora declarado inocente.

Pero a Victor no le interesaba que lo feliciten ni que lo adulen; ya sabía de antemano que lo iban a absolver de todos los cargos. Él solo quería ir a abrazar a una persona en particular y ni bien dejó su sitio, fue en su búsqueda mientras se abría paso entre todos quienes lo rodeaban.

Las cámaras que seguían aún transmitiendo en vivo, enfocaban a Victor en exclusiva cuando fue con prisa a buscar a su amante, quien lo estaba aguardando cerca de la puerta en compañía de Yakov. Ni bien llegó hasta ahí, se fundió en un abrazo con ese rubio que iba sobriamente trajeado.

—¡Felicidades, Vitya! Sabía que lo lograrías -dijo Yuri y correspondió a ese abrazo afectuoso-

—Gracias, gatito -respondió Victor- Gracias por haber estado conmigo en estos momentos complicados pero ya no debemos preocuparnos por nada.

La demostración cariñosa no duró mucho pues los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas empezaron a dispararse y a incomodarlos bastante. Se alejaron y luego fue Yakov quien abrazó a Victor y lo felicitó también.

Después de eso, se retiraron juntos. Salieron escoltados por los guardaespaldas de Victor y había una gran movilización policial en las afueras del edificio de la corte, además de un amplio contingente de periodistas que lo aguardaban allí a la salida, esperando obtener algunas declaraciones.

Ni bien Victor puso un pie en la calle, la horda de comunicadores vino hacia él, siguiéndolo mientras éste se dirigía a abordar el lujoso vehículo que lo esperaba frente al edificio. Yuri y Yakov iban caminando justo detrás de él y también se vieron invadidos.

Un periodista que alcanzó llegar hasta Victor para hacerle unas preguntas.

—Señor Nikiforov, fue absuelto de todos los cargos tras un agotador juicio. ¿Qué tiene en mente ahora? ¿Piensa tomarse unas vacaciones?

—Mmm...bueno, ya le tomé el gusto a esto de estar frente a un juez. Y como que me dieron ganas de casarme, así que creo que eso haré -sonrió-

Yuri lo escuchó perfectamente y bajó la mirada completamente sonrojado.

—¿Casarse con Yuri Plisetsky? -dijo el mismo periodista-

—Jajajaja...con mi abogado -respondió- ¡Ha hecho un excelente trabajo y merece que le jure amor eterno! ¿No lo cree?

Su respuesta generó risas masivas, Victor era un experto evadiendo preguntas de manera audaz.

—Hay rumores que afirman que usted mantiene una relación amorosa con el señor Plisetsky -interrogó alguien de otro medio masivo- ¿Qué dice al respecto?

—Solo puedo decir que me atribuyen muy buenos gustos -sonrió de lado-

Habían llegado a la ostentosa camioneta negra que los aguardaba allí. Yuri fue el primero en meterse al vehículo; le ponía muy nervioso las preguntas que hacían, quisieron sacarle unas palabras pero no abrió la boca una sola vez.

Yakov permaneció afuera acompañando a Victor, quien seguía respondiendo las preguntas de los comunicadores.

—Señor Nikiforov, su popularidad aumentó considerablemente con todo lo del proceso judicial, ¿es verdad que volverá a ser portada de la revista Forbes?

—Bueno...yo quería ser portada de revistas como _Vogue Hommes_ o _Gentlemen's Quarterly_ para impulsar mi carrera como modelo y retirarme como empresario. Ya ven que hay gente que me quiere fuera del rubro de los negocios y se empeña en involucrarme con la mafia -afirmó él-

—¿Cree que con esto finalmente dejen de asociar a la empresas Nikiforov con la _Bratva_?

—¿Qué es eso? No tengo idea de que es la _Bratva_ pero me suena a club de fútbol y a decir verdad...yo prefiero los deportes de invierno. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro ya que estoy exhausto -guiñó el ojo- Gracias por haber venido. ¡Dasvidaniya! -los saludó con la mano para ingresar al vehículo seguido de Yakov-

Ni bien cerraron la puerta y sintieron que estaban en movimiento, Victor se abalanzó sobre Yuri y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente y acariciarlo, siendo de inmediato correspondido su amante.

—¡Oigan! No olviden que estoy aquí, par de calenturientos -reclamó Yakov-

Ambos voltearon a verlo, Yuri no dijo nada pero su mirada estaba cargada de reproche por la interrupción.

—Vamos, Yakov, no seas envidioso -dijo Victor-

—¿Podrían al menos esperar llegar a la casa para follar? -se cruzó de brazos-

—No sé si podré aguantar el trayecto -bromeó Victor- Sabes que el éxito me produce una especie de placer sexual.

—Vitya...tú no eres más que un pervertido de lo peor -refutó el hombre-

—A Yuri no parece molestarle eso en lo absoluto -dijo besándole el cuello al rubio-

—¡Tch! -Yuri se apartó finalmente, le había fastidiado el comentario de Yakov y se compuso-

Victor suspiró pesadamente, se limitó a abrazar a Yuri de lado y lo hizo recostar por él.

—Y bien, Vitya, ¿qué planes tienes ahora? -preguntó el mayor-

—Todo sigue igual, no pienso cancelar los viajes programados. ¿Ya está todo listo lo de este fin de semana?

—Todo listo.

—¿Vas a viajar el fin de semana? -preguntó Yuri mirándolo-

—Sí, tengo que cerrar un importante negocio en Tokyo -contestó-

—Quiero ir contigo, me aburriré horriblemente solo en casa -se quejó el chico-

—Lo siento, bebé -contestó Victor para luego darle un beso en una de sus mejillas- Tengo una agenda repleta de reuniones. Si te llevo te aburrirás igual porque no podré atenderte.

—¡Demonios! -murmuró- Últimamente viajas cada mes y no me llevas. ¡No sabes lo odioso que me resulta quedarme solo! -protestó-

—Mi gatito no está conforme, ¿eh? -sonrió- Prometo que te compensaré. El siguiente fin de semana iremos solos tú y yo a donde quieras, tú solo escoge el destino y yo me encargo del resto.

Propuso Victor mientras le acariciaba el cabello y jugaba con sus hebras doradas.

—Ya que no estarás, quiero ir a Moscú el fin de semana a ver a mi abuelo.

—No me gusta que viajes en mi ausencia -Victor se rehusó-

—No quieres llevarme contigo a Tokyo y tampoco quieres que vaya a ver a mi abuelo -se apartó molesto- ¡Genial, me aburriré todo el jodido fin de semana!

—Te garantizo que no lo harás.

—¿¡Uh!? -Yuri lo miró sin comprender- ¿Quieres explicarte?

Yakov observaba en silencio toda esa discusión, le resultaba gracioso como ese chico era capaz de manejar a Victor tan fácilmente.

—Mandaré a que traigan a tu abuelo desde Moscú y estará contigo el fin de semana. ¿Qué dices?

—¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro que sí -le acarició una de sus mejillas- Haría todo para complacerte. Además quiero que tu abuelo sepa de una vez lo nuestro.

—Vitya, ¿lo dices en verdad? -a Yuri se le iluminó el rostro-

—Desde luego, gatito. Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

—Y yo a ti -lo abrazó y lo besó de nuevo-

Yakov solo suspiró al ver de nuevo esas muestras de amor y negó con la cabeza. La pareja permaneció abrazada un rato y luego Victor miró a Yakov con complicidad, sin que Yuri se diera cuenta de nada.

Esos dos algo se traían entre manos algo bien turbio. Yuri ni siquiera sospechaba que su vida perfecta al lado del cínico de mi hermano estaba por irse al infierno y cuando eso ocurriera, no me iba a importar absolutamente nada. Yo iba dispuesto a rescatarlo, aún si eso implicara ponerme en contra del poderoso Victor Nikiforov.

_Muero de ganas por conocerte, Yuri Plisetsky_


	10. Oportunista

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Llevo 3 años siendo pareja de Victor Nikiforov. Sin embargo, siempre supe que sus malditos subordinados y empleados no me veían de esa manera; para ellos yo no era sino "el amante del jefe", ese chiquillo caprichoso que se acuesta con él y al que deben respetar por obligación. Bueno, puede que sí sea también su amante y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que Victor y yo mantenemos una real relación de pareja. El mundo todavía no se ha enterado pero llegará el día que eso suceda.

Cuando intenté quitarme la vida al descubrir que Victor era en realidad un mafioso, él terminó por confesarme en medio de un incontenible llanto, toda la verdad acerca de sus ilícitas actividades. Me pidió perdón por su falta de sinceridad y también en ese momento me propuso que mantuviéramos una relación seria y formal. Aquel día, me dí cuenta que realmente me amaba tanto como yo a él y acepté su propuesta.

Entendí que Victor había depositado toda su confianza en mí y desde entonces empezó a contarme sobre los oscuros manejos en los que se hallaba involucrado. También me instruyó en el manejo de armas de fuego, me mandó a practicar defensa personal y me asignó guardaespaldas de manera permanente.

Él sabía que siempre lo tenían en la mira y que sus enemigos lo acechaban buscando oportunidades para hacerlo tropezar y caer. Sin embargo, siempre había salido bien librado de todas las trampas que intentaron tenderle durante años. Hasta entonces supe cuan poderoso y astuto era el hombre que conquistó mi corazón.

Si bien yo era consciente de que se movía en el sórdido mundo del crimen organizado, nunca lo vi como un líder mafioso. A mi parecer, Yakov era el criminal, el canalla y el verdadero miembro de esa organización llamada Bratva. Ese hombre nunca me dio buena espina a pesar de que se notaba era el perro más fiel al servicio de Victor.

Quizás lo que me causaba molestia era lo bien que conocía a Vitya, incluso muchísimo más que yo. Si bien sabía que Yakov siempre fue el hombre de confianza de la familia Nikiforov, yo no confiaba en su persona; sentía que jamás iba a poder a conocer a Victor tanto como lo hacía ese viejo. 

Victor me llenaba de atenciones y lujos, me colmaba de amor y se desvivía por hacerme sentir a gusto todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, también me llevó a trabajar con él a su oficina, me hizo parte de sus negocios legales, jamás me involucró en cuestiones relacionadas a los manejos ilícitos. Me cuidaba y por sobretodo me hacía sentir querido; ante mis ojos, él era un hombre perfecto.

Aún cuando sabía que era implacable con sus enemigos y que se deshacía de ellos sin piedad alguna, yo lo seguía viendo como un ser sin defectos, como alguien que hacía todo por verme feliz. Allí me dí cuenta entonces que quizás solo yo conocía la parte hermosa y encantadora de su ser. Hasta que mi curiosidad pesó más y me dieron ganas de conocer su lado más lúgubre y perverso.

Por otra parte, a esas alturas de la relación, ya conocía perfectamente a Victor en la intimidad. Sabía muy bien como complacerlo; estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus gustos y me esforzaba por darle todo lo mejor de mí. En ocasiones le gustaba el sexo duro y salvaje, en otras le gustaba hacerlo suave y tiernamente, centrarse en mí y complacerme por completo. Él podía ser un total pervertido pero también, considerado y amoroso. Aprendí a satisfacer todos sus deseos.

Exactamente como ahora, que estábamos juntos en la cama de nuestra habitación. Sabía que había sido un día muy tenso para mi querido Victor pero finalmente se vio libre de aquel estúpido juicio al que fue sometido. Pero ahí estaba yo para él, totalmente dispuesto a calmarlo, a contenerlo, a aliviar su estrés del modo que le gustaba.

Desde que abordamos el vehículo de regreso a la casa, lo noté excitado. Sus besos y sus caricias me informaban acerca de su estado y si por mí era, le dejaba follarme a su antojo en la camioneta o por lo menos, me hubiera encantado hacerle una buena felación...pero ahí estaba ese viejo metiche de Yakov para jodernos el momento.

Luego ya entre cuatro paredes, no iba a dejar que nos arruinaran más nuestro encuentro íntimo. Victor era mío en ese instante y todo lo demás podía irse al infierno. Ni bien atravesamos la puerta, lo hice recostar en la cama mientras para acomodarlo, le quité los zapatos para luego desprenderle la camisa y desabrocharle el cinturón. Me sentía quizás más ansioso que él en ese momento, sabía lo que estaba queriendo con urgencia.

Atrás quedó aquel Yuri inexperto, ese chiquillo virginal que necesitaba que lo orienten para saber qué hacer o cómo responder. Ahora podía decir que era todo un experto complaciendo sexualmente a Victor Nikiforov. ¡Sí que lo era! Tanto que podía jactarme de ello.

Apenas bajé un poco su pantalón junto con la ropa interior para liberar su erecto y caliente pene que se hallaba ya algo lubricado. Lo tomé en una de mis manos moviéndola un poco y comprobé cuan sensible estabé; lo escuché gimotear extasiado y al sentir su miembro palpitar en mi mano, se me hizo agua la boca.

—Anda, gatito...ve por tu leche -susurró al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa perversa-

Sus palabras conseguían calentarme demasiado, me agaché entre sus piernas y tomé su duro y delicioso sexo en boca, lo succioné unas cuantas veces antes de metérmelo por completo hasta la garganta. Victor solo podía gemir con intensidad y sin contenerse.

—¡¡¡Ah...ah...ahhh!!!

Me encantaba escucharlo de esa manera, sus gemidos eran roncos y sensuales. Me excitaba saber que yo le arrancaba esos sonidos tan exquisitos y obscenos, me hacían saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Victor me agarraba del cabello con fuerza y guiaba los movimientos a su antojo. Me dejé sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba controlar esa situación en ocasiones; sostenía mi cabeza y era él quien se movía, hundiéndose en mí tan profundo como podía, sacando y metiendo su falo, follándome la boca a su entero antojo.

Yo en tanto sentía unas lágrimas escurrirse de mis ojos a medida que podía saborear los fluidos que él iba largando, los cuales se mezclaban con mi saliva y mojaban la ropa que él todavía traía puesta.

Quería que se corriera en mi boca. Admito que me encantaba saborearlo, me sabía demasiado bien y me divertía ver las reacciones post orgásmicas que le causaba mientras chupaba y lamía su miembro aún después de haberse venido. Solo que en ese instante, me apartó de repente de forma inesperada.

—Oye, ¿por qué? -reclamé algo molesto-

—Cambié de parecer -sonrió- Ya sabes que hacer.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Me desprendí la camisa y luego me quité el pantalón con los bóxers incluidos para luego sentarme en la cama. Segundos después, él también se posicionó sentado justo detrás de mí y separó mis piernas, elevando un poco mis caderas para poder introducir su pene en medio de mis nalgas, rozando mi entrada con total alevosía pero sin penetrarme. Es decir, se masturbaba en medio de mis glúteos y eso me excitaba tanto que comenzaba a sentir dolor en mi erección.

—Metémelo -le pedí casi rogando-

—No comas ansias -me dijo al oído sin dejar un instante de moverse- Tócate y gime para mí, gatito. Amo verte haciéndolo.

Estaba ansioso con esa deliciosa tortura y aunque prefería ser masturbado por Victor, sabía que le gustaba observarme mientras yo lo hacía para él. Llevé mi mano hasta mi intimidad y empecé a estimularme con rapidez, sentía mi mano pegajosa.

Victor se dedicaba a besar mis mejillas y a morderme suavemente el cuello y los lóbulos de mis orejas desde su posición mientras su pene se fregaba con más rapidez en contra de mi ansioso orificio deseaba abrirse y ser penetrado por él.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...Vitya...por favor, hazlo!!! -le supliqué-

—Shhh...ya falta poco -contestó-

Seguí sin cesar con mis movimientos manuales en vaivén en torno a mi miembro. Los dedos de Victor pellizaban mis pezones con fuerza. A esas alturas, él también se hallaba tan excitado que gemía como un desaforado.

Estoy casi seguro que nuestros quejidos y jadeos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo...

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...aaahhh...Vitya!!! -no lo iba a resistir más-

Al notarlo, él apartó mi mano de mi miembro para luego elevar un poco más mis caderas y finalmente penetrarme con tal fuerza que lo hizo de una sola vez, arrancándome un grito que acalló como pudo, volteándome un poco y besándome mientras lo sentía descargarse en mí al tiempo que yo también me corría con intensidad.

Sentía como se me erizaba la piel y todo mi cuerpo retorcerse a causa esas sensaciones tan impresionantes que solo él me hacía experimentar cada vez que me llenaba con su hombría y me hacía rememorar que nos pertenecíamos por completo uno al otro.

Rato después de ese tremendo orgasmo que casi a la par que habíamos tenido, la sesión no acabó allí. Perdí la noción de todas las veces que lo hicimos aquella increíble noche.

\---

Unos días después de todo eso, Victor y Yakov habían viajado juntos a Tokyo para cerrar un negocio como estaba previsto y yo me hallaba sumamente molesto con él porque había olvidado lo que me prometió. Mientras desayunaba yo solo en el enorme comedor social, pedí al personal de servicio que me dejara solo; estaba de mal humor y no quería ver a nadie.

—¡Tch! Victor idiota...te fuiste y olvidaste como siempre -murmuré- Ya sabía que iba a ser así, ahora me pasaré este par de días aburriéndome a más no poder -bebí mi café de golpe-

En verdad estaba que podía matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirme la palabra ese día. Me serví más café y me dispuse a beberlo hasta que vi ingresando al comedor a un tipo que nunca antes había visto; su actitud me pareció de lo más impertinente al no anunciarse y golpeé la mesa con mi puño para luego ponerme raudamente de pie y sacar el arma que traía entre mi ropa y lo apunté.

—Ni un paso más -le advertí-

Se trataba de una pistola Glock 19 semi-automática que la tenía casi siempre presta para usarla, me gustaba debido a que era práctica, compacta y ciertamente letal. Estaba dispuesto a descargar el cartucho completo en ese maldito atrevido. Por supuesto, el sujeto se detuvo al verse amenazado y levantó las manos.

—Lo siento, señor Plisetsky -dijo- Lamento importunar su desayuno pero lo estaba buscando para cumplir una orden del señor Nikiforov.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? No te había visto antes en esta casa -respondí sin dejar de apuntarle-

—Otabek Altin, señor -se presentó- Fui asignado a esta residencia de manera temporal por el señor Feltsman

Estaba claro que se trataba de un custodio. Vestía el clásico traje negro que usaba todo el personal de seguridad, llevaba un comunicador en la oreja y anteojos oscuros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -volví a preguntar-

—Vengo a informarle que su abuelo, el señor Nikolai Plisetsky, lo espera en el recibidor -contestó- Lo acabamos de traer desde Moscú con otros compañeros como lo ordenó el señor Nikiforov.

—¿Mi abuelo? -lo observé con dudas, al parecer Victor no había olvidado su promesa-

—Así es.

Bajé el arma y volví a guardarla para abrirme paso con rapidez dejando atrás al sujeto ese y dirigirme corriendo al lobby donde según me dijo, me esperaba mi abuelo. Llegué allí y sentí como mi mundo se iluminaba por completo.

—¡¡¡Abuelito!!! -grité efusivamente y fui a su encuentro-

—Yuratchka... 

Él se acercó a mí y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo. No conseguí evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad me invadieran al tener conmigo a mi abuelo después de mucho tiempo sin verlo.

—Mi querido Yuratchka, ¡¡¡cuánto creciste!!! -exclamó y tenía razón, había crecido bastante en estatura- Te ves muy bien aunque parece que te levantaste hace poco, mira nomás como traes el cabello todo despeinado.

—Es sábado, abuelo -respondí- Pero, ven aquí. Pasa, por favor. Quiero que te pongas cómodo. Mandaré subir tus cosas a una habitación y...--

—¿De manera que vives en esta tremenda mansión? -me interrumpió-

Observé a mi abuelo y me sentí algo intimidado ante sus apreciaciones. Sabía las explicaciones que debía darle al respecto pero en ese momento, unos terribles nervios se empezaban a apoderar de mí. Tomé aire y traté de calmarme para no ser tan evidente.

—Esta es la casa de Victor. Cuando me contrató, me pidió que me quedara a vivir aquí ya que...--

—Lo sé, hijo, ya Victor me lo explicó hace tiempo. Te dejó vivir aquí porque le recuerdas mucho a su hermano fallecido que ahora tendría tu misma edad.

Fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo y lo miré con extrañeza. No sé de qué rayos estaba hablando y tampoco sabía que Victor le dijo eso. Un montón de dudas me asaltaron en ese instante pues a mí, Victor jamás me mencionó que tuviera un hermano. Solo pude suponer que todo fue un mero invento de su parte.

—Eh...sí, por supuesto, su hermano -sonreí intentando disimular- Pero bueno, Victor ahora no se encuentra, tuvo que salir de viaje por cuestiones de negocio y me dejó a cargo de la casa. Así que vamos a pasar juntos este fin de semana como antes -sonreí-

Llevé a mi abuelo a la sala principal. Pude notar cuan sorprendido estaba ante todas las cosas que veía, me recordó a mí que estaba así mismo el día que llegué a la mansión. Creo que le impresionaba el hecho de que yo viviera allí.

—Yuratchka...dime que te has estado portando bien y siendo agradecido con Victor -adujo- Ha hecho demasiado por ti, jamás pensé que te encontraría viviendo en medio de tanta suntuosidad

—¿Crees que eso está mal? -pregunté-

—No, pero te conozco y sé cómo eres. Solo espero hayas sabido corresponder al gran favor que Victor nos ha hecho al alojarte aquí en su casa y dándote un trabajo en su empresa.

—Abuelo, te aseguro que he sabido ser agradecido con él -le dije-

—¡Qué pena que no está! Me hubiera encantado verlo y también agradecerle por cuidar tanto de ti.

Mi abuelo quedó observando atentamente el enorme cuadro dispuesto en la sala, ese de Victor de niño, cuando usaba el cabello largo y sonrió enternecido.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó asombrado-El parecido entre Victor y su pequeño hermano es impresionante.

—Te estás confundiendo abuelo, ese niño es Victor -le expliqué-

—No eres muy observador que digamos, Yuratchka -replicó él- El chico del cuadro no es Victor, estoy seguro que es su hermano menor, el que falleció y que de seguir vivo ahora tendría tu edad.

—¿¡Uh!? -volví la vista al cuadro-

Victor me había dicho que era él pero siempre pensé que había algo levemente distinto en esa fotografía. Ahora con lo que mi abuelo me decía, me sembraba dudas al respecto. ¿Era Vitya ese chico realmente o era otra persona?

\---

Para esas horas, Victor y Yakov llegaron a Tokyo en un vuelo privado y los trasladaron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Tendrían una cena de negocios esa noche con unos empresarios japoneses con los que cerraría un importante negocio, según sus propias palabras.

A Victor le dieron una suite presidencial y allí citó a Yakov para conversar sobre los últimos detalles sobre la reunión, a la par que se disputaban una partida de ajedrez en la ostentosa sala.

—Y bien Yakov...ya estamos aquí... -sonrió- ¿A qué hora es la cena con esos japoneses ilusos?

—Puntualmente a las 21 hs. -respondió el viejo- Vamos a ver qué proponen aunque según lo que investigué, los nuevos dueños de la corporación no tienen la experiencia suficiente para proyectarse al mundo exterior por eso se aliaron con sus pares.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama la dichosa corporación luego de haberse fusionado?

—"Nishigori-Katsuki"

—Mmm...ya veo. Creo que es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando -sonrió- Finalmente expandiré mis dominios al resto de Asia teniendo base en Japón. ¡Jaque mate!

—¡Oh! -Yakov se sorprendió al ver como Victor ganó la partida- Muy astuto, Vitya, muy astuto.

Definitivamente ellos tramaban algo bastante sombrío, aquellos japoneses podrían ser unas nuevas potenciales víctimas.


	11. Monstruo

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Regresé de Japón junto con Yakov después de haber cerrado un trato multimillonario con los nuevos socios. Todo estaba saliendo conforme a mis planes y en cuestión de pocos meses mis dominios comerciales se verían progresivamente extendidos por gran parte del continente asiático. No podía estar más satisfecho con esos logros.

—¡Eres un genio, Vitya! -me elogió Yakov- Con las condiciones que pusiste, es cuestión de tiempo para que esa sociedad se disuelva y ese japonés novato ponga la totalidad sus acciones en tus manos.

—Fue esa será mejor decisión que ese sujeto podría tomar -sonreí- Al parecer es mucho más tonto de lo que pensamos.

—Solo existe un problema, creo que esa mujer que lo que acompañó se mostró bastante suspicaz. ¿Qué pasará si el japonés se niega a cederte sus acciones? ¿Te retirarás del negocio?

—Yakov, sabes que yo jamás me retiro sin obtener beneficios, ¿cierto? No habré estado viajando a Japón por casi un año para no conseguir mi objetivo -suspiré- Ya estoy harto de este tema pero ni modo, hay que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando para ganar.

—Ingresando a ese terreno nos encontraremos con enemigos muy poderosos.

—¡Cuéntame algo que no sepa! -rodé los ojos, era demasiada obviedad la expresada por este hombre y me exasperaba- La Yakuza me tiene sin cuidado, los japoneses están claramente en decadencia y pienso tomar ventaja de eso también. 

—¡Vaya! Al parecer estás dispuesto a todo para convertirte en el zar del mercado negro asiático -comentó-

—Así es, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea -afirmé enseñándole una sonrisa socarrona-

Yakov pensaba que estaba pecando de confiado y que tal vez me estaba precipitando demasiado pero ya no podía esperar más. Una vez que fuera el accionista mayoritario de la Corporación Nishigori-Katsuki, me sería muy fácil extenderme como una verdadera plaga por esos territorios.

—¿Piensas mudarte a Japón? -preguntó Yakov algo preocupado-

—Claro que no! No voy a forzar a Yuri a cambiar de ambiente por mis negocios. Lo manejaré todo desde aquí, solo iré en caso de que sea muy necesario -contesté tajante-

—Yuri, Yuri, siempre Yuri siendo el centro de tu universo -refutó molesto- ¡Ese chiquillo será tu perdición, Vitya! Lo consientes demasiado y te tiene completamente a sus pies.

—Lo sé. Tienes toda la razón y sinceramente, no me importa que sea así

—No quiero ni imaginar qué sucederá cuando se entere de...ya sabes.

—Podré controlarlo. Yuri sabe que lo amo tanto como él me ama a mí -respondí- Somos tal para cual.

—Si te soy sincero, creo se te avecina una horrible tormenta -adujo él- Tu bello monstruo no va a querer escuchar razones cuando todo salga a la luz.

—Me encargaré de él a mí manera -sonreí- Bastará con que le pida perdón mientras me lo follo salvajemente. De todas maneras no puede negarse a mí aún si está enojado...si tan solo vieras como finge golpearme cuando se la meto y está hecho una bestia furiosa

—Vitya, por favor, no preciso saber detalles de como te coges a tu gata rubia. ¡Maldito pervertido! -bufó-

\---

Ya se me había hecho costumbre escuchar a Yakov referirse a Yuri con el mote de "bello monstruo" y eso me recordó algo que mi querido gatito mencionó hace poco tiempo. Estábamos en la cama, rendidos luego de uno de nuestros fogosos encuentros.

—Victor, a veces me pregunto si es verdad lo que afirman cuando se refieren a ti como un hombre cruel y despiadado -sonrió- Yo no lo creo, para mí eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

—Mmm, ¿a qué viene eso, gatito? -le acaricié el rostro-

—Que en todos estos años no me has mostrado a ese Victor Nikiforov al que todos temen, a ese que solo la Bratva conoce...pienso que exageran o te hiciste de una fama muy oscura -comentó-

—¿Eso te provoca curiosidad? -lo abracé-

—Mucha -se aferró a mí-

—Podría enseñártelo pero, ¿me seguirás amando después de eso?

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Bueno, a ti jamás te haría daño adrede pero...puedo complacer eso que pides. Eso sí, tendrás que verlo hasta el final y no quiero arrepentimientos de tu parte. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Totalmente -afirmó con seguridad-

—Bien. Yo te avisaré cuando sea el momento adecuado...y creo que lo voy a disfrutar mucho, espero que tú también -me acerqué a besarlo-

Así fue que tuve que esperar como medio año para que llegara el momento justo e ideal para mostrarle a Yuri aquella faceta mía que desconocía y que tanto anhelaba ver. Debo confesar que en principio no creí fuera una buena idea y temía a sus posibles reacciones adversas pero luego eso dejó de importarme y empecé a tener muchas ganas de que lo presenciara e incluso participara.

\---

La ocasión se presentó un muy tranquilo día domingo de primavera que estaba particularmente hermoso y soleado. Yuri y yo estábamos disputando un partido de tenis cuando un personal de seguridad se acercó a la cancha donde estábamos para avisarme que tenía una importante llamada que estaba esperando con ansias.

Sonreí y le informé a Yuri que tendríamos que suspender el partido porque había surgido una novedad respecto a un caso pendiente. Pedí que me volvieran a llamar en una hora en lo que Yuri y yo tomábamos un baño y nos alistábamos.

—Yuri, tendremos que seguir luego -le dije- Te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿¡Uh!? ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó secándose con una pequeña toalla las gotas de sudor que se escurrían por su frente-

—Ya verás pero antes vamos a ponernos cómodo. -lo besé- Me ganaste por dos sets pero esto todavía no termina, gatito.

—Vamos, tus sorpresas siempre son increíbles -me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la casa- ¡Me mata la curiosidad!

No sé qué tan increíble le iba a resultar la sorpresa esta vez pero yo ya estaba particularmente ansioso. Así que tras tomar un refrescante baño, fuimos al estudio.

Tomé asiento en mi sillón detrás del escritorio e invité a Yuri a sentarse en mi regazo, así lo hizo. Encendí la computadora y abrí un programa especial de videollamadas para aguardar, en tanto él no entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo aquello.

—Videollamada con mi abuelo, ¿cierto? -preguntó sonriente-

—No en esta ocasión, gatito -sonreí mientras acariciaba sus caderas- Además no es muy decente que tu abuelo te vea sentado sobre mi bragueta y manoseándote frente a la cámara, ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón. ¿Entonces con quién vamos a hablar? -preguntó-

—No lo sé en realidad.

La alerta de llamada entrante nos interrumpió, fue Yuri quien se encargó de atender y enseguida apareció una elegante mujer del otro lado.

—Buenos días, señores -saludó-

—¿Está todo listo? -pregunté-

—Sí, señor Nikiforov, todo salió a la perfección. Podemos proceder cuando usted lo indique -contestó la desconocida-

—Bien, dirígete al lugar donde se encuentra el producto en cuestión y déjame ver una buena panorámica del mismo -ordené-

—Como usted diga.

La mujer nos estaba hablando a través de un celular y lo enfocó la cámara de modo a que viéramos lo que iba haciendo. Caminó por un pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta y entró a la habitación para cumplir mi mandato.

Hizo el paneo como lo ordené y sonreí al ver justo lo que estaba queriendo.

—Finalmente...ahí está -murmuré-

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Yuri abriendo muy grande los ojos en clara señal de sorpresa- Victor, espera, ¿qué significa esto?

—Vas a ver lo que querías, gatito -le besé el cuello-

—Esperamos sus órdenes, señor Nikiforov -habló la mujer-

—Descúbranle el rostro...quiero verlo -dije-

La cámara nos mostraba nítidamente una especie de depósito que fue muy bien iluminado para la ocasión aunque se podían apreciar las paredes mohosas y húmedas. Allí en medio de la misma, vimos a un hombre sentado y atado a una silla, estaba encapuchado y amordazado. También habían otros hombres en los alrededores que estaban munidos de armas de grueso calibre.

—Ese tipo es...-- -dijo Yuri preso de su asombro-

—Quítenle también la mordaza. De seguro tiene cosas que decirme -ordené y vimos que un hombre seguía las instrucciones-

—¡¡¡Victor Nikiforov, maldito bastardo!!! -gritó el sujeto- ¡¡¡Sabía que una rata cobarde como tú estaba detrás de todo esto, hijo de puta!!!

—Tiempo sin verte, estimado Jean -sonreí- ¿Por qué usas ese vocabulario tan descortés conmigo? Pensé que dejamos los rencores atrás.

—Púdrete, infeliz, ¡¡¡ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya!!!

Ahí mismo uno de los hombres que lo rodeaban le dio un certero y fuerte puñetazo en el estómago para hacerlo callar por un momento. Él empezó a toser y retorcerse inútilmente en su lugar.

—Pues ya me salí con la mía, ¿recuerdas? Gané el juicio y te metí las investigaciones de años por el culo y sin lubricante -me carcajeé al ver la ira en su rostro- Espero no te haya dolido mucho.

Yuri me miró al escucharme usando esas expresiones bastante vulgares pero también pudo reconocer toda la rabia que sentía hacia ese maldito sujeto.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Victor? -susurró-

—Tranquilo, tú solo disfruta -coloqué mi mano sobre su bragueta-

—Vic...tor... -susurró Jean- Mátame si quieres, idiota, de todos modos te van a sindicar como el responsable.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? -pregunté desafiante- Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo y no hay nada que me incrimine. Además ahora estás investigando a un sujeto altamente peligroso, ¿cierto? -sonreí- JJ no eres nada inteligente, si te metes con personas ruines como Crispino, deberías al menos contar con una mínima protección para ti y tu familia.

—¿¡¡¡Cómo es sabes que estoy investigando a ese tipo!!!? -preguntó desesperado- ¡¡¡Deja a mi familia fuera de esto!!!

—Al parecer tus colaboradores no son muy discretos que digamos. Fácilmente abren la boca por un par de millones de dólares y dejan al descubierto todos tus planes. Ahora tu investigación no es ya tan secreta y ese italiano de mierda es de armas tomar -suspiré- Odio sus métodos anticuados y sucios para deshacerse de las alimañas como tú pero le haré el favor ya que me servirá como pantalla de humo.

—Cobarde, hijo de perra. ¡¡¡Victor Nikiforov, eres una basura!!! Ya va a llegar el momento que pagues por todo, maldito bastardo.

—Córtenle la lengua como lo haría Crispino -ordené a mis subordinados- No tengo ganas de seguir escuchando sus improperios.

Yuri me miró espantado al escuchar lo que dije y más aún al ver a tres hombres acercándose a JJ mientras uno le sujetaba la cabeza hacia atrás, otro le abría la boca y el tercero se acercaba con un cuchillo.

—¡¡¡Victor...noooo!!! ¡¡¡Detén eso!!! -se alarmó e intentó levantarse para no ver ni escuchar nada pero se lo impedí-

—Ni se te ocurra irte, gatito. Tú pediste ver lo que no te había enseñado antes -lo tomé del cabello con fuerza y lo obligué a mirar- Ahora vas a ver como me divierto descuartizando a este imbécil que tantas molestias me causó, aquí te quedarás hasta el final.

Lo gritos desgarradores de JJ eran horribles e impresionantes mientras los hombres procedían a cumplir mi orden. Yo solo podía sonreír aunque Yuri parecía no disfrutarlo mucho mientras lo sostenía con rudeza para que no escape. Ciertamente eestaba horrorizado pero esto era por expresa petición suya.

—Listo, señor -me informó la mujer mientras enfocaba a Jean-

Tenía la boca toda sangrante y su ropa también se hallaba teñida de rojo.

—Bien, hagámoslo rápido porque al parecer mi acompañante tiene prisa -dije mirando a Yuri-

—Basta Victor, por favor... -susurraba Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos-

—Ni se te ocurra llorar, gatito -besé una de sus mejillas- Me sentiría profundamente ofendido si derramas lágrimas por un miserable como ese que estuvo a punto de enviarme a prisión. ¿Acaso querías eso?

Yuri solo negó con la cabeza en medio de sollozos, no podía pronunciar una palabra.

—Bien, lo que sigue, lo dirá él... -tomé a Yuri por el mentón-

—No Victor, no quiero hacerlo... -se negó rotundamente, bajaba la mirada para no ver a la pantalla-

—No pienses que es una persona. Este tipo es solo una mierda sin valor alguno, simplemente estoy cobrándome una venganza justa pero está bien, yo decidiré por ti, gatito -lamí su cuello provocando que se estremeciera-

Luego de pensarlo un rato, proseguí.

—Córtenle las orejas y hagánselas tragar enteras. Eso servirá para que otro día aprenda a no escuchar cosas que no debe.

—Dios...no -murmuró Yuri-

Nuevamente los tres hombres procedieron acatando mis órdenes al pie de la letra, teniendo como sinfonía tétrica los inentendibles gritos y sonidos guturales del canadiense.

Esto les costó un poco más que lo anterior pero al cabo de diez minutos le habían arrancado ambas orejas y se las metieron por la boca. Podíamos notar que ya había un pequeño y asqueroso charco de sangre en el piso.

Podía sentir a Yuri temblando al contemplar semejante escena macabra aunque para mí era algo bastante flojo en comparación a como me hubiera gustado hacerle yo mismo, pero bueno, mi gatito era apenas un principiante en estos asuntos. Estaba algo aterrado y conteniendo las ganas de llorar al presenciar tales actos. Me dí cuenta que posiblemente iría a desmayarse por lo que fui considerado y opté por no dar ya largas al asunto.

—Bien, acabemos con esto. ¡Sáquenle los ojos! -volví a indicarles-

Esos arrogantes ojos que me veían con aires de grandeza en el tribunal me irritan de sobremanera. Los hombres iban a proceder de nuevo pero los detuve previamente.

—Esperen...me hubiera encantado ver que lo apuñalen en todo el cuerpo y deleitarme cuando muera lentamente mientras se desangra pero eso no es propio de Crispino, ¿cierto? -me pregunté- A ese sádico le gusta coleccionar los ojos de sus contrarios. Así que, sáquenselos y háganmelos llegar hasta aquí como trofeo -dije con absoluta seriedad-

Ellos sabían que iba a pedirles eso. El sello personal de un gángster como Michele Crispino era ese, exactamente como lo habían hecho. Si quería que le adjudicaran el crimen, debía actuar como él; me puse a observar lo que hacían sin parpadear para no perderme un solo instante de ese sangriento show.

Yuri estaba a punto de vomitar al ver como ese imbécil se quedaba sin ojos, se los arrancaron sin piedad y su sangre había salpicado bastante a sus verdugos. Aparentemente estaba teniendo unas especies de convulsiones por el modo tan patético en el que se retorcía en su lugar.

Me percaté de que Yuri no iba a poder resistirlo así que lo liberé de mis presiones y le dije que se marchara si deseaba hacerlo. Sin dudarlo, salió corriendo del lugar tapándose la boca. He de admitir que quedé un poco preocupado por él.

—Y bien, señor Nikiforov, usted dirá que prosigue.

—Ya está prácticamente muerto, ¿no? -encogí los hombros- Pues límpienlo un poco si se puede y libérenlo medio de una carretera transitada, que vaya caminando directo al infierno...o quizás volando cuando lo atropelle algún vehículo -sonreí- Eso es todo, esperaré un vídeo de eso y también sus ojos. Gracias por la transmisión, son muy eficientes como siempre.

—Estamos para servirle, señor -dijo la mujer- Descuide que nos encargaremos del resto del caso. ¡Hasta luego!

\---

Colgué y de inmediato me dirigí a la habitación creyendo que Yuri había ido para allá pero escuché ruidos en uno de los sanitarios que estaba en ese mismo corredor y al asomarme efectivamente me encontré con él, estaba prácticamente con la cabeza dentro del inodoro, vomitando desesperadamente.

Me acerqué a él para recogerle el cabello y sostener su cabeza. Estaba transpirando frío y temblando, aparentemente estaba demasiado impresionado con lo vio. En tanto, yo permanecí allí ayudándolo hasta que se le pasara el estado de conmoción.

Aunque lo que le ocurría era ciertamente malo, yo lo veía sin poder dejar de sonreír. Por alguna razón, tras esto me sentía todavía más poderoso ante los ojos de Yuri, quien finalmente pudo conocer un poco a ese monstruo que él mismo pidió ver. Me sentía feliz...quizás tanto como el día que lo conocí.


	12. Fugitivo

**[Yakov Feltsman]**

Victor Nikiforov era un hombre acostumbrado a tener el control absoluto sobre todas y cada una de las cosas que concernían a su vida. Sumamente calculador y astuto, difícilmente se le escapaba algo de ese dominio que ejercía en cualquier ámbito que se involucraba.

Basándome en mi experiencia, solía sugerirle que dejara un poco el exceso de confianza ya que en algún momento, eso podría jugarle una muy mala pasada. Sin embargo, él tenía algo que aparentemente en los Nikiforov era como una maldita cuestión genética: una inigualable soberbia.

Su padre Evgeni era así mismo y quizás, en parte, fue por causa de eso que perdió la vida en trágicas circunstancias. Opté por no refutar ya nada a Victor y limitarme a observarlo con atención; si cometía errores en su proceder, ya vería yo como ayudarlo a resolverlos llegado el momento.

Pero Vitya no contaba con que en breve, se desataría un tremendo caos que lo llevaría a experimentar, por primera vez en su vida, lo que era perder el control de todo aquello que creía manejar a la perfección.

Victor tenía programado un nuevo viaje dentro de escasos de dos días y era quizás el más importante de los últimos tiempos para sus propósitos comerciales. Pero también estaba viendo como lidiar con su joven amante, quien insistía lo lleve con él a toda costa; hecho que era por demás impensable.

Eran como las 3:30 de la madrugada cuando me presenté en la mansión Nikiforov después de haber recibido una llamada de urgencia. Tenía que ver a Victor y no podía esperar a una hora prudencial.

Me adentré a la residencia y fui de con prisa hacia la recámara que compartía con Yuri. Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que los muy degenerados no estaban durmiendo, se podían escuchar unos lascivos gemidos desde el pasillo. No eran nada discretos, hasta parecían animales en celo; no tuve más opción que interrumpir aquello golpeándoles la puerta.

—¡¡¡Vitya, Vitya!!! -llamé con insistencia-

Al parecer se detuvieron ya que de inmediato cesaron aquellos obscenos sonidos.

—Dios, Yakov, ¿sabes que horas son? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, hombre? ¡¡¡Ve a dormir!!! -gritó Victor desde adentro-

—Tienes que venir conmigo de inmediato, es una emergencia -dije seriamente- Te espero en el estudio, ¡no tardes!

Me dirigí a donde le indiqué. En tanto, quien no estaba nada contento por la interrupción era Yuri.

—¿Qué carajos hace ese viejo aquí a estas horas? -se quejó-

—No lo sé, gatito. Iré a ver que pasa y vuelvo enseguida para continuar -respondió Victor todo sonriente mientras se ataviaba con su salida de cama-

—¡Olvídalo! Ya me sacó todas las ganas. -volteó molesto abrazando la almohada- Mejor me duermo.

Victor lo cubrió con la sábana y luego se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse de la habitación. Tras eso, fue a mi encuentro.

—Más vale que sea importante -advirtió al ingresar al estudio- ¡Yuri está enojadísimo y no sabes lo que me va a costar sacarlo de ese estado!

—¡A la mierda con ese chiquillo berrinchudo! -exclamé molesto- Follátelo luego y ya, esto es más importante ahora. Vine ni bien recibí la llamada de Christophe Giacometti.

La expresión de Victor cambió automáticamente al denotar mi preocupación y más aún al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Chris? ¿¡Pero qué pasó!?

—Sergei ha escapado en la tarde de ayer, se dieron cuenta hasta hace un par de horas -le dije del modo más sereno posible-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Yakov!!!??? -se acercó a mí- ¿Cómo que escapó?

En un acto de desesperación, me tomó de la ropa y comenzó a zarandearme para que le diera más explicaciones.

—Sergei estaba viviendo a la residencia Giacometti desde hace meses luego de su graduación. Christophe me dijo que tu hermano le estuvo insistiendo con que quería venir a Rusia inmediatamente, pero le estuvo dando largas y para ganar tiempo le prometió que lo traería aquí en un mes -expliqué-

—¿Y qué demonios pasó luego? ¡¡¡Cuéntamelo todo de una vez, maldita sea!!!

—Pues tu querido hermano no quiso esperar más, robó sus documentos personales del despacho de Chris, tomó algunas de sus cosas y se largó por su cuenta -suspiré- Es probable que lo tengamos por aquí en breve, Sergei está decidido a regresar.

—¿Pero cómo? Si no tiene dinero para costearse un vuelo barato ni nada, Chris se ha encargado de administrar los fondos destinados a la manutención de Sergei.

—¿Subestimas a tu hermano, Vitya? Es un Nikiforov de pura sangre -sonreí- El muy astuto se robó también unas joyas propiedad de la madre de Christophe, así que te aseguro que tiene dinero suficiente en su poder.

Victor me soltó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del recinto, con una mano en la cintura y con la otra cubriéndose la boca ante tamaña sorpresa.

—¡¡¡Es un maldito inconsciente!!! -gruñó hasta que finalmente se detuvo-

—Sergei no dimensiona el peligro al que se expone, más aún si está usando su verdadera identidad -comenté- Bien, tú dirás que hacer.

—Quiero que lo rastrees ya mismo -ordenó- Mueve a tus contactos de migraciones de Suiza, si Sergei toma un vuelo para acá, quiero que lo detengan en el aeropuerto. No va a poder ir muy lejos.

—De acuerdo -respondí- ¿Y si lo llegan a detener en algún aeropuerto?

—Que lo encierren por una semana por el cargo del robo de las joyas. No puedo posponer el viaje que tengo programado. Voy a hacer eso que tengo pendiente y después iré a ver al atolondrado de mi hermano pero definitivamente, él no va a regresar a Rusia bajo ninguna circunstancia -aseveró Vitya-

—A propósito de ese viaje pendiente, ¿ya pudiste hallar una coartada para que tu gata rubia no insista más en acompañarte? 

—Pues estaba por convencerlo hasta que llegaste a interrumpir nuestro encuentro sexual -rodó los ojos- Podría enviarlo a Moscú junto a su abuelo por una semana, el anciano Nikolai siempre me sirve para estos casos.

—Vitya, bien sabes que esto se va a salir de control indefectiblemente, ¿no?

—Pues si ese fuera el caso, tendré que recurrir a métodos extremos.

\---

Aunque Victor intentaba guardar la calma, a medida que pasaban las horas su preocupación iba en aumento pues todavía no podíamos dar con el paradero de su hermano menor. Se encontraba desayunando en compañía de Yuri, quien seguía de un humor de los mil demonios debido a lo ocurrido en la madrugada.

—¿Qué quería ese viejo idiota que vino a joder nuestro momento? -preguntó a Victor mirándolo de reojo-

—Un asunto delicado y confidencial -contestó tajante- En verdad no podía esperar y tampoco era para ser tratado por teléfono.

—¿Acaso es algo relacionado con...--?

—Con un caso similar al de Leroy -mintió para zafar tan pronto como pudo-

Yuri frunció el ceño. Si bien pasaron varios meses de aquel macabro espectáculo que presenció y aún no acababa de arrepentirse de haber pedido conocer al despiadado Victor Nikiforov. Todavía se le revolvía el estómago al recordar como mutilaban a ese hombre frente a las cámaras.

Vitya sabía que Yuri quedó un tanto traumado con eso, así que le hacía rememorar el caso estratégicamente para que dejara de hacerle preguntas que no quería responder y funcionaba más que apropiadamente. El rubio dejaba de cuestionar y cambiaba de tema de inmediate.

—Y bien, ¿me llevarás contigo a tu viaje? -interrogó el muchacho, definitivamente no pensaba desistir de eso tan fácilmente-

—No puedo, gatito -suspiró- Ya te expliqué que es una cuestión de negocio y si vas, te la vas a pasar aburrido en el hotel. Yo no podré estar contigo prácticamente en todo el día. Por favor, entiende eso.

—Dime, Victor ¿por qué últimamente no quieres llevarme a tus viajes? No lo entiendo, antes era igual y no me importaba estar en un hotel un día entero y esperar a que terminaras con tus compromisos -protestó- Luego siempre salíamos por las noches y la pasábamos muy bien.

—No quiero estar preocupado por ti todo el tiempo. ¿No prefieres ir a pasar con tu abuelo una semana? Me sentiré mejor sabiéndote con él, feliz y contento -sonrió intentando persuadirlo-

—Está bien, iré a ver a mi abuelo. ¡Qué remedio! -respondió Yuri sin estar muy convencido-

Victor tomó una de las manos de su chico y se la besó, dedicándole una mirada cargada de seducción.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto, gatito?

—Lo sé, Vitya, también te amo -contestó algo ruborizado-

—Quiero que sepas que todo lo hago tiene su razón de ser. Te amo demasiado. Nunca olvides eso, por favor -explicó- Por sobre todas las cosas, eres para mí lo más importante pero quiero que me entiendas y que no dudes nunca de mi amor por ti -volvió a besar la mano ajena-

Las palabras de Victor sonaban por demás extrañas y cargadas de cierta melancolía o al menos, Yuri lo percibió de esa manera.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? -preguntó- Siempre me has demostrado que me amas, yo no dudo de tu amor.

—Sigue así entonces -respondió Victor- Jamás te cuestiones eso. Tú eres la única persona que siempre amaré pase lo que pase, mi corazón le pertenece a Yuri Plisetsky y así será hasta mi último día de vida.

—¡Oye, deja de decir esas cosas! ¿Por qué siento que estás como despidiéndote? -cuestionó el rubio con cierta preocupación-

Victor solo se limitó a sonreír y negar levemente con la cabeza para luego acercarse a su amado y besar sus labios con delicadeza. Yuri aún conseguía no comprender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras aunque muy pronto entendería absolutamente todo.

\---

Por otro lado, Sergei definitivamente había calculado muy bien cada uno sus pasos para emprender su vuelta a Rusia. Sabía que cuando su familia tutora se percatara de que había huido de esa manera, se pondrían en contacto con Victor y éste empezaría a hacer de todo para interceptarlo por el camino.

Por más que contara con dos identidades, Sergei sospechaba que lo tratarían de atrapar en algún aeropuerto por lo que viajar en avión no era una opción segura para él. Tardaría más en llegar a su país de origen si iba por tierra pero no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos innecesarios. Fue por esa razón que no podíamos encontrarlo, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

—No hay novedades, Vitya -le comunicaba por teléfono- Sergei no ha abordado ningún avión en Suiza. Es probable que haya tomado utilizado otro medio de transporte, si es así nos será difícil localizarlo.

—¡Diablos! -susurró- Conociéndolo, es muy capaz de haberse robado un vehículo y que esté volviendo manejando él mismo.

—Si es así, le tomará más de un día. Son más de 2500 km de ruta desde Zúrich hasta aquí.

—Ni modo, Yakov. Tendré que viajar solo, tú te quedarás aquí a esperar a que ese mocoso idiota llegue por fin -ordenó- Se las va a ingeniar para llegar hasta esta casa y quiero que estés para recibirlo. Eso sí, que la menor cantidad de gente posible lo vea. Ya tú sabrás como mantenerlo controlado.

—Así será -respondí- Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Yuri? ¿Lo enviarás a Moscú como dijiste?

—Sí, ya está arreglado ese asunto. Quiero que vengas a quedarte aquí en mi casa desde hoy, trae al personal de tu confianza que precises. Mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora, iré a concretar esa maldita mierda y regresaré lo más pronto posible. Eso sí, quiero que me mantengas informado de absolutamente todo lo que vaya ocurriendo.

—Como ordenes, Vitya.

\---

Aún dentro de Suiza, Sergei viajó desde Zúrich a Basilea y de ahí abordó un tren con destino a Berlín, Alemania. Tras aguardar unas horas, finalmente pudo tomar el tren en que se hallaba viajando ya de regreso a Rusia. Para su fortuna y desgracia nuestra, no le fue requerido el documento de identidad hasta ese momento.

—No veo la hora de llegar a San Petersburgo -decía para sí mismo mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana del tren, había comprado un boleto de primera clase- Por fin volveremos a vernos, Victor.

\---

Seguí las instrucciones de Victor al pie de la letra. Lo acompañé al aeropuerto a que tomara su vuelo privado y debo decir que lo noté preocupado todo el tiempo; ese viaje era crucial para concretar uno de sus más ambiciosos proyectos por lo que no podía cancelar ni posponer.

Regresé a la mansión Nikiforov y tenía que asegurarme que Yuri se largara a Moscú cuanto antes. Pero las cosas tuvieron un revés.

Era cerca del mediodía y Yuri seguía en cama cuando debía haber estado listo hace como dos horas para llevarlo a abordar la avioneta con destino a Moscú.

No pude tolerarlo y me metí a la habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada cuando los sirvientes me informaron que seguía durmiendo. Me lo encontré allí, tendido en la cama y jugando con su teléfono celular de lo más relajado.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo que no irás!!!??? -pregunté casi perdiendo los estribos- ¡¡¡Está todo listo para que viajes a Moscú!!!

—Cambié de parecer, no me apetece viajar -contestó sin mirarme- Por favor, Yakov, ya deja de gritar que me duele la cabeza.

—Victor dejó órdenes muy claras. Tienes que ir a Moscú, tu abuelo espera por ti.

—Ya avisé a mi abuelo que iré en otro momento -frunció los labios- Lárgate que quiero seguir durmiendo, ¿sí?

—¡¡¡Eres un chiquillo insolente!!! Victor va a molestarse por esto, ¿sabes?

Bajó su celular a un lado mientras suspiraba harto, por fin se dignó a verme y lo hizo con unos insoportables aires de grandeza.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, soy prácticamente el esposo de Victor Nikiforov. Tengo absoluta libertad para decidir sobre mis actos y también puedo mandar aquí como si fuera él -sonrió de lado- No vas a obligarme a nada, viejo. Dije que no voy a viajar y no lo haré. ¡¡¡Ahora lárgate de mi habitación y no fastidies más!!!

Tenía ganas de ahorcar a ese chiquillo miserable y caprichoso, se le habían subido demasiado los humos gracias a que Victor le otorgó ciertas atribuciones. Bufé molesto pero no pensaba discutir innecesariamente con él. Me retiré del dormitorio azotando la puerta.

—Así que el esposo de Victor, ¿eh? ¡¡¡Malditos jóvenes irrespetuosos!!! En mis tiempos estas majaderías se arreglaban con unos buenos azotes. ¡Entre Sergei y Yuri me van a volver loco un día de estos!

\---

Informé a Victor que su estúpido bello monstruo decidió no viajar finalmente y que andaba más intratable que de costumbre. Pensé que iba a entrar en pánico o algo pero terminó carcajeándose; solo me encargó que tuviera cuidado.

Por otra parte, recibí una nueva llamada de Christophe Giacometti, quien pudo averiguar que Sergei abandonó definitivamente Suiza y que le estaba siguiendo el rastro por su cuenta. Tengo que admitir que me empezaba a preocupar el hecho de no saber sobre él pero también era consciente de que vendría al encuentro de su hermano.

Me encontraba compartiendo el almuerzo con el insoportable de Yuri Plisetsky, pensando qué podía hacer para mantenerlo ocupado hasta que Vitya regresara aunque sinceramente, eso también acarrearía nuevos problemas.

—¿A qué se debe que no viajaste con Victor? ¿Te dejó aquí para que oficies de mi niñera o algo? -cuestionó-

—No era necesario que fuera con él esta vez -respondí- Me pidió que me quedara aquí porque probablemente tenga huéspedes.

—¿¡Uh!? -levantó una ceja- ¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes?

—Todavía no es seguro.

—No quieres decirme, ¿cierto? -sonrió de lado- No quiero que la casa se convierta en un hotel y menos en ausencia de Vitya, envía a tus dichosos huéspedes a otra parte. ¿Por qué precisamente tienes que traerlos aquí?

—Tu idea no es mala -contesté-

—Por cierto, no me gusta que ver a tus guardaespaldas dentro de la casa -señaló a uno que estaba en la entrada del comedor- Diles que permanezcan afuera, nadie vendrá a intentar matarte aquí, ¿o sí?

—Yuri, ¿tienes necesariamente que quejarte por todo?

—No me agrada ese sujeto y no quiero verlo por aquí de nuevo.

Ya me tenía bastante harto este chico, no entendía cómo Victor era capaz de soportarlo. Exhalé con fuerza y me dirigí a mi custodio.

—Altin, puede retirarse. Permanezca fuera de la casa, yo lo llamaré si lo requiero por aquí -ordené-

—Sí, señor -respondió y se marchó-

—Bien, ya se fue. ¿Contento?

—No. Quiero saber a dónde fue Victor esta vez. Le pregunté varias veces y me evadió, además anduvo diciéndome cosas muy extrañas estos días. Hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta cuestión -respondió Yuri-

Me sentí un tanto incómodo ante su pregunta. Vitya no le había dicho nada sobre el destino al que fue aunque al parecer ya estaba preparando el terreno para lo que vendría después. Pero como no me correspondía hablar de eso, inventé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Victor fue a...Dubai -desvié la mirada-

—Ya veo -respondió resignado-

Yuri terminó de comer y permaneció en su lugar, pensé que se largaría enseguida pero increíblemente se quedó al parecer esperando que yo acabara con lo mío.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, Yakov -dijo de repente- Ese niño del retrato que está en la sala, ¿es en verdad Victor?

Su pregunta casi hizo que me atragantara con la comida pero pude contenerme. No entendía a qué venía eso precisamente ahora, bebí un sorbo del vino que tenía para acompañar el almuerzo y me aclaré la voz.

—Claro que es Victor. ¿Quién más va a ser sino él?

—Pues podría ser su hermano.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Es que Victor le dijo a mi abuelo que tenía un hermano menor que falleció -comentó- Cuando mi abuelo vio esa foto, me dijo que ese niño no es Victor...se lo iba a preguntar a él pero se me pasó.

—Mmm...pues sí es él -respondí tratando de cortar ya el tema pero al parecer Yuri estaba muy interesado en saber más-

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico? ¿Por qué Victor nunca habla de él? -siguió preguntando-

—No lo sé -contesté titubeando- Muy bueno el almuerzo. Si me disculpas, debo hacer unas llamadas, te veo después -me puse de pie raudamente y me retiré de allí antes de que me siguiera preguntando y me viera en aprietos-

\---

El tren que había hecho la ruta Berlín-Moscú finalmente llegó a destino, ya eran pocos los pasajeros que quedaban y que descendieron del mismo. Sergei había llegado a Rusia, sentía que había vuelto a nacer aunque una tristeza lo invadió de repente.

—Finalmente nos reencontramos. He estado 14 años lejos de ti, sin embargo te recuerdo tan bien -sonrió con nostalgia- Es aquí donde pertenezco y aquí me voy a quedar. Ya no pienso ser un maldito fugitivo. Ya vas a ver, Victor...ya vas a ver.

Sergei tomó su poco equipaje con él. No halló trenes directos a San Petersburgo, así que fue a parar a Moscú, decidió permanecer en esa ciudad por unos días y recorrerla un poco antes de ir a buscar a su hermano mayor.


	13. Sorpresas

**[Sergei Nikiforov]**

Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan feliz, me dí cuenta que esto era lo que realmente necesitaba. Sí, volver a Rusia fue para mí un anhelo largamente acariciado y por fin ya estaba aquí. Me sentía yo mismo de nuevo, no podía dejar de sonreír y emocionarme con todo lo que mi vista apreciaba.

Desde que llegué por la siesta, estuve recorriendo el centro de Moscú a pie con mi equipaje a cuestas. Me encantaba escuchar a la gente hablando mi idioma, sentía ganas de conversar con todo el mundo, aunque de por sí la mayoría de los rusos no son muy amigables y conversadores con los extraños...a menos que estén ebrios.

Se me había pasado aquella mezcla de enojo y tristeza que me embargó al llegar por ponerme a pensar constantemente en mi hermano mayor. Decidí quedarme en Moscú y disfrutar un poco antes de ir a San Petersburgo para enfrentar a Victor y exigirle me diera lo que por derecho me correspondía.

Supuse que ya todos a estas alturas se habían enterado de que escapé de Suiza y podía asegurar que se avecinaba un gran desastre cuando llegara el momento de hacer mi aparición. Conocía muy bien a Victor y sabía lo mucho que él odiaba cuando sus planes se salían de control; en este caso, su plan siempre fue que yo viviera el resto de mi vida lejos de Rusia pero jamás le iba a dar ese gusto.

Todavía no quería pensar mucho en el asunto, así que decidí pasear por la cuidad sin preocupaciones. Me puse unos anteojos oscuros, solo por las dudas, ya que Victor es un hombre sumamente reconocido en el país y mucha gente siempre ha asegurado que soy idéntico a él.

—Bueno...sí, es verdad que somos físicamente muy parecidos solo que él es un anciano jajajajaja.

Me puse a reír en solitario provocando que algunas personas que se hallaban a mi alrededor se volvieran a verme extrañadas. Recordé que generalmente a los rusos no le agradan las personas escandalosas o que ríen a carcajadas sin motivo aparente, ya que los toman como si tuvieran algún tipo de trastorno mental.

Pero bueno...no me podían culpar del todo; crecí lejos de la idiosincrasia rusa aunque seguía sintiéndome sumamente orgulloso de mi origen. Y nada más ruso y típico en Moscú que el famoso mercado de Izmailovsky; dirigí mis pasos hacia ese lugar.

Me sentí maravillado por absolutamente todo lo que veían mis ojos; para mí era como estar en un paraíso lleno de productos típicos rusos por todas partes. No pude resistirme a ir a un puesto callejero de comida y encargar algo para saciar mi apetito.

Estaba completamente lejos de cualquier lujo y comodidad al que solía estar acostumbrado. Sin embargo, estaba contento y sentía que por primera vez en mi vida podía ser como cualquier otro chico común y corriente de mi edad.

Llevar el apellido Nikiforov siempre me hizo estar rodeado de pura opulencia y suntuosidad pero ahora que me hallaba sentado en un puesto de comida típica rusa en plena calle de Moscú, me sentía increíblemente bien.

No escatimé en pedir platillos como borsch, shashlik y pirozhkis.

—вкусно! -exclamé mientras comía como si el mundo fuera a terminar, todo estaba realmente delicioso-

El hombre que atendía el puesto me observaba sorprendido viendo como devoraba con ansias toda la comida, aunque ya se había percatado que yo no era un turista como gran parte de la gente que pasaba por ese lugar todo el tiempo.

Estaba realmente disfrutando de todo aquello cuando escuché algo que llamó mi atención. Había un aparato de televisión en el mismo lugar y estaban pasando las noticias del día hasta mencionaron el nombre de mi hermano mayor.

_"Victor Nikiforov, uno de los empresarios rusos más influyentes de los últimos años, nuevamente fue portada de Forbes, la famosísima revista de negocios y finanzas..."_

Presté atención al informativo. Estaban exhibiendo en pantalla la revista a la cual se referían y efectivamente, Victor salía en la portada de la misma posando con su clásica sonrisa cínica, elegantemente trajeado y dando la impresión de que se sentía como todo un dios omnipotente. Pero algo más llamó mi atención y dejé de inmediato de comer.

Los periodistas que estaban pasando la nota hicieron hincapié en ese mismo detalle.

_"En esta edición de Forbes, Nikiforov aprovechó para hacer una revelación que dejó al mundo entero con la boca abierta...se declaró homosexual y anunció que contraerá matrimonio muy pronto con su prometido, cuyo nombre no reveló. Sin embargo, todos los rumores apuntan directamente a alguien muy cercano al empresario; se especula se trata de un joven también ruso con quien siempre se lo ha visto y vinculado"_

Quedé helado ante tal confirmación. Precisamente el detalle que llamó mi atención fue que en esa portada aparecía Victor sosteniendo un banderín de arco iris. Por inercia, solté la cuchara con la que estaba tomando mi sopa y esta acabó en el piso haciendo cierto ruido.

—¿Pero qué mierda, Victor? -murmuré- ¡Lo dijo públicamente! ¿Acaso está loco?

—Ten, muchacho... -me dijo el hombre que atendía en el puesto y me pasó una cuchara limpia-

—Oh...gracias -respondí-

—¿Te sientes bien? Me da la impresión de que pusiste muy pálido de repente -comentó-

—Sí, estoy bien -dije y seguí comiendo-

No podía salir de mi asombro, Victor se declaró gay y encima lo hizo a gran escala. Nada más y nada menos que en una revista famosa e influyente y no conforme con eso, se atrevía a hacer pública su relación de pareja y futuro casamiento.

—Y yo que creía que su relación con ese lindo chico llamado Yuri era algo pasajero -dije para mis adentros- Ahora resulta que se casará con él. ¡Maldito Vitya! No puedo evitar sentir envidia -bufé un tanto molesto-

\---

En ese momento, en San Petersburgo se había armado un tremendo revuelo luego de que todos los medios de prensa se hicieran eco del tema. Los sitios de internet y redes sociales estaban ardiendo con la noticia de que el magnate Victor Nikiforov admitiera abiertamente ser homosexual.

Para nadie estaba ajeno a que Rusia era un país conocido por sus discriminativas políticas anti-gay, solo que Victor era consciente de su poderío y estaba claro que éste fue un paso muy bien calculado por él. Había tenido sus razones muy poderosas, él jamás hacía nada si no estaba seguro de que obtendría algún beneficio contundente para sí mismo.

Los periodistas se agolparon frente a la mansión Nikiforov, intentando obtener alguna versión oficial pero al parecer ellos desconocían el hecho de que ese a quien buscaban, se hallaba fuera del país y con destino incierto. Yakov le había dicho a Yuri que Victor viajó a Dubai pero eso no era verdad.

Y como se veía venir, era cuestión de tiempo para que Yuri también lo supiera. Pegó un tremendo grito que pudo escucharse en toda la casa cuando navegando por internet desde su celular, leyó la noticia que ya estaba regada como pólvora por todas las redes sociales y webs de noticias.

—¡¡¡Yakooooooov!!! -salió corriendo descalzo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en cuestión de segundos-

Yakov se hallaba en la sala bebiendo de su copa de vino. Ya le habían informado sobre la presencia de los periodistas fuera de la casa pero le restó importancia; había suficiente personal de seguridad para resguardar la residencia. Pero el hombre se alarmó con el repentino escándalo generado por el joven Plisetsky, que en ese momento llegó junto a él, hecho una fiera, totalmente agitado y trayendo consigo el teléfono móvil.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Yuri? -lo miró molesto-

—¡¡¡Explícame qué mierda es esto!!! -le enseñó el celular- ¡Victor se declaró gay públicamente a través de una revista y dijo que piensa casarse!

—Ah...sí -respondió Yakov con naturalidad-

—¿¡Sí!? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir, anciano? ¿Por qué mierda no me contaron nada de esto? -cuestionó todo alterado- ¡¡¡Tú ya lo sabías!!! ¿¡Por qué no me hablaron del tema!? -reclamaba furioso agitando los brazos-

—Pues Victor quería que fuera una sorpresa...para todos -sonrió y bebió su trago-

—Pe...pero...pero... -estaba pasmado, tenía demasiadas dudas y preguntas pero no podía formularlas a causa de la impresión-

—Yuri no te preocupes por nada. Confía en Victor y vete preparando para tu boda con él... -lo miró de reojo-

El joven rubio quedó paralizado ante las palabras de Feltsman. Estaba demasiado asombrado ante eso ya que Victor todavía no le propuso matrimonio y jamás tocó el tema de que podrían casarse algún día.

—Llámalo, quiero hablar con él ahora mismo -demandó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa- Su última conexión es de antes de su viaje y no se entregan mis mensajes.

—No puedo llamarlo ahora -refutó el hombre- Estará en reuniones de negocios y además, la línea internacional no funciona apropiadamente -mintió- Él se comunicará más tarde y te avisaré. Por de pronto, ni se te ocurra querer salir ni asomes tus narices afuera. Tenemos a un ejército de periodistas sitiando la casa.

—¿Por lo de Victor?

—Te dije el otro día que tendríamos huéspedes, ¿no? Pues bien, ahí están -contestó Yakov-

—¡Demonios! -murmuró- Lo peor es que no se irán hasta no obtener una declaración. ¿Irás a hablar con ellos?

—Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana. Por de pronto, que esperen ahí.

—Pobre Victor...lo que le espera a su regreso. Tendrá que lidiar con esos periodistas chismosos -rodó los ojos-

—Vitya está acostumbrado a tratar con esos payasos de la prensa, sabe jugar muy bien con ellos a su antojo. Como sea, te avisaré si él llama luego -sonrió ladino- Tú quédate tranquilo, tu futuro esposo sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

\---

En tanto, yo seguí mi recorrido a pie por las calles de Moscú. Me puse a pensar que debía buscar un hotel para pasar la noche pues la temperatura iba bajando progresivamente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ese, me sentí momentáneamente en shock con la noticia que me cayó de forma tan imprevista.

—A decir verdad, no me importa que Victor haya dicho al mundo entero que prefiere los penes. Ese nunca fue un secreto para mí pero ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ese chico? -me preguntaba en voz baja- Yuri Plisetsky...realmente tengo ganas de conocerte.

Iba distraído hasta que unas chillonas voces infantiles me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Eran dos niños y una niña que no pasaban de los 10 años y se encontraban en compañía de un señor que les pedía que se comporten.

El hombre iba cargando varias bolsas llenas de productos que acababa de comprar. Todos ellos habían salido de un supermercado y los niños no dejaban al hombre caminar tranquilamente.

—¡Niños, compórtense, por favor! Entren al coche ya mismo que tenemos que volver a casa.

Los chicos obedecieron por fin aunque seguían hablando animadamente entre ellos. En tanto, el hombre se estaba complicando mucho entre que buscaba las llaves de su auto para abrir el portabultos del vehículo y cuidar que sus pertenencias no acabaran regadas abruptamente en el piso. Me acerqué con prisa a él y me ofrecí gentilmente a ayudarlo.

—Disculpe, necesita ayuda. Permítame, por favor -sostuve sus bolsas-

—¡Oh gracias, muchacho! -respondió y por fin pudo hacer lo suyo- Puedes ponerlas allí.

Coloqué sus cosas donde me indicó y luego cerró la puerta.

—Aquí tienes -me pasó un billete de 10 rublos, a modo de propina por haberlo ayudado con semejante pequeñez-

—No es necesario, señor -le dije-

—Por favor, acéptalo. Has sido muy amable. Hoy en día ya no se ven jóvenes con tu buena predisposición -respondió-

—Dedushka, ya vámonos -gritó uno de los chicos asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del vehículo-

Ambos nos volvimos a mirar al niño y me resultó ligeramente familiar. Era un pequeño de cabello rubio y llamativos ojos verdes.

—Debo irme, mis nietos están demasiado inquietos -comentó el hombre-

En ese momento, el anciano y yo hicimos contacto visual. Me dí cuenta que tenía más edad de lo que pensé en un principio y él también quedó viéndome algo sorprendido.

—Oye, muchacho, ¿no nos habíamos visto antes? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

—No lo creo, señor. No soy de aquí -respondí-

—Oh lo siento...disculpa a este viejo -dijo- Mi memoria y mi vista ya me fallan.

Pude notar que al hombre le temblaba una de una de las manos, era obvio que sufría la enfermedad de Parkinson. Me preocupé por el hecho de que pudiera conducir un vehículo en esas condiciones.

—Nikolai Plisetsky -me extendió su mano no afectada- Fue un gusto conocerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar su nombre. Pensé en lo pequeño que era el mundo al final de cuentas; ese hombre y esos niños posiblemente eran parientes de Yuri Plisetsky, mi hermoso futuro cuñado.

Observé de nuevo al niño del auto que nos veía con fastidio y pude comprobar que sí se parecía bastante a Yuri, no podía estar equivocado. En un instante, pensé que no era buena idea decirle mi nombre real.

—Serge Giacometti -respondí estrechando su mano-

—Nos vemos. Cuídate -se despidió y entró al vehículo para emprender su viaje-

Tuve suerte de llevar los anteojos puestos porque si ese anciano resultaba ser pariente de Yuri, era probable que supiera de Victor y todo lo demás.

—Bien, está decidido. Regresaré a San Petersburgo pasado mañana -sonreí- Más que reunirme con Victor, tengo muchos deseos de ver por fin a Yuri.

\---

Dos días después de aquellos notables acontecimientos, Victor regresó a San Petersburgo. El contingente de periodistas seguía montando guardia frente a la mansión Nikiforov cuando el personal de seguridad los hizo a un lado para que el lujoso coche en el que se transportaba el hombre más buscado de Rusia pudiera ingresar al sitio.

Yuri sabía que Victor llegaba esa mañana y despertó muy temprano para esperarlo. No pudo hablar con él esos días como esperaba y se encontraba por demás ansioso y emocionado, deseaba ver a su amado, lanzarse a sus brazos y obtener respuestas sobre aquello que lo carcomía por dentro. Casi no había podido dormir pensando que recibiría una propuesta de matrimonio.

La limusina negra se detuvo finalmente frente al acceso principal de la vivienda y todos los sirvientes esperaban en el recibidor para dar la bienvenida al dueño de casa. Yuri estaba por ir a sumarse a quienes lo aguardaban pero fue detenido por Yakov a cierta distancia de todos los demás.

—Yuri... -murmuró el hombre y lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo-

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Déjame, quiero recibir a Vitya! -trató de zafarse-

—No. No irás, vas a quedarte aquí y a guardar silencio -dijo con un tono verdaderamente amenazante-

—¡¡¡Suéltame, viejo idiota!!! -trató de zafar de él pero no pudo-

—No estoy jugando, más vale que te tranquilices y mantengas la boca cerrada...o lo vas a lamentar -gruñó Yakov-

Yuri miró al hombre y tuvo ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en medio de la cara. Al notar los ojos asesinos de Yakov sobre él, sintió pavor y supo que algo no andaba bien allí. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.


	14. Traidor

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Volví a Rusia en medio de todo el revuelo impresionante que se generó luego de mis inesperadas declaraciones. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a un montón de periodistas y medios de todas partes del mundo, totalmente ávidos de primicias. Todos ellos querían ser los primeros en difundir las primeras imágenes o palabras de Victor Nikiforov luego de que asumiera públicamente mi orientación sexual y anunciara mi futuro matrimonio.

Realmente no me molestaba tener que lidiar con los medios de prensa; mis mayores preocupaciones en ese instante eran no tener conocimiento sobre el paradero de mi hermano Sergei y también en como haría entrar a Yuri en razón respecto a mi nuevo negocio.

Hacía tiempo no me sentía tan nervioso pero sabía que Yakov mantendría la situación bajo control en los momentos más críticos, por más que tuviera que hacer uso de medidas un tanto extremas para ello.

Quise retrasar lo más que pude este momento pero ya era inevitable; ya estaba hecho y no daría un solo paso atrás hasta ver concretados todos mis planes hasta el final. Entré a la casa y ahí estaba todo el personal de servicio en estricta formación para darme una cordial bienvenida.

Sin embargo, mi mirada se fijó en Yakov quien estaba junto a Yuri un poco más hacia el fondo del vestíbulo. Pude notar perfectamente que Yakov lo tenía sujetado de un brazo de forma bastante disimulada mientras le decía algo al oído y la expresión de Yuri se tornaba digna de un filme de terror.

Sonreí, ya luego me encargaría personalmente de eso. Pero me era inevitable no sentirme un completo miserable por más que todo tenía una justificación válida; hasta ese entonces, era impensable para mí hacer sufrir a Yuri. Sentía que estaba faltando a mi palabra pero era parte de manejarse en este turbio mundo, muchas veces no se puede mantener la completa integridad.

Tragué saliva antes de atreverme a pronunciar una sola palabra y fue que él llegó junto a mí, tomándome del brazo y agachando un poco la mirada. Era tímido y las situaciones de exposición social lo ponían ciertamente nervioso.

Como era de esperarse, todos nos observaban con cierto escepticismo aunque el personal ya estaba al tanto de la situación. Yakov les había informado plenamente y les mandó hacer una suerte de juramento de silencio ya que de lo contrario, sabían cuáles serían las consecuencias.

—Tengan a bien recibir en esta casa a este caballero que me acompaña, ya que a partir de hoy vivirá aquí -anuncié por fin- Sírvanlo como si fuera yo y trátenlo como lo harían conmigo. No habla ruso pero está aprendiendo así que por favor, sean amables y serviciales.

—¿¡Quién demonios es él!? -gruñó Yuri-

—¡Cierra la boca! -objetó Yakov-

—Me complace presentarles a Yuuri Katsuki, mi esposo -dije con total seriedad-

Un impresionante silencio sepulcral se apoderó del recinto ante lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, Yuri quedó tan consternado al escuchar aquello que intentaba a toda costa soltarse del agarre de Yakov y comenzó a moverse con cierta violencia.

—¿¡Esposo!? -pronunció en voz alta, estaba completamente indignado y a punto de armar un tremendo escándalo-

Ahora todos los ojos se posaron en él y eso no hizo más que incrementar sus nervios y los míos. Tenía que terminar con la situación de prisa antes de que todo pasara a mayores.

—Suban las cosas a nuestra recámara -ordené-

—Sí, señor -respondieron al unísono unos empleados-

Podía notar los ojos de Yuri cargados de odio y desprecio, tanto hacia mí como hacia el hombre que me acompañaba. Pero era la cruda realidad a la que nos enfrentábamos y sí, mi último viaje fue exclusivamente para contraer matrimonio con Yuuri Katsuki y ahora tenía que fingir que tendríamos una feliz vida de casados como le había prometido.

Él junto con su hermana mayor habían heredado hace más de un año todo un imperio empresarial que llamó mi atención. Ninguno de ellos tenían la experiencia necesaria para sacar adelante algo tan grande como eso hasta que Yakov me dio la idea de apoderarme de aquel consorcio para ingresar al mercado asiático. Había sido una gran idea.

La firma Katsuki se asoció con otra poderosa compañía denominada Nishigori y juntos estaban llevando adelante varios ambiciosos proyectos. Yo deseaba la totalidad de esas empresas, así que compré todas las acciones de la compañía Nishigori y ahora estaba dispuesto a alzarme con la compañía Katsuki y la mejor manera de hacerlo, era teniendo al accionista mayoritario de mi lado.

No me quedó más remedio que enamorar al japonés y fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayera. Esa había sido la razón por la que estuve yendo cuantiosas veces en el año a su país. Para mí, todo se resumía a meros negocios aunque ahora tenía que convencer a Yuri para que también lo viera de ese modo.

—Victor -bufó Yuri al verme acercándome a él y a Yakov-

—Les presento a mi esposo, Yuuri Katsuki -fingí sonreír- Yuuri ya conoces a Yakov, lo has visto varias veces cuando me acompañaba a verte a Japón.

Yuuri asintió, mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

—Y él es Yuri Plisetsky -dije aunque fui abruptamente interrumpido por él mismo-

—Sí, y soy su...--

—Es mi primo -me adelanté, dedicándole una mirada de reproche invitándole a que siguiera el juego- Vive aquí ya que soy la única familia que le queda con vida.

Yuri me miró casi espantado, había captado claramente el mensaje a través de mis ojos por lo que dejó esa actitud de altanería.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yuri -dijo- ¡Qué curioso! Tenemos el mismo nombre. Mmm, ¿no será algo confuso? Deberíamos llamarlo de otro modo. ¿No lo crees, Victor?

—No lo sé -respondí sin comprender muy bien-

—Veamos -sonrió- Ya sé, llamémosle Yurio. Digo, para diferenciarnos.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a cambiarme el nombre dándome un apodo tan ridículo!? -explotó Yuri finalmente- Si me dices así, entonces yo te llamaré cerdo idiota -apretó sus puños con fuerza-

—¿Cómo dices? -lo miró confundido- Podrías hablarme más lento, es que apenas estoy aprendiendo ruso y no comprendo muy bien.

—¡¡¡Vete a la mierda!!! -Yuri zafó del agarre de Yakov y se marchó corriendo a la habitación-

Yuuri quedó viéndolo con desconcierto, no entendió lo que Yuri había dicho pero notó que estaba muy enojado por el tono en el que le habló y la manera en la que se fue.

—¿Por qué se molestó tu primo? -me preguntó- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—No le prestes atención a ese chiquillo -intervino Yakov- Tiene bastante mal carácter y no es muy sociable que digamos.

Definitivamente era demasiado lo que le estaba pidiendo a Yuri. Le sería imposible usar la diplomacia en este caso y si no aceptaba ser parte del juego fraguado, todo se iría al demonio muy rápido y mis planes estarían en riesgo. Con eso me acababa de dar cuenta que sería complicadísimo hacerle entender razones.

\---

Como un par de horas después de ubicar a Yuuri en una habitación especialmente acondicionada para él, o mejor dicho para nosotros, me dediqué a mostrarle la casa y demás. Quedó bastante sorprendido y parecía estar muy contento; tras eso, me manifestó que deseaba tomar una siesta ya que había quedado cansado con el viaje.

No tardó mucho en dormirse, así que aproveché la oportunidad para ir a buscar a Yuri. Se había encerrado en la recámara y estaba seguro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y rabia hacia mí pero confiaba en que iría a entender mis explicaciones.

Fui a nuestra habitación y la encontré cerrada con llave por dentro. Le pedí a Yuri que abriera la puerta de inmediato pero contestó que no deseaba verme y que me largara de allí. Suspiré hondo y tras meditarlo un momento, pedí a un personal de servicio que me trajera el duplicado de la llave.

Cuando finalmente pude ingresar allí, vi que Yuri se puso de pie inmediatamente de la cama donde estaba recostado. Cerré la puerta y quedé viéndolo un momento.

—¡¡¡Te dije que no quiero verte!!! -gritó- ¡¡¡Lárgate...eres un infeliz!!! -tomó la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y me la arrojó con violencia-

La pude esquivar con rapidez y ésta fue a impactar contra la puerta quedando totalmente destruida. Ver que salí ileso, no hizo más que aumentar su estado de alteración por lo que vino de inmediato hacia mí y empezó a golpearme y empujarme mientras lloraba y gruñía de la rabia. Terminó jalándome la ropa.

—¡¡¡Eres un imbécil, Victor!!! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!? 

No hice prácticamente nada para defenderme, de todas maneras, él no tenía tanta fuerza como para lastimarme de forma considerable. Tampoco podía hablarle ni explicarle nada en esas condiciones, así que dejé que hiciera y dijera todo lo que le venía en gana en esos momentos hasta que finalmente se cansó.

—¿Ya terminaste con el berriche? -pregunté indiferente-

—Vete, ¿sí? -respondió- Jamás esperé que te burlaras de mí de una manera tan sucia. No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy de ti, ¡¡¡jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos!!!

—No lo hice, gatito.

—¡¡¡Deja de ser cínico!!! -gritó- Te casaste con ese idiota y lo trajiste a esta casa, ¿te parece poco? ¡¡¡Y encima, le dices que soy tu primo!!! En verdad, Victor Nikiforov, eres de lo peor y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de avisarme antes para que no me tomara por sorpresa y quedara como un idiota delante de todo el mundo.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, de todos modos, ibas a ponerte así. Te conozco bien, Yuri -contesté- Eres demasiado impulsivo y alterable, por eso decidí no decirte nada.

Estiré la mano para intentar acariciarle la mejilla pero lo impidió, tomándome de ella y apretándola con fuerza.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. Me cambiaste por ese gordo estúpido y ahora ¿vienes a qué exactamente? -miró mi mano y se percató que traía un anillo de oro puesto para luego dedicarme una mirada sombría- Ahora lo entiendo todo, te pasaste engañándome durante meses. Por eso no querías llevarme contigo cuando viajabas, no ibas a donde decías, ¡¡¡ibas siempre a Japón a verlo a él!!!

—Yuri, escucha...

—¡¡¡No escucharé una mierda!!! -refutó- Ibas a encontrarte con ese cerdo mientras llevaban un noviazgo vaya a saber por cuanto tiempo y me decías que eran viajes de negocios y luego aprovechaste esa entrevista para hacerlo todo público de una maldita. ¡¡¡Quieres que el mundo entero sepa que te casaste con ese idiota!!!

—Es que de hecho, este matrimonio sí es una cuestión de negocios -me acerqué más a él para hablarle por lo bajo- Yuuri Katsuki es el dueño de un gran imperio empresarial que pronto pasará a ser enteramente mío -sonreí-

—¿Y te casaste con él para apropiarte de sus bienes?

—Claro...no tuve otra salida -confesé- No me quedó más que montar todo esto ya que de por sí, sería imposible quedarme con la corporación Kastuki. Así que al darme cuenta que él tenía un interés personal en mí pues, se me ocurrió la idea como el camino más fácil. Entiende, gatito...esto es un negocio, ahora tengo que fingir y me tienes que ayudar siguiéndome la corriente. Tu actitud de hace rato no fue muy acertada que digamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo que fingir que estoy contento porque me engañaste y te casaste con otro hombre? ¿Tengo que ponerme feliz porque ahora vas a compartir una habitación con él y vas a dormir en una cama a su lado? -cuestionó- Y a propósito, ¿te acostaste con él?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡¡¡Lo que oíste, maldito infiel!!! ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¿Te follaste a ese cerdo? ¡¡¡Solo dime la verdad, maldita sea!!!

—Te dije que tengo que fingir, ¿cierto?

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Me propinó una certera cachetada que me hizo moverme de lugar...no la vi venir.

—Yuri...sé que estás enojado y que probablemente me odies en este momento. Tienes razones de sobra pero entiende que esto no será eterno...en cuanto consiga lo que quiero, voy a deshacerme de él.

—Claro, claro...y mientras tanto, estará metido en esta casa, tendré que verlo y verte a su lado jugando al matrimonio feliz y fingir que soy tu estúpido primo como le dijiste. ¿¡Crees que voy a tolerar todo eso!?

—Por favor, gatito. Nunca te pedí nada realmente; ahora te pido que hagas un pequeño sacrificio para ayudarme con esto.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone habrá que mantener esta maldita farsa?

—Unos tres años.

—¿¡Tres años!? ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡¡¡De ninguna manera voy a soportar esto por tanto tiempo...olvídalo!!! No voy a aceptar compartirte con otro sujeto, aún si se trata de un estúpido montaje. ¡¡¡No puedo!!!

—Yuri, no siento nada por él, no me provoca absolutamente nada. Entiéndelo...es un...--

—¡Sí, un negocio! -rodó los ojos- ¡¡¡Pero no, Victor!!! No me importa eso...y no voy a entenderlo jamás.

—En ese caso, creo que tendré que convencerte de una manera que entiendas -lo miré con seriedad-

Aunque opuso resistencia me lo llevé a la cama, tras luchar e intentar golpearme para que lo dejara durante unos minutos, acabó cediendo por completo. Conocía muy bien a Yuri, sabía perfectamente como manejarlo, él no podía resistirse a mí ni a mis besos y caricias por más enojado que pudiera estar.

Acabamos haciendo el amor. 

Aparentemente, se calmó un poco por fin aunque de todos modos, yo sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo por mucho tiempo. Se levantó de la cama ni bien terminamos el acto.

—¿A dónde vas, gatito? -pregunté-

—A tomar un baño -respondió- Apestas a él y vienes a dejarme toda su hediondez.

—¡Dios, Yuri, no seas exagerado!

—Será mejor que te vayas, ve a tu habitación junto a tu querido esposito. Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer.

—No dormiré con él, ya ideé un plan para...--

—Mira, Victor...tus planes me importan ya un carajo. Estoy fuera de ellos -me interrumpió- Esto se terminó y cuando salga del baño espero te hayas ido de aquí, traidor.

Yuri se marchó dejándome apreciar su preciosa desnudez, entró al baño y escuché que cerró la puerta con llave, como para asegurar que yo no me metiera allí tras él. Suspiré profundamente...al parecer, me había equivocado esta vez.

—Se terminó, ¿en serio? -dije para mí- ¡Ay, gatito arisco, tú no cambias! Al parecer olvidas con quien estás tratando -sonreí-

\---

Yuri llenó la bañera con agua y se metió allí para intentar relajarse un poco, estaba demasiado tenso aún con toda la situación y ahora sentía mucha más rabia, incluyéndose a sí mismo por haber cedido.

—¡Soy un completo idiota! -suspiró- Victor me traicionó y aún así no logro resistirme cuando me toca o me besa, ¿por qué soy tan débil ante él? ¿Por qué no consigo odiarlo a pesar de todo esto? ¿Por qué deseo creer todo lo que me dice? ¡¡¡Demonios, tengo demasiadas dudas!!!

Permaneció allí meditando la situación por un largo rato.

—Le dije que esto se terminó pero no...yo no pienso ceder -dijo con determinación- Ese intruso no va a tener a mi hombre y los planes de Victor me tienen sin cuidado -sonrió- Voy a matar a ese cerdo ni bien pueda.

\---

En ese momento en Moscú, Sergei estaba presto para emprender el viaje a San Petersburgo. Optó por viajar en bus en lugar de tomar un vuelo para evitar que lo pudiéramos rastrear, quería que su aparición fuera una completa sorpresa.

—El día que tanto esperé finalmente ha llegado. Por fin vamos a conocernos, Yuri.


	15. Extremista

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Jamás había experimentado tanta rabia en toda mi vida como lo hacía ahora. Desde que Victor regresó con todo el descaro del mundo en compañía de ese tipo al que convirtió en su esposo en tiempo récord y me lo venía a imponer como si nada, yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

Nunca me había sentido tan traicionado y humillado. Por si fuera poco, Victor tuvo el cinismo de pedirme que le siguiera la corriente, fingiendo delante de ese cerdo que él y yo éramos primos y haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba, que todo era parte de un estúpido negocio con el que se había obsesionado.

Lo que más me hacía enojar fue que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de advertirme sobre lo que pensaba hacer. Según él, tendría que tolerar su estúpido montaje por un "breve" plazo de 3 años hasta que consiga sus objetivos y se deshaga de ese sujeto. Solo que yo ya no le creía nada.

Ya no podía confiar en Victor. Estaba demasiado herido en mi orgullo y todo lo que ahora quería era joderle esos planes y demostrarle que no iba a jugar conmigo a su antojo, yo no estaba dispuesto a ser una pieza más en su tablero de ajedrez.

Pero mi rabia se enfocaba mayormente en ese viejo cretino llamado Yakov Feltsman, al fin de cuentas, él era el asesor y mentor de Victor. Y él mismo me había confirmado que fue ese maldito anciano quien le dio la patética idea de contraer matrimonio con el tal Katsuki para poder ingresar al mercado oriental con facilidad.

También sentía ira hacia mí mismo por haber sido tan débil y haberme acostado con Victor. Aún cuando me dijo que se había follado al sujeto ese ya que debía fingir que eran un matrimonio en todos los sentidos. 

No le iba a perdonar eso, estaba tan enojado que en serio me sentía capaz de acostarme con el primero que se me cruzara en frente solo para desquitarme y que Victor supiera lo que se sentía ser traicionado de ese modo.

Tal y como se lo mandé, ya no lo encontré en la habitación cuando salí del baño. Se había marchado y supuse había ido a la alcoba que ahora compartía con ese cerdo un piso más arriba. No podía evitar sentirme consumido por los celos nuevamente pero tenía que tranquilizarme un poco o tendría un ataque de ansiedad.

Cerré la puerta con llave, no quería verme interrumpido mientras preparaba aquello que tenía en mente.

—Victor, créeme que esto no se va a quedar así -gruñí- Me importa una mierda tu negocio, no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Me dirigí al guardarropas, donde tenía guardada el arma que siempre llevaba conmigo al salir y la tomé. Verifiqué el cartucho y el mismo estaba completamente lleno; lo volví a colocar y la cargué. Sonreí al saber que la tenía lista para usarla en cualquier momento.

Lo que no decidía aún es quien iba a matar primero.

—Finalmente llegó tu hora, maldito viejo infeliz -suspiré- Y tú, maldito cerdo, tampoco vas a librarte de esta. ¡No vas a robarte a mi Victor!

\---

Ni siquiera pasaron 24 horas de la llegada de ese japonés intruso a esta casa y apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con él, pero para mí fueron suficientes como para quererlo muerto. Estaba decidido a asesinarlo y si Victor insistía con que le siguiera el juego, también era capaz de darle unos balazos para que escarmiente. Solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas y lo haría.

Cuando estaba por ser la hora de la cena, guardé el arma entre mi ropa y salí de la habitación. Pude escuchar voces provenientes de la planta baja, me asomé con cuidado para que no se percataran de mi presencia y bajé lentamente las escaleras. 

Efectivamente, ahí en la sala estaban Victor y ese cerdo que tenía ahora por esposo. Estaban conversando vaya a saber de qué pero al verlos ahí uno frente al otro, muy cerca entre ellos, no pude sino sentir asco y rabia.

Noté que el sujeto ese no traía sus enorme gafas de hace rato y también se había peinado diferente. Debía reconocer que no lucía tan patético como cuando nos presentaron pero aún así me preguntaba qué había visto Victor en él. No era físicamente atractivo ni tenía nada de especial.

Me había asegurado que no sentía nada por él pero al verlo hablándole así tan cerca y sonriéndole gentilmente, me preguntaba si me decía la verdad. Los celos que sentía se iban incrementando y explotaron en el preciso momento que el muy atrevido de Katsuki, terminó por romper la distancia para abrazar a Victor, rodéandolo por el cuello.

—Gracias, Victor -lo escuché decir- Eres maravilloso.

—Sí, claro -dije para mí- Es tan maravilloso que fue a follar maravillosamente conmigo ni bien te dormiste, cerdo ridículo.

—No agradezcas, Yuuri -respondió Victor- Haré lo que sea por verte feliz.

—¡Hijo de puta! -murmuré- Es lo que siempre me dices a mí.

No lo soporté más y saqué el arma, la observé por un instante y luego la apunté hacia ellos. No me veían desde dónde me hallaba oculto pero tenía a ese tipo en la mira. Sería algo tan rápido.

Inhalé con fuerza y posicioné mi dedo en el gatillo.

—Muere, cerdo -murmuré-

—Si yo fuera usted, no haría eso -una fastidiosa voz hizo que perdiera la concentración-

—¡Mierda! -bajé el arma- ¿Quién te has creído para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no? ¡Tú no eres más que un simple custodio, imbécil!

Se trataba ese sujeto llamado Otabek Altin, el guardaespaldas de Yakov. Me descubrió y arruinó mis planes en primeras instancias.

—Disculpe, señor Plisetsky -respondió- Tengo expresas órdenes de mantenerlo vigilado.

—Pues dile al idiota de Yakov que se vaya al infierno y no me fastidies porque hace tiempo tengo una bala reservada especialmente para ti -guardé de nuevo el arma y comencé a bajar las escaleras-¡Ya te dije que no quiero verte dentro de la casa!

\---

Una vez que estuvimos en el comedor, Victor tomó su lugar como siempre y el infeliz ese se sentó a su lado, justo en el sitio que yo usualmente ocupaba. Me contuve para no protestar y mandarlo al infierno. Acabé ocupando un lugar frente a Victor y lo miraba con aparente indiferencia, realmente no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía pensado hacer o encendería su alarma. 

Ahora mis planes se veían en riesgo porque ese custodio infeliz me había visto y estaba seguro le iría con el chisme al viejo. Casualmente, Yakov llegó casi al rato y tomó asiento a mi lado. Se respiraba un incómodo ambiente de tensión allí; podía notar que Victor me miraba de reojo y al parecer, se tranquilizó al verme calmado. 

Me mantuve en silencio aunque ocasionalmente esbozaba una sonrisa ante los estúpidos comentarios que hacían él, ese cerdo y Yakov. Cuando sirvieron la cena, me dieron ganas de tirarle el plato con todo el borsch caliente en la cara a ese japonés idiota que no paraba de hablar y encima se ponía a comparar la comida rusa con la de su país.

—Está todo muy bueno pero definitivamente extraño el katsudon -comentó- A ti también te gustó mucho, ¿verdad, Victor? ¿Crees que podríamos contratar a un chef japonés? Así no extraño tanto mi comida -colocó su mano sobre la de Victor-

—Claro -asintió el otro- Será como tú gustes.

—Más bien deberías considerar ponerte a dieta -murmuré por fin, totalmente hastiado con sus tonterías-

—¡Yuri, no seas irrespetuoso! -refunfuñó Yakov-

—No hay problema -sonrió Katsuki- Yurio tiene razón, he subido un poco de peso últimamente pero ya me pondré en forma de nuevo. La vida de casados no es una excusa para engordar.

—¡¡¡Qué no me llames de esa manera tan estúpida!!! -gruñí-

Cada palabra que el muy imbécil pronunciaba, era para mí como una patada en el estómago y mis ganas de acabar con él solo iban en progresivo aumento. Ya tenía suficiente con que me estuviera cambiando el nombre, ofendiendo a nuestra gastronomía y tocando a Victor, vaya que sumaba motivos a mi lista para querer deshacerme de su odiosa presencia.

Realmente no lo soportaba más; por eso me retiré de allí ni bien acabé de cenar. Me daba naúseas estar cerca de ellos y tener que presenciar esas demostraciones de afecto que el idiota ese daba a Victor.

Los odiaba a ambos.

Sí, a Victor también por corresponder a sus gestos afectuosos de buena gana sin tenerme el más mínimo de consideración.

—Victor...me da la impresión de que no le caigo bien a tu primo -dijo Katsuki- Me mira con un odio que da miedo.

—No te preocupes, es así con las personas que no conoce. Ya se acostumbrará a ti -respondió Victor intentando minimizar la situación-

\---

Para colmo de males, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama por horas a la par que una tremenda ansiedad me carcomía y me ponía los nervios de punta. Tomé el celular y vi que ya era más de medianoche.

—¡Victor, eres un imbécil! -me vi invadido por una tremenda rabia y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar preso de mi impotencia-

Le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez y solo conseguía molestarme más. No entendía las razones de Victor para pisotear de ese modo mis sentimientos y ahora estaba en la otra habitación con ese cerdo, durmiendo en la misma cama y de seguro, teniendo intimidad con él.

Tenía unas ganas de ir hasta esa maldita recámara que compartían, tocar la puerta y llevar a cabo mi cometido. Nada me daría más gusto que asesinar a ese cerdo frente a los ojos de Victor y realmente me seducía mucho esa idea.

Me senté en la cama y permanecí pensativo un momento, tomé el arma y la observé detenidamente.

—No veo la hora de estrenarla finalmente.

Escuché que intentaron abrir la puerta girando la perilla pero como la tenía cerrada con llave, no pudieron entrar a la habitación.

—Yuri -escuché a Victor llamándome-

—¡¡¡Lárgate, ve a dormir con el cerdo y déjame en paz!!! -respondí mientras volvía a mirar la pistola que tenía en las manos-

—No voy a dormir con él, abre la puerta -insistió-

Sonreí ante la gran idea que se me había ocurrido de un momento a otro. Victor lastimó mi orgullo pues bien, yo le haría algo parecido a él. Me encontraba completamente desnudo y así mismo me encaminé a la puerta mientras mantenía el arma escondida detrás de mi cuerpo.

Cuando abrí la puerta y le dejé verme, pude notar el brillo de la lujuria en su mirada y su sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Wow! Este es exactamente el tipo de recibimiento que me gusta, gatito -comentó mientras dejaba caer su bata al piso, también venía desnudo-

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu cerdo no te satisface y por eso vienes a buscarme? -me burlé-

—No lo menciones -respondió- Ahora solo somos tú y yo -acarició mi rostro con lentitud-

Él aún no se había percatado de que yo traía esa pistola pero en mi mente solo tenía un pensamiento, el hecho de pensar que pudo haber estado con ese tipo y ahora venía a ponerme las manos encima. Sentí tanta repugnancia por un instante pero lo conduje a la cama y lo hice sentar al borde de la misma.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a entregarme a ti de nuevo, Victor?

—Eres mío, Yuri -susurró- Siempre acabarás en mis brazos y lo sabes.

—Alguna vez dijiste que me amas tanto que harías lo que sea por mí -sonreí mientras me inclinaba un poco y lo tomé de la barbilla-

—Así es...eso no ha cambiado -contestó-

—Entonces, satisfáceme ahora -susurré- Me siento muy excitado.

Lo que pedí no se hizo esperar y aprovechando la cercanía entre nuestros rostros, me besó de manera pasional hasta dejarme casi sin aliento. Al parecer, él estaba más excitado que yo y no se negó a mi petición. Su obediencia me hizo maldecir por dentro, no tenía excusas para amenazarlo con el arma.

Quebró el beso para que yo pudiera componerme. Él estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas y yo de pie frente a él, comenzó a besar mi abdomen mientras sus manos se ceñían a mis caderas. No podía negar que el contacto de sus labios con mi piel me hacía estremecer, tenía un gran efecto de dominio en mí.

Solo que esta vez, no pensaba dejarme.

Me mordía los labios para evitar ponerme en evidencia, ya que al sentir su boca recorriendo mis zonas erógenas, me excitaba todavía más. Su lengua recorría mi pelvis y comenzaba a sentir su contacto cada vez más cerca de mi sexo, que empezaba erectar y a lubricar apenas con eso.

—Ahhh...sigue así -pedí casi con desesperación-

Sentí sus manos descendiendo hasta mis nalgas, las cuales apretó con fuerza. Al rato, su boca húmeda y caliente envolvió mi pene y sus succiones suaves comenzaron a ocasionar estragos en mi capacidad de razonamiento. Estaba a punto de dejar caer la pistola que tenía entre mis manos, estaba cargada y si la soltaba, de seguro iba a escaparse algún disparo con el impacto contra el piso.

Iba enloqueciendo a medida que sentía los labios de Victor deslizándose en mi miembro y aprentándolo. Era un maldito experto haciéndolo, podía sentirme tan profundo en su boca hasta rozar su garganta.

—Ngh...ahhhh... -gemí extasiado y lo tomé del cabello con una de mis manos-

Lo observé y me encontré con sus bellos ojos fijados en mí. Ese contacto visual, encendió mi vena sádica y sonreí. Lo sujeté con fuerza y aceleré mis movimientos, hundiéndome en su boca tanto como me era posible. No me importó ver como se le iba el aire, continué igual.

—¡Ahhh...vaya Vitya! Mmm...no sabía que te gustara tanto ser follado por la boca -sonreí de lado-

No hacía falta que respondiera, los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Unas cuantas embestidas más bastaron para que terminara eyaculando en su boca mientras no podía ni quería contener mis quejidos de placer.

Me había descargado abudantemente, pudiendo ver cómo los restos de mi semen se escurrían por sus labios y se deslizaban por su cuello. Pensé que iba a cesar cuando retiré mi miembro de él pero Victor se puso a lamer lo que había quedado en mí...lo notaba en verdad muy complacido.

—¿Quieres que hoy hagamos las cosas de manera diferente? -preguntó sonriente-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamé sorprendido-

—No es necesario que me obligues a punta de pistola, yo lo hago encantado -replicó- Me excita cambiar de roles contigo, gatito.

Había sido una tontería de mi parte, él lo había descubierto todo desde el principio.

\---

Al otro día, amanecí de buen humor. Me sentía contento gracias a mi hazaña y podía decir que tenía a Victor en mis manos, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, iba a darme el gusto de tomarme una revancha.

Pero al despertar y darme cuenta que no estaba durmiendo ya a mi lado, la rabia volvió a invadirme. Era evidente que se había ido bien temprano por la mañana de regreso a la otra habitación, todo para fingir que había dormido con ese idiota.

Ya había tenido bastante con toda esa mierda y no iba a esperar un maldito día para acabar con todo. Me levanté con rapidez y me vestí con lo primero que encontré a mano, que eran ropa interior y una camiseta.

Victor había puesto el arma dentro del cajón de la mesa de noche, así que la saqué de allí y la llevé conmigo. Salí con prisa de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la recámara de ese cerdo.

Aceleré mis pasos antes de que el custodio de Yakov me encontrara, tenía que subir unas escaleras e ir por un pasillo. Planeaba meterme allí y rociar con balas a ese infeliz...sería sencillo, o al menos eso creí.

El jodido guardaespaldas me había visto y vino detrás de mí.

—¡Señor Plisetsky, deténgase! -gritó-

—¡¡¡No vengas porque lo vas a lamentar!!! -amenacé y fui con más prisa-

—Aquí Altin. Detengan de inmediato al señor Plisetsky, se dirige al tercer piso -informó por su comunicador-

—¡Imbéciles! -susurré-

Ahí mismo aparecieron otros dos custodios para impedirme el paso y evitar que terminara de subir las escaleras.

—Disculpe, señor Plisetsky -dijo uno de los hombres- ¡No puede estar aquí!

No tenía pensado perder el tiempo con ellos y sin meditarlo, disparé a quemarropa. Fueron dos tiros certeros y rápidos, directos al rostro de ambos hombres. Ni siquiera yo podía creer cuan precisa era mi puntería. Los había matado en el acto.

—Señor Feltsman, aquí Altin. ¡Hay problemas con el señor Plisetsky! -informó de nuevo y esperó respuestas- Entendido.

—¡No interfieras o serás el siguiente! -advertí al kazajo-

Me dí cuenta que el sujeto también sacó un arma y me apuntó con ella, pude notar que estaba dispuesto a dispararme.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a apuntarme, hijo de perra!? -gruñí- Solo por eso ya eres hombre muerto.

—Estoy cumpliendo órdenes, señor -respondió- El mismo señor Nikiforov prohibió que usted subiera al tercer piso.

—¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!! -grité- Baja tu arma porque te juro que disparo. ¡Ya me tienes harto, maldito!

No me hizo caso, estábamos ahí apuntándonos mutuamente.

—De todos modos, Victor va a saber de esto y se encargará de ti -amenacé-

—Ya lo sé, Yuri -dijo Victor asomándose a la escalera- ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Volteé a verlo y en cuestión de segundos, ese idiota de Otabek vino hacia mí para inmovilizarme y quitarme la pistola. De nada valieron mis gritos y pataleos, habían venido más personales de seguridad y se encargaron de llevarme de regreso a mi habitación y me encerraron allí.

Victor no movió un solo dedo para detenerlos. Me dí cuenta que ellos ya tenían órdenes de cómo proceder en caso de que yo cometiera algo así; ciertamente actuaron con rapidez y precisión.

\---

Aquel había sido mi último día en la mansión Nikiforov. A Victor no le convenía que yo siguiera bajo ese techo porque ya vio que le podía arruinar sus planes de negocio. Fue que supe que aquello no era ninguna broma, él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que nada interfiriera en eso, no le importaba quien fuera. Él se desharía de todo aquel que lo estorbara, incluso de mí.

—Todo arreglado, Vitya -informó Yakov entrando al estudio-

—Bien. No quería llegar a este punto pero no tuve opción -respondió él-

—Hiciste bien, Yuri fue realmente extremista esta vez. Ahora ya tienes la certeza de que no será un estorbo -contestó el anciano-

—No creas que me siento bien habiendo hecho esto pero no podíamos correr más riesgos con él. Por fortuna, Yuuri tiene el sueño pesado y no se enteró de nada.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿a dónde fue ese japonés obeso? -preguntó Yakov-

—Creo que se tomó muy en serio eso que Yuri le dijo, acerca de bajar de peso así que se le ocurrió ir a trotar a un parque. Lo envié con dos custodios para que no fastidie -contestó Victor-

\---

En ese momento, Yuuri se encontraba ejercitándose en un parque cercano a la mansión mientras dos hombres lo vigilaban a distancia para que no se perdiera. Estaba totalmente traspirado cuando decidió quedarse a descansar en un banco.

Ese día había dejado de nevar y el cielo estaba despejado aunque todavía hacía frío y la gente iba bastante abrigada. Él sin embargo, estaba con ropa deportiva y muriéndose de calor tras haber estado trotando un buen rato; permaneció en ese banco un momento hasta que vio pasando a alguien que llamó su atención. 

Buscó sus gafas de inmediato y se las puso para levantarse de su lugar con prisa.

—¿Victor? -preguntó caminando detrás de la persona que vio-

—¿¡Eh!?

Era Sergei quien volteó a verlo mientras Yuuri quedaba pálido de la impresión al encontrarse con un joven tan parecido a Victor. Estaba realmente impactado y no podía disimular.

—Disculpa, ¿eres pariente de Victor Nikiforov?

—Sí, soy su hermano. ¿Y tú, quién eres?

—Yuuri Katsuki, soy esposo de Victor -contestó-

—¿Qué? -Sergei no entendía nada- ¿Su...esposo?

—Así es -asintió- Supongo que estás yendo para nuestra casa.

—Estoy yendo a la mansión Nikiforov.

—Sí, a eso me refiero -exclamó sorprendido- No sabía que Victor tenía un hermano con un parecido tan increíble con él.

—Pues yo no sabía que Victor tenía un esposo -afirmó Sergei mientras elevaba una ceja- Espera, ¿dices que te llamas Yuuri? -preguntó confundido-

—Así es, me llamo igual que el primo de ustedes, ¿qué curioso, no?

—¿Primo dices? -frunció el ceño y lo miró con extrañeza-

—Sí, ese chico que vive también en la mansión. Yuri Plisetsky, el rubio que tiene tan mal carácter -comentó Katsuki-

—¡Ah sí...Yuri! -sonrió- Pero él no es nuestro primo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? Victor me lo presentó como...--

—Yuri es...mi novio.

Sergei sonrió, definitivamente no era ningún tonto; no le costó nada atar los cabos y entender perfectamente la situación a grandes rasgos.

—Soy Sergei Nikiforov -se presentó por fin- Es un gusto conocerte...cuñado -sonrió con un dejo de burla- Ahora llévame de regreso a la casa que vengo agotadísimo de un viaje.

—Claro...vamos -asintió Yuuri sin siquiera sospechar lo que se vendría a partir de ese momento-


	16. Impredecible

**[Sergei Nikiforov]**

Quizás por azares del destino o porque tal vez la suerte estaba de mi lado en ese momento, mi encuentro con ese oriental llamado Yuuri Katsuki, mientras me hallaba rumbo a la residencia Nikiforov a pie, no pudo haber sido más oportuno.

Nunca pensé toparme con quien afirmaba ser esposo de Victor y que se pusiera a hablarme con tanta confianza. Creo que por primera vez en la vida, agradecía el hecho de ser tan parecido a mi hermano mayor ya que me había sido de mucha utilidad en este caso.

Aunque apenas nos habíamos conocido, Yuuri Katsuki me dio la información suficiente para hilar las situaciones y deducir lo que estaba sucediendo bajo el techo de la mansión Nikiforov. Cuando Victor asumió públicamente su condición de homosexual, también dijo que iba a casarse...pero resultó que ya lo había hecho, solo que esa parte no la dio a conocer.

Sinceramente llegué a creer que Victor se casaría con Yuri Plisetsky, ese chico tan hermoso con quien llevaba varios años en pareja. Incluso la prensa especulaba que él sería su elegido; siempre fueron vistos juntos y aunque para el mundo no estaba del todo claro el tipo de relación entre ambos, el sentido común llevaba a poder deducir con facilidad.

Pero no, Victor contrajo matrimonio con este japonés que vaya uno a sabe de dónde lo sacó. Me llamó poderosamente la atención que mi hermano se haya fijado en un sujeto así; alguna razón muy poderosa y turbia debía tener...y ya me encargaría personalmente de averiguar. Conocía tan bien a Vitya y lo sabía hasta capaz de vender su alma al diablo por sus propios intereses. 

Lo que me dejó pensando fue el hecho de que Katsuki se refiriera a Yuri Plisetsky como si fuera un supuesto primo nuestro. Luego comprendí que ese no fue más que un cuento inventado por Victor para justificar la presencia permanente de Yuri en la mansión Nikiforov. El muy desgraciado estaba haciendo pasar a su amante por su primo para que su ingenuo esposo no sospechara de ellos. Me preguntaba si ese chico era de la misma calaña que mi hermano para prestarse a ese juego tan indigno y nefasto.

Tuve el impulso de decir que Yuri Plisetsky era mi novio aunque al parecer el japonés no creyó. Sin embargo, esa era una idea que me tentaba mucho; él me ha gustado desde que Yakov me enseñó sus fotos hace tiempo, desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en conocerlo personalmente y ahora estaba muy cerca de lograrlo por fin.

Yuuri Katsuki pidió a sus guardaespaldas que llamaran a al chofer y éste llegó en cuestión de pocos minutos para llevarnos del parque donde estábamos a la mansión Nikiforov. Me dio el risa el hecho de que esos empleados me observaran tan llenos de sorpresa y escepticismo al notar que yo era algo así como una versión moza de Victor.

No hacía falta que dijera nada, yo era claramente un Nikiforov y ellos lo sabían. Me limité a saludarlos despreocupadamente y cuando Katsuki comentó que yo era y su cuñado y que iría con él a la casa, fue como que dejaron de estar tensos. Subimos al lujoso vehículo y Yuuri tomó su celular para avisar a Victor que estaba yendo de regreso.

—¿Le dijiste a Victor que estoy contigo? -pregunté con desconfianza-

—No, prefiero sea una sorpresa -sonrió- ¿Cómo es posible que Victor nunca me dijera de tu existencia?

—De seguro se le olvidó -dije- Es bastante olvidadizo en ocasiones.

—¿De dónde estabas viniendo? -preguntó- ¿Por qué estabas a pie y sin guardaespaldas?

—Estaba en Moscú, de vacaciones y a decir verdad, no me gusta tener a esos gorilas detrás vigilándome todo el tiempo.

—¡Pero es muy peligroso que estés por la calle sin un mínimo de seguridad! Digo, eres un Nikiforov, miembro de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de este país. Podrían secuestrarte o algo así.

—Pues sería una divertida aventura para mí -sonreí-

El japonés me observó con total perplejidad, no lograba concebir mi nivel de despreocupación y sinceramente, no estaba mintiendo. Viví muchos años en confinamiento gracias a las paranoicas ideas de Victor, estaba harto de esa vida de encierro y me prometí no permitir de nuevo esas cosas para mí. Por fin me sentía libre y todo lo que quería era comerme al mundo.

\---

Finalmente habíamos llegado a destino y hasta ese momento no me sentí nervioso pero cuando puse un pie dentro la casa, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba de emoción y a la vez, me invadía un cálido sentimiento de nostalgia. Después de muchos años volvía a mi casa y parecía que nada había cambiado.

Estaba ciertamente feliz y podía sentir que se me erizaba la piel a medida que me adentraba allí. A pesar de que era pequeño cuando abandoné esa casa, conservaba imborrables y hermosos recuerdos de mi infancia y de mis padres en ese lugar. Tragué saliva y sentí un nudo en la garganta al experimentar todas esas cosas en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Me estaba reuniendo de nuevo con una parte mía que siempre sentí me fue arrebatada injustamente y no me lo supieron explicar adecuadamente en aquel momento. Ya de grande, comprendí que Victor lo había hecho para protegerme después de la tragedia de nuestros padres. Solo que él nunca supo el dolor y la desazón que aquello provocó en mi corazón de niño.

Suspiré pesadamente y seguí a Yuuri a pasos lentos. Él me había comentado que Victor se encontraba en la casa y que posiblemente estaría en el estudio, hacia ahí me estaba conduciendo aunque yo ya me sabía el camino de memoria. Nada, absolutamente ningún detalle de la casa se me había olvidado.

Llegamos al lugar en cuestión y la puerta estaba cerrada. Yuuri llamó para luego asomarse con una sonrisa; Victor y Yakov se encontraban allí y lo miraron con seriedad, ya que al parecer estaban manteniendo una plática secreta pues callaron abruptamente ni bien se vieron interrumpidos.

—Victor, he traído a alguien -anunció- Pasa, por favor -me dijo dejándome el camino libre-

No dudé un solo instante en ingresar al lugar mientras les enseñaba una sonrisa de triunfador.

—Hi!!! -saludé efusivamente levantando la mano-

Tanto Victor como Yakov quedaron completamente pálidos, viéndome con una expresión impagable. Los había tomado tan por sorpresa que no eran capaces de modular una simple palabra en respuesta...

—Parece que no les gustó el "hi" así que...Привет! (Privet!)

Quise estallar de risa al verlo ahí boquiabiertos y poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

—¿Qué no me van a saludar, par de ancianos? -me crucé de brazos-

—¡¡¡Sergei!!! -exclamó Yakov y volteó a ver a Victor casi de inmediato-

—Dios... -susurró mi hermano y vino con prisa hacia mí-

Lo observé y pude darme cuenta que cayó en un impresionante estado de conmoción, uno que jamás antes vi en él. No dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y pude sentir como temblaba mientras se aferraba a mí con ímpetu, solo pude sonreír y lo abrazarlo también.

Realmente Victor había estado angustiado por mí, lo podía percibir en ese abrazo suyo tan protector y cargado de un notable sentimiento fraterno. Debo admitir que por un momento me sentí mal por haberle causado semejante preocupación.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sergei. Me alegra tanto que estés bien -susurró-

—Vitya...me da mucho gusto verte -respondí-

Nos apartamos un poco y él quedó viéndome por un instante, me impresionó contemplar sus ojos llorosos mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros pero en cuestión de segundos, su mirada gentil cambió una completamente sombría que me llenó de temor.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil! -vociferó lleno de rabia para luego estamparme un tremendo golpe de puño en medio del rostro-

No lo vi venir. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que si no hubiera sido porque Katsuki me sostuvo, iba a terminar sin dudas cayendo al suelo violentamente.

—¡Grrr...infeliz! -bufé-

—¡Vitya, detente! -gritó Yakov al darse cuenta que volvería a golpearme y lo detuvo de inmediato-

Quedé aturdido con semejante embate y pude sentir que me sangraba la nariz. Instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia ahí, en tanto podía escuchar a Victor insultándome con todo tipo de improperios mientras Yakov lo contenía y Katsuki preocupado me preguntaba si me encontraba bien...

—¡¡¡Ya basta!!! -inquirió Yakov de nueva cuenta- ¡¡¡Victor...maldita sea, tranquilízate!!! No ganas nada con alterarte de esa manera.

—¿Pueden darme un pañuelo? -fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar-

Yakov alejó a Victor y luego vino hasta mí, me hizo sentar en uno de los sofás y me pasó un pañuelo de tela para ayudarme a limpiar la sangre que se me escurría de la nariz.

—¿Acaso estás loco, Victor? -cuestionó Katsuki todo indignado- ¡Tu hermano acaba de llegar de viaje y lo recibes de esta manera!

—Yuuri, haz el favor de irte a la habitación -inquirió molesto- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

El japonés asintió sumisamente y se retiró lento y titubeando de allí; concluí se sintió en verdad intimidado por el modo en que Victor había reaccionado.

—Déjame solo con él, Yakov -ordenó-

—No lo haré -se opuso el hombre- No dejaré que lo golpees más.

Victor sabía que no conseguiría sacarlo de allí y se resignó. Yakov tomó un poco de agua que estaba allí servida en una jarra de cristal y me ayudó a limpiar los restos de sangre. Aún sentía los efectos del golpe aunque el sangrado cesó por fortuna.

—Gracias, Yakov -susurré-

—¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó dándome unas palmadas en la espalda-

Asentí y observé a Victor con altivez, si él creía que con un golpe iba a infundirme pánico o doblegarme, estaba en verdad equivocado. Minutos después, recobró la calma.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de la estupidez que hiciste, Sergei? -me preguntó- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir desde Suiza por tu cuenta, escapando como si fueras un criminal?

—Pues no soy más criminal que tú -respondí-

Sonrió de lado y se apoyó frente a su escritorio, viéndome desde arriba como si él fuera un ser omnipotente y yo un vil pecador al que podía darse el lujo de juzgar a su antojo.

—¡Pero miren nada más! -exclamó con ironía y se cruzó de brazos- El cachorrito vino bien envalentonado. Vamos a ver cuanto te dura esa actitud. No tienes porque estar aquí, regresarás a Suiza mañana mismo.

—¡¡¡No lo haré!!!

—¿Quieres apostar?

—No puedes obligarme ya a nada. He cumplido la mayoría de edad y sé perfectamente cuales son mis derechos -reclamé-

Abrí mi mochila y busqué con prisa un sobre de papel, del mismo quité un folio y se lo lancé con rabia. Victor lo atrapó en el aire y lo observó, de inmediato su sonrisa se fue apagando.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? -preguntó Vitya-

—Eso es... -dijo Yakov-

—Es la copia del testamento que dejaron nuestros padres, donde claramente dice al cumplir la mayoría de edad debo recibir la mitad de todos los inmuebles que dejaron, así como los ingresos y las acciones de las empresas Nikiforov -sonreí- Por lo tanto, he venido a hacer valer los derechos que por ley me corresponden.

—¿Cómo fue que conseguiste esto? ¿Fue Chris quien te lo dio? -insistió Victor, su expresión de molestia era inocultable-

—Vitya...se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo -contesté mientras veía cómo él se retorcía disimuladamente de la rabia- Solo puedo decirte que estoy muy bien asesorado y no daré un paso atrás. Aí que tú eliges, o me das la parte de mi herencia como corresponde por las buenas o entraremos en un litigio judicial y lo solucionamos por las malas.

—¿Así que mi hermanito cree que puede amedrentarme¿ -negó con la cabeza- ¡Wow! Tienes claramente la actitud de un Nikiforov pero, ¿de qué te sirve si no tienes los medios suficientes? ¿En serio crees que puedes llegar aquí como si nada y desafiarme?

—Pues sí, es obvio que puedo -sonreí- ¡No te tengo miedo, Victor! Me importa una mierda que estés en la cúspide de la Bratva, yo no tengo nada que ver con esas cosas. Solo quiero lo que me corresponde y largarme a hacer mi vida de una manera normal. Me mantuviste encerrado y lejos por años, es ahora que quiero comenzar a vivir.

—¡¡¡Eres un desconsiderado, Sergei!!! -respondió- Jamás has valorado todo lo que he hecho por ti.

—¡¡¡Y tú jamás te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo quería!!! ¿De qué me servía vivir en una jaula de oro, lejos de mi país y lejos de ti que eres mi único familiar con vida? ¿De qué me servía tantos lujos si al final siempre estuve solo? -me exalté- Hace muchísimo tiempo no vas a verme, ni siquiera una llamada o un e-mail. ¡Simplemente hiciste de cuenta que no existo y ya!

—¡¡¡Maldición, todo ha sido para protegerte porque tu vida corría peligro y bien lo sabes!!!

—¡Si las cosas son así, tú tienes toda la culpa! Porque eres un jodido mafioso, porque tu ambición no conoce de límites y porque eres capaz de sacrificar a quienes te aman por tus intereses -sentía que me ardían los ojos, estaba a punto de quebrarme-

Victor quedó callado tras eso que dije y Yakov lo miró con sorpresa. Al parecer mi hermano se había sentido tocado por mis palabras; me dio la espalda y ser acercó hacia una gran ventana que tenía detrás.

—Yakov, llévatelo a su habitación -dijo- Luego seguiremos con esta plática.

\---

No me opuse a ello, sabía que esa charla no nos llevaría a nada en ese momento. Tanto Victor como yo nos encontrábamos bastante afectados por lo que nos habíamos dicho aunque no me sentía arrepentido de nada. Eran cosas que hace años quería decirle pero jamás había tenido esa oportunidad hasta este día.

Yakov me condujo a mi habitación, la que siempre había sido mía en esta casa. La habían reacondicionado y me agradaba mucho, era espaciosa y reconfortante. Me lancé a la cama cayendo boca arriba, en tanto el viejo se puso a darme un sermón y a hacerme preguntas sobre mi improvisado viaje desde Suiza.

Acabé por contarle todo, tal y como sucedieron las cosas, al parecer quedó bastante sorprendido ante lo bien que conseguí manejarme por mi cuenta.

—Vitya y tú me toman por un inútil -me quejé- Me tuvieron en el encierro tantos años que siguen pensando soy un niño indefenso que no puede arreglárselas solo.

—No es así, Sergei. Simplemente nos preocupamos por tu seguridad y tu bienestar -se cruzó de brazos y me vio de forma acusadora- Pero te has vuelto muy impertinente. No debiste decirle todas esas cosas a Vitya, al fin de cuentas él solo desea lo mejor para ti.

—¿Y cree que lo mejor es enviarme de vuelta a Suiza? ¡Pues no! Ya no tiene potestad sobre mí. Solo quiero que me dé lo que me corresponde y largarme a recorrer el mundo por mi cuenta -contesté-

—Tus sueños de aventurero no te llevarán muy lejos, Sergei -me reprendió- Tienes que madurar.

Suspiré hastiado. Era lógico que ese anciano tonto no me apoyaría en eso aunque me había defendido anteriormente.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo obtuviste la copia del testamento? -cuestionó- ¿Se la robaste a Christophe así como te robaste las joyas de su casa para escapar?

—Es verdad que me robé las joyas porque no tenía dinero pero el testamento no.

—¿Ese suizo atrevido te dio ese documento?

—Te diré la verdad pero si se lo cuentas a Victor, te juro que no volveré a confiar en ti -advertí-

—Está bien, no le diré nada -respondió con seriedad-

—Yakov...voy a fingir que te creo -sonreí- Conseguí ese documento acostándome con Chris

El hombre se puso todo rojo de la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar semejante declaración, no sabía siquiera para donde mirar.

—¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿¡Ese infeliz se aprovechó de ti!? -preguntó todo alterado-

—Claro que no -sonreí- Necesitaba iniciarme sexualmente y le pedí que me hiciera ese pequeño favor -confesé con toda la naturalidad del mundo-

—¡¡¡Ese tipo es un maldito degenerado!!! ¿Y a ti, cómo se te ocurre pedirle una cosa de esas?

—Cuál es el problema? -encogí los hombros- También se tiraba a Victor cuando eran más jóvenes

—¡¡¡Dios, cierra la boca, muchacho!!! -en verdad quedó escandalizado- O sea, ¿que a ti también te gustan los hombres? ¡No puede ser que los Nikiforov vayan a quedar sin descendencia!

—Pues hay un chico que me gusta mucho -dije- Aunque si fuera una chica, sé que me gustaría de todas maneras.

—Ya...ya...basta, a mí no me vengas con esas cuestiones de sexualidad moderna que estoy bastante viejo para esas estupideces. Te acostaste con Giacometti y dices que te gusta un chico...eres un marica, punto!

—Nunca te acostaste con hombres, Yakov? -pregunté-

—¡¡¡Claro que no!!! -gritó avergonzado- ¡¡¡No digas tonterías!!!

No pude evitar carcajearme al verlo alterarse con mis bromas, me resultaba gracioso decirle esas irreverencias solo para verlo muerto de la vergüenza. Aunque por otra parte, sabía que de todos modos, le iría a Victor con chisme de que me tiré a su amigo.

No me arrepentía de nada, fue un favor que le pedí a Chris porque confiaba en él y porque me urgía aprender a satisfacer sexualmente a un hombre. Había venido con una clara idea en mente a Rusia. Todo tenía una razón de ser.

\---

El resto del día había sido bastante tranquilo. Tras tomar una siesta, fui por un baño y luego salí a recorrer la casa a ver si hallaba por ahí a cierto chico que quería conocer. Lo busqué bastante por mi cuenta pero desafortunadamente no lo hallé.

Me había escabullido en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa y no pude encontrar indicios de alguna que estuviera ocupada por él. Incluso me animé a preguntar por él a algunos empleados del personal de servicio y me dijeron que no lo habían visto desde el día anterior.

—¡Qué extraño! -murmuré y me dejé caer pesadamente en un sofá de la sala-

Pude notar que allí estaba un retrato mío de cuando era niño y sonreí. No imaginaba que lo hubieran conservado en ese lugar por todos esos años.

—No cambié mucho, sigo siendo adorablemente hermoso -dije en voz alta-

—¿Así que eras tú el de la foto y no Victor?

—¿Mmm? -volteé a mirar ni bien escuché la voz de Katsuki-

—Siempre creí que se trataba de Victor -dijo de nuevo-

—Claro que no es él -contesté- En sus tiempos ni siquiera habían fotos a color jajajajajaja

—¡Qué exagerado! -sonrió el japonés-

—Me gusta mofarme de él y de su edad ya que es tan susceptible sobre ese tema -comenté- Oye, por cierto, ¿has visto a Yuri?

—¿A tu primo?

—Ya te dije que es mi novio y no mi primo -contesté-

Victor estaba bajando las escaleras y escuchó lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo de nuevo? -cuestionó-

—Sergei está preguntando por Yurio. A propósito, ¿en dónde está? -preguntó Katsuki- No lo he visto desde ayer

—Se fue de vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones? -Katsuki lo observó bastante confundido- ¿Así tan de repente? 

—Sí, dijo que no quería esperar la llegada del verano y fue de vacaciones al Caribe -contestó- No dijo cuanto tiempo demoraría pero conociéndolo, serán varios meses y tú, deja de confundir a Yuuri. El chico no es tu novio, es nuestro primo.

Vaya, vaya, ¿con qué el idiota de Victor se puso celoso por lo que dije? A pesar de haberse casado con el sujeto de enormes anteojos, seguía celando horriblemente a su amante. Algo me decía que eso de las vacaciones al Caribe no era más que otra de sus descaradas mentiras y que en lugar de eso, había enviado a Yuri Plisetsky fuera de la casa para evitarse problemas.

\---

Al día siguiente, Victor se encontraba por fin más tranquilo y pudimos mantener una charla bastante civilizada aunque esta vez fue a solas.

—Está bien, no te negaré lo que te corresponde por derecho -dijo- Pero como hiciste mal las cosas, tendrás que compensar y ganártelo con creces.

—¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestioné-

—Darte toda tu herencia así como si nada sería como premiar las estupideces que cometiste. Así que me tendrás que demostrar que ya eres un adulto responsable con la capacidad de hacerse cargo de sí mismo -sonrió- He hablado con mi abogado y en vista a lo que has hecho, me dijo que puedo solicitar una prórroga para que dispongas de lo que te corresponde recién a la edad de 21 años, aduciendo que no cuentas con la madurez necesaria para manejar un patrimonio tan grande.

—¡¡¡Eres un maldito infeliz, Victor!!! -dí un golpe la mesa que tenía en frente- ¡¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!!!

—¡Cállate que no he terminado! -ordenó-

—A partir de mañana vas a trabajar en las empresas Nikiforov y voy a seguir muy de cerca tu desempeño durante un tiempo determinado. Si considero que tu trabajo es satisfactorio, te daré lo que quieres pero si no obedeces, pediré esa prórroga -aseveró- Ya estás en Rusia como querías pero aunque seas mayor de edad, no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Así que...tú decides.

Algo me decía que este desgraciado iba a recurrir a alguna artimaña para salirse de nuevo con la suya y efectivamente, lo logró. Me tenía en sus manos y difícilmente iba a poder hacer algo al respecto. Victor era demasiado astuto e impredecible, logró arruinar mis planes por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Está bien, será como tú digas -terminé por rendirme, no tenía otra alternativa-

\---

Fue así que comencé a trabajar en una de las compañías haciendo cualquier tarea que me encomendaban. Fui presentado oficial y despectivamente como el "hermano del jefe" y me tenían de un departamento a otro como aprendiz.

El miserable de Victor ordenó que me trataran como un empleado más del montón y que no tuvieran consideraciones conmigo solo por ser su hermano...aunque admito que si las tuvieron y me trataron muy bien. Creo más bien que era porque veían el notable parecido entre nosotros.

Durante ese tiempo, intenté sin éxito averiguar sobre el paradero de Yuri Plisetsky. Realmente nadie era capaz de informarme nada, incluso Yakov respaldó esa supuesta versión de que fue de vacaciones de manera imprevista.

Pero casi dos semanas después de todo aquello, finalmente lo descubrí por casualidad cuando escuché una charla entre Victor y Yakov en la casa.

—Yuuri y yo tendremos que ir a Japón pasado mañana, al parecer su estúpida hermana decidió cederle los porcentajes de sus acciones de la compañía Katsuki y eso me conviene totalmente -sonrió-

—Conseguirás apropiarte de todo más rápido de lo que pensabas -adujo el viejo-

—Así es...brindemos por eso.

Victor sirvió whisky en un par de vasos y pasó uno de ellos a Yakov. Brindaron por esos futuros logros que decían y que a mí no me daban buena espina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Japón? -preguntó Yakov-

—Máximo 3 días, luego enviaré a Yuuri de regreso aquí y le diré que me quedaré en Sochi a atender unos asuntos allí -contestó Victor-

—Pero no irás a Sochi sino a Moscú a ver a tu gata rubia, ¿cierto?

—Así es -afirmó- Extraño a Yuri y me siento muy tenso teniéndolo lejos.

—Debe estar furioso porque lo enviaste allí -comentó Yakov con una risita de burla-

—Ya sabré como doblegarlo. Pero no lo envié por gusto, fue necesario aunque inesperado -suspiró- Me quedaré allí unos días con él, realmente lo echo de menos.

¡Lo tenía! Así que este canalla mandó a su amante a Moscú y lo estaba manteniendo oculto por alguna sórdida razón. Pues bien, me tocaría averiguar lo demás de la manera más discreta posible.

Durante esos días mantuve una conducta ejemplar y Victor parecía estar bastante contento al ver que me desempeñaba bien en la empresa y que no lo molestaba más de la cuenta. Necesitaba que baje la guardia para así luego ganarme tanto su confianza como la de Yakov.

Me dediqué a averiguar sobre las residencias de Victor en Moscú y descubrí que poseía dos propiedades en ese lugar, una mansión y también un penthouse. Así que Yuri Plisetsky tenía que hallarse necesariamente oculto en uno de esos sitios.

Cuando por fin logré dar con la dirección de ambos lugares, me puse a investigar un poco al respecto y a planear cómo iría a dirigirme hacia allá. Ya solo tenía que esperar que Victor y Katsuki se largaran de una vez.

—¿A qué se debe que estás tan contento? -me preguntó Victor durante la cena al verme con una sonrisa permanente-

—Mmm...nada en especial -respondí- Simplemente me está yendo bastante bien en la empresa y me siento motivado con todo eso.

—Parece que te has adaptado muy pronto -afirmó- Tus supervisores me han dicho cosas buenas de ti...espero sigas así.

—Lo haré -sonreí- Creo que me has subestimado un poco pero te puedo dar grandes sorpresas.

—Solo espero que sean sorpresas agradables.

—No lo dudes, Vitya -guiñé el ojo-

Claro que le iba a dar sorpresas...me tomaría la revancha. Victor me quitó mi herencia por tiempo indeterminado, pues bien, yo le quitaría a su amante...para siempre.


	17. Revancha

**[Sergei Nikiforov]**

Aquel día amanecí particularmente contento y animado. Vestí un elegante y refinado traje y me preparé para bajar a desayunar antes de ir a la empresa; tenía que seguir haciendo ese papel de hermano obediente y responsable frente a Victor para que él pudiera confiar en mí y aparentemente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero lo que realmente me tenía de buen humor era saber que para el mediodía, Victor y Yuuri estarían volando con destino a Japón. Escuchando unas conversaciones entre Yakov y mi hermano, supe que Katsuki había heredado muchísimo dinero hacía escaso tiempo y que también era el accionista mayoritario de un gran emporio empresarial, considerado el tercero más grande de su país y Victor solo tenía en mente despojarle de todo eso.

No entendía muy bien las razones por las que Victor podría estar interesado en aquel conjunto de empresas niponas pero luego deduje que era para consolidar sus negocios ilícitos y establecer una base poderosa fuera de Rusia.

Victor era en verdad un gran estratega, tenía una enorme influencia sobre prácticamente todos los sujetos con dinero y poder en Rusia que en su mayoría, eran empresarios como él y controlaban prácticamente todas las actividades comerciales en el mercado en general. Esos gigantescos capitales provenían principalmente de actividades ilícitas dentro y fuera de Rusia.

Esa era la famosa Bratva. 

Se trataba de una organización ilegal sin rostro pero con muchísimo poder y mi hermano era hasta el momento, el que llevaba la batuta, el que hacía y deshacía todo. Esos tipos poderosos le rendían pleitesía a Victor, quien se había hecho inmensa fortuna con el correr de los años y sus dominios se expandían cada vez más. Aún así, él casi nunca se involucraba personalmente en nada, solo daba órdenes de cómo operar, movía las piezas y eliminaba a quienes lo estorbaban.

Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras para dirigirme a desayunar, me detuve al ver a Katsuki hablando por celular en la sala mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro con una notable preocupación y aunque no pude entenderle nada, ya que hablaba en su jodido idioma, por el tono de su voz pude notar que estaba entre enojado y desesperado. Al final colgó la llamada y suspiró resignado para después marcharse también a desayunar.

—Buenos días -saludé mientras ingresaba al lugar-

—Buenos días, Sergei -respondió-

—¿Desayunando solo? -pregunté y tomé asiento-

—Sí, Victor vendrá después. Está alistando las cosas para nuestro viaje.

—Ya veo -sonreí un poco-

El personal de servicio comenzó a servirnos el desayuno y cuando lo dejaron todo listo, se marcharon. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con Yuuri, podía notar que intentaba vanamente esconder alguna cosa.

—¿Te sucede algo? -pregunté- Te noto algo...no sé, extraño.

—¿Eh? No, me pasa nada -esbozó una sonrisa forzada y su nerviosismo decía lo contrario a sus palabras-

Claro que no le creí nada y no fue difícil deducir que Victor tenía mucho que ver en ello. Preferí no insistir, ya luego me enteraría de todos modos. El desayuno prosiguió sin mayores pláticas entre ambos.

Quien ya supo de la llamada de Katsuki era Yakov, todos los teléfonos fijos y móviles de la casa estaban bajo control y cualquier llamada entrante o saliente podía ser fácilmente interceptada. A Yakov le informaron sobre la plática que mantuvo Yuuri y de inmediato se comunicó con Victor.

—Y como ves, al parecer esa fulana, Mari Katsuki cambió de opinión y finalmente no cederá sus acciones de la compañía a favor de su hermano.

—¡Maldita sea! Esa perra me está ocasionando muchos problemas -bufó molesto-

—Vitya, creo que ir a Japón será una pérdida de tiempo si esa mujerzuela ya cambió de parecer -sugirió Yakov-

—No. Definitivamente haremos ese viaje y ahí mantendré una charla muy seria con ella. Necesitaré que vengas conmigo, ya sabes, en caso de que haya que recurrir a otras instancias -sonrió ladino-

—¿Acaso estás en pensando en...--?

—Todavía no lo decido -lo interrumpió- Pero la muy infeliz está haciendo grandes méritos para ello. Se lo está ganando a pasos agigantados y ya está colmando mi paciencia.

—Bien, ¿y qué pasará con Sergei? ¿Crees que podamos dejarlo sin supervisión?

—Solo serán unos días los que estaremos fuera y además, Sergei sabe lo que le espera si no me obedece así que no se atreverá a caminar chueco esta vez -sonrió- Estas semanas estuvo cumpliendo mis órdenes al pie de la letra y solo se dedica al trabajo, debo decir que lo está haciendo muy bien.

—Al parecer, ese muchacho está ansioso por recibir su herencia.

—Pues si se sigue comportando de manera adecuada y actúa responsablemente, voy a cumplir con su petición.

—De acuerdo. Entonces me prepararé para viajar contigo y ese japonés insoportable. Nos vemos al rato, Vitya.

Colgaron la llamada y Victor arrojó el celular en la cama.

—Yuri... -suspiró- Espérame un poco más, gatito. En pocos días estaremos juntos y prometo voy a compensarte.

\---

Cuando supe que Yakov iba a viajar con Victor y Katsuki, me dieron ganas de festejar eufóricamente. No pudo haber sido más oportuno para mí que el viejo también se marchara, ya que él era uno de los mayores obstáculos para mis planes.

Había averiguado que Yuri Plisetsky se hallaba prácticamente cautivo en la casa que mi hermano poseía en los límites de Moscú y para allá pensaba dirigirme. No podía hacer usufructo de algún avión privado porque llamaría demasiado la atención y Victor se daría por enterado muy pronto de mis movimientos.

Esa misma noche, ellos partieron a Tokyo tras regresar de trabajar, así que yo preparé mis cosas y pedí al chofer que Victor me había asignado me llevara a Moscú.

—Pero señor, son como 10 horas de viaje. ¿Está seguro de querer ir en coche? -preguntó el hombre-

—Totalmente seguro, quiero disfrutar del paisaje -contesté sonriente-

—Como usted ordene -respondió-

Así emprendí aquel viaje casi después de la medianoche. No podía quejarme para nada, Victor puso a mi disposición una lujosa camioneta blindada negra, cómoda y espaciosa con una amplia variedad de refrigerios a bordo, asientos amplios tipo cama, televisión y hasta WiFi. Definitivamente, el viaje sería agradable...

—Estos lujos solo puede permitirse la realeza...o la alta mafia... -sonreí-

Me había dado cuenta que detrás venía otro vehículo de menor porte, eran los custodios que también me fueron asignados y aunque no podía deshacerme de ellos, al menos podía tener la certeza de que harían lo que les ordenara y eso fue, no informar a absolutamente nadie sobre mi paradero. Pero aún así, sabía que ellos cederían ante Yakov cuando éste se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cosa no me importó, ellos estarían ocupados en Japón por mientras y yo tenía máximo un par de días para poder ver a Yuri.

\---

La noticia de que el magnate ruso Victor Nikiforov y su esposo, el millonario empresario japonés Katsuki Yuuri, viajaron juntos a Japón se regó como pólvora a través de los medios de prensa y aunque habían ido en un vuelo privado, los periodistas nacionales y extranjeros coparon el aeropuerto para intentar obtener imágenes o en el mejor de los casos, declaraciones por parte de los mismos.

Trascendió que ambos se hallaban en Japón para tratar asuntos de negocios que poseían en común pero a la vez, los medios especulaban que podía ser un viaje de placer para disfrutar de la vida de casados en el país de origen de Katsuki.

Tras aterrizar en Tokyo, se retiraron desde la misma pista de vuelo en un vehículo propiedad de la Corporación Katsuki rumbo a un exclusivo hotel, cuya cadena también era parte del patrimonio del japonés.

Nuevamente el frente del famoso hotel se hallaba minado de medios de comunicación que captaron el momento exacto en el que el vehículo llegaba al lugar, sin embargo, no pudieron lograr sus objetivos de ser atendidos por los empresarios en cuestión.

Victor se encontraba bastante fastidiado, no estaba con ánimos de soportar a la prensa en esta ocasión pues deseaba estar lejos de la atención pública pero sus planes sufrieron un revés.

Su enojo se acrecentó más aún cuando le informaron que los medios de comunicación supieron de la presencia de ambos a Japón porque en la página web de la compañía Katsuki, habían sacado la noticia de sus solemnes visitas y no dudó un instante en hacerle el reclamo a su esposo.

—Lo lamento, Victor -se disculpó- De seguro fue Mari quien autorizó la publicación de la noticia.

—¡Pues parece que tu hermana es una jodida chismosa! -refutó- ¡¡¡No había necesidad de hacerle saber al mundo entero que estamos aquí!!! Ahora no podremos dar un solo paso sin que esos monos con cámaras y micrófonos se enteren de todo lo que hacemos. ¡Era justo lo que quería evitar¡

—Lo siento -volvió a excusarse- No fue mi culpa, yo tampoco sabía que sucedería esto.

—Yuuri, por si no te has dado cuenta, este no es ningún viaje de vacaciones sino algo muy serio que deseo solucionar ya mismo. ¡No he venido a ser acosado por paparazzis de mierda ni para aparecer en portadas de revistas y periódicos amarillistas! Estoy aquí porque estoy perdiendo dinero, ¿entiendes eso? -lo miró con total seriedad- No hay nada que me moleste más que los negocios no rentables y estoy creyendo que ha sido un error de mi parte invertir en esta corporación porque me está reportando puro déficit.

Yuuri sabía que los balances de sus empresas no habían sido muy alentadores los últimos meses. Victor aseguraba que eso era por no tener el completo dominio sobre las acciones y venía insistiéndole en que convenciera a Mari Katsuki, su hermana, que le vendiera sus partes de las empresas para poder así "ayudarle" a llevar las riendas libremente.

El japonés estaba avergonzado ante el reclamo ajeno y era la primera vez desde que se casaron que lo veía realmente furioso y que le levantaba la voz de esa manera tan impetuosa. No le quedó más que agachar la cabeza y disculparse con él continuamente.

—En fin, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno -dijo Victor-

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó sin entender nada-

—Dormiré en la otra habitación, quiero estar solo -terminó por decir y sin más, salió de allí-Me siento agobiado con todo esto.

Victor estaba en verdad molesto y decidió largarse a la recámara contigua. Deseaba que todo lo relacionado a ese viaje en particular se mantuviera en completo hermetismo debido a las cosas que tenía en mente pero ahora con la prensa encima, sus planes volvían a complicarse.

Por otra parte, Yuuri estaba preocupado por la estabilidad de su matrimonio. Se había casado con Victor a pesar de las constantes advertencias de su hermana mayor; esa mujer definitivamente no confiaba en Victor. Ella sabía que lo relacionaban constantemente con la mafia y que era un hombre sumamente ambicioso.

Si bien al principio Mari pensó en vender su parte de las acciones de la Corporación Katsuki, pero al conocer el interés de Victor sobre las mismas, cambió drásticamente de opinión. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella quería que todo su patrimonio familiar quedara en manos de Victor Nikiforov.

\---

El japonés se reunió con Mari muy temprano en el lobby de ese suntuoso hotel, que era propiedad de ellos. Se podía percibir cierta tensión entre los hermanos; estaba sumamente preocupado porque no quería que Victor lo culpara nuevamente por los reveses en sus negocios y estaba vanamente intentando convencer a su hermana de que lo mejor era que vendiera sus acciones y dejar a Victor como su único asesor al frente de todas sus empresas.

—¡Definitivamente no haré eso, Yuuri! -se opuso la mujer- ¡¡¡No confío en Victor Nikiforov y no pienso regalarle todo lo que nuestros padres construyeron con tanto esfuerzo para nosotros!!!

—No sé porque dices eso, Victor es un hombre excepcional -refutó Yuuri- Es un genio para los negocios. Desde muy joven ha sabido llevar adelante sus empresas, tanto que ahora es uno de los hombres más influyentes y poderosos del mundo. Yo confío en él ciegamente y considero que la Corporación Katsuki no podría estar en mejores manos que las suyas.

—Pues disiento bastante -respondió ella- ¿Sabes de todo lo que se le acusa a ese tipo? ¿En verdad conoces tan bien a tu querido esposo como crees? -sonrió- Para mí, él no pasa de un maldito mafioso que busca aprovecharse de tu ingenuidad.

—¡¡¡Todo es es falso!!! Estuve trabajando en algunas de las empresas Nikiforov y me consta que el manejo de las mismas es completamente legal. Todas las acusaciones sin fundamento son a causa de la competencia que busca perjudicar su buen nombre.

Mari Katsuki no podía creer que su hermano estuviera tan influenciado por Victor, al punto de que lo tenía como una especie de dios, en quien confiaba plenamente y por quien era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Minutos después de aquella plática, Victor bajó en compañía de Yakov y se llevó a cabo un desayuno en honor a los ilustres huéspedes. Mari permitió que algunos fotógrafos y periodistas bien acreditados de unos pocos medios de prensa ingresaran al recinto para cubrir el "evento".

A Victor no le quedó más que ocultar su fastidio, fingir y mostrar su mejor sonrisa ante la presencia de los comunicadores que se hallaban en ese lugar. Les permitieron tomar unas fotos y luego se les pidió que se retiren fuera del restaurante del hotel.

Por su parte, Yuuri se encontraba con la incertidumbre de lo que iría a suceder en la posterior reunión que mantendrían Victor, él, su hermana mayor y el asesor comercial de ésta.

\---

En ese preciso instante, Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba por demás aburrido y completamente harto de la situación en la que se encontraba. Victor lo mandó trasladar arbitrariamente lejos de todo después de su fallido intento de atentar contra la vida de Katsuki.

Lo tenía encerrado y bajo vigilancia en una de sus casas, que si bien contaba con todas las comodidades que podía imaginar, se encontraba solo y por demás ocioso. Tenía una laptop a su disposición y un teléfono celular que solo le permitía comunicarse con Victor pero los últimos días, éste no le estuvo respondiendo las llamadas ni los mensajes.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Pero cómo te atreves a mantenerme aquí encerrado y ni siquiera te comunicas conmigo? -lanzó el celular al piso con fuerza- ¡Te odio, miserable! Debería dejarte y largarme...sí, eso es lo que debería hacer.

La rabia que Yuri sentía hacia Victor iba cada vez más en aumento. Se sentía humillado y desplazado; además el hecho de haber sido quitado de la mansión Nikiforov solo para salvaguardar la vida de Katsuki, le dio a entender que era menos importante que el flamante esposo de mi hermano.

—No soy más que un completo imbécil -apretó sus puños con fuerza- No es justo que te siga amando a pesar de todas estas humillaciones -sollozó y acabó una vez más sumido en un amargo llanto producto de una gran impotencia-

Todo eso se iba agravando con el correr de los días y empeoraba ante la falta de contacto de Victor con él. No tardó mucho para que se diera por enterado de la fatídica noticia del viaje de Victor y Yuuri a Japón.

Los habían retratado paseando juntos por algunos sitios importantes de la ciudad. Aunque Victor había dicho que no era un viaje vacacional, acabó cediendo ante la presión de Katsuki para salir un poco por allí y los periodistas no perdieron la oportunidad de seguirles y espiar sus salidas.

Yuri pudo ver claramente esas imágenes y notas donde se ponía en evidencia que ambos parecían pasarla muy bien juntos. Se los podía apreciar sonrientes, presumiendo sus anillos dorados y en ocasiones aparecían tomados de la mano. No pudo resistirlo más y acabó estrellando su portátil contra una pared logrando dejarla completamente rota e inutilizable mientras profería todo tipo de maldiciones en contra de ambos en medio un desconsolado llanto.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Por qué me haces esto, Victor!!!??? -se preguntaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza el colchón de su cama-

\---

Los ánimos se habían caldeado bastante en la dichosa reunión y definitivamente, no hubo acuerdo entre las partes. Mari Katsuki se mantuvo firme en su postura de no deshacerse de sus acciones y así pasaron casi 3 horas entre discusiones, acusaciones mutuas y amenazas de demandas entre Victor y la obstinada mujer.

—Siendo así, retiraré todo mi apoyo económico a la corporación -sostuvo Victor- ¡No pienso seguir trabajando con ustedes en estas condiciones!

—No te atrevas, Victor Nikiforov -inquirió Mari- Vamos a demandar ya que estarías incurriendo en incumplimiento de las cláusulas de la asociación.

—¿Crees que me importa? -sonrió- Ya mi abogado se encargará de eso pero yo no pienso seguir solventando pérdidas porque una terca, inepta e inexperta como tú, quiere hacer su estúpida voluntad pero no, señorita Katsuki, las cosas no funcionan de ese modo.

—Mari por favor, escucha a Victor. ¡¡¡Él sabe de lo que habla y definitivamente no hará nada para perjudicarnos!!! -intervino Yuuri-

—Mi respuesta es no -dijo la mujer-

—Bien...en ese caso, atente a las consecuencias -advirtió Victor-

—¿Me estás amenazando, Victor Nikiforov? -preguntó ella con tono desafiante-

—Por supuesto que no, eso es algo de muy mal gusto -le sonrió- Me basta con saber que muy pronto te darás cuenta que tomaste la peor decisión de tu vida.

—Puedo asegurarte que estás completamente equivocado.

—Ya lo veremos.

Tras eso, Victor se retiró de allí en compañía de Yakov. En tanto, Yuuri permaneció en el lugar para seguir hablando con su hermana y se encontraba bastante consternado por todo lo que ocurrió.

Finalmente Victor pudo borrar esa sonrisa soberbia que intentó mantener en su rostro todo ese tiempo. Estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo pero frente a Yakov no tenía que fingir nada. Se dirigieron a los elevadores para ir cada quien a su respectiva habitación, al salir de allí, por fin Victor se pronunció.

—Esa maldita mujer ya huele a cadáver -miró a Yakov-

—Tú dirás... -respondió el otro-

—Estará muerta a más tardar en un par de semanas. Eso sí, que sea el más puro producto de la casualidad y de sus malas decisiones.

—Déjalo todo a mi cargo, Vitya.

\---

Tras más de un día de viaje y cuantiosas paradas durante el trayecto, finalmente llegué a mi destino. Me encontraba a punto de cruzar el acceso principal de esta otra mansión que era propiedad de Victor y que yo desconocía.

El vehículo se detuvo en la entrada de la residencia y el chofer bajó la ventanilla para informar a los guardias sobre mi llegada. Para evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempos innecesarios, pedí que dijeran únicamente que se trataba del mismo Victor.

Recurrí a un improvisado disfraz amarrando mi cabello en una coleta baja que oculté dentro de mi campera y poniéndome una bufanda y una gorra. Dejé mi cabello a la vista en la parte de adelante, de modo que se pudieran apreciar mis ojos y también un poco de mi rostro.

—Traigo al señor Nikiforov -dijo el chofer a uno de los guardias que custodiaban allí-

Por mi parte, bajé un poco la ventanilla para que el sujeto pudiera divisarme y al hacerlo, me saludó muy atentamente. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada y nos permitieron el acceso inmediato.

Los guardias se hallaban en el patio de la mansión, ya estaban informados sobre la supuesta presencia de Victor en el sitio, así que liberaron la entrada principal a la casa para mi buena suerte.

Al bajar del vehículo, me sentí algo nervioso pero debí sobreponerme para no ser descubierto. Dejé dicho que no quería molestias y pedí que se retiraran de inmediato, ya yo informaría si requería de alguna cosa. Todos acataron mis órdenes de inmediato y se marcharon.

Así que me adentré en la casa y me dí cuenta de que era demasiado grande para una sola persona. Pero era evidente que allí se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky, desde la entrada podía escuchar música puesta a todo volúmen, la cual provenía del segundo piso sin dudas.

—¿Así que le gusta Judas Priest? -sonreí- ¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba.

Antes de dirigirme para allá, decidí llavear la puerta del frente. Estuve observando un poco el panorama hasta que comencé a subir esas escaleras mientras comenzaba a sentir una enorme ansiedad.

Conforme avanzaba podía percibir más y más la música a volúmenes casi infernales desde una habitación específica. Caminaba e iba ensayando qué explicaciones le daría cuando me viera allí, ya que probablemente él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

Me detuve una vez frente a esa habitación que retumbaba hasta que finalmente decidí entrar. Abrí esa puerta lentamente y el sonido tan fuerte de la música me hizo doler los oídos.

—Demonios... -dije para mis adentros-

El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz que emanaba de la lámpara al lado de la amplia cama y por lo que pude notar, todo allí era un completo caos. Parecía que un huracán atravesó esa habitación aunque en medio de todo ese desastre, pude verlo a él.

Entré por completo al dormitorio y lo primero que hice fue apagar el equipo de música. Pensé que con eso reaccionaría y se volvería a mí pero no, así que me acerqué y lo entendí todo. El lugar apestaba a alcohol y varias botellas que contenían diversas bebidas a medio tomar se hallaban desparramadas alrededor de esa cama. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que también pude ver unos cuantos envoltorios de preservativos usados regados por ahí.

Lo primero que pensé fue que quizás Yuri había estado con alguien más pero cuando aparté la sábana con la se encontraba tapado hasta la cintura, sonreí al notar la presencia de un par de juguetes sexuales que claramente había estado usando.

—¡Pero qué desperdicio! -exclamé al descubrirlo en su travesura-

Yuri estaba totalmente desnudo y se había quedado dormido tras haber estado bebiendo mucho alcohol y también recurriendo a la autosatisfacción...

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yuri -sonreí y sin dudarlo un solo instante comencé a despojarme de toda mi ropa-

Cuando quedé tan desnudo como él, arrojé al piso aquellas cosas que usó para brindarse placer a sí mismo y me metí también a su cama gateando hasta llegar a él, que yacía boca abajo y me ofrecía la imagen más hermosa y erótica de sí mismo. 

En verdad podía considerarme muy afortunado, fue como llegar a casa y encontrar la cena servida y lista para comerla. En este caso, era un exquisito manjar para todos mis sentidos y obviamente no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Empecé a besar su espalda lentamente, solo eso bastó para encenderme. Tanto había anhelado a ese chico y ahora por fin lo tenía todo para mí. Continué con lo mismo hasta que lo sentí moverse y me separé un poco al notar que abrió los ojos e intentó componerse, girando hacia mí para verme mejor.

Se frotó un ojo con una mano y trató de enfocar pero como estaba totalmente ebrio, lo notaba confuso y mareado.

—¿Vic...tor? -dijo con voz débil-

—Aquí estoy -susurré y sin darle tiempo de nada, me apropié de sus labios para arrebatarle un apasionado beso, ese que ansiaba de él desde que supe de su existencia-

—¡Idiota! Eres un idiota, Vitya -bufó separándose un poco de mis labios-

Pensé que se había dado de cuenta de algo. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido fui yo cuando sentí sus frágiles brazos posarse alrededor de mí para luego reanudar ese excitante y embriagante beso. No podía sentirme más feliz, por fin me tomaría la revancha. Me encantaba este chico, tanto que estaba dispuesto a arrancárselo a Victor y quedármelo solo para mí.


	18. Castigo

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Absolutamente nadie con la osadía de llevarme la contraria iba a quedarse sin su castigo correspondiente. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir respuestas negativas a mis peticiones y mucho menos a perder; de una manera u otra, siempre terminaba por conseguir lo que quería, así tuviera que recurrir al método más extremo.

Estaba realmente furioso por lo que acontecido en aquella reunión con Mari Katsuki, esa tipeja que tenía por "cuñada"; la muy infeliz cambió de parecer respecto a la venta de sus acciones en la corporación Katsuki y eso no hacía más que retrasar mis planes. Solo quería era que amaneciera de una vez para poder largarme de Japón. Eso sí, esa maldita mujer podía tener la certeza de que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Me encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Yuuri mientras él se hallaba tomando una ducha. Ahora todo lo yo que tenía en mente era regresar a Rusia para poder ir a ver a mi querido Yuri y tener unos días de relax y placer a su lado. En verdad lo extrañaba demasiado este tiempo lejos de él.

Degustaba un whisky mientras permanecía sentado a orillas de la cama y al escuchar el agua de la ducha cayendo, mi mente recreaba unos maravillosos momento cuando poseía a mi precioso gatito en el baño de nuestra casa. Sonreía al recordar todo ese erotismo cuando se contoneaba lascivamente en torno a mi sexo a medida que yo lo embestía y él gemía mi nombre ante su inminente orgasmo.

—¡Victor! -me llamó Yuuri mientras me abrazaba desde atrás por el cuello en actitud cariñosa-

Me sobresalté un poco ya que me sacó de mis pensamiento de forma abrupta e inesperada, de inmediato me compuse e intenté moverme pero él me detuvo y se puso a besarme el cuello, tratando de tentarme.

—Tengo ganas de que mi esposo cumpla con sus deberes esta noche -me susurró al oído-

Sonreí cuando vi que Yuuri empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello y lo miraba de reojo hasta que de pronto murmuró un par de cosas sin sentido y lo sentí recargarse sobre mi espalda.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri -dije y me levanté de allí-

En tanto, él se desplomó sobre la cama...se había quedado súbitamente dormido mientras yo me dirigía a dejar mi vaso vacío sobre una mesa cercana. Luego quité de mi bolsillo un pequeño frasco y lo observé con una sonrisa ladina...

—¿Así que quieres que cumpla con mis deberes? -dije con ironía-

Suspiré y luego fui hacia Yuuri para acomodarlo mejor en la cama y repetir el mismo procedimiento que venía realizando desde que lo conocí y aún después de habernos casado. La verdad era que yo jamás sentí atracción de ningún tipo hacia su persona, por lo que tener sexo con él, era para mí algo en verdad impensable.

No era mi costumbre acostarme con personas que no me provocaran nada. Al menos tenían que gustarme lo suficiente como para llegar a la intimidad, así que no me quedó más que fingir con Yuuri todo este tiempo y hasta el momento dio resultados.

Por fortuna, él no era un hombre con demasiadas necesidades sexuales. Si bien a puertas cerradas, era muy cariñoso y buscaba mis atenciones en ese aspecto, jamás se caracterizó por tener su libido a tope...como yo.

Cuando sabía que tenía ganas de sexo, yo solo me encargaba de dormirlo con gotas somníferas. Se las echaba en su bebida sin que él se percatara y en menos de una hora, llegaba el efecto esperado.

Para completar mi perfecta actuación, lo desnudaba, dejaba a su vista envoltorios de preservativos que supuestamente había utilizado; para terminar y que sintiera que todo fue real, le enterraba un dildo en el trasero y se lo dejaba allí por unas horas así al despertar, tuviera la impresión de que había pasado algo entre ambos.

Esa era la verdad. Nunca tuve intimidad con él, simplemente fingía hacerlo. Yo solo deseaba a Yuri, era el único capaz de complacerme en todo hasta saciarme por completo y a esas alturas, estaba enloqueciendo por tenerlo nuevamente, contaba las horas con ansias para nuestro reencuentro.

Claro que sabía que estaría aún algo enojado conmigo. Lo tuve que enviar fuera de la mansión Nikiforov por un tiempo después de que en uno de sus arranques de celos, intentara matar a Yuuri, actuando de forma completamente imprudente. Sin embargo, ya se me ocurriría alguna cosa para conseguir su perdón por mi proceder.

\---

Mientras yo solo pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría de la compañía de mi querido Yuri durante unos cuantos días, bien lejos de toda la molestia y el estrés que me consumían habitualmente, no imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo en Rusia en ese momento.

Sergei encontró la oportunidad perfecta para follarse a Yuri haciéndose pasar por mí y no la desaprovechó el muy desgraciado. Se las ingenió para que el otro no se percatara de nada en medio de su desastroso estado etílico.

Hizo posicionar a Yuri de lado, haciendo que éste le diera la espalda mientras Sergei lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, hombros y parte de la espalda mientras dirigía una de sus manos hasta el sexo ajeno para estimularlo enérgicamente haciendo que el otro empezara a excitarse con prontitud.

—Ahhh...Vic...tor... -gimoteaba todo excitado- No tan rápido, voy a...

De hecho, esa era la idea de Sergei Quería hacerlo venirse con rapidez solo para ver que tan rápido lograba encenderlo de nuevo. También tenía esa vena sádica característica de un Nikiforov, por lo que Yuri en esas condiciones tardaría en darse en cuenta.

Yuri podía sentir el miembro de Sergei en medio de sus nalgas, refregándose contra él y provocando un progresivo aumento de sus deseos. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por inercia mientras continuaba diciendo mi nombre, cosa que al otro disgustaba un poco pero no podía hacer nada al respecto si quería llegar hasta el final con lo que estaba.

—¡¡¡Victor...ngh, aaahhh!!! -exclamó mientras dejaba la mano de Sergei cubierta con sus fluidos-

Yuri giró un poco la cabeza buscando los labios ajenos casi con desesperación. Tenía la vista un tanto borrosa así que no notó nada todavía; fue besado de forma pasional, fundiendo su lengua con la otra que lo buscaba de manera exasperada.

Entonces Sergei condujo su mano llena de semen hasta la entrada de Yuri y se encargó de esparcirlo allí tanto como pudo, masajeando con insistencia para poderle introducir un par de dedos casi de inmediato.

Yuri emitió un quejido entrecortado al verse invadido de manera repentina pero le resultó bastante agradable puesto que él mismo comenzaba a moverse, como queriendo obtener mayor contacto y profundidad.

—¡Cuánta ansiedad! -susurró Sergei para luego besarlo nuevamente-

—¡Te quiero en mí, ahora! -demandó Yuri-

—Pero no estás listo aún.

—¿Acaso importa? Todavía estás en falta conmigo, imbécil. ¡Así que cierra la puta boca y fóllame duro! -protestó molesto-

Sergei se sorprendió ante esa petición. Definitivamente Yuri no era aquel gatito tierno que necesitaba ser tratado delicada y afectuosamente en la cama como pensaba. No, él era una fiera tórrida y salvaje, en ocasiones necesitaba ese sexo fuerte y desinhibido para conseguir su plena satisfacción.

Yuri se lo había pedido explícitamente y no había razones para negárselo, por lo que Sergei en su afán de complacerlo como su ahora amante le pedía con tanta urgencia, tomó su miembro para incrustarse en el interior ajeno con una facilidad increíble.

Dio gracias al hecho de que Yuri estuviera previamente utilizando aquellos consoladores que pilló en su cama cuando llegó al lugar, se hallaba algo dilatado así que la penetración fue poco dificultosa. Logró metérselo por completo haciendo que el rubio temblara de placer entre sus brazos al tiempo que de su boca salían unos hermosos gemidos que evidenciaban todo su éxtasis.

—Mmm...Vitya... -volvió a llamarlo así, se lo podía escuchar incluso bastante alegre-

Sergei se sintió un poco frustrado con eso pero tampoco podía culparlo. Yuri no tenía idea de que se estaba entregando a alguien distinto, por lo que tuvo que tragarse aquella molestia y canalizarla de otra manera.

Se aferró al cuerpo de Yuri rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos para empezar a propinarle unas violentas embestidas, llegando tan profundo en su interior y golpeándole aquel punto sensible una y otra vez.

Por toda la recámara resonaban los impactos que producían sus cuerpos chocando uno con otro reiteradas veces, además de aquellos jadeos y gimoteos de ambos sonoramente desvergonzados. Sergei se deleitaba con su hazaña, mordía uno de los hombros de Yuri a medida que lo seguía penetrando con fuerza.

Bastaron unos minutos para que Yuri se viniera por segunda vez sin necesidad de más estimulaciones y al poco tiempo, Sergei también lo hizo en su interior, llenándolo de con su esencia mientras daba unas últimas estocadas ya con menos intensidad.

Yuri acabó rendido tras eso. Finalmente lo que le produjo el efecto del alcohol combinado con el cansancio del sexo hicieron estragos en él. Se durmió aún teniendo el miembro ajeno dentro de su cuerpo y sin percartarse de nada.

Rato después, Sergei lo acomodó para que pudiera descansar de manera más relajada. Se sentía sumamente contento por haber logrado su cometido, estaba encantado con Yuri y no podía dejar de contemplarlo mientras dormía.

—Eres el ser más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida -dijo por lo bajo- No importa lo que tenga que hacer, te quiero solo para mí, Yuri.

Se dedicó a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello, también a darle pequeños y suaves besos mientras Yuri dormía plácidamente a su lado aunque sabía que probablemente cuando despertara las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Quizás Yuri ni siquiera recordaría esa noche que él sabía no olvidaría jamás.

\---

Convencí a Yuuri de regresar a San Petersburgo con Yakov diciéndole que yo me tomaría un vuelo rumbo a Sochi para atender unos negocios allí por unos días y como era de esperarse, obedeció sin oponer resistencia.

En realidad, aquella fue mi coartada ideal para poderme deshacer de él y yo poder dirigirme a ver a Yuri a otro lugar. Como a ellos los envié de vuelta en un avión privado y yo tuve que viajar en un vuelo normal aunque pedí un sitio exclusivo en el sector ejecutivo. No quería estar expuesto a la vista de la gente.

Había llegado a mi destino y Yakov me informó que él y Yuri también. Me estaba dirigiendo a mi residencia, donde me podría reunir finalmente con Yuri, quien por alguna razón no me contestaba las llamadas que le estaba haciendo mientras me encontraba en el camino.

—Por fin nos veremos, gatito -sonreí mientras la ansiedad me consumía por completo-

\---

Yuuri se encontraba ya en la mansión en San Petersburgo y se marchó a la habitación para poderse cambiar de ropa cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante... -dijo-

—Con permiso, señor -se anunció un guardaespaldas que traía consigo un par de maletas-

—Puedes dejarlas allí -le indicó un sitio-

El otro cumplió la orden y colocó el equipaje donde le fuera dicho.

—Te llamas Otabek, ¿cierto? -preguntó Yuuri-

—Sí, señor -contestó acercándose más a él-

—¿Cómo ha estado todo estos días que estuvimos por Japón?

—Bien, señor -respondió- No hubo novedades por aquí.

—¿Se encuentra Sergei? ¡Oh...qué pregunta la mía! Debe estar en el trabajo.

—No precisamente.

—¿No?

—¿No lo sabía? El señor Sergei Nikiforov salió de viaje la misma noche que usted y su esposo partieron a Japón.

—Para nada. No estaba al tanto de eso -comentó Yuuri- Pero, ¿a dónde fue?

—Eso lo desconozco, señor -dijo el hombre-

—Ya veo, se lo preguntaré luego a Yakov. Bien, puedes retirarte -ordenó Yuuri-

Sin embargo, Otabek no hizo caso a su mandato y permaneció en su sitio viéndolo con fijeza.

—¿Qué sucede? -sonrió Yuuri nerviosamente- Dije que te puedes ir.

El hombre hizo un ademán de marcharse pero en un completo acto impredecible, se acercó a Yuuri completamente para tomarlo por la cintura y luego atraerlo hacia su cuerpo para besarlo con total descaro.


	19. Implacable

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Una sensación de los mil infiernos se apoderó de todo mi ser ni bien abrí los ojos. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero claramente pude notar que ya se había hecho de mañana aunque no tenía idea de qué hora era ni en dónde me encontraba en ese momento.

Un terrible malestar me invadió de repente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, moría de sed, tenía la boca seca y los labios agrietados; mi visión se tornó borrosa, parecía que la cabeza me iba a estallar y tardé unos minutos en componerme hasta que conseguí enfocar poco a poco.

Estiré los brazos para desperezarme y luego me senté en el borde de la cama durante unos cuantos segundos. Necesitaba beber agua con suma urgencia, me ardía el estómago y sentía un leve mareo que no me permitía ponerme de pie tan rápido.

—¡Mierda! -murmuré y sostuve mi cabeza con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas- ¡Maldita resaca! Tal parece que bebí hasta perder la consciencia. Dios...juro que no lo volveré a hacer, esto es horrible.

Cuando conseguí ponerme de pie, pude notar que me encontraba desnudo y que en mis piernas tenía restos secos de semen, difusamente pude recordar que me estuve masturbando pensando en el imbécil de Victor cuando tuve un lapso de calentura acumulada. Todo gracias a que el muy desgraciado me envió a este sitio y nunca se dignó a venir a verme, por lo que finalmente me vi acorralado por mis necesidades sexuales.

Pero lo bueno de tener la casa para mí solo era que podía pasearme incluso en cueros si se me daba la gana y sabía que nadie perturbaría mi privacidad. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación, solo que al dar unos pasos hacia la puerta, me llevé el susto de mi vida y casi pegué un grito al ver a alguien más durmiendo en mi cama.

—¿¡Uh!? Debe ser que todavía estoy ebrio -lo observé con total desconfianza y me acerqué sigilosamente-

Pensé que estaba alucinando o algo semejante. Maldecía a mis sentidos y al alcohol porque aún no lograba ver muy nítidamente hasta que al acercarme todavía más, pude notar que no era una alucinación y tampoco un sueño. Quedé paralizado por unos instantes, no podía entender nada e insistía con que mi mente estaba jugándome una muy mala pasada. 

—¿Victor? -dije con desconfianza- Victor, despierta... -lo moví un poco- En verdad debo haber enloquecido -susurré-

Una extraña desesperación comenzó a invadirme, ese hombre que tenía frente a mis ojos parecía ser Victor pero al mismo tiempo no. Tenía exactamente su mismo color de cabello, solo que largo y su complexión física era diferente, éste era delgado y con poca musculatura. Además también era al menos diez años más joven que él.

Comencé a irritarme al no entender qué estaba sucediendo. El sujeto parecía dormir tan plácidamente con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión que era de paz absoluta. Volví a moverlo un poco pero no despertó. ¡Vaya que tenía el sueño muy pesado!

—¡¡¡Tú no eres Victor!!! -grité y lo moví con violencia- ¿¡Quién mierda eres, infeliz!? ¡¡¡Despierta, vamos desgraciado, despierta!!!

Lo empecé a sacar de la cama a empellones hasta que por fin despertó y reaccionó. Estaba algo aturdido a causa de mis gritos y los repentinos golpes que le propinaba con cierta fuerza.

—Yuri...tranquilo...déjame explicarte -dijo con notoria desesperación-

—¿¡P-pero cómo es que sabes mi nombre!? -la rabia que sentía hacia él no hacía más que ir en aumento- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú y cómo es que entraste a este lugar!?

Lo observaba sin poder salir de mi asombro, era la viva imagen de Victor pero lo que más me sorprendió era verlo también desnudo como yo. Pero definitivamente él no era Victor, sus bellos ojos celestes eran los mismos pero su mirada era distinta.

Para entonces me hallaba demasiado alterado, nervioso y confundido, sobre todo porque todo parecía indicar que tuve intimidad con este chico y eso me parecía completamente inaudito. Me abalancé sobre él e intenté golpearlo, solo que él se defendía usando sus brazos como escudo ante los puñetazos que yo le propinaba mientras lo insultaba y exigía explicaciones.

—¡¡¡Dios, tranquilízate!!! -pidió exasperado- Voy a explicarte si me dejas hacerlo pero cálmate, por favor.

—Eres un impostor que se está haciendo pasar por Victor, ¿cierto? ¡¡¡No vas a vivir para contarlo porque voy a acabar contigo!!! -advertí y fui con prisa hacia la mesita que estaba al otro lado de la cama y del cajón, saqué un arma que tenía allí escondida- 

Se trataba de una pistola calibre 9mm. Me temblaban las manos a causa de mi nerviosismo y al notar que él venía hacia mí, la cargué como pude y la apunté para amenazarlo.

—¡¡¡Un paso más y te vuelo la cabeza!!! -grité-

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición y quedamos viéndonos fijamente por un momento sin decir nada. Me sentía algo extraño al tener sus intensos ojos puestos en mí, tenía que admitir que era demasiado atractivo.

—Yuri, baja esa arma...hablemos...puedo explicarlo... -dijo y avanzó un poco hacia mí-

—¡¡¡Te dije que no des un paso más!!! -posicioné mi dedo en el gatillo dispuesto a dispararle-

Él solo negó con la cabeza y agachó un momento la mirada, sentí que se estaba burlando de mí o algo semejante al escucharlo emitir una risita por lo bajo.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes, imbécil? -cuestioné-

Esta vez fui yo quien avanzó hacia él y fue el peor error que pude cometer porque aprovechó la ligera cercanía para abalanzarse sobre mí y elevar mis brazos. Dejé escapar un tiro que impactó en el techo de la habitación y caímos juntos en la cama quedando yo debajo de su cuerpo mientras el arma se me resbaló de las manos y fue a parar quien sabe donde.

De inmediato empecé a forcejear con él, intentando lanzar puñetazos y patadas pero me fue difícil pues consiguió dominarme y sujetar mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza. En tanto, yo no hacía más que gritar improperios y amenazarlo de muerte a medida que me retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para poder zafarme hasta que ambos escuchamos la puerta abrirse estruendosamente y cuando giramos a ver, ahí estaban Victor en compañía de otros dos sujetos armados. 

Mi estado de confusión no hizo más que ir en aumento al verlo allí.

—Así que estas tenemos, ¿eh? -exclamó Victor-

Hasta entonces me dí cuenta que estaba desnudo y que tenía sobre mí a una persona en esa misma condición; además que nos hallábamos en una posición muy poco ortodoxa y por nuestras expresiones de sorpresa al vernos descubiertos, todo se confabulaba para que parecieran cosas que no son.

—Victor...te juro que esto no es lo parece -dije con preocupación- Yo ni siquiera sé quién es este idiota y...--

Callé de golpe al verlo avanzar con prisa hacia nosotros y aún me encontraba en shock al ver que eran en verdad idénticos; separó al chico de mí tomándolo del cabello y haciéndolo trastabillar para luego, sin mediar palabras golpearlo en el rostro reiteradas veces.

En tanto, yo me puse de pie. Estaba anonadado y aunque me daba pena ver cómo el otro era golpeado salvajemente por Vitya, no podía intervenir debido a mi estado de conmoción. Lo tenía agarrado del cabello mientras le seguía propinando duros puñetazos en medio del rostro hasta que lo vi todo ensangrentado, sin que hiciera nada para defenderse.

Victor quedó bastante agitado, había descargado su ira con ese chico hasta que lo tomó del cuello y lo colocó contra una pared para luego quitar un arma que traía oculta y apuntarla en medio de la sien ajena.

—Sergei, nadie le pone las manos encima a "mi" Yuri y vive para contarlo -dijo Victor con una expresión sombría-

—¿Sergei? -murmuré-

—No me importa si se trata de mi propio hermano -le presionó más el arma sobre la frente- Yuri es mi mayor tesoro en este mundo. Quien lo toca, muere.

—Así que son hermanos -dije por lo bajo- Ahora entiendo.

—Mátame si así lo deseas -habló Sergei por fin, enseñándole una sonrisa incrédula- Al menos habré muerto feliz. 

El bonito albino dirigió la mirada hacia mí con total descaro y Victor al notarlo, entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Dejó de apuntarlo y lo soltó.

—¡¡¡Desaparézcanlo de mi vista, ahora!!! -ordenó a sus hombres y estos entraron de lleno a la recámara para llevarse a Sergei de ahí sujetándolo por los brazos-

Victor fue a cerrar la puerta con llave y yo permanecí en mi lugar de pie sin saber siquiera para donde mirar. Sentía miedo. Antes de eso, jamás vi a Victor tan alterado y ejerciendo personalmente la violencia de ese modo en contra de alguien.

Lo sentí acercarse de nuevo hacia mí hasta que quedó a unos pasos de distancia. Tenía un montón de dudas que necesitaba aclarar pero por alguna razón, me sentía en falta con él aunque en verdad no había hecho nada adrede.

—Victor, yo...--

Levanté la mirada hacia él y me encontré con sus ojos ardiendo de ira para luego recibir una certera cachetada que me hizo moverme un poco de mi sitio. Podía sentir mi mejilla arder, sentía como si tuviera las marcas de sus dedos incrustadas en mi piel y sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que me levantaba la mano en todos esos años.

—Yuri...la traición es algo que no se lo perdono a nadie -dijo con severidad-

—¡¡¡Me acusas de traición y yo ni siquiera sé que está sucediendo!!! -lo enfrenté aún sabiendo que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas-

—¿No lo sabes? Te encuentro teniendo sexo con mi hermano, ¿y dices que no sabes qué ocurre? ¿¡Me tomas por estúpido o qué mierda te pasa!?

—¿Y desde cuando tienes un jodido hermano? Nunca me dijiste que tenías uno aunque...espera... -traté de rememorar- Ah, claro...hace tiempo le dijiste a mi abuelo que tenías un hermano que había muerto y luego él dedujo que se trataba del chico del retrato que está en la sala en la mansión de San Petersburgo. ¿No me digas que es él?

Victor suspiró algo hastiado, se había visto pillado en una más de sus mentiras y no le quedaba más que confesar.

—Pues sí -reconoció- Es él, se llama Sergei y es mi hermano menor. Nunca lo mencioné porque no estaba en mis planes que lo conocieras jamás pero volvió a Rusia hace poco y no ha hecho más que ocasionarme problemas. Lo que no sé es cómo llegó hasta aquí pero ya luego iré a arreglar cuentas con el muy atrevido, ¡¡¡aunque eso no saca que te hayas ido a la cama con él!!!

—No me acuses de haberte traicionado cuando tú eres el primer maldito traidor aquí. ¡Toda esta mierda es tu culpa! Te casaste con ese cerdo sin decirme nada, ahora aparece un hermano tuyo que se hace pasar por ti y que supuestamente se acuesta conmigo. ¡¡¡Pero yo no recuerdo nada!!! Estaba demasiado ebrio anoche, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar mi propio nombre -reclamé en medio de un incontenible llanto- Desde que me enviaste aquí, no viniste a verme ni siquiera me has llamado pero resulta que te vas de vacaciones con tu maldito esposo y sales en los medios paseando con él tomándolo de la mano.

—Yuri...--

—¡¡¡No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas!!! -sollocé- Eres tú quien comparte su vida y su cama con otro hombre todos los días y a mí me confinas al más cruel abandono a kilómetros de ti por proteger su vida. ¿Tan siquiera te has puesto a pensar lo mucho que te he extrañado estas semanas? ¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¿Qué vas a pensar en mí? ¡Te largaste a Japón con él y la estabas pasando de maravillas!

—Eso no es verdad... -dijo con tono poco convincente-

—¡¡¡Claro que es verdad!!! ¿Crees que no vi las fotos que les tomaron juntos? Me sé los titulares de memoria, porque el mundo entero habla de lo felizmente casado que están! Y de seguro por eso no viniste a verme más, él es quien te satisface ahora, ¿no? ¡¡¡Es a él a quien le haces el amor, es a él a quien amas ahora!!!

No pude contenerme más y empecé a darle inútilmente golpes en el pecho mientras me deshacía en llanto de rabia e impotencia.

—Por un demonio, gaito -sostuvo mis manos- Yo jamás lo he tocado, nunca tuve sexo con él. No me atrevería a serte infiel con nadie, mucho menos con alguien como Yuuri que ni siquiera me atrae -confesó- Te dije que todo lo que he hecho este tiempo fue fingir.

—No te creo nada -dije a regañadientes-

Victor comenzó a secar mis lágrimas y luego se puso a besar mi rostro con suavidad.

—Pues no me quedará más que convencerte de otra manera -sonrió- Lamentó haberte golpeado -acarició mi mejilla lastimada-

—Eres un completo idiota, Victor Nikiforov -murmuré-

No dijo nada. Se apoderó de mis labios de forma alevosa y apasionada y yo no dudé en corresponderle a la par que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi desnudez, recorriendo mi espalda y luego mis caderas. Llevaba semanas anhelando su compañía, sus besos, sus caricias, todo de él.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me acerqué más a su cuerpo hasta que quedamos pegados uno con el otro mientras nos besábamos con ganas. Sus manos en mí empezaban a excitarme, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de él por lo que lo empecé a llevar a pasos lentos hacia la cama.

Cuando quebramos el beso, Victor condujo sus labios hacia mi cuello. Podía sentir el cosquilleo que me provocaba el roce de su nariz y su cálido aliento en esa zona mientras yo hacía lo posible por refregar mi intimidad que empezaba a despertar contra la suya, cuya dureza podía sentirla aún cuando él seguía con sus ropas puestas.

Pero de pronto, se detuvo y se apartó abruptamente de mí dejándome con una tremenda ansiedad y me empujó. Acabé cayendo sentado en la cama pudiendo notar de nuevo su mirada cargada de enorme molestia.

—Mmm, ¿qué pasa? -pregunté confundido-

—Ve a tomar un baño que apestas a él -respondió y se largó de la habitación-

—Imbécil -murmuré mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza-

Me dijo exactamente lo que yo a él una vez cuando percibí el perfume de ese cerdo impregnado en su piel pero con esa confesión que me hizo, de que supuestamente nunca lo tocó ni nada, me sentía completamente confundido. 

Si bien yo no sabía qué demonios pasó con ese chico resultó ser su hermano, mi orgullo se encontraba brutalmente herido ahora con su desdén. Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan horrible ser rechazado por Victor. Volví a desmoronarme en llanto.

\---

Victor había ido a la otra habitación a conversar con su hermano, quien para entonces se hallaba vestido y se había limpiado todo rastro de sangre del rostro aunque quedó con visibles moretones en el rostro a causa de los golpes.

El mayor de los Nikiforov seguía con una enorme rabia y tenía muchas ganas de volverle a dar una paliza a Sergei. Lo tomó del cabello nuevamente y le aprisionó la cabeza contra una mesa que tenía cerca mientras le hacía preguntas para que confiese todo lo que había hecho.

—¡¡¡Esa es toda la verdad, maldita sea!!! -protestó Sergei- ¡¡¡Ya déjame en paz!!!

—Te crees muy valiente, ¿cierto? -dijo Victor- No porque seas mi hermano quiere decir que tendré consideración contigo. ¡¡¡Esto que hiciste no te lo voy a perdonar jamás!!!

Sergei le había confesado exactamente lo que hizo. Además cómo supo de la existencia de Yuri y que hace años tenía ganas de conocerlo desde que vio aquellas fotos que Yakov le enseñó. Admitió sentirse atraído hacia él y también le dijo que tuvieron sexo la noche anterior cuando Yuri se hallaba totalmente borracho.

—Puedes matarme si quieres, ya te lo dije. Ya me arruinaste la vida por muchos años, ¿qué más da? Yo solo quería conocer a Yuri Plisetsky y me fue mejor de lo que esperaba -sonrió-

—¡¡¡Eres un maldito descarado!!! -gruñó y empezó a golpearle la cabeza contra la mesa-

—¡¡¡Grrr...ahhh...anda, mátame infeliz!!! -lo desafió- Pero no lo harás, sé muy bien que no lo harás...no tienes las agallas para matarme, ¿verdad? ¡¡¡Preferirás entregarme a tus sicarios o algo así pero tú nunca podrás hacerlo!!!

—No me retes, Sergei -murmuró Victor- Aunque seas mi hermano, puedo hacer que desees no haber nacido jamás.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta con bastante prisa.

—Adelante -dijo Victor y soltó a su hermano-

Era uno de sus custodios, quien traía un teléfono celular.

—Señor Nikiforov, lo llama el señor Feltsman. Es de carácter urgente -informó el hombre-

—¡Dámelo! -ordenó Victor tomando el celular mientras el de seguridad se marchaba de ahí cerrando la puerta-

En tanto, Sergei se compuso y empezó a arreglarse el cabello.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yakov? -preguntó Victor al teléfono-

—Acaban de informarme que Sergei fue para allá. No se presentó al trabajo y viajó el mismo día que nosotros y...--

—¡Me pasas noticias viejas, hombre! Ya me enteré de todo y de la peor manera que puedas imaginar -contestó- Pero ya todo está en orden.

—Victor, no se te ocurra hacerle nada a Sergei -advirtió Yakov- Ya sabes como es pero por favor, no lo lastimes.

—¿Acaso llamaste para oficiar de abogado o algo así? Estoy a punto de convertir a mi hermanito en cadáver pero si quieres venir también para encargarte de enterrarlo en una fosa común allá tú.

—Hola Yakov, estoy bien -gritó Sergei- ¡Este cobarde hablador no me hará nada!

—¡Cállate! -intervino Victor dándole una fuerte bofetada-

—¡Vitya, es en serio! ¡¡¡No lo lastimes!!! -pidió el hombre- A tu madre no le haría gracia nada de eso y lo sabes.

—Deja tu jodido sentimentalismo -rodó los ojos- ¡Me fastidias tanto!

—Bueno. Escucha, en realidad te llamaba por algo que acaba de trascender y debemos estar alertas... -dijo Felstman-

—Habla.

—Hay rumores de que esa jodida mujer que tienes por cuñada decidió vender por fin sus acciones. Está dispuesta a venderlas a cualquiera menos a ti y ya hay un virtual comprador.

—¡Esa ramera desgraciada! -gruñó- ¿Y quién es el infeliz que cree me va a ganar el negocio?

—Michele Crispino -aseveró Yakov- Están en conversaciones y podrían cerrar el trato en una semana.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! -Victor golpéo la mesa con el puño- Acaba con ella ya mismo, no dejaré que ese italiano hijo de puta me arruine el negocio. ¡¡¡Quiero muerta a Mari Katsuki ya!!!

Sergei se alejó de él al verlo todo alterado de nuevo.

—De acuerdo -dijo el otro-Pero tienes que regresar a San Petersburgo de inmediato.

—Sí, mañana a primera hora volvemos todos para allá -respondió Victor-

—¿Todos? -cuestionó Yakov-

—Todos. Me llevaré a Yuri y también a mi jodido hermano de regreso -terminó diciendo-

Victor no andaba con pequeñeces. No estaba dispuesto a perder ni que le vieran la cara de idiota. A partir de ahora, sería aún más implacable que nunca y decidió que todos volveríamos a San Petersburgo con él.

\---

Tras todo aquello, las cosas en la residencia se calmaron un poco. Yo tomé un baño y dejé la habitación, tenía hambre y salí como para la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

Cuando eso, Victor se hallaba en una de las salas de la casa revisando en su laptop las informaciones que comenzaban a salir sobre el acuerdo que harían la accionista de la corporación Katsuki con el empresario italiano Michele Crispino, un hombre a quien lo relacionaban con una de las mafias más temibles de su país. Esa noticia había alterado bastante a Victor y ordenó desaparecer cuanto antes a Mari Katsuki.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con el dichoso hermano de Victor, me dio algo de lástima verle así, ese rostro tan bonito lo tenía todo lastimado. Lo miré de reojo e intenté ignorarlo pero al pasar a su lado, me detuvo tomándome del brazo, el cual se lo aparté de inmediato.

—¡Espera Yuri! -dijo-

—No me toques -respondí-

—Lo siento, no me he presentado apropiadamente contigo, soy Sergei Nikiforov -sonrió-

—Bien.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, no esperaba que Victor viniera y...--

—Mantente alejado de mí, ¿sí? -lo interrumpí- No quiero más problemas con Victor, así haz el favor de ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra -me marché dejándolo con la palabra en la boca-¡Adiós!


	20. Rivalidad

**[Sergei Nikiforov]**

Tener que obedecer y agachar la cabeza ante Victor era algo que me estaba hartando de sobremanera. El muy desgraciado se aprovechaba de que yo no tenía entonces muchas opciones válidas; sabía que mientras él se empeñara en mantenerme con esta estúpida limitación económica al no cederme la parte de la herencia que me corresponde, no iba a poder hacer nada.

Ahora las cosas estaban peores que antes y si bien me daba mucha rabia su maldita actitud, por dentro estaba vibrando de felicidad ya que conseguí darle donde más lo podía lastimar. Aunque luego tomó represalias golpeándome a su entero gusto por haberme acostado con su amante, pero eso no me sacaba el gusto de saber que todo eso lo afectó lo suficiente y también conseguí fastidiarle la existencia.

Pero conocía demasiado bien a mi hermano y sabía que en algún otro momento, se encargaría de cobrarme bastante caro esa afrenta. Vitya era vengativo y sumamente celoso por los suyos; eso era algo que yo sabía y me constaba de manera fehaciente. Él no descansó un solo día hasta dar con todos aquellos que asesinaron a nuestros padres y logró acabar con todos.

Y ahora, su propio hermano tuvo la osadía de llevarse a la cama a ese hermoso chico al que él considera su gran amor o como me lo dijo, su mayor tesoro. Victor no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta tomarse la revancha y aplastarme de algún modo por haber hecho lo que hice; debía estar preparado y también cuidarme las espaldas.

Supe que Yuri y él durmieron juntos esa noche, al parecer estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato encerrados en la habitación aunque luego, los gritos y reclamos de ese gatito arisco que se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, cesaron y ya no me enteré de nada más. No los vi hasta la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

A Victor se le empezaron a complicar los planes de apoderarse de la corporación de su esposo, así que alistó todo para regresar a San Petersburgo en un vuelo privado cuanto antes. Pude notar que él y Yuri mostraban cierta actitud cariñosa mutua, platicaban muy cerca uno del otro entre ellos e incluso se sonreían; esa era la más clara evidencia de que tuvieron una reconciliación y no pude evitar sentirme molesto por eso.

Yuri en tanto, ni siquiera volteaba a verme y tampoco me hablaba, simplemente hacía de cuenta que yo era invisible. De seguro seguía enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió o quizás me evitaba para no tener problemas con Victor, quien se notaba a leguas andaba de lo más posesivo con él.

Sin embargo, yo no podía sacarle a Yuri los ojos de encima. Era demasiado hermoso y cada vez me sentía más brutalmente atraído hacia él; tenía ganas de acercarme y hablarle para conocerlo mejor, solo eso sería imposible mientras mi hermano estuviera presente. De no haber sido porque me puse unos anteojos de sol bastante oscuros, todos iban a darse cuenta que me estaba devorando a ese chico con los ojos.

Tenía un gran estilo cuando de vestir se trataba, parecía una celebridad dada su avasalladora presencia y su porte arrebatador. Aquel día eligió un look bastante informal, se puso unos shorts de jeans que eran cortos y ajustados, una camiseta con diseño de tigre y unas zapatillas deportivas high top. Aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía pero lucía genial de todos modos y yo allí a cierta distancia, me perdía viéndole esas delgadas y largas piernas al igual que ese trasero levantadito y firme que tenía ganas de tocar de nuevo. No me quedaba más que sonreír ante mis poco sanos pensamientos.

Victor tampoco eligió ir de traje como usualmente lo hacía, vistió de sport elegante aunque también se veía bien. Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto no hubo mucha plática en general pero me seguía molestando verlos tan juntos; mi hermano abrazaba a Yuri y éste se recostaba en su hombro mientras jugaba con su celular y ocasionalmente le comentaba cosas que veía en la pantalla del teléfono.

Me crucé de brazos y suspiré bastante fastidiado. Victor lo notó y me observó de reojo aunque no dijo nada, solo sonrió y sentí fue con un dejo de burla. Teníamos más de una hora de vuelo hasta San Petersburgo y ya podía imaginar lo incómodo que sería para mí estar allí con ellos, viéndolos así tan cerca y en su mundo, compartiendo pláticas de las cuales no me hacían partícipe. Más que molestia, debo admitir que eso me generaba bastante envidia.

\---

Abordamos el lujoso jet privado que presumía la inscripción en cirílico Никифоров (Nikiforov) y al ingresar a la cabina de pasajeros quedé bastante sorprendido ante tanta suntuosidad. El interior no se parecía en nada a los aviones convencionales, dudé un poco en escoger mi asiento porque todos se hallaban a la vista uno de otro y mi idea era mantenerme lo más lejos posible de mi hermano y de Yuri.

Bufé algo fastidiado y escogí un asiento individual cerca de la ventanilla al ver que Yuri se adueñó del más grande que ellos que era como un sofá bien amplio, rato después Victor ingresó también tras haber estado hablando un momento con el personal de tripulación y sin dudarlo un instante, fue a sentarse con su chico.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a ver que podía hacer para entretenerme durante el vuelo.

—Apaga eso que ya vamos a despegar -me dijo Victor con tono autoritario-

Lo miré con odio y de mala gana le hice caso, recordé sobre las prohibiciones del uso de aparatos electrónicos durante el despegue y aterrizaje, por las supuestas interferencias de las radiofrecuencias. Guardé de nuevo el celular y al volverme hacia ellos, vi como Victor le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad a Yuri.

Tuve ganas de emitir un comentario burlándome de aquello, diciendo que lo trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño e inútil pero mis intenciones murieron ahí mismo cuando noté que a Yuri le agradaba que mi hermano tuviera esas atenciones con él; por más mínimas o insignificantes que fueran éstas, él lo tomaba como un gesto de caballerosidad por parte de Victor.

Y no tenía dudas, me disgustaban cada vez más y no soportaba verlos juntos. Yuri se veía tan enamorado y encantado con mi hermano, cosa que me hacía enfadar por demás. Me preguntaba qué podría hacer para ganármelo y que alguna vez se mostrara así conmigo, totalmente rendido ante mí.

Me encontraba en verdad tan histérico que recliné mi asiento y cerré los ojos, pensé que dormirme sería lo mejor así me ahorraría los malos ratos. De pronto, me sentí tan relajado que conseguí dormitar a los pocos minutos.

En ese lapso, una azafata había venido preguntar si deseábamos bebidas pero decidió no interrumpir mi sueño por lo que Victor escogió por mí.

—A él tráigale un refresco -me señaló- Para mí un whisky on the rocks, y tú, ¿qué vas a beber, gatito?

—Un jugo de naranja estaría bien para mí.

—Enseguida, señores. 

La mujer se retiró por unos instantes.

—Vitya, ¿no es muy temprano para que bebas alcohol? -preguntó Yuri, sorprendido ante el pedido ajeno-

—En realidad se me antoja más un café que un whisky -contestó el otro-

—¿Y entonces?

—Hay que disimular un poco.

Victor sonrió de lado sin que Yuri pudiera entender a qué se refería exactamente. Rato después, la azafata regresó con las respectivas bebidas, las sirvió y preguntó a Victor si se le ofrecía alguna otra cosa.

—Eso es todo -dijo Victor- Ahora por favor, solo venga si la llamamos.

—Como usted diga, señor -asintió- Con permiso.

La mujer se marchó y cerró la puerta. Yuri le dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego la dejó en la pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él, en cambio Victor ni siquiera probó de la suya...solo me observó un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Yuri-

—Sergei se ha dormido.

—Todavía no puedo creer que sean tan parecidos -comentó el otro- Es como una especie de clon tuyo, son tan idénticos que me provoca mucha impresión.

—El parecido es solo físico -presumió Victor- Él es apenas un cachorro con ínfulas de gran fiera.

Yuri quedó viéndome fijamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, si bien él no recordaba prácticamente nada de nuestra noche juntos, sabía que tuvimos intimidad y que mi hermano ya estaba al tanto de todo. Victor notó ese sonrojo y de nuevo se encendió aquella mecha de rabia hacia mí, como en el momento en que me encontró con Yuri desnudo en la cama y pensó que estábamos en pleno acto sexual cuando en verdad estábamos forcejeando. 

Vitya sonrió de lado y sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó osadamente el cuello de Yuri con sus labios y dientes. El rubio se sorprendió y se estremeció ante tan repentino proceder; como ese era su punto débil, emitió un gemido entrecortado al verse acorralado de improviso entre el cuerpo ajeno y el extremo del asiento.

Vanamente Yuri pensó que todo terminaría allí pero al sentir una de las manos ajenas posicionarse descaradamente sobre su bragueta, repartiendo atrevidas caricias y apretando sin el más mínimo de vergüenza, se dio cuenta que no pararía. Su desesperación se disparó.

—Vitya...no... -susurró intentando separarse de él-

—Shhh...no hagas ruido o lo despertarás -respondió Victor refiriéndose a mí-

—Para -insistió Yuri completamente ruborizado- ¡Aquí no!

Pero Victor Nikiforov no aceptaba negativas e insistió con sus toques desvergonzados sobre la intimidad de su amante, quien segundos después empezaba a excitarse y ceder. Vitya lamía el cuello ajeno mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre aquel short que vestía Yuri a sabiendas de que al ser una prenda ajustada, el otro pronto lo sentiría condenadamente horrible y rogaría por liberar su erección. ¡No era más que un maldito sádico!

Victor levantó la camiseta de Yuri y sin descuidar el trabajo tan afanoso de su mano en la intimidad ajena, se dispuso a lamerle y succionarle los pezones provocándole así una mayor excitación. Yuri sentía que su miembro se endurecía cada vez más y el espacio en su ropa se hacía estrecho, comenzaba a dolerle.

—Vi..ctor... -lo llamó con dificultad-

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? -respondió y siguió pasando la lengua sobre uno de esos erectos pezones-

—Ahhh...vamos al baño, mmm...aquí...no -pidió mientras se mordía los labios- ¡Por favor!

Pero Victor a modo de respuesta, mordió tan fuerte aquella bonita y rosada protuberancia en su pecho, arrancándole un pequeño grito que me hizo abrir los ojos y removerme un poco, pudiendo ver perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Nuevamente agradecí por traer puestos aquellos anteojos oscuros así que no se percataron de que los estaba viendo aunque podía notar que Victor levantaba la mirada hacia mí, quería que despertara a toda costa para que los viera y Yuri estaba casi poseído por su propio éxtasis, no era capaz de medir sus acciones más cuando mi hermano seguía estimulándolo hasta que consiguió encenderlo.

—¡Vaya, algo está por estallar aquí adentro! -Victor sonrió al ver y sentir lo hinchado en la ropa ajena-

Yuri lo miró avergonzado y con cierto reproche.

—No te preocupes. Si no haces ruido, Sergei no lo notará. Él siempre ha tenido el sueño muy pesado -se lo dijo al oído mientras le mordía suavamente aquella oreja-

—¡Basta, Victor! Esto es muy pervertido y vergonzoso. 

En un último intento por detenerlo, volvió a fracasar en su cometido. Victor lo calló besándolo con ferocidad y Yuri no dudó en corresponderlo casi enseguida; en tanto a mí se me revolvía el estómago de la rabia que me provocaba verlos más pero tampoco quería que se dieran cuenta de que los estaba observando. 

Comprendí entonces que esa era la venganza de Victor hacia mí. Ese era su modo de demostrarme que era el dueño de Yuri y que él estaba complacido de que fuera así. Cuando tuvo piedad de él, se decidió finalmente a quitarle aquella ropa que lo mantenía tan incómodo y frustrado. Dejó a Yuri desnudo en la parte de abajo y también aprovechó para sacarle los calzados. El miembro del rubio estaba completamente erecto y húmedo, definitivamente Victor sabía como tocarlo y provocarlo.

—¡Wow! -exclamó Victor con tono divertido, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos sobre el miembro ajeno-Está muy caliente...en serio estabas por explotar, Yuri.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! -respondió avergonzado- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si me tocas de esa manera?

—Me encantaría comértelo pero realmente quiero ver cuanto tiempo puedes durar así de erecto. -Es tan bonito que me fascina verlo.

—¡Deja de mirarme! -intentó cubrirse-

Victor rió y apartó las manos de su amante, quien se mostraba muerto de la vergüenza estando en esas condiciones. Aunque yo tenía que admitir que este viejo degenerado tenía razón, Yuri era hermoso hasta en el rincón más íntimo de su cuerpo; su erección se veía tan bonita y deliciosa que yo mismo sentía ganas de ir, arrodillarme entre sus piernas y darle el sexo oral más increíble de toda su vida. ¡Mierda, yo también comenzaba a excitarme con todo esto!

Entonces Yuri entendió la razón por la que Victor había pedido aquella bebida alcohólica al verlo tomar uno de los cubos de hielo, lo había hecho adrede. Se estremeció de nuevo al sentir el helado contacto sobre su miembro que no cesaba de liberar pre-semen como evidencia de su enorme excitación.

Victor sonreía al ver a Yuri en ese estado. Seguía pasándole el hielo en toda la extensión de su pene mientras el otro lo rodeaba por el cuello y se fundían en un tórrido beso. Cuando aquel cubo de hielo finalmente desapareció entre los dedos de mi hermano, tomó otro más.

—Abre las piernas -susurró Victor-

Yuri obedeció enseguida y volvió a retorcerse al sentir esta vez el frío rondando su pubis y deslizándose rápidamente hacia sus testículos, provocándole unos placenteros quejidos que sin poder evitar se hacían más sonoros por más que intentaba cubrirse la boca con sus manos.

Definitivamente, Victor no quería que Yuri se contuviera para nada, quería hacerlo gemir y gritar tan alto para despertarme y que yo observara aquel espectáculo. Sostuvo las manos ajenas para que dejara de cubrirse la boca y enseñándole una cínica sonrisa, introdujo lo que quedaba de ese pequeño trozo hielo en el cuerpo de Yuri para luego meterle dos de sus húmedos dedos y comenzar a dilatarlo.

El rubio no pudo evitarlo, sus gemidos se intensificaron y yo no podía hacer más que seguir fingiendo que dormía. Sin embargo, me erotizaba ver las expresiones y los movimientos de Yuri quien se contoneaba al tener esos dedos en él, que se abrían paso en su interior.

Victor no lo resistió más y con mucha prisa, desprendió su pantalón para luego bajárselo con ropa interior incluida. Llevaba tanta prisa que ni siquiera terminó de quitárselos, solo se los bajó hasta los tobillos.

—Ven aquí -le indicó a Yuri para que se montara en él- Sírvete tú mismo.

Me resultó bastante desagradable tener que verle el pene a mi hermano pero eso sirvió para darme cuenta que en ese sentido no tenía nada que envidiarle, tenía lo suyo en cuanto a tamaño pero yo no me quedaba atrás.

Yuri me observó de reojo, a pesar de estar en esa situación, todavía se sentía avergonzado pero sabía que el otro no desistiría, así que prosiguió. Tomó el miembro de Victor para penetrarse él mismo mientras se sentaba en el regazo ajeno, dándole la espalda a su amante.

Esta vez fue Victor quien gimoteó al sentir en su pene una ligera sensación fría, gracias al hielo que introdujo antes en Yuri y que para entonces se había terminado de derretir dándole paso a una sensación calurosa y placentera. Elevó sus caderas y terminó de entrar en el cuerpo ajeno mientras Yuri se sujetaba de las rodillas de mi hermano y comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

—Mierda, me aprietas tanto que quiero destrozarte -susurró Victor-

—Ahhh...espera...aún no -pidió Yuri, todavía sentía dolor-

—¡Muévete, gatito...ngh!

Yuri mordía sus labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, aún necesitaba acomodarse a la gran erección de Victor pero el otro estaba por demás ansioso. Le dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo saltar un poco al rubio.

—¡Idiota...no hagas eso! -gruñó Yuri, alarmado por si me despertaba-

—Muévete... -insistió Victor y lo nalgueó de nuevo, esta vez más aún fuerte-

Antes que el rubio pudiera protestar de nuevo, Victor tomó las caderas de Yuri y comenzó a moverse con rapidez, penetrándolo con violencia hasta el tope, provocando que ahora sí emitiera aquellos gemidos que tanto deseaba.

—¡¡¡Ahhh...aaaahhh...Vic...ahhh!!! -estaba tan excitado que también comenzó a moverse-

—¡Ngh! ¡Eso es, gatito! Gime y muévete para mí -sonrió-

Yuri intentó vanamente conducir su mano hasta su miembro para poder estimularse mientras era penetrado casi salvajemente por Victor, pero el muy sádico se lo impidió tomándole por las muñecas y aprisionándolas detrás de su espalda.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Vic...tor...tócame... -rogó entre gimoteos-

Ambos seguían moviéndose de forma incansable, sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí con cada embestida y ese sonido mezclado con los de sus quejidos de placer se apoderaban del lugar. Debo decir que comencé a sentirme algo avergonzado de estarlo presenciando pues realmente sentía ganas de unirme a ellos.

Sin duda eran muy sensuales y calientes, desparramaban erotismo y lujuria. Podía decir que evocaban algo parecido a la perfección; verlos juntos entregados a sus pasiones era exquisito y me incitaba a querer ser parte de ellos o mejor dicho, quería ayudar a Victor a darle placer a ese sexy gatito libidinoso que gozaba entre sus brazos.

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaahhh!!! -gimió Yuri y empezó a venirse en ese preciso instante-

Lo vi echando la cabeza para atrás mientras buscaba desesperado los labios de Victor para entregarle un beso ansioso al alcanzar su orgasmo. Claro que el otro le correspondió enredando su lengua con la de Yuri, sin cesar sus profundas estocadas en ese armonioso y flexible cuerpo.

Yo por mi parte me sentía conmovido. Ver a Yuri viniéndose ahogado en placer era algo maravilloso para todos mis sentidos aunque me encendía de ira saber que no era yo quien le provocaba aquello que lo hacía disfrutar de esa deliciosa locura. Seguía eyaculando y veía las gotas de su esencia deslizarse cuesta abajo sobre su miembro, me hubiera encantado poderlo saborear en ese momento.

—¡¡¡Ngh...aaahhhh!!!

Escuché a Victor mientras se corría también. Era más de lo que ya podía soportar, me puse de pie abruptamente sin importarme que se dieran cuenta, mi hermano sonrió con aires de triunfador. Se había dado que cuenta que llevaba tiempo viéndolos y entendí que esa sí había sido su manera de desquitarse.

—Sergei, espero que te haya quedado claro -dijo mientras Yuri bajaba la mirada todo sonrojado- La forma de complacer a este gatito y hacer que lo disfrute, es esta y no cuando está durmiendo.

Me sentí realmente humillado por eso y tenía ganas de lanzarme a ahorcarlo pero solo sonreí fingiendo restarle importancia.

—¿Ah sí? Pues gracias por enseñármelo -refuté y fui al baño-

Estaba tan enojado que si por mí era me lanzaba del avión solo para no tener que presenciar más de aquello. Azoté la puerta del sanitario y me encerré allí un momento; estaba demasiado tenso e incómodo aunque también confieso que me sentía bastante excitado por todo lo que ocurrió.

Me desprendí el pantalón y me dí cuenta que tenía una erección de aquellas, ahora tendría que hacerme cargo de eso.

—¡Maldita sea! -gruñí y dí un golpe de puño a la loza del lavamanos-

\---

Finalmente llegamos a San Petersburgo y tuve ganas de besar el suelo una vez que descendimos del avión. Ya no soportaba más tenerlos cerca, sobre todo a Victor, quien me sonreía feliz y descaradamente luego demostrarme su superioridad y reafirmar que era el único dueño de su amante.

Por otro lado, Yuri evitaba a toda costa mirarme. Ahora me ignoraba aún más que antes y eso no hacía más que aumentar mis ganas de acercarme a él y ahora que viviríamos bajo el mismo techo, las cosas se me facilitarían bastante.

Entre Victor y yo empezaba a gestarse una enorme rivalidad y así como se atrevió a humillarme, ya encontraría yo la manera de devolvérselo. Yuri Plisetsky me gustaba y se empezaba a convertir en una suerte de obsesión para mí.

Durante el camino a la mansión Nikiforov escuché que Victor le decía a su amante que fuera paciente y que comprendiera que su matrimonio con Yuuri Katsuki no era más que una pantalla.

—Por favor, gatito, no hagas otra locura como la vez pasada -pidió Victor- Intenta llevar la fiesta en paz y todos saldremos beneficiados.

—Pues no veo en qué me beneficia a mí -se cruzó de brazos visiblemente enojado-

—En realidad el único beneficiado eres tú, Vitya -intervine a propósito- Te vas a quedar con todos los bienes de ese japonés ingenuo, en tanto, te lo puedes follar todos los días mientras eso ocurre.

Pude sentir las miradas asesinas de ambos clavándose en mí ni bien emití esas palabras cargadas de cizaña; sabía que eso probablemente provocaría un pleito entre ellos por los celos de Yuri. De pasar a estar a puro romance después de su caliente sesión sexual en pleno vuelo pasarían a estar disgustados de nuevo.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, Sergei! -respondió Victor casi gritando- ¡¡¡No te metas en esto!!!

Yo solo sonreí, estaba feliz por haberles fastidiado el regreso. Cuando por fin llegamos a la mansión, ahí estaba el susodicho Katsuki aguardando y se sorprendió al ver que Victor llegaba conmigo y con Yuri.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor -dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Eh? Volviste con Sergei y con Yurio, ¿pero cómo?

—¿Yurio? -pregunté y me giré a verlo-

—¡Idiota! -dijo por lo bajo- ¡Sigue llamándome de esa manera tan idiota y lo vas a lamentar! -vi como temblaba de la rabia, definitivamente no toleraba la presencia de Katsuki-

—Yuri regresó de sus vacaciones y lo de Sergei es un otro de sus casos de indisciplina, ni bien nos fuimos a Japón, a él le dio por largarse a vagar descuidando su trabajo y sus responsabilidades -comentó Victor-

—Oh... -exclamó el japonés sin comprender muy bien-

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Vamos al estudio que me urge que hablemos -dijo mi hermano tomando a su esposo por la cintura para encaminarse con él hacia el despacho, dejándonos atrás-

Yuri y yo permanecimos un momento en el recibidor, podía notarlo apesadumbrado al ver cómo Victor y Yuuri se marchaban. Realmente le afectaba verlos juntos y más aún cuando Victor tocaba o estaba cerca de su esposo.

—¡¡¡Maldito cerdo!!! -exclamó con rabia-

—Parece que no lo soportas mucho que digamos -comenté-

—Lo que no soporto es verlo al lado de Victor -respondió- No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda tolerar esto.

No supe que decirle, solo veía cuan dolido se encontraba y realmente sentía mucha pena saber y comprobar por lo que mi hermano lo estaba haciendo pasar aunque recordé algo que me hizo reír.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? -preguntó al verme sonriente-

—No, claro que no -aclaré- Solo recordé que le había dicho a Yuuri que tú y yo somos novios y su cara de confusión no tenía precio.

—¿Cómo? -levantó una ceja- ¿Acaso ya me conocías?

—Te conozco desde hace años a través de fotos -respondí- Pero desde que te vi por primera vez, me provocó curiosidad conocerte en persona...y debo decir que eres aún más hermoso.

Su rubor no se hizo esperar, no sabía a donde mirar y me pareció de lo más adorable verlo así nervioso.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso al cerdo? -preguntó-

—Porque me pareció una estupidez lo que inventó Victor -respondí tajante- Dijo que eres nuestro primo.

—Esa excusa de mierda -rodó los ojos-

—¿No te parece mejor fingir que somos novios? -sonreí de lado-

—¿Uh? -me miró alarmado- ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera sé quien eres y tampoco es como si quisiera saberlo -frunció el ceño- Ya supe lo que hiciste y creo que te mereces más golpes de los que Victor te dio.

—Dámelos tú si quieres -lo desafié-Los recibiré con gusto.

—Sergei, deja en paz a este chico -dijo Yakov adentrándose a la casa-

—¡Yakov! -lo saludé efusivamente con un abrazo-

—No estoy nada contento por lo que hiciste pero dime, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupado-

—Sí, Victor me divirtió golpeándome un poco pero creo que tras tu intercesión, tuvo piedad y no me castigó ya.

—Dios, muchacho, ¡ya deja de ser inconsciente! -regañó- No se te ocurra volver a acostarte con su gata, Victor es muy celoso y te consta -advirtió-

Yuri escuchó la forma despectiva en la que Yakov se refería a él y optó por largarse para evitar discutir.

—Oye, tú, Yuri... -lo llamó-

—¿Qué mierda quieres, viejo? -respondió-

—Deja de comportarte como una ramera. Ya has provocado suficientes problemas con eso de que ahora quieres tirarte a los dos hermanos Nikiforov. Confórmate con abrirle las piernas a Victor y deja a Sergei en paz ¡o te las verás conmigo! -lo amenazó-

—Vete al infierno, anciano. Este chico no me interesa -refutó Yuri y se largó de allí con prisa-

—No es más que una sucia gata -gruñó Yakov-

—¡No tenías por qué ofenderlo! -protesté-

—A ti no se te ocurra poner de nuevo tus ojos en Yuri. ¡Deja de ocasionarle problemas a tu hermano!

Escuchar a Yuri afirmar que yo no le interesaba me dolió bastante pero era demasiado tarde para lo que Yakov me decía; ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a acercarme a él, definitivamente ese chico me tenía enloquecido.


	21. Ambivalencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue escrito por mi querido hermano Alex (aka. YurioNikiforov), quien muy gentilmente colaboró con mi fic. Él es un autor dedicado íntegramente a la pareja Victurio/PLOV.
> 
> [Link de la publicación original de este capítulo](https://www.wattpad.com/454647447-ambivalencia)
> 
> [Perfil del autor para más de sus bellas historias Victurio/PLOV ♥](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov)

**[Sergei Nikiforov]**

Haberme acostado con el hermoso amante de mi hermano había sido, sin duda, la mejor y más grata experiencia de toda mi vida. Chris Giacometti era bueno, pero ese bello chico era mi sueño más anhelado desde que lo vi en compañía de Victor.

No puedo negar que me sentí un poco herido cuando Yuri dijo que no se interesaba por mi. Estaba consciente de su situación con mi hermano pero hubiera querido que al menos me regalara una sonrisa y no su completo rechazo.  
Sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, si por él fuera, ni siquiera me habría saludado el día que regresamos a casa; pero no me arrepentía en absoluto, había obtenido lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a detenerme ahí. Conseguiría que Yuri se fijara en mí como fuera. Así que mi hermano había decidido casarse con ese japonés tan poco agraciado y además gordo, pues bien, yo haría que se arrepintiera cuando viera a Yuri en mis brazos.

La ventaja sobre nuestras edades era un elemento extra que jugaba a mi favor. Le gustara o no a mi hermano, yo podía comprender mucho mejor a Yuri que él, y por supuesto que entendía que su mal carácter se hubiera disparado como nunca. A mi tampoco me habría gustado ver a mi hombre abrazando y acariciando a otro, aún si se trataba de un estúpido negocio.

Me puse como meta conquistar a Yuri y lo haría, no me importaba que mi hermano y toda la Bratva se pusieran en contra mía, él ya me había arruinado bastantes años de mi vida manteniéndome en el encierro, ahora yo arruinaría lo único que le importaba de verdad, su relación con ese hermoso adolescente.

Después de lo que aconteció en Moscú, Yuri comenzó a evitarme y a decirme que por las buenas me alejara de él. No me arrepentía de nada, había sido una noche más que exquisita, pero confieso que no me agradaba el trato que me daba ese hermoso chico en absoluto.  
A Victor no le había bastado con golpearme hasta el cansancio, sino que encima de todo me desgració el viaje acostándose con Yuri frente a mi sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza y humillarme después de ello. Pero claro que esto no iba a quedarse así.

Tuve que esperar varias semanas a que los ánimos se calmaran, pero cuando finalmente todo parecía tomar su curso nuevamente no dudé en acercarme a Yuri. Sabía que emocionalmente estaba muy afectado por las decisiones de mi hermano y sería una gran mentira fingir que no me valí de eso para llamar su atención. Una tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo, lo encontré afuera mirando la cancha de tenis vacía.

 _—Priviet, Yuri_ \- lo saludé y no respondió, parecía ensimismado en el paisaje, que por supuesto no tenía nada de especial, no por si solo.

—¿Qué quieres?-

—No me digas que sigues molesto- me miró enojado y sonreí -¿de verdad la pasaste tan mal conmigo esa noche?-

—Deja de decir tonterías, Sergei, ni siquiera recuerdo nada. Sabes que esa no es la razón por la que estoy así-

—¿Y entonces?-

—No tengo ganas de hablar-

—Oye Yuri, lamento lo que hice- en realidad no lo lamentaba en absoluto -no quise provocarte problemas-

—Ya mejor olvídalo-

—¿Te dejo a solas?-

—Si me haces el favor-

Me puse de pie dispuesto a dejarlo tranquilo, pero no llevaba ni dos pasos cuando lo escuché detenerme.

—Espera- murmuró y me volví hacia él -quédate aquí… si quieres-

Sonreí y me senté de nuevo junto a él

—Parece que estás enamorado...de esa cancha-

—¡Tsk! Eres un idiota igual a Victor-

—Llevo el mismo apellido-

—En realidad no es que me importe la cancha- suspiró -es que me trae recuerdos-

—Entiendo. ¿Y no quieres jugar? te servirá para distraerte-

—Lo dudo. Aquí solía jugar con Victor-

—Ya veo. Podemos ir a otra parte. Por mucho que esta mansión sea lujosa es aburrida. ¿Qué dices?-

Me miró dubitativo y justo en ese momento, Victor y Yuuri aparecieron detrás de nosotros.

—Hola Sergei- me saludó el esposo de mi hermano y le devolví el saludo -pensábamos jugar un partido de tenis, ¿van a ocupar la cancha?-

—No- se adelantó Yuri. Su molestia era más que evidente -vamos a salir en realidad-

—Así es- lo tomé de la mano y el apretó la mía -¿nos vamos, gatito?-

Pude ver la rabia consumiendo los ojos de mi hermano, no había nada que me diera más gusto que eso; que cayera en cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a Yuri por su ambición desmedida. Como si el dinero en verdad le hiciera falta; Victor estaba cometiendo una estupidez de la que yo me aprovecharía.

—¿Y a dónde llevas a nuestro primo, si se puede saber?- me preguntó con calma

—Ya déjate de eso, no es nuestro primo y lo sabes- besé la mejilla de Yuri y me regocijé al ver el rostro confundido de "el cerdo Katsuki" y la expresión iracunda disfrazada de desinterés de mi hermano. Y al parecer a Yuri también le pareció placentero ver los celos de Victor tan bien reflejados en su rostro porque me sonrió y frotó su nariz con la mía, para después conducirme lejos de ese lugar, no sin que antes yo le guiñara un ojo a mi hermano y le sonriera con aire inocente.

Estaba seguro de que, a nuestro regreso, ambos seríamos testigos activos de la ira de Victor, pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Todo lo que Yuri quería era volverlo loco de celos y todo lo que yo quería era pasar una tarde con él. Y en realidad no me equivoqué, hubo un altercado bastante fuerte que se repitió en varias ocasiones, porque, muy a pesar de las amenazas de Victor, Yuri y yo seguimos saliendo, alegando que él no era nadie para impedirnos actuar a nuestro antojo, especialmente si le estaba restregando a Yuri a su feo esposo todo el tiempo y a mi me estaba condicionando el dinero que por derecho me correspondía. No le quedó otra opción que ceder pero sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, en cualquier momento nos devolvería todos y cada uno de los malos ratos que le habíamos hecho pasar, no era ningún tonto y no puedo negar que el hecho de que estuviera dejando pasar tanto tiempo a veces me quitaba el sueño; sabía que entre más se hacía esperar la venganza, más peligroso era.

Pero, por otro lado, no podía negar que me sentía feliz. Las tardes que Yuri y yo salíamos las dedicamos a recorrer la ciudad como yo tanto anhelaba y aprovechamos para conocernos mutuamente. Resultó que nos llevábamos mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba; teníamos muchas cosas en común. Esa ansia de hacer nuestra voluntad todo el tiempo, de imponernos a pesar de que se nos quisiera controlar era la principal característica que él y yo compartíamos, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que también le gustaba conocer lugares y salir del encierro habitual, le gustaban los mismos libros, películas y música que a mi. A decir verdad él también se veía mucho más contento desde que había encontrado una distracción, al menos ya no estaba pensando en mi hermano todo el tiempo y la molestia que le causaba verlo con aquél japonés ingenuo. No podía quejarme, las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien, sin embargo, comencé a tener un problema que, con el paso de los días, parecía más y más improbable que desapareciera. Quería estar con Yuri otra vez, tener relaciones con él pero no como nuestro primer y único encuentro, en el que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima, yo deseaba algo mucho más intenso y tangible… deseaba que se entregara a mi por voluntad propia.

En un principio descarté la idea, si estaba enamorado de Victor ni todo el poder humano o divino iba a concederme una noche más en la cama del joven Plisetsky, sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas y al ver cómo su relación con mi hermano se deterioraba debido a la presencia de Katsuki en la casa, pensé que quizás tendría alguna oportunidad en un futuro. No quería presionar, la amistad de Yuri era algo que había ganado con mucha dificultad y que apreciaba ciertamente y no quería cometer la estupidez de perderla. Pero tal vez podría ir preparando terreno por si el momento se presentaba.

Mis suposiciones resultaron ser ciertas después de todo. La presencia de "el cerdo" no estaba haciendo más que traer problemas a Victor y Yuri, que discutían todo el tiempo. Mi hermano creía que podía controlarlo pero Yuri no era uno más de sus sirvientes, sus allegados de la Bratva o incluso sus clientes de negocios. Era su amante y lo amaba lo suficiente para no dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad, deseaba, a toda costa, obtener el lugar que se le había arrebatado como pareja oficial de Victor y no se dejaría doblegar, era, en parte, una de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de él.

Una noche tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte provocada por los celos de ambos. Yuri había salido de la oficina de Victor con un humor que ni el mismo diablo se habría atrevido a desafiar. Decidí no meterme, haría las cosas a mi modo.  
La tarde del día siguiente invité a Yuri a salir y decidimos sentarnos a hablar en un parque cercano. Hacía mucho frío y ambos llevábamos café en las manos.

—Gracias por esto, Sergei- me dijo refiriéndose al café

—No es nada- lo miré de reojo -pero esa expresión no me agrada en absoluto-

—No tiene importancia-

—Para mí la tiene, Yuri. Somos amigos, ¿no?-

Asintió sin mirarme y luego suspiró.

—Discutí de nuevo con tu hermano-

—Mi hermano te ama. Es sólo que es un idiota- enredé mi brazo con el suyo

—Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él. A hacer lo que fuera, pero jamás a permitirle pasearse por ahí con ese cerdo como esposo- apretó el puño -no sabes cuánto lo odio-

—Como te dije, mi hermano es un idiota. No se da cuenta de que está dejando ir una oportunidad de oro por su ambición-

—¿Qué quieres decir?-

—Bueno, que si yo fuera él no andaría por todos lados de la mano con alguien como Katsuki teniendo la oportunidad de estar contigo-

Me miró con cierta desconfianza

—Es broma ¿no?-

—¿Te parece que bromeo?- lo miré de vuelta -si tú fueras mi novio, Yuri, no cometería la estupidez de arriesgarte por unas cuantas monedas más-

No me respondió, pero pude ser testigo de una lágrima que se escapaba de sus lindos ojos verdes y que limpió en seguida.

—Maldito Victor hijo de puta- murmuró y lo abracé. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, desplazado por la llegada del supuesto esposo de mi hermano, traicionado y herido.

—Lo lamento, Yuri, no debí sacar el tema-

—Sergei, estoy harto de tener que soportar esta maldita situación. Me he planteado más de una vez salirme de la mansión; irme para no volver-

—No Yuri. Si tú te fueras... - me quedé callado y en ese momento él levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?, ¿si yo me fuera, qué?-

—Te seguiría- afirmé con convicción -a donde fueras...pero no puedo hacerlo sin dinero-

—El dinero, ¡siempre el estúpido dinero!-

—Escucha- le tomé la mano y no me rechazó -para viajar, para vivir en otra parte y hasta para comer necesito dinero. Así son las cosas y lo sabes; pero parece que mi hermano no va a darme nada por el momento; si tú te fueras hoy mismo ¿cómo podría seguirte?-

—¿Cómo llegaste a Rusia desde Suiza?-

—Con los diamantes que le robé a Christophe Giacometti. Lo hice porque tenía una casa a la que podía llegar e instalarme, donde no se me negaría comida, techo e incluso trabajo. Pero no fui más lejos porque no tenía manera, si por mi fuera, me hubiera ido a recorrer el mundo sin siquiera pasar a saludar a Victor, pero es evidente que no es algo que esté en mis posibilidades por el momento- le acaricié el rostro -si pudiera me iría contigo hoy mismo, pero no puedo. Sin embargo, si consigo lo que quiero prometo seguirte a donde vayas. Claro, si tú quieres-

Bajó la mirada, era evidente que se sentía desprotegido

—¿De verdad vendrías conmigo?, ¿abandonarías la vida de lujos y comodidades de la mansión Nikiforov?-

—Yuri, las riquezas a mi no me satisfacen. No si estoy solo-

Mis palabras parecieron afectarlo emocionalmente porque su mirada se tornó confusa y en un arrebato me besó delicadamente. Fue un beso fugaz, me atrevería a decir que hasta inocente, pero cargado de emociones incomprendidas y deseos de sentirse amado. Lo correspondí y luego nos quedamos un rato más, mirándonos sin decir nada. Mentiría si no dijera que por un segundo olvidé todos mis planes de desgraciarle la relación a Victor y solo me concentré en ese beso que había disfrutado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Volvimos a casa antes de lo normal y cenamos con Victor y Yuuri. Los celos de mi hermano eran tan evidentes que me sorprendía que el idiota de su esposo no lo notara ni un poco.

—¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó de la nada

—Por ahí- dije y sonreí. Yuri sonrió en complicidad y Victor apretó la mandíbula.

—Sigo sin comprender, ¿Yurio es el novio de tu hermano o es su primo?-

—¡No me llames Yurio, maldito cerdo!- gritó Yuri y yo le tomé la mano

—Tranquilízate Yuri, hay mentes que no están hechas para razonar-

—¿Qué?- preguntó Yuuri y yo me reí -lo siento, creo que no comprendí lo último que dijiste, Sergei, ¿podrías repetirlo?-

—Nada importante, cuñado-

—Ya, suficiente. Sergei, debemos hablar ya mismo- me dijo mi hermano y dio por terminada la discusión en ese preciso momento.

Lo seguí a su despacho luego de que terminamos de cenar.

—¿Y bien?-

—Quiero que detengas toda esta tontería con Yuri ahora mismo. Es una orden, Sergei, no una petición-

—No me digas que estás celoso- me reí -oye, Victor, no es culpa mía que no hayas buscado un esposo lindo como Yuri. Si te gustan los débiles mentales y además gordos no es mi problema-

—No quiero hablar del katsudon ahora, no estoy jugando, parece que olvidas quién soy y de lo que soy capaz-

—¿Qué?, ¿vas a enviarme a la Bratva?. Hazlo, eso no evitará que pierdas a Yuri-

—¿Qué quieres decir?-

—Solo eso, que vas a perder a Yuri, Victor, este aquí yo o no. Porque quien lo está alejando con sus estupideces eres tú-

—Ya le expliqué a Yuri mi proceder y eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe-

—Vaya, pues parece que no lo está entendiendo- me encogí de hombros 

—Eso no es asunto tuyo y te voy a decir qué. Como te has empecinado en meterte en donde no te llaman, vete olvidando de la herencia hasta que cumplas veintiún años. A la par, olvídate de Yuri porque lo enviaré lejos de ti y no podrás ir tras él, deberás dedicarte a trabajar en la empresa de lleno u olvidarte de la herencia-

—¿Vas a alejar a Yuri otra vez?, si yo fuera tú, me lo pensaba dos veces, no sabemos hasta cuándo soporte verte de la mano del cerdito y más aún estando lejos-

—No está a discusión. Y más vale que no me provoques otra vez, Sergei, porque esto no es ni el comienzo de lo que pienso hacer si no terminas de una vez con estas infamias-

Sin refutar me salí de su oficina. No podía dejar que enviara lejos a Yuri ahora.

Estaba a punto de irme a mi recámara cuando Yuri me llamó desde la suya y me acerqué.

—¿Estamos en problemas?-

—No te preocupes por nada, ahora solo hay que esperar a que Victor se calme- sus labios dulces y su mirada consternada me atraían más que nunca. La luz tenue de la recámara lo hacía ver más delicado y bello que de costumbre y eso no me estaba ayudando en absoluto. Miré con discreción hacia ambos lados y noté que el pasillo estaba vacío. Me metí a su recámara, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y antes de que pudiera objetar, lo abracé por la cintura y lo besé profundamente, sintiendo mis labios arder al calor de los suyos e incluso mis mejillas sonrojándose. Jamás había experimentado sensación tan inexplicable como en ese momento, que olvidé incluso las amenazas de Victor mientras enredaba mi lengua con la suya, extasiado de sentirlo corresponderme con el mismo ímpetu.

En ese momento no estaba seguro si eran los celos y el despecho lo que estaba impulsando los actos de Yuri, pero tampoco me lo cuestioné demasiado. Si yo sería una versión más joven y menos cruel de su amado Victor, estaba bien mientras me abriera su corazón y se decidiera, por fin, a albergar mi cuerpo por voluntad propia. Nos besamos sin detenernos a respirar siquiera, dejándonos llevar por la dulce pasión del momento, rindiéndonos al impulso de caer en la cama dispuesta y a deshacernos de la ropa con ansiedad, convirtiéndonos en dos amantes desesperados.

—Sergei- gimió Yuri al sentir que yo frotaba mi entrepierna con la suya -ahh...-

Para mi fue una victoria saber que el nombre de mi hermano no participaría en esa noche apasionada. Envolví a Yuri entre mis brazos esparciendo besos por el cuello y el torso, incontrolable por el aroma que despedía y por la ansiedad con la que me suplicaba darme prisa. Volví a besarlo con la misma desesperación y deseo que aquella noche en Moscú, fascinado con el éxtasis en el que me veía atrapado sin remedio. Tortuosamente descendí por su cuerpo, cubriendo de besos la piel nívea y delicada y negándome a apresurarme a pesar de sus súplicas; quería hacerle el amor de una manera que jamás lo olvidara, dejar huella en su cuerpo y en su memoria.  
Lentamente, mientras paseaba mi lengua por su vientre, decidí acariciar sus muslos con delicadeza, memorizando la tersura de su piel y cada uno de los gemidos que evitaba reprimir. Llevé la lengua a la punta de su miembro y comencé a lamer toda su extensión, succionarlo completamente y mojarlo hasta que se endureció lo suficiente. Después, habiendo mezclado su lubricante con mi saliva, me dirigí a su entrada y comencé a dilatar con la lengua provocándole movimientos involuntarios en las piernas y espalda. Adoraba escucharlo gemir y jadear, era mi más grande éxtasis.

Continué mientras colocaba mis dedos en sus labios para que los lamiera completamente, en cuanto lo hizo, sustituí mi lengua por ellos y me dediqué a dilatarlo y a besarlo al mismo tiempo hasta que estuvo completamente preparado y había llegado el momento.  
Me coloqué entre sus piernas y lo penetré con cuidado, sosteniendo sus manos y asegurándome de embestir hasta lo más profundo de su interior. Sentí clavar sus uñas en mi espalda y gruñir adolorido, la falta de práctica con mi hermano lo había dejado un poco sensible, pero yo me encargaría de que disfrutara estar conmigo.

Me sentía en las nubes estando en su interior, que me envolviera con el calor de su cuerpo por segunda vez resultó mucho más exquisito y placentero de lo que esperé por tanto tiempo, por fin estaba haciéndole el amor a Yuri Plisetsky, con su consentimiento.

Me moví a ritmo lento por unos minutos hasta que se acostumbró y él mismo me obligó a cambiar de posición, quedando encima de mi, ofreciéndome una vista maravillosa mientras me satisfacía moviéndose a ritmo perfecto, profundo y sensual. Apenas podía creer que fuera tan experto.

—Yuri...ahhh, Yuri- tomé sus caderas y me moví también, haciéndolo sonrojar de inmediato. Me parecía que estaba enloqueciendo en mis brazos tanto como yo en los suyos. Nos movimos sin parar y llevé mi mano a su pene para masturbar al mismo ritmo que nos movíamos desesperados.  
Se dejó caer sobre mi y me destrozó el cuello a mordidas y besos ardientes, sin dejar de moverse y se descargó en mi mano y sobre todo en mi abdomen.

—Sergei...- jadeó sin detener los besos y el movimiento hasta que yo mismo busqué sus labios con desesperación y ahogué un gemido en su garganta al mismo tiempo que lo llené con mi esencia cálida y espesa.

Nos volvimos a besar, mucho más tranquilos y me enorgullece decir que no fue nuestro único encuentro sexual esa noche. Yuri se quedó con ganas de más y por supuesto que también yo seguía deseando hacerlo mío, de modo que las cosas no terminaron ahí. 

\---

Por la mañana desperté temprano, aún era de madrugada. Sentía que estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso no solo con Victor, sino también conmigo mismo. Yuri estaba despertándome sentimientos desconocidos y eso podía convertirse en un problema si no era correspondido, pero ese día, al menos solo ese día, quería amanecer a su lado, abrazado a él y olvidarme de todo por un par de horas más.

Dejé a Yuri durmiendo tranquilamente y salí de su habitación a hurtadillas antes de que alguien pudiera percatarse. Fui a mi recámara a tomar un baño y prepararme para ir a la empresa, Victor me había ordenado que volviera a mis labores y no me quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso.

Hubiera esperado un horario para prudencial para ir pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de cruzarme siquiera con mi hermano, más aún después de lo que había hecho. Sabía que en cuanto se diera cuenta de mi hazaña, iba a volver a golpearme y probablemente esta vez sería todavía más brutal, ya ni siquiera Yakov iba a poder interceder por mí.

Pero no me importaba, estaba satisfecho y sumamente feliz. Había pasado una noche maravillosa con Yuri y no podía ocultar mi sonrisa así que Victor podía matarme si quería, ni él ni nadie me iba a quitar esa felicidad que hacía que mi ser entero se regocijara.

Sabía que Yuri también trabajaba en la misma empresa que me asignaron a mí, solo que él estaba en un departamento directamente dependiente de la dirección por lo que Victor lo tenía cerca prácticamente todo el tiempo. Yo sin embargo estaba rotando de un departamento a otro, gracias a la genial idea de mi hermano que ordenó me llenaran de actividades. Así se me podía ver sirviendo café en una junta en un momento y al otro haciendo de auxiliar contable y verificando balances.

Victor y su esposo todavía seguían en la mansión Nikiforov y bajaron al comedor para desayunar, estuvieron esperando unos minutos a que Yuri y yo apareciéramos por ahí pero nadie bajó...

—¿Qué nadie más vendrá a desayunar hoy? -preguntó Victor fastidiado-

—Parece que tendremos que empezar sin ellos o se nos hará tarde aunque realmente dudo que esos dos vayan siquiera a trabajar -sonrió Yuuri-

—¿Por qué lo dices? -Victor lo observó con seriedad-

—Es que al parecer tuvieron una noche bastante agitada y divertida -comentó el otro-

—¿Quieres explicarte?

–Sergei y Yuri pasaron la noche...juntos -afirmó- Vi a tu hermano saliendo muy temprano en la mañana de la habitación ajena llevando sus ropas en la mano. Ya no me quedan dudas, ¡sí son novios!

—¡¡¡No lo son!!! -refutó Victor visiblemente molesto-

—Pues si son primos como dices, estarán cometiendo incesto si es que mantienen relaciones sexuales

—De seguro viste mal...digo, con eso de que tienes miopía y demás -se puso de pie-

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya se me pasaron las ganas de desayunar. Así voy a despertar a ese par de vagos para que vayan a la empresa. Desayuna tú solo y nos vamos -terminó diciendo y se retiró del comedor-

Victor subió hecho una fiera rabiosa y se dirigió primeramente a mi habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe como para sorprenderme allí mismo el sorprendido fue él al hallar todo impecablemente arreglado y sin rastros míos.

—¡Es verdad! El muy desgraciado no durmió aquí -apretó sus puños-

Su deducción era lógica, mi cama estaba perfectamente tendida y se notaba que no la había ocupado. Olvidé ese detalle por completo. De ahí, fue a la habitación de Yuri y a él si lo encontró durmiendo boca abajo, abrazando su almohada. Vio sus ropas tiradas alrededor de la cama y le arrancó las sábanas con fuerza. Lo descubrió completamente desnudo y tuvo ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo, quedó observándolo por unos instantes pudiendo notar marcas en su cuerpo.

–Son recientes -murmuró- ¿Cómo pudiste Yuri? ¡Te volviste a acostar con mi hermano!

Victor ya no pudo resistirlo más, tenía que largarse de allí inmediatamente o terminaría haciendo algo que luego lamentaría. No era capaz de usar la violencia física en contra de su amante.

—Eres mío, gatito -murmuró- Haré que te quede claro de una manera que entiendas -le acarició el cabello mientras sonreía perversamente pensando lo que le haría luego-

\---

Mientras tanto en Tokyo, en la sede principal de la Corporación Katsuki, Mari Katsuki y su abogado Kenjirou Minami mantenían una improvisada reunión.

—Mari-san, ¿está completamente segura de dar este paso? -preguntó el profesional en leyes-

—Por supuesto. Ya no soporto las presiones que Victor Nikiforov está ejerciendo sobre mi hermano para que yo le venda mis acciones -comentó- No confío para nada en ese ruso, es un maldito mafioso acostumbrado a llevarse el mundo entero por delante pero no permitiré que el patrimonio de mi familia termine en sus sucias manos. ¡Maldita la hora en que Yuuri puso sus ojos en ese tipo!

—Siendo así, los documentos de la venta están listos, solo faltaría la firma del comprador para hacer esto efectivo -respondió el abogado-

—Excelente. El señor Michele Crispino llegó anoche a Japón y hoy nos aguarda para concretar la transacción. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, se está hospedando en uno de nuestros hoteles y para su comodidad le dije que nosotros iríamos a verlo

—Bien, ¿entonces nos vamos ya?

—Sí, quiero terminar con todo este asunto de una vez

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de aquel despacho. Mari Katsuki se acercó a su secretaria para informarle que se ausentaría por unas horas, ya que iría en compañía de su abogado a reunirse con Michele Crispino para concretar la venta aquellas acciones que tanto Victor ansiaba.

En cuanto se retiraron, la secretaria aguardó unos segundos a que tomaran el elevador y entonces tomó su celular y corrió hacia el baño para hacer una llamada y evitar ser registrada por las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Señor Feltsman? Habla Minako Okukawa. En este momento Mari Katsuki está saliendo del edificio en compañía de su abogado, es él quien lleva el portafolios con los documentos de su interés. No se están moviendo con guardaespaldas por el momento

—Perfecto, ahora espere instrucciones y luego deshágase del teléfono que mis hombres le entregaron

—Sí, señor -colgó-

Mari Katsuki ni siquiera sospechaba que su reunión con Michele Crispino jamás se concretaría. Cuando llegó al hotel que era parte de su patrimonio, bajó la guardia, estaba feliz de deshacerse por fin de aquellas acciones tan polémicas.

Emprendieron rumbo al interior del hotel pero antes de que consiguieran ingresar, llegaron al lugar cuatro sujetos con pasamontañas, totalmente de improviso y montados en motocicletas con armas de grueso calibre, quienes iban como acompañantes comenzaron a dispararles por la espalda.

Habían muerto en el acto y en cuanto cayeron al piso, uno de los sujetos descendió de una de las motos para apoderarse del portafolios que el abogado de Katsuki llevaba consigo. Se largaron de allí tan pronto como habían aparecido, antes de que alguien pudiera actuar.


	22. Obsesión

**[Yakov Feltsman]**

El trabajo había sido concretado con éxito. Mari Katsuki y su abogado fueron asesinados a quemarropa en la entrada de su hotel en Tokyo. Dos de mis más hábiles y expertos sicarios fueron los encargados de darle fin a esa maldita y necia mujer que tantos problemas le ocasionó a Victor.

La hermana de Yuuri Katsuki murió sin siquiera sospechar que fue entregada por quien fuera su secretaria y mano derecha. Otros de mis hombres citaron a la mujer en un lugar completamente desolado para hacerle entrega de la mitad restante del dinero que le fue prometido por dar el aviso que iniciaría aquella operación.

Victor ya había sido informado del asunto y solo estaba esperando que a su estúpido esposo le comunicaran sobre el atentado que sufrió la hermana de éste. Fue cuando me hallaba camino a la mansión Nikiforov que recibí una llamada desde Japón.

—Emil, ¿qué novedades tienes? -pregunté-

—Señor Feltsman...la secretaria de Mari Katsuki, esa mujer de nombre Minako Okukawa, ya también fue borrada -respondió al otro lado de la línea-

—Perfecto. ¿Cómo se deshicieron de la evidencia?

—Metieron el cuerpo a un pesado contenedor con ácido y lo arrojaron al medio del mar. Puede tener la certeza de que nadie jamás va a hallarla ahí.

—Excelente. Ahora haz tu parte, vigila a Crispino y recaba información sobre sus próximos planes o movimientos. ¿Quiero reportes tuyos cada 6 horas como mínimo, entendido?

—Sí, señor. En este momento el italiano sigue en el hotel de la cadena Katsuki. Aquí hay mucho revuelo por la muerte de esa mujer y la policía no está dejando entrar ni salir a nadie. Es probable que Crispino pase la noche aquí mismo -informó Emil-

—Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer para obtener lo que te estoy ordenando. Espero noticias relevantes en tu siguiente llamada.

—A sus órdenes, señor -colgó-

Emil Nekola, ese joven de origen checo era probablemente el hombre más eficiente y leal que tenía a mi cargo; se desempeñaba como jefe de todos los operativos que realizábamos. Podía encomendarle cualquier misión y era garantía de éxito total en las mismas. Así como se veía tan alegre, sociable e incluso inofensivo, era uno de los mejores asesinos que conocí en mi vida, también un gran experto en explosivos y armas. Victor lo consideraba una pieza clave para eliminar a Michele Crispino del mapa en un futuro cercano.

\---

Cuando arribé a la mansión Nikiforov, ya todos sabían lo que ocurrió y me tocó ser testigo de la más patética escena, cuando Victor haciendo uso de sus mejor dotes de actor y esposo abnegado, consolaba a Yuuri Katsuki, quien no paraba de llorar amargamente y lamentarse por el desdichado final de su hermana mayor.

—¿¡Por qué Victor!? Dime, ¿quiénes pudieron hacerle esto? No me lo puedo explicar, que yo sepa Mari no tenía enemigos y tampoco recibió amenazas ni nada. ¡¡¡No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que ir a Tokyo ya mismo!!!

—Tranquilo, Yuuri -lo abrazó- Tenemos que dejar que la policía investigue. Sabes que tu hermana estaba haciendo negocios con ese maldito mafioso italiano y no me extrañaría que él estuviera implicado en esta cobardía.

—No me dejes solo, Victor -sollozó y se aferró más a él- Ahora que Mari no está, ya no queda nadie de mi familia. ¡Ahora solo te tengo a ti!

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. Yo estaré a tu lado -besó su frente- Prometo que moveré mis influencias para que los culpables de este horrible crimen paguen por lo que le hicieron a tu hermana.

—Quiero ir a Japón -se separó un poco de él y lo miró con ojos suplicantes- Por favor, ven conmigo.

—Claro -respondió mientras secaba las lágrimas ajenas con un pañuelo- Iremos de inmediato. Ve a prepararte, yo me encargaré de organizar todo para que viajemos en la madrugada.

Yuuri asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Altin...acompañe a mi esposo, va a necesitar ayuda para empacar -ordenó Victor al custodio que estaba allí cerca-

—Sí, señor -respondió el aludido y fue tras Katsuki, a quien vi ponerse algo pálido-

Cuando ambos se retiraron a la habitación matrimonial, Victor me observó con una sonrisa cómplice y me dí cuenta que allí también estaban Yuri y Sergei observando todo el espectáculo a cierta distancia, sin emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Vas a viajar a Japón con el cerdo otra vez? -se quejó Yuri viniendo con prisa a encarar a Victor completamente ofuscado-

—Tengo que hacerlo, gatito -explicó- Debemos asistir al funeral de la hermana de Yuuri y también debo atender unas cuestiones de negocios allá.

—Bien, yo iré con ustedes -dijo el rubio- Nada me da más gusto que ver a ese imbécil sufriendo.

—¡Yuri, por favor! Sé un poco considerado. -refutó Victor- ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar al ver sufrir a los demás?

—¿Es en serio, Victor? ¿Me lo dices tú que disfrutas ver a las personas siendo torturadas y desmembradas? ¿Tú que ordenas carnicerías humanas? -cuestionó Plisetsky temblando de la rabia-

Victor se limitó a sonreír y acarició el rostro de su amante.

—Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente tú y yo, gatito -miró a Sergei de reojo- Hablaremos de eso a mi regreso.

—¡Dije que viajaré a Japón con ustedes! -insistió y se apartó con brusquedad-

—No te necesito allí, solo me estorbarías -respondió Victor- Vas a quedarte aquí y a portarte bien, últimamente estás fallando conmigo y sabes que no te conviene hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Victor se acercó a Yuri y le habló al oído, nadie pudo escuchar lo que le dijo pero cuando se separaron, el rostro del rubio evidenciaba un completo terror y miró a su contrario, quien seguía sonriéndole sin inmutarse en absoluto.

—Espero te haya quedado claro, Yuri -terminó por decir- Yakov, acompáñame a mi despacho.

—Eres un desgraciado -murmuró Yuri y subió las escaleras corriendo con prisa a su habitación-

—¡Yuri, espera! -lo llamó Sergei-

—Déjalo en paz -exigió Victor-

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se pusiera así? -preguntó a su hermano-

—Solo mantente alejado de él. Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima, vas a provocar cosas muy lamentables y terminarás por ganarte su odio y su desprecio por el resto de tu miserable vida -advirtió- Contigo también ajustaré cuentas después, así que vete preparando.

\---

Victor y yo fuimos para su despacho, tomamos asiento, luego saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu gata rubia que lo dejó de ese modo? -pregunté- También me provocó curiosidad.

—Dame uno -dijo él con voz seria y note que estaba queriendo desviar el tema-

—¿Fumando de nuevo? -le ofrecí la cajetilla de donde él quitó un pabilo y lo encendió-

—Acabo de recaer en el vicio -dio una calada, se lo veía bastante frustrado-

—¿Qué ocurre, Vitya? Te noto tenso a pesar de que todo ha salido conforme a tus planes.

—Tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas -dijo y volvió a calar su cigarrillo- Lo de Yuri se me está por salir de control.

—Siempre dije que Yuri no era más que una zorra interesada -afirmé con disgusto- Sabes que nunca me dio buena espina y creo que este es el momento más indicado para que te deshagas de ese maldito chiquillo. Ahora ya no le basta solo contigo, también le da por entregarle las nalgas a Sergei.

—Cierra la boca, Yakov -murmuró, viéndome con reproche-

—Piénsalo. Se está convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza para ti y además uedes conseguirte a miles como él. Si quieres puedo encargarme personalmente, nada me daría más gusto que volarle la cabeza para cobrarle toda su altanería y soberbia de estos años.

—¡Qué te calles, maldita sea! -se alteró y sin que lo viera venir, sostuvo con fuerza una de mis manos que tenía sobre el escritorio y apagó su cigarrillo sobre mi piel-

—¡¡¡Aahhh Vitya, bastaaaaa!!! -grité pero hizo caso omiso a mi pedido, no me soltó sino que sujetó mi mano con más fuerza mientras sentía mi piel se consumía pronto, podía ver un enorme odio en su semblante-

—Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas -gruñó- Si te atreves a dañar a Yuri, me encargaré personalmente de destriparte, ¿entendido?

No respondí, luchaba por sacar mi mano de su agarre. Podía sentir que se me quemaba la carne y experimentaba un agudo dolor.

—¿¡Entendido!? -gritó-

—Entendido -asentí-

Por fin me soltó, una marca circular producto de quemadura quedó en mi piel.

 

—No vuelvas a referirte a Yuri de esa manera en mi presencia -advirtió-

—Lo siento, Vitya -dije- No creí que te siguiera importando tanto ese chico.

—Yuri es lo que más amo en este mundo -aseguró- Lo amo tanto que estoy perdonando sus deslices con Sergei, aún cuando bien sabes lo que hago con los traidores pero eso se terminó, te puedo garantizar que él no volverá a acercarse al imbécil de mi hermano.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Yuri por eso reaccionó de ese manera hace rato? -pregunté de nuevo-

—Solo le dije que tome como ejemplo lo que le pasó a la hermana de Yuuri -sonrió- Si vuelve a revolcarse con Sergei, le puede ir muy mal a su familia.

—Vitya, ¿serías capaz de matar al abuelo de Yuri? -pregunté con dudas-

—Yakov sabes que soy capaz de matar al presidente, al papa e iría hasta al mismísimo infierno para matar al diablo si tuviera que hacerlo -contestó- Ahora dame otro cigarrillo, lo necesito.

Complací su pedido y le vi encendiendo uno nuevo. Por las dudas, ya no dejé mis manos cerca, no quería arriesgarme a ser quemado de nuevo.

—Por cierto, tengo a un infiltrado en el hotel de Katsuki para vigilar a Crispino.

—¿¡Qué!? -se alteró de nuevo- ¿Y quién carajos te autorizó a enviar a uno de tus hombres a infiltrarse en el entorno de ese italiano imbécil?

—¡Necesitamos saber qué tiene Crispino en mente a partir de ahora! ¿Crees que se quedará muy tranquilo después de que le jodimos el negocio de las acciones con la perra esa? ¡Claro que sospechará de nosotros! -respondí-

—¡Dios, piensa Yakov! Todo esto es muy reciente. Si ese ese bastardo se da cuenta, creerá que lo estamos provocando y nos mandará a su gente.

—Pues que vengan, los vamos a recibir como se merecen -sonreí- O qué, Vitya, ¿te parece mal?

—¡No, qué va! -sonrió- Por mí está genial, si ya me saqué a la zorra de Mari Katsuki del camino. ¡¡¡Ahora necesito encima a un enemigo aún mayor o sino me aburro!!!

No respondí, en verdad Victor estaba nervioso. Se puso a fumar en silencio y lo veía inquieto; ya prácticamente tenía las acciones de la _"Corporación Katsuki"_ en sus manos pero él en ese momento solo estaba enfocado en Yuri Plisetsky, su mayor obsesión.

\---

Mientras tanto en Tokyo, las cosas seguían por demás agitadas. La policía había cercado el perímetro de acceso al hotel Katsuki e incluso los huéspedes fueron intimados a permanecer en el sitio y no dejar salir de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin embargo, la gerencia ordenó que todos los empleados se esforzaran por hacer que los ilustres huéspedes pasen una noche tranquila y amena, algo que contrastaba totalmente con lo que ocurría en la entrada del recinto.

El lujoso casino y bar del hotel daba una especie de recepción bastante calma y discreta, aparentemente querían hacer de cuenta que no ocurrió ninguna tragedia aquella tarde.

Emil Nekola bajó a aquel lugar e ingresó al casino, lucía elegantemente trajeado, haciéndose pasar por un empresario en ascenso que asistía a una supuesta reunión con sus futuros inversionistas en Japón.

Él sabía bien que Michele Crispino era un jugador compulsivo y sin duda alguna, estaría esa noche allí en una ronda de tragos y apuestas, en compañía de prostitutas de lujo. El checo no tardó en reconocerlo; lo vio en la mesa de poker totalmente concentrado en su juego.

También pudo notar la presencia de cuantiosos hombres en las cercanías del italiano, todos ellos se encargaban de su seguridad. Pero Emil tenía que jugar a ser un proyecto de mafioso y también lo acompañaban dos colegas suyos que fungían de guardaespaldas.

Al encaminarse un poco más, pudo notar la presencia de una dama que llamó su atención. Sonrió al ver que se se trataba de Sara Crispino, la hermana gemela de Michele, quien se encontraba sola en una mesa degustando champagne y disfrutando de la música que ofrecía un apuesto pianista, al que no dejaba de insinuarsele casi de forma descarada desde su lugar.

—Pero si es Sara Crispino -dijo Emil por lo bajo- Parece que está buscando acción. Sin duda alguna, es mi noche de suerte.

Emil dirigió sus pasos hacia la morena que lucía un escotado pero elegante vestido rojo, uno bastante corto que dejaba a la vista sus exuberantes piernas.

—Me concedería esta pieza, signorina? -preguntó el checo con un tonito seductor y una sonrisa encantadora-

—Desde luego -asintió ella visiblemente ruborizada ante tan guapo hombre que la invitaba a bailar-

Sara tomó la mano ajena para ser dirigida a la pista de baile. Aquello había desconcentrado por completo a Michele, quien dejó su juego y ordenó a sus hombres que fueran de inmediato a separar a su hermana de tan osado desconocido.

—¿Cómo supo el caballero que soy italiana? -preguntó mientras pegaba sugestivamente su cuerpo al ajeno y él la sostenía tomándola de su estrecha cintura para bailar al son de una romántica balada-

—Conozco bastante su país y puedo asegurar que es donde viven las mujeres más hermosas de todo el mundo -aseguró Emil-

—¡Qué galante! -ella lo observó con ojos insinuantes, definitivamente él le había gustado- Sara Crispino -se presentó-

Antes que Emil pudiera decirle su nombre, se acercaron a ellos dos guardaespaldas e intentaron separarlos.

—¡Deje en paz a la dama! -advirtió uno de los hombres-

—¡¡¡Lárguense de inmediato, par de imbéciles!!! -ordenó ella-

—Disculpe, señorita, es una orden del señor Crispino -refutó el otro sujeto-

—Díganle a mi hermano que no fastidie -insitió Sara molesta- ¡¡¡Fuera de aquí, malditos!!!

Los hombres se marcharon pero uno de ellos fue hasta Michele a informarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Algún problema? -preguntó Emil-

—Ninguno -respondió ella y lo rodeó por el cuello para seguir bailando muy pegados- Mi hermano es insoportablemente celoso -rodó los ojos-

Michele no podía soportar ver a su hermana cerca de ningún hombre. Según afirmaba, ninguno era digno de ella y no le hacía gracia que Emil estuviera bailando con Sara, mucho menos que tuvieran tanta cercanía.

—¡Sara, vámonos ya mismo! -Michele llegó con ella y la tomó del brazo, alejándolo de su pareja de baile y viendo a éste con asco y superioridad-

—¡Déjame en paz, Mickey! -protestó- Solo estoy bailando con el caballero.

—Pues si tanto quieres bailar, baila conmigo.

—¡No quiero bailar contigo! -lo empujó un poco- ¡¡¡Estoy harta de ti!!! ¡No me dejas ni respirar, maldita sea!

Sara estaba muy molesta e indignada y decidió marcharse de allí de inmediato. Su hermano le había arruinado la noche, como ya era prácticamente una costumbre.

—Síganla -ordenó el italiano-

—Sí, señor -respondieron los hombres y se marcharon detrás de la joven-

—No sé quien sea usted pero si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana, lo va a lamentar -amenazó señalando a Emil-

Nekola le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y amable, restando toda importancia a la afrenta que acababa de recibir, pudo notar que su gesto provocó un sonrojo al otro.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención causarles problemas -respondió- Solo venía a apostar y vi a su hermana allí sola.

—¿Y entonces pensó que podría seducirla y pasar la noche con ella? -refutó Crispino-

—Claro que no. Ante todo soy un caballero, no le faltaría el respeto a tan distinguida señorita -se excusó- No quise ofenderles, con permiso -dio media vuelta para ir por una bebida-

Michele lo observó por un instante y antes de que se alejara más, lo llamó.

—Espere.

Emil entrecerró los ojos, ese fue el preciso momento que su objetivo había mordido el anzuelo.

—¿Sí? -contestó y se giró a ver al italiano-

—Dijo que vino a apostar, ¿no? ¿Le gustaría pasar a mi mesa y probar suerte? -ofreció Crispino-

—Desde luego -se acercó al contrario- Emil Nekola -le extendió la mano-

—Michele Crispino -respondió el otro y dudó un poco en corresponder al gesto, no acostumbraba a dar la mano a un extraño pero finalmente lo hizo-

Los guardaespaldas de Michele se miraron entre sí ante tan inusual situación. Emil sonrió, consiguió finalmente acercarse al italiano que era uno de los mayores enemigos de su jefe; si quería podía desenfundar su arma ahí mismo y volarle la cabeza, tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros quienes se encargarían de cubrirlo para escapar pero optó por un método más tranquilo.

Nekola era muy determinado, conseguiría sus objetivos a como diera lugar, así tuviera que terminar la noche en la cama de ese italiano que se creía un todopoderoso. Él también había encontrado a quien se convertiría tras eso en su obsesión.

\---

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba listo para viajar esa noche en compañía de Victor a Japón para interiorizarse personalmente sobre lo ocurrido y para los funerales de su hermana. Otabek Altin lo había acompañado a ayudarlo con el equipaje.

Esos dos ciertamente ocultaban algo. Katsuki se sentía demasiado nervioso estando allí a solas con su custodio, ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra más de lo necesario aunque el kazajo no le despegaba la mirada un solo instante.

El japonés se sentía consternado por lo que le ocurrió a la hermana y si bien el otro tenía serias sospechas de que aquella fue una orden de Victor, no podía darse el lujo de hablar o estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Yuuri se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Otabek y se quitó los anteojos, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se puso a llorar en silencio. El custodio avanzó hacia él, quedando de pie frente a él y le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Tenga -le dijo-

—Gracias -contestó Katsuki en un tono apenas audible y tomó el pañuelo-

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con su hermana, en verdad, lo siento tanto.

—Esto es tan injusto -secó sus lágrimas- Ella no se lo merecía.

—Le creo, señor. No la llegué a conocer pero si usted la llora de esa manera, solo puedo asumir que era una buena persona y que la amaba mucho.

—Así es -suspiró- Cuando nuestros padres murieron, ella se encargó de mí pero lo que más lamento es que nuestras relaciones en los últimos tiempos no eran del todo buenas -confesó- Me arrepentiré toda la vida no haberle dicho últimamente cuanto la amaba y que siempre fue la mejor hermana del mundo.

—¿Sabe? Yo también tengo una hermana y puedo entenderlo a la perfección.

—No, definitivamente no puedes -refutó- Tu hermana sigue viva, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¡¡¡Pues la mía no!!! -se puso de pie- ¡¡¡A mi hermana la asesinaron unos malditos sicarios!!! -comenzaba a ponerse histérico y a elevar el tono- La mataron cobardemente, sin que pudiera hacer nada para defender su vida. ¡¡¡Tú no puedes entender como me siento, nadie puede, absolutamente nadie!!!

—Cálmese, señor.

—¡¡¡Vete de aquí,no quiero ver a nadie!!! -gritó- ¡¡¡Sal de mi habitación, fueraaa!!!

Otabek sin embargo, como la ocasión anterior, no obedeció. En lugar de marcharse, se acercó al otro para abrazarlo ocasionando con eso que Yuuri se desmoronase en llanto y se aferrara al guardaespaldas para deshacerse en lágrimas amargas.

Estuvo un par de minutos en esas condiciones. Altin no dijo nada, solo le brindó su compañía y su pecho para que pudiera llorar y desahogar su dolor tanto como quisiera.

—Lo siento -murmuró Yuuri y se separó de él sintiéndose avergonzado por su reacción-

—No se preocupe, señor -respondió Otabek y lo tomó del rostro- Quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo. No recibí la orden de ir con usted y su esposo a ese viaje pero por favor, tenga mucho cuidado. Solo eso quiero pedirle, cuídese.

Yuuri lo miró lleno de dudas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? -frunció el ceño-

—Que no se exponga y si se percata de algún peligro, huya. Huya tan rápido como le sea posible y busque ayuda policial.

—Otabek...no comprendo -respondió el japonés- ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? Voy con Victor y nos acompaña un personal de seguridad que está muy bien adiestrado para protegernos.

—Usted solo cuídese -se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse de la habitación-

—Algunas veces creo que él se preocupa más por mí que Victor -dijo por lo bajo-

\---

Victor me dijo que subiría a su habitación a alistarse para el viaje de esa noche. No me percaté que había llevado algo del despacho en donde permanecí el resto del tiempo mientras esperaba posibles novedades de Emil y me fumaba otro cigarro.

Vio a Sergei cuando entró a su recámara y se metió detrás de él para de ahí llevárselo a punta de pistola al baño privado de éste, cerró la puerta con llave y lo arrinconó en una esquina.

—Te dije que íbamos a ajustar cuentas y definitivamente tú no entiendes por las buenas, así que tendré que hacértelo entender por las malas -dijo Vitya a regañadientes, arrinconándolo contra la puerta y sin dejar de apuntar a la sien a su hermano menor con una pistola-

—¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? -el menor sonrió burlonamente- Victor, tú nunca vas a tener el valor de dispararme.

—¿Eso crees? -respondió el mayor-

Sergei cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el sonido del arma al ser cargada y se llenó de pánico en ese instante. A pesar de lo que había dicho y del abierto desafío, se sintió invadido por una inmensa sensación de terror. Victor estaba llegando demasiado lejos a causa de aquella obsesión que compartía con su hermano.

—Sergei...yo siempre gano -sonrió y presionó el gatillo- ¡Siempre!


	23. Alevosía

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Podía sentir como la rabia me corroía lentamente por dentro y todo lo que quería en ese momento era largarme lo más lejos posible de aquí, desaparecer, olvidar cuan infeliz y miserable se había vuelto mi vida de un tiempo a esta parte y todo gracias a Victor Nikiforov.

No había hecho más que llorar durante horas, era demasiada humillación a la que me había estado sometiendo y no conforme con eso, ahora había ido más allá de lo que podía soportar. Sobrepasó todos los límites al amenazarme con hacer con mi familia lo mismo que con la hermana del cerdo.

Me aterraba pensar que él pudiera hacerle daño a mi abuelo, esa era mi mayor angustia. Conocía de sobra los métodos de Victor para cobrar venganza y a pesar de nuestra relación, sabía que no iba a tener miramientos ni siquiera conmigo.

Si había algo que él no perdonaba era la traición, tarde o temprano él se tomaba la revancha como sea. La desesperación me asfixiaba, le había sido infiel con su propio hermano y él ya estaba enterado de absolutamente todo.

La primera vez que me acosté con Sergei estuve prácticamente inconsciente a causa del exceso de alcohol pero la segunda ya no fue así; en esa ocasión lo hice por voluntad propia, consentí cada uno de sus actos y fui a la cama con él. No sabría decir si lo hice por despecho o por lo enojado que estaba con Victor; el caso es que me dejé llevar y me entregué a ese chico. Para ser sincero, no estaba arrepentido pues de algún modo logré quitarme la espina.

No podía negar que Sergei Nikiforov me gustaba y mucho, quizás porque veía a Victor reflejado en él pero me atraía por completo. Aunque el tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo con ambos bajo el mismo techo, me iba demostrando que eran también bastante diferentes entre sí. Sergei tenía visiones y perspectivas parecidas a las mías en muchos sentidos; claro que también era un maldito cínico y ególatra como su hermano mayor pero a él lo encontraba más sensible, más comprensivo e incluso más humano.

Me daba lástima que Victor se ensañara tanto con él golpeándolo con violencia y amenazándolo con restringirle el derecho de acceder a la parte de la fortuna que le dejaron sus padres como herencia. Sin embargo, Sergei nunca dejó de sonreír ni se doblegó ante la voluntad de su hermano; a pesar de todo el castigo que recibió, no pensaba darse por vencido. Confieso que me encantaba que fuera de esa manera, ya que nadie -excepto él- se atrevía a desafiar a Victor abiertamente.

No obstante, ya me quedó claro y no pensaba correr riesgos innecesarios que desataran la ira de Victor y que perjudicaran a los míos. Si bien mis tíos y primos no me importaban tanto como mi abuelo, no quería que les pasara nada a pesar de que ellos nunca me tuvieron consideración. Pero sabía que si a ellos les pasaba alguna cosa, mi abuelo iba a sufrir mucho y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. 

Decidí obedecer y no acercarme a Sergei aunque él se había portado muy bien conmigo, sobre todo cuando me encontraba atravesando por malos momentos y crisis emocionales. Había ratos en los que me consumía una gran sensación de odio y rencor; sencillamente yo jamás iba a entender las razones de Victor y de su matrimonio con el cerdo japonés. No comprendía su ambición y empeño por hacerse con la fortuna ajena siendo que él poseía una considerablemente mayor pero luego recordaba sus andanzas en el sórdido mundo de la mafia y su ambición de poder.

Su obsesión por expandir sus dominios era incontrolable, sabía que existían otros sujetos muy acaudalados y poderosos que le luchaban por lo mismo. En Rusia a Victor lo conocían por ser un empresario exitoso pero nunca dejaron de asociarlo con la Bratva, a pesar de que un tribunal lo declaró inocente, los rumores siempre continuaron.

Victor sabía que no volverían a llevarlo a juicio por el mismo caso, así que ya no salía a desmentir los rumores, solo se ocupaba por seguir manteniendo esa fachada de empresario sobresaliente y demostrar ser un as para los grandes negocios. Pero yo sabía que él seguía metido hasta el cuello en movimientos fraudulentos de todo tipo y que sus enemigos estaban al acecho, dispuestos a hacerlo caer tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué se supone debo hacer? -me preguntaba a mí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, al asomarme pude ver que el personal de servicio estaba alzando las maletas de Katsuki a un vehículo-

Suspiré y permanecí pensativo por un rato.

—Victor ya se deshizo de la hermana del cerdo y ahora podrá adueñarse de ese patrimonio sin mayores inconvenientes -un largo suspiró escapó de mí- Según dijo, cuando consiguiera eso también se desharía de él. Me pidió que tuviera paciencia pero se me hace cada vez más insoportable verlos juntos -apreté mis puños con fuerza- Se supone somos pareja y nuestra relación era perfecta hasta que de un día a otro, me impuso a ese sujeto al que metió a esta casa como su esposo.

Para colmo, Victor se negaba a llevarme con él a sus viajes y eso no hacía más que aumentar mis celos y desconfianza. Me decía que no se acostaba con Katsuki pero ya no sabía qué creer. Toda palabra que él pronunciaba, para mí iba careciendo cada vez más de valor y de sentido, ya no podía confiar en sus promesas.

Me sentía solo y desdichado, tanto que a veces, extrañaba mis días en Moscú y mi vida antes de conocer a Victor. A pesar de que entonces teníamos una situación económica muy limitada, todo lo que me importaba era ver a mi abuelo contento; sí, verlo sonreír pese a de su enfermedad y las vicisitudes era algo que me hacía muy feliz y además echaba de menos esa tranquilidad y esa inocencia que aún tenía.

Claro que le estaba agradecido a Victor por haberme dado una mejor vida y por haber ayudado a mi abuelo a salir adelante. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, sentía que nuestra relación se iba desmoronando cada vez más y que a él no le importaban mis sentimientos. Era como si solo quisiera que yo estuviera ahí para amarlo incondicionalmente y para satisfacerlo en la intimidad. Yo estaba dispuesto a ello, claro que lo estaba; solo le pedía que a cambio de eso, él fuera únicamente mío pero yo ya no lo sentía así.

—Mi paciencia se ha agotado -exhalé con fuerza- Pero no tengo salida, una vez traté de huir y Victor me encontró. Si huyo ahora, no solo volverá a encontrarme también tomará represalias en contra de los míos aprovechando para cobrarme todas mis faltas con él.

Pude ver al cerdo saliendo de la residencia para luego meterse al vehículo, por lo visto ya iban a partir para el aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo a Japón. Comenzaba a maldecir por dentro, ese maldito ingrato ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirse de mí.

—¡Tch! Buen viaje, idiota -gruñí-

—¿Eso de "idiota" es para mí?

Un tremendo escalofrío me subió por la espalda al escuchar la voz de Victor. Se había metido a mi habitación sin llamar a la puerta y con la más absoluta discreción, tanto que no lo escuché llegar, ya que no hizo un solo ruido. Aún así, alcanzó a oír cuando me refería a él de una forma poco agradable, me giré a verlo sin poder ocultar mi enojo.

Cerró la puerta y vi que lanzó algo sobre un sillón que tenía allí pero no presté atención en ese momento.

—Creíste que me iría sin despedirme, ¿cierto? -se acercó a mí-

No respondí, solo me crucé de brazos y esquivé la mirada, una clara actitud que denotaba todo mi fastidio.

—Gatito -me llamó, intentando vanamente que le hiciera caso-

—Vete -respondí- Tu esposito ya te está esperando en el auto desde hace varios minutos.

—Pues por mí que espere allí el resto del año.

Lo miré por fin.

—Yuri, lamento lo de hace rato pero sabes que últimamente no te estás portando bien conmigo -acarició una de mis mejillas y retiré su mano de inmediato-

—¿¡Y acaso tú sí lo haces!? -refuté-

—¡Dios! Ya te lo expliqué todo hasta el cansancio pero te empeñas en tomar esa actitud tan digna de un infante caprichoso. ¡Francamente me estás sacando de quicio!-respondió- No te aproveches de mi amor, Yuri. No lo sigas haciendo porque no respondo de mí.

—Ya sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo uno más en tu frondosa lista de muertos -contesté-

—¿De qué hablas?

—Acabarás por deshacerte de mí también. ¡¡¡A eso exactamente me refiero!!!

—Por supuesto que no, jamás haría eso -se acercó a abrazarme pero mis brazos permanecieron inertes a los lados y no lo correspondí- Tú eres mi mayor tesoro, lo que más amo en el mundo y jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo como lo que dices -sonrió- Estaremos juntos hasta nuestro último día de vida en este mundo. Quizás no comprendas mis razones para hacer todo lo que hago; tal vez creas que soy un monstruo sin escrúpulos y posiblemente soy peor que eso...pero te amo demasiado. ¿Qué más prueba quieres, Yuri? Sabes que estás en falta conmigo, sabes lo que hiciste pero me tienes aquí, a tus pies como siempre, profesándote amor.

—Basta, Vitya -susurré y lo miré con toda la desesperación, no pudiendo ya refrenar mis lágrimas-

—Abrázame, gatito -pidió con un tono tan sublime como melancólico-

Así lo hice, lo rodeé con mis brazos. No podía creer lo débil y vulnerable que era aún ante este hombre; por más que intentaba hacerme el fuerte, sus palabras siempre lograban tocarme el corazón de nuevo.

—¿Me amas mucho también, cierto? -preguntó-

—Más de lo que te mereces, idiota -respondí-

—Mmm....sé que estás molesto pero te compensaré -me habló al oído- Siempre lo hago, ¿no? Este viaje es un mero protocolo, debo fingir como siempre, hacer de cuenta que siento pena por esa mujer a quien mandé ejecutar y mostrarme dolido e indignado.

—Eres de lo peor, ¿sabes? -afirmé rodando los ojos-

—Se puede ser aún peor que esto -sonrió- Y también siempre se puede tocar más allá del fondo.

—Lo sé. Son cosas que me enseñaste con creces estos años.

—Yuri, por favor, no saques lo peor de mí. No quiero lastimarte, no a ti. No me importaría dejar incluso a mi hermano casi muerto, desangrándose lenta y dolorosamente pero a ti...a ti no quiero hacerte daño -besó mi cuello- Las únicas marcas que deseo dejar grabadas en tu cuerpo son esas que dan testimonio de cuando hacemos el amor, cuando nos volvemos tan salvajes y apasionados, cuando nos fundimos en placer uno con el otro. ¿Entiendes, gatito?

Me susurraba esas palabras al oído y sin duda alguna, me entusiasmaban y hacían estremecer hasta la más íntima fibra de mi ser. No lo resistía, quería que me besara, que me tocara, que me hiciera suyo de la manera más ruda e intensa que le fuera posible en ese preciso momento. Fui yo mismo quien buscó dar con sus labios y poseerlos de inmediato. Me correspondió de esa manera apasionada, tan digna de él.

Enredé mi lengua con la suya, degustando su cálida humedad mientras sus manos iban recorriendo mi espalda cuesta abajo hasta posarse en mi trasero. Buscaba provocarme apretando mis nalgas y rozando su bragueta contra la mía, en tanto yo me desesperaba queriendo prolongar el contacto y sentía todo mi cuerpo ardiendo.

Seguíamos con ese fogoso beso hasta que atrapé su lengua entre mis dientes y luego se la succioné, sabía que eso lo excitaba. Nos separamos un poco y me observó con ojos hambrientos; de ninguna manera me iba a molestar que tuviéramos una sesión rápida antes que él partiera a ese estúpido viaje.

—Victor, hagámoslo -murmuré mientras sentía mis mejillas quemándose-

Él solo sonrió y desprendió mi pantalón para luego introducir su mano dentro de mi ropa interior y tomar mi intimidad. Me había puesto como piedra y estaba lubricando a causa de mi excitación; él solo sonreía y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Empezó a mover su mano a ritmo lento en torno a mi virilidad que palpitaba ansiosa, subía y bajaba una y otra vez hasta que fue aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos manuales. De pronto, apretaba un poco y me arrancaba unos gemidos incontenibles.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos otra vez, quedando todos mis quejidos ahogados en su boca. No cesaba su toque, me hizo apoyar contra una pared para evitar que mis piernas desfallecieran ya que las sentía temblorosas.

Los característicos espasmos en mi zona baja me indicaban que tendría un orgasmo maravilloso y seguramente la descarga sería abundante pero de pronto, Victor se detuvo y retiró su mano.

—Me voy, gatito -dijo sonriente- Ya se está haciendo tarde, hay que partir ya.

—¿¡Uh!? ¡No! -exclamé todo agitado- ¡¡No puedes dejarme así!!!

—Eso es para que me extrañes -guiñó un ojo- Terminaremos lo demás a mi regreso, es más, nos fugaremos juntos un día entero y lo haremos que te quedes sin poder caminar -sonrió-

Me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salió de mi habitación con prisa, dejándome brutalmente tórrido.

—¡¡¡Hijo de puta!!! -grité y corrí al baño, mi erección dolía y necesitaba terminar con urgencia-

\---

El imbécil de Yakov se había quedado en la mansión a pedido de Victor para mantener vigilado a Sergei y de paso, a mí. Ese viejo ya estaba al tanto de las cosas que ocurrieron y yo era consciente de que él quería a Sergei como si fuera un hijo, por esa razón me veía como una amenaza, si antes me despreciaba y me odiaba por haberme quedado con Victor; ahora lo hacía en partida doble.

Sabía que todo lo que ese tipo quería era meterme un balazo en la cabeza de una vez por todas y no desperdiciaba una sola oportunidad para echarme en cara su absoluto rechazo. así que al darme por enterado de que se quedaría como centinela, me las tenía que ingeniar para no cruzármelo. No estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

Después de arreglar en solitario mi problema sexual, el hambre comenzaba a manifestarse y quise bajar a la cocina a ver que podía comer pero ni bien entreabrí mi puerta, escuché la voz de ese viejo llamando a la habitación de Sergei con insistencia.

—¡Oye, Sergei! ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó- No bajaste a cenar, ¿no tienes hambre o qué?

Sergei no respondía, así que lo oí tocar de nuevo a su puerta.

—Sergei, no puede ser que ya estés durmiendo. ¿Quieres que pida que te suban la cena? -insistió el hombre-

Definitivamente ese maldito se preocupaba por él, ni siquiera por Victor hacía esas cosas pero admito que me daba gusto que fuera así. Por lo que hablé con Sergei, supe que pasó muchísimos años en un internado sin una sola presencia familiar.

A Yakov le llamó la atención que el chico no respondiera, así que entró a la recámara que estaba cerrada sin llave. Al encender las luces, se encontró con una escena horrible.

—¡¡¡Sergei!!! -gritó y fue con prisa hacia él, quien se encontraba tendido boca abajo en el piso, cerca de su cama-

—Ngh...Yakov, ayúdame... -murmuró apenas levantando la cabeza-

El viejo se asustó al percatarse que Sergei tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza pero su horror aumentó al removerlo un poco y ver que traía su camiseta toda destrozada y su espalda en carne viva.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero qué demonios te pasó, muchacho!!!??? -preguntó todo alarmado-

—Fue...Victor...ngh! -apenas podía modular del dolor que sentía-

Yakov lo ayudó a levantarse del piso para subirlo a la cama.

—Llamaré una ambulancia, te llevaré al hospital de inmediato -afirmó-

—No...no hace falta. Solo tráeme un desinfectante y unas vendas. ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -se quebaja del dolor e incomodidad-

—¿Pero estás loco? ¿Esas heridas lucen muy mal! ¿Acaso ese inconsciente te dio azotes?

—En realidad quiso matarme pero me moví y la bala terminó incrustada en la pared del baño -confesó- Creo que allí se dio cuenta de que iba a cometer una locura y me golpeó con la pistola, caí al piso y me azotó con una fusta que trajo consigo hasta que se cansó y me dejó.

—¿¡Pero por qué lo hizo!?

—Por celos. Pensé que iba a darme una golpiza como la otra vez pero esta vez fue más lejos.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! -vociferó el hombre- Ya vengo, no se te ocurra moverte.

Escuché a Yakov venir hacia mi habitación y me alejé de la puerta, rato después la abrió con total atrevimiento y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, me puso una pistola en la cabeza.

—¡¡¡Infeliz, solo ocasionas desgracias!!! -gritó furibundo-

—¿Pero de qué mierda hablas, viejo? -respondí-

—Victor trató de matar a Sergei por tu culpa. ¡Ahora camina! -ordenó-

Lo notaba alterado y con todas las intenciones de dispararme, así que salí de la recámara y fui hacia donde me indicó. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me dirigía a la habitación de Sergei.

—¡Entra! -exclamó- Mira lo que has provocado por andar de zorra -guardó su arma para que Sergei no viera que me andaba apuntando-

—¡¡¡Dios mío, Sergei!!! -lo observé lleno de espanto al ver todas esas heridas en su espalda-

—Yuri... -volteó a verme con dificultad, estaba con demasiado dolor-

—Llamaré a un médico de inmediato. Tú quédate aquí con Sergei un momento y no hagas más tonterías -indicó el hombre y se marchó-

Sentí ganas de llorar al verlo en esas condiciones. No hizo falta preguntar para saber quién fue el responsable.

—Tranquilo, estarás bien -le dije-

—Yuri, ven... -murmuró y extendió una mano hacia mí-

—No hables, por favor - me acerqué un poco a él- Yakov fue a llamar a un médico, no hagas esfuerzos.

Lo veía apretar los dientes en señal del inmenso dolor que padecía, vi su manos aún extendida hacia mí y entendí que me estaba pidiendo que se la tomara. Me provocaba demasiada aflicción verlo de esa manera, así que tomé su mano entre las mías para tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, estaré contigo -le aseguré y pude notar una leve sonrisa suya-

Tras pensarlo un momento, llegué a una conclusión que hizo se me erizara la piel viendo la saña de las acciones de Victor. Sometió a Sergei a semejante martirio para irse de viaje con la tranquilidad de que su hermano no intentaría nada conmigo otra vez.

No lo mató por milagro pero sí lo dejó lo suficientemente herido como para asegurarse que no haría nada indebido en su ausencia. La crueldad de Victor no tenía límites, ni siquiera tuvo piedad de su propio hermano. Me sentía muy acongojado por lo ocurrido.

—Yuri...créeme que esto no se va a quedar así -dijo Sergei por lo bajo- Juro que Victor me las va a pagar algún día, puedes estar seguro de eso.

\---

Victor y el cerdo llegaron a Japón a la mañana siguiente y empezaron con las diligencias que tenían. Yuuri se reunió con su ex socio Takeshi Nishigori, quien al enterarse que estaba por su país, fue a verlo de inmediato para brindarle su apoyo en ese difícil momento que estaba atravesando.

Se habían ido a hospedar en el mismo hotel de la cadena Katsuki donde ocurrió la tragedia para estar más al tanto de todo. Los investigadores vendrían en un par de horas para hablar con Yuuri.

—Si me disculpan, iré por un café -se excusó Victor-

—Pediré que te lo traigan -replicó Yuuri-

—No te preocupes, quédate con el caballero -sonrió refiriéndose a Nishigori- Aprovecharé para fumar un momento.

—Victor, bien sabes que no me gusta que fumes.

—Solo será uno. Lo necesito, en serio -respondió- Estoy muy consternado por lo de tu hermana. Vengo en un momento.

Finalmente Victor pudo salir de allí, resopló fastidiado ya que le era muy difícil verse libre del cerdo. Tras asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, tomó su celular y se comunicó con Emil Nekola, quien sabía seguía hospedado en ese mismo hotel al igual que Michele Crispino.

—Señor, ¿ya está aquí? -contestó el checo-

—Sí, te veo ya mismo en las escaleras del entrepiso. Date prisa e intenta esquivar las cámaras de vigilancia-ordenó Victor-

—De inmediato -ambos colgaron-

Rato después, los dos estaban reunidos en el sitio acordado. Era sabido que ni los huéspedes ni el personal del hotel utilizaban las escaleras, por lo que podrían hablar en paz allí.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? -preguntó el albino-

—Disculpe, señor Nikiforov. Es que vengo del trigésimo piso -respondió-

—¿¡Qué!? ¿No me digas Yakov te hizo hospedar en la suite presidencial?

—No, señor. Me estaba hospedando en una habitación normal. Esa suite la está ocupando Michele Crispino -sonrió- Me invitó a pasar la noche con él.

—¡Vaya, tú no pierdes el tiempo! Solo espero que así como te lo follaste y estamos gastando bastante dinero en el operativo que se te encomendó, le hayas sacado alguna información precisa -sostuvo Victor-

—Sí, de hecho. Estuvimos hablando largo y tendido-confirmó Nekola- Me comentó sobre algunos de sus negocios turbios y también lo mencionó a usted en más de una ocasión.

—¿Y qué dijo sobre mí el muy desgraciado?

—Crispino afirma que se encargará de usted ni bien tenga la oportunidad, dijo que cuando por alguna razón le toque poner un pie en Italia, debe considerarse hombre muerto. Lo quiere fuera del mercado europeo como sea.

—Pues que las ganas le den provecho -comentó Victor restándole importancia- Para mí, la mafia italiana está en clara decadencia, quedaron atrás sus años de gloria y Crispino ya no es más que un perro sin dientes.

—Sigue muy molesto con usted porque le atribuyeron el crimen de Leroy y la Interpol y otros organismos se le fueron encima con todo -agregó Emil- Él sospecha que usted tuvo que ver en eso pero no tiene modo de probarlo.

—Pues el imbécil de Leroy lo estuvo investigando a él también los últimos tiempos. Es lógico que lo quisiera hacer desaparecer si ya le estaba pisando los talones -sonrió-

—Es verdad, señor. Pero Crispino tuvo que pagar muchísimo dinero y también poner varias propiedades como garantía en concepto de su fianza, según me comentó. Y ahora está que se lo lleva el diablo porque no se concretó el negocio de sus acciones con la compañía Katsuki, me dijo que cree que usted también está involucrado en ese asunto.

—Pero de nuevo, no tiene pruebas que le permitan sostener sus acusaciones -respondió el otro- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, está hospedado con su hermana gemela y volverán a Italia mañana -adujo Emil- Es una buena oportunidad para librarnos de ambos de una vez, ¿no lo cree, señor? Un accidente aéreo sería lo más apropiado o si quiere, podría asesinarlos en su suite ya mismo, sin ningún escándalo ni revuelo. Cuando descubran los cuerpos, ya me encontraré muy lejos de aquí

Victor quedó pensativo un momento, su empleado tenía excelentes ideas y bien podía utilizarlo para deshacerse de los Crispino de una vez.

—No...ahora nada de eso es conveniente -desistió- No es apropiado que yo esté cerca cuando los hermanos Crispino mueran, eso sí podría levantar sospechas. Los medios saben acerca de nuestras diferencias y es mejor no mover el avispero. Aunque en realidad, no tengo nada en contra de esa mujer, el que merece ser exterminado como parásito es su maldito hermano.

—Entiendo, señor. Usted dirá qué hago entonces a partir de ahora.

—Mantente cerca de Michele y cogételo hasta que abandone el hotel, así te extrañará y volverá por ti -sonrió ladino- Sigue actuando como el empresario que dices ser. Gánate su confianza y haz que se mantenga en contacto contigo -ordenó Victor- Ya luego planearemos su ejecución de un modo más astuto.

—Así será -asintió Emil-

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando nos encontremos todos cara a cara. Bien, ahora retírate que yo también debo volver a lo mío. Cualquier novedad, me informas de inmediato.

—A la orden, señor -Emil se marchó y rato después Victor también-

\---

El funeral de Mari Katsuki se realizó esa tarde, Yuuri no podía hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su única hermana. Lo acompañaban Yuko Nishigori, su amiga de infancia y el esposo de ésta que fue su ex aliado comercial. Victor agradeció que fuera así porque no podía tolerar el llanto y la histeria en esos casos, todo lo que quería era que se diera por finalizado el tema y regresaran al hotel.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasaron en el cementerio y cuando por fin estuvieron de vuelta en donde estaban morando, sugirió a Yuuri que fuera a descansar hasta que sea hora de cenar.

—No, Victor. Dudo que quiera bajar a cenar, me siento demasiado deprimido con todo esto y lo peor es que los investigadores no tienen nada concreto -suspiró-

—Yuuri, lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió con tu hermana -respondió Victor intentando sonar convincente y dolido- Al igual que tú, yo también tengo un solo hermano y si algo así le sucediera, no sé que haría realmente -comentó-

—Lo sé. Quieres mucho a Sergei, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí. Más que mi hermano, es prácticamente como un hijo para mí.

Victor tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. Si Yuuri supiera lo que el monstruo que tenía por esposo le había hecho a Sergei antes de que viajaran, le provocaría de nuevo una crisis nerviosa.

—El tiempo cura las heridas, ya lo verás. Pero la mejor forma de honrar la memoria de tu hermana es hacer valer lo que dejó y eso es incrementar como sea el patrimonio de la corporación Katsuki para el cierre del semestre. Tendrás que hacer más que un simple esfuerzo para lograrlo -afirmó Vitya- Ahora tienes una enorme responsabilidad sobre ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Era un clarísimo ejemplo del modo que Victor tenía de jugar con la mente de los demás. Él sabía que Katsuki tendía a ser inseguro y todavía era un novato en el manejo de sus empresas, ahora que recibiría por ley la parte de su hermana, se convertiría en el único dueño de todo ese imperio que alguna vez fue de sus padres y su estado emocional era pésimo.

—No sé que haré, Victor -confesó- Realmente no tengo la experiencia para esto y temo no tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

—Si tú quieres, te puedo dar una mano con tus empresas -sonrió- Pondré a mis asesores a tu entera disposición y no vas a tener que preocuparte por nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí? -el japonés se sintió aliviado y esperanzado al escuchar aquello-

—Claro que va en serio -le acarició el cabello- Ahora descansa. Yo bajaré por unos tragos al bar.

—Está bien, por favor no demores mucho en regresar -pidió Yuuri-

Katsuki realmente andaba muy sensible y le daba pánico permanecer a solas por mucho tiempo, pensó que lo mejor era dormirse.

\---

Victor informó a Emil que estaba en el bar del hotel y pidió que fuera a verlo allí. El checo fue a su encuentro minutos después y se acercó a la barra donde el albino estaba tranquilamente degustando un trago.

—Buenas noches, señor Nikiforov -lo saludó-

—¿Entonces Crispino se larga mañana? -preguntó Victor-

—Sí, ya está listo para partir. Por cierto, está viniendo para acá también y es probable que pase la noche entera apostando y bebiendo.

—Es un maldito ludópata, ¡sí lo sabré! -sonrió- Bien, en cuanto lo veamos cruzar esa puerta, ya sabes, tú y yo acabamos de conocernos aquí. Voy a divertirme fastidiándolo un rato.

—Señor, tenga cuidado, ese sujeto es demasiado temperamental. No dudaría un segundo en atacarlo u ordenar a sus hombres que lo hagan -advirtió el checo-

—Si las cosas se descontrolan, no tendré la necesidad de mover un dedo -guiñó el ojo- Tú harás el trabajo sucio y me sacarás de aquí sin un solo rasguño.

—Cuente con eso, señor.

Emil asintió y ordenó un trago también, se sentía orgulloso de sus capacidades; Victor confiaba completamente en ellas. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, Michele Crispino marcó presencia en el lugar acompañado por sus guardaespaldas que lo seguían a cierta distancia.

Personal del hotel intentó darle una cordial bienvenida al recinto pero no hizo caso, pues sus ojos casi se desorbitaron y fueron directamente a la barra, donde vio a Emil charlando animadamente con Victor mientras el albino le acomodaba la corbata al checo y éste le sonreía de modo extraño.

—¡Emil! ¿Qué haces con este bastardo? -dijo en voz alta y fue con prisa hacia ellos- ¡¡¡Atrás, no me sigan, imbéciles!!! -ordenó a su personal, estaba en verdad muy molesto-

Victor ya había notado la llegada del otro y fingió no ver que se dirigía directo a ellos. Decidió seguir el juego que había montado.

—Eso suena muy interesante para mí -sonrió Victor fingiendo una conversación de negocios con Emil- Aquí tiene mi tarjeta, señor Nekola. Puede llamarme cuando guste para concretar una reunión, quizás usted y yo podamos hacer tratos comerciales próximamente.

—Olvídalo, Nikiforov -intervino el italiano y confiscó la tarjeta antes de que Emil la pudiera tomar- Esta vez no me vas a echar a perder el plan. Para que lo sepas, Emil y yo ya llegamos a un acuerdo, él hará negocios conmigo -abrazó de lado al checo y rompió la tarjeta ajena, dejando los pedazos en un cenicero que tenían en frente-

—¡Michele Crispino en persona! Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí -bebió lo que le quedaba de su trago- Otro igual -ordenó al barman-

—Pues he venido a Japón a concretar unos negocios pero por cosas del destino o quizás de algún hijo de puta -remarcó viéndolo acusadoramente- todo se echó a perder

—Oh...lo siento por ti -contestó Victor irónicmente-¿Así que ustedes dos ya se conocían?

—Sí, hemos estado hospedados casi el mismo tiempo aquí -intervino Emil-

—Así es y ni se te ocurra interferir. Como te dije, Emil y yo ya llegamos a un acuerdo. Llegaste tarde, Nikiforov -desafió Crispino-

Victor recibió su nuevo trago y miró a su oponente con soberbia.

—Vaya, así se conocen desde hace poco pero ya entraron en tal confianza -sonrió burlonamente- Siendo así, no puedo hacer nada -encogió los hombros- Debo reconocer que me ganaste esta vez, Crispino. A decir verdad, no puedo competir con esos acuerdos que se hacen entre sábanas.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la situación pero Victor podía ver como el semblante del italiano se tornaba tenso de la rabia ante su comentario cargado de burla. A Michele Crispino se lo solía involucrar con bellas mujeres pero habían fuertes rumores acerca de su bisexualidad, cosa que él no asumía y le molestaban las insinuaciones al respecto.

—Este ruso es tan irreverente como siempre -comentó Crispino, intentando esconder su rubor aunque Emil solo sonreía despreocupado-

—¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo, Michele. Serías más feliz, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Estás insinuando que soy como tú?

—¡Claro que no eres como yo! -refutó- Yo no tengo que esconder ni fingir mis preferencias sexuales.

—Es que no todos somos unos pedófilos libertinos como tú. Nunca fue secreto para nadie que te pasaste años follándote al chico que te acompañaba a todos lados -dijo Michele- Todos sabían que era tu zorra favorita, ¿cierto?

—¡¡¡Cierra maldita la boca!!! -respondió Victor elevando el tono, no podía tolerar que se refiera a Yuri de ese modo-

—Te casaste con Yuuri Katsuki y mantienes a tu amante bajo tu mismo. Pero dime, ¿tu esposo sabe la clase de porquería que eres?

—No menos porquería que tú -replicó- Yo podré ser homosexual y lo asumo sin problemas. Podré ser considerado un pervertido por haberme involucrado con un chico menor que yo en su momento pero a mí nunca me tacharon de cometer incesto. ¡¡¡Eso sí es un verdadero asco digno de gusanos como tú!!!

—¡¡¡Suficiente!!! -dijo el italiano todo ofuscado- Victor Nikiforov sigue siendo el más repugnante hijo de puta sobre la faz de la Tierra. Con razón te hiciste de tantos enemigos poderosos pero créeme que un día de estos te van a silenciar para siempre.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Crispino?

—Tómalo como quieras. ¡Está charla ha terminado! -se volteó para largarse de allí- Vámonos, Emil -dijo al checo con tono autoritario-

Emil quedó observando por un instante a Victor.

—No lo pierdas de vista un solo segundo -murmuró el ruso-

El otro asintió ante la orden de su jefe y siguió al italiano hasta alcanzarlo. Crispino estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo después de aquel desagradable cruce de palabras con Victor.

Emil alcanzó a Michele y caminó a su lado, estaban yendo hacia el casino.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ese imbécil -dijo el italiano-

—Cálmate, por favor -lo abrazó de lado- Ese ruso es un poco arrogante.

—Nada me dará más gusto que borrarlo del mapa y créeme que lo haré muy pronto -advirtió Michele-

\---

Victor permaneció pensativo un momento en su sitio mientras continuaba bebiendo. Por un instante, recordó lo que le había hecho a Sergei y sonrió.

—Lo siento, mamá -susurró- Sé que debes estar molesta conmigo por lo que le hice a tu niño adorado pero se lo merecía y lo sabes. Bueno, quizás se me fue un poco la mano pero eso le servirá para que esté quieto un tiempo.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, así que sacó su celular y marcó a Yakov sabiendo de antemano que el hombre le daría un sermón por lo ocurrido. A pesar de la hora, el otro sí contestó la llamada.

—¡¡¡Victor, definitivamente te estás volviendo loco!!!

—Hola Yakov -respondió- ¡Vaya manera de saludar!

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante bestialidad con Sergei!!!??? Eres un maldito salvaje sin escrúpulos!!! Menos mal que tus padres ya no están presentes porque si veían eso, ibas a ser tú quien los matara. ¡¡¡Imagina lo que diría y haría tu madre si estuviera viva y viera como dejaste al pobre chico!!! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?

Victor suspiró y escuchó sin protestar todo lo que el viejo le decía.

—¿Cómo se encuentra él ahora? -fue todo lo que preguntó-

—Se negó a ser llevado a un hospital. Así que llamé a un médico para que lo viera aquí. Estuvo con fiebre y dolores horribles todo el día pero ya se estabilizó aunque deberá guardar reposo total por unos al menos 72 horas.

—Ya veo. Con que esté quieto y sin causar problemas por estos días que estoy fuera, por mí es más que suficiente. Me alegra saber que está bien entonces -sonrió-

—¡¡¡No seas cínico, Vitya!!! Hiciste esto para castigarlo por se cogió al imbécil de Yuri, ¿no? ¿Por qué mejor no le diste sus buenos azotes a ese sinvergüenza? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Por qué solo te desquitas con Sergei!!!?

—Yakov, si te hace sentir mejor, voy a compensar a Sergei cuando regrese. Estoy arrepentido, mi proceder no fue el más apropiado -confesó-

—¡¡¡Pues no te creo!!!

—En cuanto vuelva a Rusia, voy a darle a Sergei su parte de la herencia para que se largue de una maldita vez de ahí como tanto desea -admitió-

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que escuchaste. Lo quiero fuera de mi casa, tendrá su dinero y se irá.

—Pero Victor, no puedes...--

—Claro que puedo -lo interrumpió- Ya está decidido, Yakov. ¡Adiós! -colgó-


	24. Infortunio

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Finalmente me habían hecho llegar aquellos documentos que le fueron arrebatados a Mari Katsuki el día que la asesinaron. Esos mismos que Michele Crispino tenía que firmar y con ello hacerse dueño de las acciones de la _Corporación Katsuki_ , las mismas que a mí tanto me interesaba adquirir.

Estaba leyendo detenidamente las cláusulas contenidas en esos papeles mientras Yuuri dormía plácidamente gracias a los somníferos que le suministré horas antes para que no me molestara. Eran nuestros últimos días en Japón y tenía que dejar todo en orden por ahí.

Yuuri ya sabía de antemano de que él no sería capaz de administrar y controlar todo ese enorme patrimonio y por eso, me ofrecí gentilmente a ayudarlo. En cuanto me firmara un poder como su representante legal, lo tendría en mis manos, claro que aunque para lograrlo, todavía tendría que jugar a ser un esposo ejemplar alrededor de medio año más antes de poder encargarme de él.

—Así que esa perra miserable pensaba venderle sus acciones a Crispino a un precio ínfimo -expresé por lo bajo- Ya veo, la muy desgraciada quería deshacerse de ellas como sea, con tal que yo no las tuviera -sonreí- ¡Espero te estés pudriendo en el infierno, Mari Katsuki! Pero descuida, pronto te lo enviaré para que no te sientas tan sola -observé a Yuuri-

Esos días, Yakov me estuvo informando acerca de la evolución de Sergei. Había mandado traer a una enfermera para que se encargara de hacerle las curaciones a diario y al parecer, iba mejorando paulatinamente.

Precisamente me encontraba hablando con él por teléfono mientras fumaba en el balcón de la suite que estaba ocupaba.

—Regresaremos pasado mañana -comenté- ¡No veo la hora de largarme de aquí de una jodida vez!

—¿Quieres expandirte al mercado asiático pero no te gusta estar allí? ¿Quién te entiende, Vitya? -respondió él-

—No necesito estar presente para ejercer el dominio y el control de mis territorios -refuté- Bien dicen que no hay lugar como el hogar.

—¡Vaya! Parece que ya te salió lo nacionalista como a Sergei -ironizó-

—Hablando de él, ¿ha estado cerca de Yuri estos días? -pregunté-

—No tuve más opción que dejar a Yuri cuidándolo de a ratos cuando necesito ausentarme -respondió-

—Pues ya no más, ¿entendido? ¡No los quiero cerca a partir de ahora! -ordené- Yuri tiene prohibido entrar a la habitación de Sergei y tú lo vas a impedir como sea.

—Como digas, Vitya.

—¿Alguna otra novedad? -pregunté-

—Ah sí, llamó Emil -contestó Yakov-

—¿Se sigue dando la gran vida de magnate y tirándose a Crispino? -sonreí- Solo espero que nos traiga informaciones concretas y no esté gastando una fortuna a lo tonto. 

—Está en República Checa, siguiendo los planes que trazamos. Solo aguarda que lo autoricemos a seguir con el operativo -comentó él- Crispino lo invitó a Italia, al parecer se tragó el cuento del empresario en ascenso y quiere hacer negocios a gran escala.

—Mmm...no me parece conveniente que Emil vaya solo, envíalo con al menos una veintena de hombres que lo cubran. No debemos subestimar a esa rata inmunda de Michele Crispino.

—¿Autorizas entonces la salida de las unidades del "Grupo A" de Rusia?

—Con dos unidades será más que suficiente.

—Como ordenes, Vitya.

—Bien, infórmame cualquier novedad sobre ese tema y encárgate de lo demás. Hablamos luego -colgué-

\---

Justamente Yakov había dejado a Yuri atendiendo un rato a Sergei mientras él iba a hablar por teléfono en privado y tras recibir mi orden, emprendió la vuelta hacia allá para echarlo de la habitación.

A pesar de su estado de convalecencia, Sergei parecía muy feliz de contar con la presencia de Yuri cada tanto en su recámara y no perdía oportunidad alguna.

—Me alegra ver que estás mejor -comentó Yuri quien estaba de pie frente a Sergei mientras éste permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama y debido a las heridas en su espalda, necesariamente debía estar con el torso desnudo y llevar el cabello recogido-

—Debe ser porque vienes a verme -respondió- Es bueno saber que te preocupas por mí.

—¿Se te ofrece alguna cosa? -contestó desviando el tema-

—¿Quizás un beso? -sonrió con descaro-

Yuri suspiró pesadamente, agachando la cabeza con un gesto de negación y sonriendo un poco.

—Idiota —murmuró- Me refiero a...no sé, quieres agua, algo de comer o tal vez que le suba a la calefacción.

—No, solo quiero el beso -insistió- Anda, ¿o es que me lo vas a negar en este estado?

—De acuerdo, tú ganas -se acercó a él y Sergei cerró los ojos-

Segundos después, sintió los labios de Yuri en su frente para luego verlo volver al lugar que se encontraba antes.

—¡Oye, eso fue trampa! -se quejó el otro, frunciendo los labios y mostrando una falsa molestia-

—¡Claro que no! Dijiste un beso sin especificar nada más -contestó Yuri-

Ambos quedaron viéndose desafiantes por un momento y luego se echaron a reír animadamente; en verdad se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban estar en compañía uno del otro. Desde afuera Yakov había escuchado las risas y entró a la habitación sin siquiera anunciarse, eso sí, le sorprendió ver a Sergei tan alegre. 

Yuri sin embargo, al ver al hombre se puso muy serio de nuevo.

—¿A qué se debe tanta risa? -preguntó con tono acusador-

—Nada en especial -respondió Sergei-

—Bien, ya no hace falta que estés aquí -se dirigió a Yuri- Puedes retirarte.

—No, yo quiero que se quede. Yuri me hace compañía y la pasamos muy bien.

—No lo dudo nada, ya imagino como se la pasan pero se terminó -reiteró el viejo- Desde ahora solo tendrás enfermeros que se encargarán de atenderte de manera permanente. Así que si quieres algo le pides a ellos y ya -añadió el hombre- ¡Yuri, ya lárgate!

—Déjalo al menos que se quede un momento más -insistió Sergei-

—No, son órdenes de Vitya -replicó Yakov-

Yuri exhaló fastidiado y chasqueó la lengua, miró a Sergei por un momento y luego salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra aunque su expresión fue suficiente evidencia de su furibundo estado. Yakov cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia Sergei.

—Sergei...es obvio que te gusta ese chico y ya por eso quedaste en esas lamentables condiciones. ¡Entiéndelo ya! Deja de ser obstinado y recuerda que Yuri tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "propiedad de Victor Nikiforov" -masculló el mayor-

—Ahora resulta que Yuri es una mercancía -rodó los ojos- Pues para que te enteres, más que gustarme, estoy enamorado de él y ni tú, ni Victor, ni nadie podrá hacer nada, así me den azotes, balazos, puñaladas o me despellejen vivo.

—Enamorado, ¿eh? -sonrió burlonamente- Te lo cogiste unas veces y resulta que estás enamorado. ¡¡¡Dios, no seas insensato, muchacho!!! No puede ser que tú resultes embaucado igual que Victor por ese chiquillo malcriado.

—Dime algo Yakov, ¿por qué odias tanto a Yuri? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Lo odio porque es la única debilidad de Victor -gruñó- Porque desde que Victor tuvo la desgracia de encontrarlo, se volvió vulnerable.

—No lo culpo -sonrió- Yuri es un chico maravilloso y Victor se enamoró perdidamente de él. Exactamente lo que está ocurriendo ahora conmigo.

—¡El amor no es más que pura basura! -se alteró- Maldita sea, solo deja de desafiar a Victor. Si te gustan los hombres, está bien, pero búscate a alguien más y no pongas tu vida en peligro.

Sergei quedó viéndolo con disgusto hasta que Yakov salió de allí azotando la puerta.

\---

Tal y como lo establecí, Yakov se encargó de mantener a Yuri y a Sergei alejados. Había dejado a mi hermano a cargo de una enfermera nueva que vino ese día y él se marchó de la residencia a sus labores por unas horas pero Sergei era bastante astuto y ya lo tenía todo bien planeado.

A Sergei le dieron ganas de salir a tomar aire, estaba harto de permanecer todo el tiempo en la habitación y así que se dirigió a la azotea. Era un día frío aunque pasaron ya varios días sin vestigios de nieve.

Mi hermano sabía que Yuri se encontraba en la casa, así que tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje para que fuera a su encuentro, aprovechando que no había nadie que los estuviera vigilando.

Rato después, Yuri llegó aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía pues esa mañana Yakov lo volvió a amenazar para que no le ocurriera acercarse a Sergei.

—Más vale que ese viejo cretino no esté por aquí y nos sorprenda -se quejó Yuri- ¡Estoy harto de que me esté poniendo esa jodida pistola en la cabeza!

—No te preocupes, no está en la casa y vendrá hasta la noche -respondió Sergei-

—¿Y tu enfermera?

—Le dije que estoy bien y le dí un par de horas libres -sonrió- Claro que le advertí que Yakov no debía enterarse o ya me saldrá con sus sermones de siempre.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras de tus heridas? -preguntó-

—Mucho mejor -contestó- Todavía me duele la espalda pero las heridas van cicatrizando bien, al menos ya me puedo poner ropa sin que me arda todo.

—Me alegro mucho que sea así -sonrió Yuri aunque instantáneamente se puso serio de nuevo-

Sergei observó a Yuri y lo notó algo extraño.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? Estás más serio que de costumbre -observó-

—Hablé con Victor esta mañana. Ya pronto estará de regreso con el cerdo, pensé que dejaría a ese idiota en Japón por un tiempo pero no es así.

—Sí, Yakov me contó lo mismo. Mañana emprenden el regreso -comentó Sergei- Pero vamos, trata de no desanimarte tanto.

—No puedo, me siento muy tenso -suspiró- Quiero a ese imbécil fuera de la vida de Vitya de una maldita vez por todas -apretó los dientes- Pero ahora mismo no es eso lo que me fastidia sino que ese anciano me esté atosigando constantemente. Voy a matarlo un día de estos, vas a ver.

—¿Serías capaz? -preguntó Sergei-

—Claro que sí -levantó su camisa y le enseñó el arma que portaba consigo- No me costará nada.

—¿Así que mi hermano te enseñó a usar una de esas y el sutil "arte" de quitar la vida a los demás? -preguntó con ironía-

—No me juzgues, ¿quieres?

—No lo hago. Pero si eres pareja de un mafioso como Victor, es obligatorio que sepas de esas cosas.

Yuri se mostró molesto ante las apreciaciones de Sergei aunque sabía que él tenía toda la razón.

—También me han instruido en el manejo de armas y esas cosas -dijo Sergei rodando los ojos- Aunque hasta hoy no he tenido la necesidad de hacer uso de esos conocimientos.

—Hace tiempo me hubiera quebrado a ese viejo amargado de Yakov -comentó Yuri- Solo le tengo cierta consideración porque sé que es importante para Victor...y por lo que veo, también lo es para ti.

—Pues sí, debo admitir que Yakov ha sido lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido todos estos años -sonrió- Cuando mis padres murieron yo era bastante pequeño; era más apegado a mi madre en cambio Victor era más cercano a mi padre. Tal vez Yakov vio en mí a ese hijo que asesinó y su conciencia jamás lo dejó en paz.

—¿¡Hijo que asesinó!? -preguntó Yuri viéndolo con espanto-

—¿No te has preguntado por qué Yakov es tan amargado, déspota y parece estar todo el tiempo enfadado?

—No tengo idea. Solo sé que es un hijo de puta de la peor especie. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo está eso de que asesinó a su hijo? -insistió-

Sergei suspiró y quedó pensativo por un momento, como intentando recordar aquella lúgubre historia que escuchó alguna vez.

—Yakov fue víctima de su propio infortunio. Así como lo ves, es un hombre capaz de las peores crueldades que puedas imaginar y supo instruir muy bien a Victor por ese camino -contó Sergei- Pero no siempre fue así, aunque te cueste creerlo, Yakov alguna vez fue un hombre de bien solo que se metió con las personas equivocadas.

—¿¡Uh!? -Yuri lo escuchaba con atención-

—Hace muchos años Yakov tuvo serios problemas económicos, debía dinero a unos mafiosos italianos y estuvieron por matarlo a él y a su familia -prosiguió- Fue entonces que mi padre le salvó el pellejo. Claro que mi padre tampoco era un santo ni mucho menos.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? -preguntó el rubio-

—A cambio de saldar su cuenta, mi padre pidió a Yakov que le jure lealtad. También por ese entonces, un mafioso italiano llamado Celestino Cialdini estuvo seduciendo a la esposa de Yakov y tuvo un amorío con ella. Cuando Yakov descubrió aquello, la mujer estaba embarazada y le entró la duda si ese hijo era suyo o del italiano ese.

Sergei hizo una pausa en su relato, podía notar a Yuri muy interesado con lo que le contaba.

—Yakov le comentó a mi padre lo que sucedió y él le dijo que los emboscarían para sorprender juntos a la mujer con el otro sujeto y así lo hicieron. Una de las leyes de la Bratva es no perdonar a los traidores, así que mi padre le encomendó una prueba a Yakov para que le demuestre su lealtad.

—No me digas que...--

—Sí, así es. Mi padre le dijo que si constataban el hecho, es decir, si descubrían juntos al italiano y a la mujer, iba a tener que asesinarlos -puntualizó- Efectivamente, los descubrieron y los acorralaron, Yakov mató a sangre fría a ambos. Desde ese momento, se convirtió en el sujeto que vemos a diario.

—¡Maldito cobarde! -gruñó Yuri- Ni siquiera tuvo compasión de su esposa embarazada.

—Sí, aunque la culpa fue de mi padre -sentenció el otro- Le pidió esa prueba tan cruel e inhumana; así fue como Yakov probó ser capaz de todo y se ganó la absoluta confianza de la familia Nikiforov. En otras palabras, es un perro fiel.

—Y rabioso -agregó- Veo que debo cuidarme más que nunca de él.

Sergei miró a Yuri y se acercó a él al notarlo algo preocupado.

—Tranquilo, tú cuentas con la protección de Victor -le dijo- Yakov nunca te haría nada.

—Aún así no puedo fiarme -contestó- De todos modos, me sorprende cómo tú eres tan diferente a ellos. Digo, según lo que me has contado, conviviste rodeado de mafiosos desde muy corta edad.

—Realmente nunca le dí importancia a eso -encogió los hombros- Yo solo quería dedicarme a la música, convertirme en un violinista famoso, viajar por el mundo pero ya ves que nunca me dejaron; en fin, ya sabes toda mi historia -agregó- Lo injusto es que yo no sepa tanto de ti -tomó la mano de Yuri-

Yuri observó aquello y se sonrojó un poco, no apartó su mano ni se mostró molesto.

—Me gustaría que confíes en mí, que me cuentes tus miedos, tus sueños, tus esperanzas, todo lo que quieras contarme. Es que en verdad, quiero saber todo sobre tu persona -le sonrió y enlazó sus dedos con los ajenos-

—Pues a mí solo me gustaría que este momento a tu lado dure para siempre y que este día no termine jamás -respondió Yuri viéndolo con fijeza-

—Yuri, no dejaré que Victor ni nadie me aleje de tu lado -le sonrió- Lo prometo.

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir -respondió con un dejo de nostalgia-

Ese había sido el último momento que ambos pudieron compartir juntos con total libertad en la casa.

\---

Al otro día, Yuuri y yo regresamos a Rusia y no podía sentirme más contento. No solamente porque podría tener mi tiempo a solas con Yuri sino que también las cosas estaban marchando mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Yuuri se encontraba aún demasiado deprimido por la cuestión acontecida con su hermana, había regresado del viaje con más estrñes del que tenía antes de ir. No tenía cabeza para ocuparse de sus asuntos financieros, así que decidió tomarse unas semanas libres y firmarme el poder donde me nombraba su representante y administrador.

Con eso, tenía prácticamente todo su patrimonio en mis manos y llegó hora de mover las piezas claves en el tablero para ganar el juego. Mi buen humor se notaba a leguas por lo que decidí era hora de compartir un poco esa felicidad.

Convoqué a Sergei a mi despacho y Yakov también estaba presente allí. La noche se había presentado particularmente helada y la amenaza de nieve volvía a manifestarse con fuerza. Cuando mi hermano menor llegó, pude notar su desafiante mirada; podía percibir cierto odio de su parte hacia mi persona lo que me pareció bastante lógico y normal después de lo que había hecho con él antes de mi viaje pero pasé por alto ese tema, haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado. Le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

—Toma asiento -le dije-

—Así estoy bien -respondió- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Bien, seré directo -contesté- He decidido finalmente darte lo que te corresponde, la parte de la herencia que tanto reclamaste.

—¿¡Qué!? -me miró sorprendido- ¿Te dio peso de conciencia? -ironizó-

—Para nada -refuté- Sigo creyendo que esto es premiar todas tus afrentas pero bueno, es obvio que tú ya no tienes arreglo y me quiero evitar más problemas contigo.

Tomé un maletín de mediano tamaño que tenía bajo el escritorio y lo coloqué encima, abriéndolo y exponiendo ante Sergei todo el contenido del mismo. Fajos y más fajos de billetes.

—Aquí tienes 100 millones de rublos para tu entero uso y disposición -sonreí- El resto de tu dinero está en una cuenta bancaria a la que tendrás libre y exclusivo acceso. Ahora toma esto y lárgate de aquí. Puedes ir a recorrer todo el mundo como querías pero eso sí, usa tu dinero para hacerte cargo de tu propia seguridad.

—¿Qué? -frunció el ceño- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Cuanto antes -contesté- Te quiero fuera de aquí y cuanto más lejos, mejor.

—Bien -suspiró-

Yakov quedó helado al ver como Sergei cerró la maleta, mostrando una actitud resignada aunque su molestia era inocultable. Tomó el dinero y dio media vuelta.

—Victor, ¿en serio crees que puedes echarme de mi casa? ¿De la casa de mis padres a cambio de unas migajas? -cuestionó-

—¿Migajas? ¿Tienes 100 millones de rublos en tus manos y te atreves a decir tal cosa?

—En todo caso, quien deberá irse eres tú -refutó-

Miré a Yakov, aún no entendía bien lo que mi hermano quería decir.

—No quiero este dinero que ni siquiera es la mínima parte de lo que me correspondo -caminó hacia el fuego de la chimenea y arrojó todo el contenido de la maleta-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero qué carajos estás haciendo, muchacho!!!??? -gritó Yakov y fue en vano a intentar detenerme, ya todos los fajos acabaron en el fuego- ¿Acaso estás loco, Sergei?

Suspiré hastiado, tenía ganas de ir hasta Sergei y arrojarlo al fuego a él también pero me contuve mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¿Crees que me impresionas? -pregunté-

—Me importa una mierda si te impresiono o no. Quiero esta casa como parte de mi herencia porque de lo contrario, no aceptaré ningún acuerdo contigo -terminó por arrojar la maleta vacía al fuego-

Apreté los puños, en verdad me estaba provocando de nuevo.

—Jamás te daré esta casa, ¿escuchaste? ¡¡¡Jamás!!! -advertí-

—Pues bien, entonces aquí me quedaré. ¡Quisiera ver quién será capaz de sacarme de mi casa! -sonrió y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca-


	25. Contiendas

Un claro ambiente de tensión se respiraba en la mansión Nikiforov, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a los hermanos. Las cosas se pusieron más difíciles desde que Sergei rechazó rotundamente la propuesta de Victor, la de recibir su herencia y marcharse de allí.

Y aunque en un principio eso era exactamente lo que deseaba el albino menor, decidió cambiar abruptamente sus planes por otros motivos. Ahora ya no estaba dispuesto a irse sino todo lo contrario, estaba determinado a permanecer allí y no conforme con eso, también exigió que su hermano mayor le cediera esa residencia -que fue la casa de sus padres y abuelos- como parte de su herencia.

Desde luego, Victor no consideraba ni remotamente esa posibilidad porque de todas las propiedades que tenía, esa era la que más valoraba y apreciaba. La disputa por la mansión Nikiforov había dado inicio y uno de los dos tendría que dar necesariamente el brazo a torcer.

Por otra parte, Yuuri Katsuki seguía en su letargo depresivo después de lo ocurrido con su hermana. Continuaba tan afectado que no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, se la pasaba el día entero en la cama, encerrado en su habitación y tampoco tenía cabeza para reanudar sus actividades laborales.

Le generaba cierta culpa el hecho de haber dejado a Victor hacerse cargo de sus empresas por él; pensó que era demasiada irresponsabilidad de su parte y que quizás estaba poniendo un gran peso sobre los hombros de su esposo. Se levantó de la cama y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Victor pero no consiguió ubicarlo al celular, ya que éste daba como apagado. 

Aquello le resultó demasiado extraño, por lo que decidió llamar entonces a la empresa. Sin embargo, nadie respondía en la oficina hasta que finalmente la asistente de Victor fue quien tomó la llamada.

—Compañía Nikiforov, buenas tardes -respondió la secretaria-

—Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Sería tan amable en comunicarme con mi esposo, por favor?

—¿Cómo está, señor Katsuki? Lo siento, el señor Nikiforov no se encuentra en este momento.

—Oh...ya veo. ¿Entonces podría decirle que me hable en cuanto regrese? Lo llamé al celular per lo trae apagado.

—Disculpe usted pero el señor Nikiforov dejó dicho que no volvería ya hoy por aquí.

—¿Y a dónde fue?

—No dejó dicho, señor.

—Entiendo. Gracias de todos modos -colgó extrañado- ¿Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido Victor?

\---

En ese momento, Emil Nekola se encontraba en Italia al frente de un operativo especialmente montado para sacar de eliminar a Michele Crispino. Unas veinte personas, entre francotiradores y expertos en explosivos, habían acompañado al checo para encargarse de realizar toda la logística y de cubrirlo.

El personal en cuestión se dividió en dos bloques que se hallaban estratégicamente ubicados en los alrededores de la residencia del italiano, una casa en Nápoles que usaba para escapar de vez en cuando de su rutina.

El checo que se estaba haciendo pasar por un empresario en potencial ascenso, ya se había ganado la confianza del italiano y se encontraban en tratativas de supuestos negocios en común aunque en realidad poco y nada habían hablado de tales asuntos hasta ese momento. No habían hecho más que revolcarse juntos todo el tiempo desde que pisaron ese lugar.

Pero Emil era demasiado astuto y se encargó de colocar varias microcámaras y micrófonos en diversas partes de la casa, los cuales estaban transmitiendo en tiempo real al personal de logística que se hallaba recepcionando toda la información que pudiera resultar relevante.

Sin embargo, no iba a resultarle nada fácil asesinar a Crispino y salir huyendo. La casa estaba muy bien vigilada por guardias armados hasta los dientes aunque el personal que seguía a Emil estaba bastante confiado que completarían exitosamente el trabajo que a su vez, estaba siendo monitoreado por Yakov desde San Petersburgo.

Tras otra ardiente sesión sexual, ambos hombres se hallaban tendidos en la cama compartiendo un mismo cigarrillo. Al parecer, Michele se encontraba de muy buen humor después de haber estado follando toda esa tarde.

—¡Vaya qué tienes energía! -el italiano sonrió de lado- Me dejaste sin fuerzas. No sabía que los checos fueran tan...ardientes.

—Todavía me queda mucha energía -replicó el otro y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios- Son apenas las 7 y tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos.

—Desde luego aunque tanta acción me dio hambre. ¿No te importa si comemos temprano? Pediré que nos tengan lista la cena en un momento.

—De acuerdo, cenemos. Pero antes me gustaría tomar una ducha -dijo el checo- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? -propuso sonriéndole muy provocativamente-

—Mmm tendré que rechazar la oferta en esta ocasión -respondió el otro- Iré a llamar a mi hermana. Baja luego al comedor, ¿sí?

Emil asintió y se metió al baño de la habitación. En tanto, Michele se colocó una bata y dejó la recámara para dirigirse a la sala y poder hacer esa llamada con más tranquilidad. Tomó el teléfono de línea y cuando se disponía a marcar, uno de sus custodios se apersonó allí, interrumpiendo sus intenciones.

—¿Por qué diablos entras así? -se quejó el italiano- ¡Dí órdenes muy claras y no quiero a nadie en el interior de la casa!

—Lo siento mucho, señor -contestó el hombre con voz nerviosa- Surgió algo que debe saber de inmediato.

—¡Habla pues! -ordenó el otro-

\---

En tanto, en la habitación de arriba Emil se cercioró que Michele no estuviera cerca o de regreso allí. Necesitaba comunicarse con su personal. Tenía un celular saletital que le permitía mantener comunicaciones múltiples.

—Aquí Emil a las unidades, repórtense de inmediato -ordenó el checo-

—Líder de Unidad A1. Lo escucho, señor -respondió del otro lado de la línea el hombre encargado de esa unidad-

—Líder de Unidad A2, lo copio -esta vez, quien contestó fue una mujer-

—Escuchen bien, en minutos más bajaré a cenar con Crispino. Tras eso, me encargaré de él conforme lo planeado -comentó- Esta casa cuenta con un sótano que a su vez posee un túnel de unos 300 metros cuya salida se halla al norte de la propiedad. A1...usted va a dirigirse hacia ese lugar, identificar la salida y despejarla si se encuentra custodiada por los guardias de esta sabandija. Aguardará allí hasta que yo salga.

—Entendido, señor.

—En cuanto a usted A2, estará cubriendo toda esta área y cuando reciba la orden, va a volar esta casa en mil pedazos. No tiene que quedar absolutamente nada en pie como tampoco nada que nos incrimine

—Como usted diga, señor.

—Bien. Por mi parte, ya me encargué de desactivar el sistema de cámaras de vigilancia dentro de la casa y también tengo conmigo todos los datos de la computadora personal de Crispino -comentó Nekola- A más tardar en 2 horas tengo que estar fuera de aquí pero tienen que saber que Michele Crispino es un sujeto muy suspicaz y desconfiado, sé que todavía tiene sospechas respecto a mí y posiblemente cree que soy un policía infiltrado. Recuerden que esto tiene su índice de riesgo...y si por alguna razón, no me comunico o no salgo de este lugar pasado ese tiempo, ustedes van a proceder de todos modos. ¿Les quedó claro?

—Está diciendo que si usted no sale en 2 horas de allí...-- -preguntó A1 con tono de preocupación-

—Así es. Van a hacer explotar la casa y si muero en el acto, tendrán que buscar lo que quede de mi cuerpo en el túnel. Encontrarán dos cápsulas de titanio que me tragué hace unas horas, allí se encuentra la información del ordenador de Crispino que ya no pude transferir al servidor. Van a recuperarlo y enviárselo al jefe.

—Será como usted ordene, señor Nekola -afirmó la líder A2- Pero mi compañero y yo haremos todo en cuanto podamos para concluir la operación exitosamente.

—Lo sé, ustedes siempre han sido mis mejores aliados. Pero deben saber que aquí estamos tratando con este tipo que es sumamente astuto y escurridizo, así que habrá que tomar todas los recaudos -contestó Emil- Ahora debo colgar, estén atentos a mi siguiente llamada.

—Sí, señor -respondieron los líderes de las unidades y Emil colgó-

Sin embargo, los jefes de ambas unidades quedaron comunicados entre sí.

—A1...tengo un mal presentimiento -comentó la mujer- Lo último que dijo Emil no me gustó para nada.

—Despreocúpese, compañera A2. Emil Nekola es nuestro mentor y ya sabemos que tiene más vidas que un gato -sonrió el joven- Hemos estado en operativos similares; ahora yo me encargaré de limpiarles el camino y usted se encarga de volar todo a su paso. Vamos a tener acción de la buena y en unas horas estaremos celebrando que nos coronamos como el mejor grupo de élite de Victor Nikiforov.

—Tiene razón, compañero -asintió ella- Bien, pongámonos en marcha entonces. Cambio y fuera -colgaron-

\---

Victor se estaba encargando de pagar con intereses la promesa que le hizo a Yuri antes de que se marchara a Japón. No mintió cuando lo dijo que se fugarían juntos un día completo para dedicarse a ellos solos y así era, lo llevó a una lujosa suite en las afueras de San Petersburgo y pidió a sus guardias que no los interrumpieran bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por la ansiedad que se tenían, a ambos les daba la impresión de que pasó bastante tiempo desde que se dieron el gusto de disfrutarse mutuamente en la intimidad y eso no hacía más que encenderlos una y otra vez. Era algo que se debían y definitivamente lo estaban aprovechando muy bien.

A esas alturas ya perdieron la cuenta de las veces que lo hicieron y aún así, tenían ganas de seguir. Sus cuerpos se deseaban, se buscaban, se fundían sobre esa cama que quedó hecha un completo desastre.

La última ocurrencia de Victor fue amarrar las manos de Yuri a la cabecera de la cama con una corbata y vendarle los ojos con otra, ambas pertenecientes a ellos mismos, las que traían como parte de sus respectivos trajes. Al albino le dio un fugaz antojo sadomasoquista y ahí tenía al otro, rendido ante el placer que le proporcionaba.

Yuri gemía sin pudor alguno y su cuerpo seguía el ritmo de las embestidas que el otro le daba. Victor lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo penetraba con fuerza, sonriendo al ver las reacciones ajenas, escuchando sus quejidos y viéndolo retorcerse sin que pudiera hacer nada más que someterse a su voluntad.

Le divertía ver al menor bajo su dominio, súplicandole que le brinde otras atenciones en medio de maldiciones mientras se enterraba en ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

—Ahhh!!! Vitya...tócame... -pidió en un susurro-

—No gatito, no lo haré -sonrió- Me encanta que te vengas sin tocarte.

—¡Por favor, ngh! ¡Vitya...hazlo...aaahhh!

El rubio moría de ganas por tocarse o en todo caso, por que su pareja lo hiciera por él pues el hecho de tener las manos atadas se lo impedían. Necesitaba masturbarse con urgencia para así liberarse con mayor rapidez pero Victor quería hacerlo a su modo.

Tampoco él contenía sus gemidos, las contracciones del cuerpo de Yuri apretaban su miembro deliciosamente mientras se deslizaba en él y tenía la certeza de que eyacularía muy pronto. Con cada estocada profunda, el menor sentía un placentero golpeteo en su punto más sensible.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...Yuri!!! -exclamó el albino comenzando a correrse en el interior ajeno-

Segundos después, el rubio también descargó, sintiendo un inmenso alivio como producto de otro de aquellos increíbles orgasmos que solo su amante le provocaba de ese modo.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...!!! ¡¡¡Vic..tor...mmm!!!

—Bien, gatito -susurró el otro- Así es como me gusta -comentó mientras daba unas últimas y suaves embestidas en el interior ajeno-

Por su parte, Yuri seguía en éxtasis, su pecho se hallaba cubierto con sus propios fluidos y su miembro todavía seguía bastante erecto. Victor se dispuso a desatarle las manos y a dejarlo ver por fin.

—¡Maldito sádico! -gruñó-

—¿Por qué te enojas, amor? ¿Acaso vas a negarme que no lo disfrutaste? -respondió el albino todo sonriente-

—No lo haré...de hecho, me encantó pero...--

Calló de golpe y se mordió los labios intentando por un rato contener sus gimoteos nuevamente. El mayor comenzó a lamer y succionar el miembro ajeno con ganas al ver que todavía requería algo de su atención.

Yuri enredó sus piernas en torno al cuello de su amante, moviéndose de nuevo y sujetándolo del cabello. Seguía sensible y aquello lo estaba a punto de enloquecer otra vez solo que en esta ocasión, él se estaba dando el gusto de follarse al albino por la boca.

\---

Mientras la pareja rusa la pasaba lascivamente bien, Victor todavía no imaginaba lo que se le estaba por venir. Un importante cargamento de drogas y armas financiado por él había caído en un puerto clandestino de Norteamérica, más específicamente en los Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de San Francisco, estado de California.

Se trataba de un submarino que partió desde Japón, donde las operaciones ilícitas de Nikiforov ya habían comenzado. Una agencia antidrogas recibió la información de que la mafia rusa estaba montando bases rápidamente en tierras niponas y que había planes de traficar a Estados Unidos desde allí creando nuevas rutas.

Un agente especializado llamado Leo de la Iglesia fue asignado como jefe del operativo y efectivamente, lograron detener a la decena de tripulantes que integraban ocho rusos y dos japoneses.

Luego de varias horas de someter a esos hombres a terribles interrogatorios bajo amenazas, uno de ellos decidió colaborar y abrió la boca para confirmar que todo el cargamento estaba financiado por la Bratva.

—¡¡¡Hable, quiero nombres!!! -exigió el agente a los gritos, interrogando a un ruso apuntándolo con una pistola en la cabeza- Usted sabe perfectamente a quien le pertenece toda esa porquería que transportaban. ¡Hable imbécil, hable porque le va a ir como a su amigo! -amenazó refiriéndose a otro ruso a quien le había dado un balazo en la pierna por hacerle perder la paciencia-

—Victor Nikiforov -murmuró- Pero pierden el tiempo si creen que podrán con él, es el hombre fuerte de la Bratva desde hace varios años, nadie ha podido desbancarlo.

—Eso estamos por verlo -contestó el policía-

—Agente, ¿me permite un momento, por favor? -le preguntó un colega que lo acompañaba-

Un gran número de personas estaban trabajando arduamente para sacar todas las municiones y drogas del submarino. En tanto, el agente Leo de la Iglesia ya tenía la información que precisaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Chulanont? -preguntó a su compañero, un policía de origen tailandés que también participaba del operativo-

—Sus sospechas resultaron ciertas -respondió- Ese ruso es el que está detrás de todo esto y la declaración de ese sujeto será contundente para que podamos solicitar la extradición.

—Quiero que lo mantengan a salvo -ordenó Leo- Cuando Nikiforov se entere que su carga cayó aquí y que ese tipo soltó la lengua, lo va a mandar silenciar como sea. No podemos trasladarlo a una prisión común porque lo van a matar en menos de lo que creemos. Encárguese de eso, quiero bien custodiado al hombre.

—Sí, señor -asintió el otro agente-

—Con estas pruebas podremos conseguir que ese maldito ruso pague de una vez por todas -comentó el estadounidense- Lleva años operando impunemente, ha metido toneladas de drogas a este país sin que nadie pudiera pararlo pero ya le caímos.

—Por cierto, señor -inquirió el tailandés- La única vez que llevaron a ese sujeto a juicio por estas causas, lo absolvieron de todos los cargos. Recuerdo que ese abogado canadiense llamado Jean Leroy agotó los recursos e instancias y aún así fracasó.

—Lo sé pero mi primer objetivo es conseguir la extradición de Victor Nikiforov y que sea juzgado en este país -respondió el otro- Aquella vez, su juicio se realizó en Rusia y no me sorprende que lo hayan declarado inocente. Debió haber comprado a medio mundo para salir bien librado.

—También hay rumores que afirman que fue ese ruso quien ordenó la muerte de Leroy y no Michele Crispino como se cree.

—Mire Chulanont, tanto Nikiforov como Crispino son la misma basura y no voy a descansar hasta sacarlos de circulación. Los mafiosos como ellos solo pueden terminar de dos maneras...o en una cárcel o en una tumba -afirmó- Bien, siga con lo suyo, agente.

—Sí, señor -contestó el otro y se dirigió a coordinar el traslado de los detenidos-

\---

Michele y Emil habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban conversando tranquilamente, aún sin levantarse de la mesa. Finalmente el italiano decidió hablarle sobre negocios.

—¿Entonces esa es tu propuesta, Mickey? ¿Quieres que mis empresas laven tu dinero? -preguntó el checo fingiendo sorpresa-

—Así es -asintió Crispino- No puedo seguir ocultando mi fortuna bajo tierra, es decir, almacenada en búnkeres y fortalezas. Me conviene más que esté en la bóveda de algún banco pero ya sabes, para que eso ocurra, todo debe estar justificado y probado que el mismo proviene de actividad lícitas y legales.

—Cosa que está completamente lejos de la realidad, ¿cierto? -añadió Nekola con una sonrisa soscarrona- Por cierto, ¿cuál es la actividad que más ingreso te reporta? ¿El tráfico de drogas o la trata de personas?

—No pienso revelar los secretos de mis negocios.

—Si vamos a hacer negocios, no deben haber secretos entre nosotros. ¿Qué pasa, Mickey? ¿Acaso no entramos ya en confianza?

—¿Tú qué crees? -preguntó desafiante- Me extraña que todavía no lo sepas eso que me preguntas, Emil. ¿Cómo es posible? -sonrió- ¿Estuviste husmeando en mi computadora y no obtuviste esa información?

Emil tomó su arma, con eso confirmaba que lo habían descubierto.

—¡Quieto! -advirtió el italiano apuntándolo primero antes que el otro pudiera hacer algún movimiento-

Allí mismo aparecieron unos custodios de Crispino también portando armas con las que apuntaban al checo. Se acercaron a él y lo desarmaron de inmediato.

—¿Pensaste que ibas a salirte con la tuya, no? -dijo el italiano- Todos los comunicadores que dejaste regados por aquí ya fueron identificados y tus llamadas interceptadas. ¡¡¡Eres un maldito espía del infeliz de Victor Nikiforov!!! ¡¡¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado hasta ese punto, asqueroso hijo de perra!!!

Emil simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas, restándole importancia al hecho de haberse visto descubierto y que lo estuvieran apuntando dispuestos a dispararle a la mínima orden de Michele.

Eso había alterado por completo al italiano, quien se acercó a él para propinarle cuantiosos golpes de puño en el rostro y el estómago mientras lo insultaba en su idioma por haberse visto traicionado.

—¡Amárrenlo! -ordenó y los hombres cumplieron de inmediato-

Lo dejaron sentado en esa misma silla que ocupaba y le colocaron unas esposas con los brazos para atrás. Lo dejaron a merced de Michele quien no tuvo mejor idea que seguirlo usando como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo, exigiéndole que hable acerca de su jefe.

Pero Emil solo sonreía al ver como el otro estaba fuera de sus cabales aunque podía sentir, oler y saborear su propia sangre a consecuencia de las heridas producidas por los golpes en su rostro.

—¡¡¡Habla, infeliz, habla maldita sea!!! -gritó para luego jalarlo del cabello hacia atrás y aplicarle más golpes-

—Señor, con todo respeto -intervino uno de los custodios- No se ensucie las manos con este imbécil, deje que nosotros hagamos el trabajo por usted.

—Puedes torturarme hasta la muerte si gustas, Crispino. ¡Jamás voy a decir nada! -murmuró Emil-

Y como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente complicadas a esas alturas, el celular de Emil comenzó a vibrar y Michele se percató de ello. Se lo quitó del bolsillo y al observar en la pantalla leyó un nombre que claramente recordaba a la perfección. Lo atendió sin dudarlo.

—El viejo perro de la familia Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman -respondió Crispino con tono burlón-

—¿¡Quién habla!? -preguntó el ruso todo desesperado-

—Michele Crispino. ¿Quién más, anciano idiota? ¿En serio creyeron que les iba a ser cosa fácil meterme a su matón? ¡Pues no! Ustedes no son tan listos como creyeron.

—¡¡¡Desgraciado!!! -gruñó Feltsman-

—Ahórrese sus insultos y dígale a Victor Nikiforov que tengo reservada una bala especialmente para él y que le llegará en cualquier momento. Ya va siendo hora que ajustemos cuentas -advirtió el italiano- Usted tampoco se va a salvar, maldito viejo. Tiene una deuda pendiente con mi familia y le juro que no descansaré hasta cobrarle la muerte de mi tío Celestino Cialdini.

—¿¡Qué ha hecho con Emil, imbécil!? -preguntó el otro con toda desesperación-

—¡Qué bueno que lo pregunta! -sonrió Michele- Infórmele a Victor que el perro que me envió ya está muerto -giró a ver a Emil y sin siquiera pestañear, apretó el gatillo, dispárandole justo en la cabeza-

Emil Nekola murió en el acto. Yakov colgó de inmediato al escuchar aquel disparo.

—¡¡¡Bastardo!!! -gritó y golpeó la mesa- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Dónde demonios estás, Victor!!!??? -se comenzaba a poner histérico-

Feltsman tomó de nuevo el teléfono y se comunicó de inmediato con el jefe de la Unidad A1 que estaba a cargo de Emil. El ruso se encontraba al tanto de todos los planes pero ahora con la muerte de Emil las cosas cambiaban.

—Señor Feltsman, aquí líder A1 -respondió el hombre-

—Asesinaron a Emil, vuelen todo ya mismo. ¡¡¡Que ese maldito italiano no escape vivo de ahí!!! -exigió-

—A la orden, señor -contestó y colgó para tomar un radiocomunicador- Atención, Unidad A2, cambio de planes por órdenes superiores.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, A1?

—Asesinaron a Emil -dijo con seriedad-

—¡¡¡Malditos hijos de perra!!! -gritó la mujer toda consternada-

—Vamos a entrarles con todo y a volar esa maldita casa. Sus hombres tienen permiso de ingresar, los míos van en camino para apoyar. Adelante, A2, haga lo suyo.

—A1, solicito permiso para recuperar el cuerpo de Emil antes de proceder

—¡¡¡Pero eso es muy riesgoso!!!

—Solo necesito que me cubran un máximo de 10 minutos. Iré personalmente si es necesario pero no deseo que el cuerpo de nuestro mentor vuele en pedazo junto con toda esa mierda.

La noticia cayó como baldazo de agua fría a todos los de esa unidad que escucharon la comunicación.

—¡De ninguna manera! Envíe a sus hombres para que se encarguen de eso. Necesito que tenga el área cubierta desde afuera y que sea quien detone los explosivos. ¿Comprendido, compañera?

—Afirmativo -respondió ella- Se procede entonces. Una vez concluido todo, nos encontramos en la ubicación que designamos al principio. Cambio y fuera.

\---

Mientras una verdadera batalla campal estaba a punto de gestarse en la propiedad de Michele Crispino, en San Petersburgo, quien estaba sumamente nervioso era Yuuri Katsuki por no haber podido contactar a Victor desde la mañana.

Cuando bajaba a la sala, se encontró con Sergei quien estaba allí sentado en un sofá, usando su celular y mostraba una expresión inusualmente seria. Había regresado de la oficina hacía pocos minutos y no se hallaba de buen humor desde que supo que Victor y Yuri se fugaron juntos. Ya estaba por ser la hora de la cena y ellos no regresaban.

—Hola Sergei, ¿Victor y tú regresaron juntos? -preguntó el japonés-

—No, regresé solo.

—¿Has visto a Yurio? Quiero preguntarle si vio a Victor, no lo he podido ubicar desde el mediodía y ya estoy preocupado -explicó-

—Pues no, tampoco lo he visto a él -rodó los ojos-

Y como si se tratara de una casualidad, los susodichos acababan de llegar juntos y según parecía, venían muy contentos y sonrientes. Cuando ingresaron a la sala, vieron a Yuuri y a Sergei, quienes aguardaban allí por ellos.

—¿Nos estaban esperando para cenar? -preguntó Victor y se acercó con intenciones saludar a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla pero éste lo detuvo-

—Victor, ¿se puede saber en dónde estabas? -cuestionó cruzándose de brazos-

—Estaba en la empresa, ¿dónde más? -sonrió- De ahí vengo precisamente.

—¡No mientas! -refutó- Llamé a tu oficina cerca del mediodía, tu asistente me dijo que saliste y anunciaste no regresarías. Además te marqué un montón de veces al celular y lo traías apagado. ¡Quiero una explicación ya!

—¡Yuuri, por favor! Es de muy mal gusto que me hagas estos reclamos delante de las demás personas -se excusó Victor, intentando zafar- Vamos a cenar, ¿sí?

—¡¡¡No!!! -se opuso rotundamente- ¡Te hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondas ya mismo!

Sergei y Yuri se miraron de reojo, era un momento ciertamente incómodo para todos allí. Pero el rubio ya se estaba hartando de la escena de celos de Katsuki y sin pensarlo dos veces ni medir sus palabras, decidió intervenir.

—Ya Victor, dile la verdad de una maldita vez por todas -dijo Yuri- O mejor, se lo diré yo...

—¡Yuri! -exclamó su amante-

—Vitya y yo estuvimos juntos y revolcándonos toda la tarde en la suite presidencial de un lujoso hotel en las afueras de San Petersburgo. ¡La pasamos tan bien! -sonrió soberbio- ¿Respondida tu pregunta, cerdito?


	26. Diferencias

Ninguno de los presentes podía dar crédito a las palabras que Yuri acababa de pronunciar. Las desconcertadas miradas se posaron sobre el rubio, quien se mostraba de lo más despreocupado y sin un ápice de vergüenza había admitido que estuvo todo ese día en compañía de Victor y no solo eso, también dijo abiertamente que se había acostado con él.

Sin embargo, a Victor pareció no importarle mucho aquello. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír como de costumbre y negó con la cabeza. Por su parte, Sergei se puso algo nervioso temiendo que las cosas se explotraran allí mismo, ya que Yuuri quedó estupefacto y antes de eso no se había molestado en ocultar su repentina desconfianza y en exteriorizar sus celos.

El mayor de los Nikiforov se caracajeó, dejando al japonés todavía más confundido.

—¿Por qué te ríes, eh? -cuestionó Yuri- ¿Acaso vas a negarlo?

—¡Dios, Yuri! Ya me duelen las costillas de tanta risa -respondió Victor- ¿Qué va a pensar Yuuri? Primero cree que eras novio de Sergei y ahora que te acuestas conmigo. ¡Toda una familia incestuosa al parecer!

—Definitivamente no entiendo el sentido del humor de los rusos -dijo Yuuri, se había convencido de aquello fue una broma un tanto bizarra-

—¡Argh! ¡Váyanse al diablo! -expresó el rubio lleno de ira y se abrió paso para subir a su habitación-

—Quédate Yuri, vamos a cenar -pidió Victor aún riendo-

El chico detuvo sus pasos solo para voltear a ver a su amante con una expresión que dejaba ver todo la rabia que le tenía. No respondió, simplemente le enseñó el dedo medio y siguió su camino.

Victor vio hacia su hermano menor al sentir la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba. Sergei no podía creer lo hábil que era el otro para zafar de ese tipo de situaciones con una tremenda facilidad y lo peor de todo es que los demás acababan creyéndole.

—Al parecer, Yuri no quiere comer -comentó Vitya- En ese caso, vamos a cenar nosotros que estoy hambriento! -dijo y pretendió ir hacia el comedor-

Solo que en ese momento, Yakov se apersonó en el lugar al escuchar voces. Estaba desesperado por comunicarle a Victor todo en cuanto había ocurrido en su ausencia, era evidente que todavía no estaba al tanto de la adversa situación.

—Vitya... -lo llamó-

Cuando Victor lo vio, pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con él aunque no le prestó real importancia.

—¿Nos acompañas a cenar, Yakov? -preguntó restándole importancia-

—No...y creo que tú deberás cenar luego -respondió el otro- Estuve intentando localizarte. Tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo, es urgente.

—¡Vamos, hombre! Lo único urgente ahora es el hambre que traigo encima -contestó-

—Dieron de baja a Emil -soltó Yakov de manera repentina-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué!!!??? -se exaltó el albino- ¡¡¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!!! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡¡¡Habla Yakov, maldita sea!!! -lo tomó de la ropa y comenzó a zarandearlo como un desquiciado-

Yuuri y Sergei se volvieron a ver a Victor, quien estaba perdiendo los estribos y vociferando explicaciones por parte del viejo.

—Crispino lo descubrió todo -respondió el hombre por lo bajo-

—¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!! -gritó Nikiforov- ¡¡¡Voy a matarlo, juro que no va a quedar rastro suyo cuando acabe con él!!!

—¿Qué sucede, Victor? -preguntó Yuuri todo preocupado-

—¡¡¡Nada!!! -contestó Victor viéndolo con odio- ¡¡¡Nada que sea de tu incumbencia!!!

—Yakov, ven aquí de inmediato -ordenó y se marchó con prisa hacia su despacho-

—Ni se les ocurra venir -advirtió Yakov a los otros dos y fue tras Victor-

Sergei suspiró pesadamente. Claro que no iba a ir a importunar a su hermano en esa situación; sabía que cuando se ponía de esa forma era porque las cosas salieron de su control y algo verdaderamente malo acaeció. Además al escucharlo proferir amenazas de esa índole, suponía que alguien le estaba causando graves problemas.

En tanto Katsuki se hallaba perplejo, era la primera vez que Victor le levantaba la voz y le veía de un modo tan horrible. Sintió algo de miedo y le costaba creer que su esposo pudiera tornarse tan explosivo y violento en cuestión de segundos.

—Al final parece que solo quedamos nosotros -comentó Yuuri- Pediré que nos sirvan.

—No -respondió Sergei- Ya se me pasó el hambre, tendrás que cenar solo. Lo siento -se excusó y se retiró, necesitaba hablar con Yuri-

\---

En esos momentos, en Italia, las cosas estaban realmente tensas. El equipo que acompañó a Emil Nekola en el fracasado operativo para asesinar a Michele Crispino se había enfrentado al personal de seguridad del mafioso italiano.

Un impresionante enfrentamiento tuvo lugar en la propiedad de Crispino. La balacera duró alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que los intrusos lograron acabar con todos los custodios que guardiaban el sitio y posteriormente se metieron a la residencia para rescatar el cadáver de Emil.

Sin embargo, los enviados de la Bratva fallaron en el intento de matar al italiano ya que éste fue alertado a tiempo y un helicóptero llegó rápidamente para sacarlo de ese lugar, por más que los infiltrados hicieron todo lo posible por detener el vehículo aéreo.

Tras eso, el equipo que respondía a las órdenes de Nikiforov hizo explosionar esa casa con el fin de borrar todo rastro que los pudiera incriminar en aquel suceso. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía, los bomberos y la prensa se hicieran presentes en el lugar.

Afortunadamente las unidades rusas pudieron escapar prontamente por carretera y salieron de la ciudad movilizándose en furgonetas. Los jefes de las unidades dieron la orden de detenerse en las cercanías de un bosque mientras ellos discutían lo que harían.

Uno de los hombres que formaba parte de esas unidades y oficiaba de francotirador, interrumpió a los líderes A1 y A2, quienes hablaban en privado y observaban con pesar el cuerpo sin vida de Emil bajo una manta mortuoria en la carrocería de una de las furgonetas.

—Yakov exigió nuestra presencia en San Petersburgo pasado mañana. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? -comentó el líder A1 a su compañera con cierta aprensión-

—Ni modo, tendremos que enfrentar lo que venga -respondió la mujer- No pudimos completar la misión con éxito, ese italiano imbécil se nos escapó y nos dejó en ridículo. Discúlpanos, Emil, de seguro te sentirías avergonzado de nosotros.

—Disculpen, señores -interrumpió el hombre- Supongo querrán que alguien haga el trabajo sucio -se acercó a ellos trayendo consigo una pala-

—¿Qué demonios está diciendo? -cuestionó el jefe A1 viendo al dependiente de su unidad con recelo-

—Hay que enterrarlo cuanto antes -señaló a Emil- Este lugar es adecuado.

—¡Deme eso! -gritó la mujer y arrebató la pala al hombre-

—¿Entonces no lo piensan enterrar? -preguntó-

—¡Lárguese! -ordenó ella-

El hombre volteó para marcharse pero la líder A2 lo siguió y le estampó un tremendo palazo en la espalda, haciendo que el sujeto cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, quejándose del dolor ante la perpleja mirada de todos sus compañeros que vieron lo ocurrido a cierta distancia.

—¿Pero por qué me golpea? -preguntó el afectado-

—Porque es una completa falta de respeto a la memoria de Emil -respondió ella y arrojó la pala al piso- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo se le ocurre que lo iremos a enterrar aquí en una fosa común!!!??? -gritó y fue hacia él con intenciones de agarrarlo a golpes pero su compañero A1 lo detuvo-

—¡Levántese y lárguese ya! -ordenó el jefe A1 a su subordinado quien a duras penas se puso de pie y se marchó-

\---

En ese momento, Yakov ponía a Victor al tanto de todo en cuanto ocurrió en Italia con Emil como también en Estados Unidos con el importante cargamento que fue decomisado. El albino no podía creer que todo se le estuviera yendo al infierno, encendió un cigarrillo para intentar calmar sus tensiones mientras analizaba cautelosamente todo aquello.

—¿Sabes que es lo que me parece más increíble de todo esto? ¡¡¡Qué estoy apenas fuera medio día y todo se va a la mierda!!!

—Traté de ubicarte por todos los medios posibles pero apagaste el celular y diste la expresa orden de no ser molestado -respondió Feltsman- ¿Justo hoy te dieron ganas de desaparecer para ir a follar con tu amante?

—Necesitaba un tiempo con Yuri, se lo debía -explicó- Ya también estoy harto de todo esto -suspiró- Lo extrañaba demasiado, ¿o acaso vas a cuestionarme eso también? Por mucho que desprecies a Yuri, sabes que es la persona más importante de mi vida.

—Hablas de ese modo tan sentimental y siento tanto asco -contestó Yakov- Enfócate en lo que realmente importa ahora, ¿quieres? ¡¡¡Crispino escapó y esos malditos norteamericanos nos incautaron todo!!! ¡¡¡Es una pérdida que nos perjudica bastante!!!

Victor apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en frente, observó a Yakov con una completa indiferencia.

—Vitya, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que me odies el resto de tu vida? -preguntó el hombre mayor-

—Dime.

—Todos tenemos un punto débil y el tuyo está ahí, justo en tu corazón -lo señaló- Y puede que alguna vez te hayan metido balas en el cuerpo pero eso definitivamente no ha sido tan fatal para ti como aquel que tuvo la osadía de meterse en tu corazón. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Claro que lo entendía a la perfección pero odiaba tener que escucharlo porque sabía que todo eso era verdad.

—Ya mejor para con eso -contestó molesto-

—Te considero un hijo y por eso te hablo así -prosiguió Yakov- Esa debilidad va a acabar matándote y lo sabes.

El albino sentía un nudo en la garganta, se puso de pie abruptamente y dio la espalda al hombre, fingiendo servirse un trago. Se bebió el whisky de golpe, intentando ahogar de esa manera aquello que lo mortificaba.

—¿Ordenaste a los líderes de las unidades que llevó Emil que volvieran? -preguntó Nikiforov-

—Desde luego. Estarán en Rusia pasado mañana -confirmó Yakov-

—Entonces diles que vengan aquí a primera hora. Seré yo quien se entrevistará con ellos -ordenó-

—Como ordenes, Vitya.

\---

En medio de un arrebato, Sergei tuvo el atrevimiento de irrumpir en la habitación de Yuri. No podía evitar sentirse molesto por lo que había ocurrido y necesitaba sacárselo o de lo contrario no iba a poder estar en paz el resto de la noche.

Había aprovechado que Victor se hallaba ocupado con lo suyo y fue a la recámara ajena, provocando el enojo de Yuri que ya se hallaba bastante enardecido desde antes.

—Entonces sí era verdad -dijo el albino con reproche-

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas. ¡Pasaste la tarde con Victor!

—Sí -espetó el rubio-

—¿¡Sí!? ¿Y lo admites así sin más?

—Lo admití hasta delante del cerdo. ¿Qué no escuchaste? -respondió Yuri ya muy fastidiado-

Sergei lo observó con indignación.

—¿Entonces ya lo perdonaste? ¿Tan pronto se te olvida todas las cosas que te hace y te vas a la cama con él como si nada? -cuestionó-

—¡¡¡Oye, basta!!! -contestó Yuri agitando los brazos- ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Con qué derecho me haces estos reclamos? ¡Que yo sepa no te debo explicación alguna!

—No logro comprender cómo es que puedes seguir creyendo en las mentiras y promesas de Victor. ¿Por qué Yuri? ¡Sabes de lo que es capaz y aún así lo pasas por alto!

—Sergei, cierra la boca -gruñó-

—Comparte su vida y su cama con otro hombre y a ti solo te da las migajas de su tiempo y su compañía. ¿Cómo aceptas que te toque y que te bese? ¿Cómo te entregas a él sabiendo que hace lo mismo con su esposo? ¿¡Acaso vales tan poco como para conformarte con las sobras!?

—¡¡¡Tú sabes nada!!! -gritó exasperado- ¡¡¡Cállate, maldita sea!!!

—Victor ya ha aceptado darme mi herencia y de hecho, ya puedo disponer de ella. ¿Por qué no mandas todo al diablo y nos vamos juntos? Piénsalo...podemos darnos una gran vida, recorriendo el mundo juntos, lejos de toda esta porquería.

—¿Y tú crees que Victor nos la dejará fácil? Ni bien salgamos por esa puerta, vamos a tener a un montón de matones detrás de nosotros. Parece que no conoces a tu hermano. ¡¡¡No seas estúpido, Sergei!!!

—No, lo que sucede es que tú no lo quieres dejar. ¡Te aferras a una relación insana y dañina! -exclamó a regañadientes- ¡Te aferras un hombre que no le importa nada más que sus propios intereses! ¿Por qué lo haces, eh?

Yuri no podía evitar que le dolieran aquellas palabras pero también sabía sobre los sentimientos de ese chico hacia él y no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse.

—¿Por qué lo hago? ¡¡¡Porque amo a Victor!!! Y sí, sé perfectamente lo que es, lo que hace, lo que piensa y aún así lo amo y quiero quedarme a su lado -respondió con total seguridad- Ya no falta mucho tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

—Es decir, ¿estás esperando que Victor maté a Yuuri Katsuki para recuperar tu lugar como su pareja? ¿Ese demente ya te convenció que es muy natural ir por la vida asesinando a otras personas o usándolas y desechándolas?

—Mira, desde que vi a ese cerdo lo quise muerto y me alegra saber que su hora está llegando -sonrió de lado- ¿Y sabes qué? Me gustaría ser yo quien le dé el tiro de gracia.

—¡No puedo creer que Victor te haya metido esas ideas tan macabras! -suspiró- Aún así no puedo culparte del todo pero me siento impactado al comprobar que ya eres casi como él.

—Ese ya es problema tuyo. ¿Quién te mandó a poner tus ojos en mí? ¡¡¡No me conoces en lo más mínimo y estoy muy lejos de ser lo que tú crees!!!

—¿Entonces no aceptas escapar conmigo? -preguntó Sergei-

—¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Mi lugar es aquí con Vitya, a ver si lo entiendes de una vez.

—¿Ah sí? Vamos a ver cuanto tarda él en romperte el corazón de nuevo... -contestó molesto-

—¡¡¡Pues vamos a ver cuánto tardo yo en romperte la cara si sigues hablando estupideces!!! -amenazó Plisetsky-

—¡¡¡Pues vamos a ver cuanto tiempo más te dura tu amado Victor con vida!!! ¿Sabes que ha recibido cuantiosas amenazas de muerte últimamente? Tiene a un montón de enemigos que lo quieren dar de baja y créeme que no me extrañaría que tenga el mismo final que tuvieron mis padres.

Yuri se puso pálido al escuchar semejante cosa. No estaba al tanto de eso para nada aunque también dudaba un poco de la veracidad de ese tema, si había algo muy propio de los Nikiforov ese era el don de manipular las mentes ajenas como les viniera en gana.

—¡Ya cállate, Sergei!

—¿Sabes qué, Yuri? Un día me voy a cansar de rogarte y créeme...te va a doler.

—Pues a ver si te apuras -fue hacia su puerta y la abrió- ¡Vete, no te soporto más!

Sergei no lo dudó un solo instante, lo observó con disgusto y abandonó con prisa la habitación ajena. Al dejar el lugar, Yuri cerró la puerta con toda violencia, temblando de la rabia que sentía.

—Idiota -murmuró-

\---

Luego de un par de días, los líderes de las unidades de operaciones A1 y A2 llegaron San Petersburgo y ya se encontraban en la mansión Nikiforov a primera hora de la mañana, entrevistándose cara a cara con Victor.

Nikiforov se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio y tenía a los otros justo frente a él, ambos se hallaban impecable y elegantemente trajeados. Lejos de parecer un par de asesinos, fácilmente pasaban por diplomáticos o empresarios.

En el fondo, los compañeros temían enfrentarse al máximo jefe para quien trabajaban. Pensaban que quizás no saldrían vivos de allí por haber fracasado en la misión que les fue encomendada pero luego se dieron cuenta que eran meras presunciones; Victor Nikiforov no quería matarlos personalmente.

—Quiero agradecerles por el gran desempeño que tuvieron -sonrió- Sé que ustedes han sido los subordinados más leales y eficaces de Emil Nekola. Supieron manejar la situación con precisión y demostraron ser altamente capaces de llenar mis expectativas.

—Gracias, señor -respondieron al unísono los colegas-

—Me alegra que pudieran recuperar el cuerpo de Emil y con él las cápsulas donde guardó las tarjetas de memoria con la información de ese bastardo -comentó Victor- Fue muy inteligente de su parte, estoy sorprendido. Pensó en absolutamente todo.

Victor se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta una caja fuerte que tenía ahí cerca.

—Disculpe, señor Nikiforov -dijo la líder A2- Mi compañero y yo deseamos regresar a Italia y completar la misión. Crispino pudo haberse escapado en esa ocasión pero no correrá con la misma suerte de nuevo, se lo podemos garantizar.

—Así es, señor -secundó el jefe A1- Usted da la orden y nosotros volveremos allá. Le traeremos la cabeza de Crispino como trofeo -sonrió- Juramos vengar a Emil y no vamos a descansar hasta lograrlo. Permítanos regresar, por favor.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, señores -sonrió el albino- Ahora les tengo otra misión -volvió al escritorio y colocó frente a sus empleados una considerable cantidad de dinero, eran varios fajos anchos y los apiló en dos partes-

—¿Usted dirá? -preguntó A1, estaba intrigado-

—Tengo entendido que los restos de Emil fueron cremados -afirmó Nikiforov- Pues bien, llevarán la urna con sus cenizas a República Checa, van a mandar oficiarle un funeral digno y por último, van a dejar ese dinero a la familia Nekola. Cuando acaben con eso, regresarán a Rusia y Yakov les informará cual será su siguiente misión.

—A la orden, señor -contestaron-

—Bien, pueden retirarse -dijo Victor- Tengan buen viaje.

Los jefes de unidad se despidieron de Victor. Se sentían ciertamente aliviados porque salieron muy bien librados de todo aquello, ahora tenían algo que cumplir de inmediato. Mientras iban saliendo de aquel despacho, la mujer se fijó en la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su compañero aunque más bien tenía una sonrisa medio tonta.

—¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó por lo bajo mientras se caminaban por un pasillo-

—Victor Nikiforov es el hombre más guapo e impresionante que vi en mi vida -respondió- Lo teníamos ahí en frente y sentía que estaba delante de una celebridad -suspiró- No miento si te digo que quería lanzarme sobre él, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo admiro.

—Conociéndote, puedo asegurar que querías hacer mucho más que eso -comentó ella, sonriendo de forma acusadora-

—Ya me descubriste -guiñó el ojo-

Cuando los compañeros llegaron al recibidor de la mansión, se encontraron allí con Sergei y con Yuri, quienes estaban aguardando a Victor para ir todos juntos a la empresa. Cuando el jefe de la unidad A1 los vio, se quitó los anteojos oscuros para observar atentamente al joven albino.

—Buenos días -lo saludó enseñándole una amable sonrisa-

—Buenos días -respondió Sergei, devolviéndole la sonrisa un tanto sonrojado-

—¡A1, camina! Debemos irnos -susurró su compañera y lo empujó levemente al notar que cierto joven rubio los estaba mirando con ojos asesinos-

Los jefes de unidades salieron de la mansión con prisa y subieron al vehículo que les habían asignado y ahí de nuevo, la mujer notó a su compañero aún más sonriente que antes.

—¡Dios, Sergei Nikiforov me saludó!

—Eres increíble. ¿Cómo se te ocurre coquetear con el hermano del jefe? -lo reprendió- ¡Y quien lo saludó fuiste tú!

—Sí, pero él me devolvió el saludo. ¡¡¡Qué chico tan hermoso!!! Es idéntico a su hermano mayor. ¡Tan sexy y bello! ¿Lo viste?

—Sí, lo vi claramente. Como también vi que el otro chico estaba a punto de sacar un arma y regalarnos unos buenos balazos.

—¡Ese también estaba precioso! -exclamó- Viviría feliz en esa mansión con todos esos hombres guapos y sensuales.

—¡Ay, ya vas a empezar! -respondió ella rodando los ojos- Tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que nos encomendaron, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, sí, claro que entendí -le enseñó una sonrisa exagerada-

—Ya lo creo, A1. Ya lo creo... -el auto dejó el predio de la residencia Nikiforov-

Sin embargo, Yuri había quedado bastante molesto por lo que había presenciado. Seguía allí con Sergei esperando a Victor para partir. El menor de los Nikiforov también mostraba una sonrisita extraña.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa de idiota? ¿Ya adquiriste costumbres del cerdo o qué? -cuestionó-

—No estoy sonriendo -se puso serio por fin-

—Sí, lo estás -refutó Yuri- ¿Fue acaso por qué te saludó ese tonto?

—¡Claro que no! Yo solo fui amable y le devolví el saludo -se defendió Sergei-

—¡Vaya! ¿Ahora resulta que eres la persona más amable y educada del mundo? Pues para que lo sepas, esos dos que acaban de irse son mercenarios de Victor.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces te gustó ese sujeto? ¡No sabía que te gustara un asesino! El otro día me estabas reclamando como niñita miedosa cuando dije que quería ser yo quien acabe con el cerdo y te pusiste a decir una sarta de estupideces.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Acaso estás celoso por que ese hombre me saludó?

—No solo te saludó, tonto. ¡¡¡Estaba coqueteando contigo!!!

—Y si fuera así, ¿te importa? -Sergei sonrió y lo vio acusadoramente-

—¿Por qué debería importarme? -respondió-

—Solo admite que estás celoso -lo desafió- ¿Te molesta que pueda interesarme en alguien más?

—¡¡¡Jódete, Sergei, jódete!!!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten? -preguntó Victor llegando por fin allí-

—¡¡¡Porque ustedes, los Nikiforov, son unos imbéciles!!! -respondió Yuri y salió enfadado de allí a toda prisa-

—¿Y ahora qué le hice? -preguntó Victor a su hermano-

—Nada, ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde -sonrió Sergei-

—Soy el jefe por si no te diste cuenta y puedo llegar a la hora que se me antoje -contestó el mayor-

—Como el jefe que eres, debes enseñar a tus empleados con el ejemplo -respondió el otro con falsa seriedad-

Cuando abordaron el auto que los llevaría a la empresa, el celular de Sergei comenzó a sonar.

—¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo el joven albino y tomó la llamada-

Yuri lo miró disimuladamente al ver como se le iluminaba el rostro y eso solo lo hizo enfadar todavía más, Victor por su parte sentía más curiosidad.

—¡Claro que estoy disponible! -contestó Sergei al misterioso llamador- Envíame tu ubicación, pediré permiso en el trabajo e iré para allá -sonrió- Bien, te veo como en una hora. ¡Adiós! -colgó-

—¡Pero cuánta efusividad! -exclamó Victor-

—Lo siento, tendré que ausentarme hoy -se excusó Sergei-

—Haz lo que gustes pero se te descontará el día completo -bromeó el mayor-

—No hay problema con eso.

—¿Entonces te quedas? No creo que quieras ir a tu cita con traje de oficina, a menos que le quieras hacer creer que eres un ejecutivo -comentó Victor-

—Eso da igual aunque sí me llevaré el auto deportivo.

—Bien. Ten cuidado -advirtió el mayor-

—Nos vemos luego -respondió Sergei y bajó del vehículo-

Yuri sintió ganas de bajar detrás de Sergei pero no tenía excusa alguna.

—¿Y lo vas a dejar ir así? ¿Sin pedirle explicaciones? -cuestionó Yuri-

—¡Dios, Yuri! ¡Sergei ya no es un niño! Además lo siguen los guardaespaldas, no hay problema con eso.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién irá a encontrarse? -preguntó-

—No lo sé pero todo parece indicar que será con alguien que le interesa bastante.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el joven Plisetsky y lo peor es que no comprendía del todo bien porque le molestaba tanto que Sergei fuera a encontrarse con alguien.

—¡¡¡Me las va a pagar ese idiota!!! -susurró-

\---

En ese momento, en Estados Unidos, el agente Leo de la Iglesia se encontraba discutiendo con su colega Phichit Chulanont y éste estaba tratando de persuadirlo para evitar que cometiera una locura.

—Cuando los superiores lo descubran, vamos a meternos en un problema gigante -advirtió el hombre de origen tailandés-

—¡Qué sea lo que tenga que ser! Viajaré a Rusia esta misma noche, me infiltraré en la residencia de Victor Nikiforov. Una vez allí, lo mataré yo mismo...ya está decidido.


	27. Planes

Aquella mañana, como ya parecía costumbre, Yuuri Katsuki se hallaba completamente desanimado. Seguía con su estado depresivo y no pensaba reincorporarse aún a sus actividades laborales. Además de todo, algo que lo tenía bastante afectado era la manera en la que Victor lo había tratado el día anterior.

Estaba muy pensativo. Aunque ya era media mañana, él seguía en la cama y no tenía intenciones de salir de ahí; estaba tendido boca abajo y abrazando su almohada.

—Mari -susurró al verse invadido por los fugaces recuerdos de su hermana, sintiéndose tentado a llorar una vez más por el mismo motivo, solo que sus intenciones fueron truncadas cuando escuchó que llamaron a su puerta- ¡Adelante! -respondió, componiéndose para luego quedar sentado en la cama y a la expectativa-

—Buenos días, señor -lo saludó Otabek Altin, quien traía consigo una bandeja- Le traigo el desayuno.

—Buenos días -respondió el otro con cierta timidez aunque ciertamente sorprendido por lo que veía- ¿Por qué te estás encargando de cosas que no te corresponden? -preguntó al custodio mientras éste dejaba la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa cercana-

Otabek se acercó a Yuuri y lo observó con cierto pesar, realmente le preocupaba verlo así.

—Disculpe si lo estoy importunando. Es que ya son más de las 10 de la mañana y usted no ha salido de su habitación.

—Tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo -contestó Katsuki-

—Permítame -dijo el kazajo y se dirigió a abrir un poco las cortinas de la recámara-

—Últimamente estás viniendo a despertarme y a traerme el desayuno todos los días.

—¿Le molesta que lo haga?

Katsuki negó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios con fuerza antes de animarse a alzar la mirada y observar a su interlocutor.

—Al contrario, me da mucho gusto -contestó- Muchas gracias por hacerlo, Beka -se sonrojó ni bien se escuchó a sí mismo referirse con tanta familiaridad a su guardaespaldas-

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Perdone el atrevimiento pero no me gusta verlo de esa manera, así tan decaído como ha estado últimamente -explicó el otro- Dígame, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Sí -sonrió un poco- Quédate a hacerme compañía mientras desayuno.

—Con mucho gusto, señor.

\---

Tras los incidentes ocurridos en Nápoles, donde un grupo tipo comando enviado por la _Bratva_ atacó y destruyó por completo una propiedad perteneciente a Michele Crispino, con el fin de recuperar el cuerpo de su líder Emil Nekola y de paso asesinar al mafioso italiano, sin embargo éste último logró escapar y ahora se hallaba oculto en un sitio secreto de máxima seguridad junto con su familia.

El hombre estaba furioso. Todo lo que tenía en mente era eliminar a Victor Nikiforov de una vez por todas y para ello, se encontraba reunido con uno de sus empleados de confianza, el jefe de seguridad que se encargaría de coordinar aquello que le producía tanto afán.

El ruso y el italiano mantenían una tensa rivalidad desde hace años por el dominio del mercado europeo en cuanto a operaciones ilegales. En varias ocasiones intentaron eliminarse mutuamente sin éxito hasta el momento.

Desde que Michele descubrió que aquel checo, que se hizo su amante, era en realidad un espía enviado por Nikiforov para matarlo, juró que iría finalmente a quitar del camino a su competidor. Ya que no solamente lo había humillado, también le había robado información directa de su computadora personal.

—Ahora sí la guerra contra Nikiforov está abiertamente declarada -comentó Crispino- Se atrevió a atacarme de manera frontal y casi logra su cometido de matarme. Pero para su desgracia sigo con vida y juro que se lo voy a devolver cuando menos se lo espere y será por partida doble -sonrió- ¿Qué tan factible sería enviarle nuestras balas hasta su propia casa?

—Difícil pero no imposible, señor -respondió el hombre-

—¿Tienes la información que te pedí antes? -preguntó el otro-

—Sí, señor. Permítame -apagó las luces de esa oficina y encendió el proyector-

El jefe de seguridad de Michele tomó asiento y comenzó a pasar diversas imágenes de Victor cuando descendía de vehículos o cuando ingresaba y salía de diferentes recintos. Siempre se hallaba rodeado de cuantiosos guardaespaldas distribuidos por todas partes y en casos más extremos, tenía ubicados a francotiradores en lugares estratégicos.

Luego de pasar como una veintena de fotografías de Victor rodeado de sus custodios en distintas ocasiones, en la pantalla apareció un diagrama donde mostraban imágenes del personal clave en el sistema de seguridad que rodeaba al ruso.

—Sabemos que Victor Nikiforov es el rostro visible de los rusos pero en realidad Yakov Feltsman es el cerebro de esa organización -dijo Michele al ver que en algunas fotos Yakov acompañaba a Victor-

—¿Quiere que eliminemos al anciano también? -preguntó el hombre-

—A Yakov lo quiero aquí -afirmó- Voy a darme el gusto de despellejarlo personalmente. Mi familia aún no ha cobrado venganza por la muerte de mi tío Celestino y yo voy a encargarme de hacerlo finalmente. Ese viejo es el que coordina absolutamente todo lo que rodea a Nikiforov, desde los negocios ilícitos hasta la seguridad de toda su gente aunque ahora están algo debilitados por haber perdido a Emil Nekola y esa es una gran ventaja.

—Señor, ¿no cree que hayan reemplazado ya al checo? Victor Nikiforov no se dará el lujo de quedarse sin un jefe de operaciones -comentó el otro- Más ahora que su cargamento fue incautado en los Estados Unidos, las agencias antidrogas de ese país lo tienen en la mira.

—Tienes razón pero también es muy difícil que reemplacen tan rápido a un tipo como -adujo Crispino- Él era quizás el más importante entre los jefes de operaciones que cuidan a Victor; de hecho, fue Emil el que organizó el sistema de seguridad actual de ese imbécil.

—¿Se refiere a los _"Grupos A"_?

—Así es. Por cierto, ¿ya tenemos identificados a todos los de esa élite?

—No, señor. Lo que sabemos de los _"Grupos A"_ es que son cinco en total. Cada líder de grupo lleva por nombre clave una "A" más un número identificatorio y cada unidad cuenta con aproximadamente 20 a 30 hombres.

—Has visto el desastre que me dejaron, ¿no? -bufó el italiano- Ese bastardo nos envió a sus mejores sicarios; en verdad es un milagro que haya salido de allí con vida.

—Hemos identificado plenamente a los líderes de las Unidades A1, A2 y A3, nos faltan identificar a los dos restantes -comentó el hombre- Estas personas ofician ocasionalmente de custodios de Nikiforov pero más bien se dedican a hacer el trabajo sucio a gran escala. Son asesinos profesionales y la lealtad que poseen es incuestionable.

Mientras el jefe de seguridad del italiano comentaba eso, en la pantalla aparecían las fotografías de los líderes, A1 y A2, que eran un hombre y una mujer respectivamente y fueron quienes ayudaron a Emil. También salió la imagen de otro más, denominado líder A3 que era un hombre.

—¿Así que Victor tiene a también mujeres entre sus matones? -se cruzó de brazos- ¡Eso es nuevo! Generalmente estas cosas son trabajos para hombres.

—Debe tener muy buenas razones. Hay que admitir que Nikiforov es un hombre muy inteligente aunque hasta el momento solo sabemos de la líder A2. La hemos investigado y es una experta en armas de guerra y detonadores, como gran admiradora de Emil Nekola, se puede decir aprendió muy bien de él. Pero no descartamos que puedan haber más gatilleras en ese círculo.

Michele exhaló con fuerza. Pudo ver que Victor estaba muy bien protegido y no sería nada fácil llegar hasta él.

—La residencia Nikiforov está custodiada por un número de individuos que desconocemos aún -comentó el otro sujeto- Pero eso sí, tenemos las identidades de las personas que viven allí -empezó a pasar nuevas fotografías-

—A ese chico lo conozco. Es Yuri Plisetsky, el amante favorito de ese desgraciado -sonrió de lado- ¿Todavía vive con él?

—Sí, señor -asintió- También está este hombre, Yuuri Katsuki, el empresario japonés que es esposo de Nikiforov.

—¿Así que el muy libertino hijo de puta se da el lujo de vivir con el esposo y el amante bajo el mismo techo? -comentó el italiano rodando los ojos- ¡En verdad es una rata inmunda!

—Y desde hace relativamente poco, en esa casa también vive este otro joven. Su nombre es Sergei Nikiforov.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si ese es Victor! ¿Cómo que Sergei Nikiforov? -exclamó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa- ¡¡¡Me estás enseñando una fotografía de Victor de años atrás!!!

—No, señor -refutó- Este joven es el hermano menor de Victor Nikiforov, se llama Sergei, tiene actualmente 18 años y regresó a Rusia después de haber vivido por mucho tiempo en Suiza.

—¿Cómo es que nunca supe de la existencia de ese chico? -se cuestionó-

—Lo mantuvieron oculto por años, con otra identidad y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se fugó y volvió a Rusia por su cuenta. Ahora trabaja en una de las compañías legales de su hermano y vive en esa misma casa -informó el hombre-

—¡Vaya sorpresa! -sentenció Crispino- Bien, creo que con estos elementos podemos empezar a trazar un buen plan para deshacernos de Victor y de todos los que tengan una relación cercana a él. Los quiero muertos a todos, ¿entendido?

—Y así será, señor.

\---

Después de aquella llamada que Sergei recibió y que tanto hizo enojar a Yuri, el joven albino decidió no ir a la empresa sino quedarse en la casa y cambiarse para acudir a ver a aquella persona. Por alguna razón se encontraba bastante entusiasmado y demoró más de lo que pensaba en arreglarse pero cuando terminó finalmente, quedó conforme con el resultado. 

Había pedido que le tuvieran listo uno de los vehículos deportivos más lujosos que poseía Victor, ya que tenía ganas de impresionar a su cita.

Condujo hasta el fastuoso hotel donde se hallaba la persona en cuestión aunque detrás de él venía otro vehículo, en donde se desplazaban los guardaespaldas que tenía asignados por cualquier eventualidad.

Una vez en el lugar, se anunció y los recepcionistas le indicaron que lo esperaban en una suite. Cuando le dieron el número de la habitación, se dirigió con cierta prisa para allá. No podía ocultar su sonrisa de emoción. Tuvo suerte de tomar un elevador vacío y mientras éste lo llevaba al vigésimo piso, aprovechó para verse al espejo que tenía allí, se arregló un poco el cabello de nuevo y se acomodó la ropa.

—¡Wow! Creo que hasta yo me enamoraría de mí si me viera por ahí -sonrió-

Cuando finalmente llegó, tomó aire y dejó el ascensor para buscar la suite que le dijeron.

—Mmm...732... -murmuró- Ahí está -quedó frente a esa puerta un momento hasta que tocó-

Escuchó unos pasos hacia ahí y a los segundos, ahí lo tenía frente a frente por fin. El otro tampoco podía ocultar su sonrisa y antes de decir una sola palabra, tomó a Sergei del brazo para conducirlo dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Sin siquiera dignarse a saludarlo, el ocupante de la habitación tomó al albino del rostro y se acercó a besarlo con suavidad siendo inicialmente correspondido. Luego el otro lo rodeó por la cintura con intenciones de acorralarlo contra una pared y profundizar aquel beso pero Sergei decidió apartarse de él, sintiéndose algo acalorado.

—Cuando menos dime hola, ¿no? -encogió los hombros-

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú te marchaste sin despedirte de mí, pequeño ladronzuelo de diamantes. Ahora estamos iguales, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo siento mucho, Chris -respondió- No me dejaste opción, tuve que recurrir a eso para poder irme de Suiza. Tú solo estabas dándome largas con el tema de mi regreso y yo ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Pero no te preocupes, voy a devolvértelos -sonrió- Ya tengo mi herencia a disposición y te daré esas joyas de vuelta.

—Por mí no hay problema -sonrió el suizo- ¿Pero tuviste que llevarte las joyas de mi madre? ¡Hubieras visto como se puso cuando se dio cuenta! Hasta tuvo un pico de presión alta la pobre.

—En verdad, lamento haberles causado tantos problemas.

—No lamentas nada, Sergei -afirmó el otro levantando una ceja- Eres tan cínico e irreverente como tu hermano.

—¿Por qué decidiste hospedarte en este hotel y no fuiste a nuestra casa? -preguntó el joven ruso- Eres como de la familia.

—¿Cómo crees? Supe lo que ocurrió con la cuñada de Victor y no iba a ir a importunarles.

—Créeme que a Victor ese asunto le importa poco menos que una mierda -comentó- Si fuera por él, iba a dar una fiesta y todo pero tiene que guardar las apariencias.

—Espera...no me digas que él...--

Sergei asintió y Chris entendió a la perfección de que se había tratado aquello.

—¿Por qué ya no me sorprende nada de lo que hace Victor?

—Porque también lo conoces muy bien -respondió el chico- Pero bueno, ¿entonces viniste a traerme las cosas que dejé abandonadas en tu casa cuando me fui?

—Así es aunque en realidad esa fue una mera excusa -se acercó a él y quedaron de pie frente a frente- No pensé que iría a extrañarte tanto desde que te marchaste de Suiza.

El joven albino lo observó con cierta sorpresa y sin poder ocultar su rubor. Claramente ese sensual hombre estaba coqueteándole aunque lo conocía y sabía perfectamente cómo era.

—¿Viniste solo? -preguntó el albino-

—Claro. Soy de nuevo un hombre soltero -gruiñó el ojo-

—¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, en realidad volveré a ser soltero en breve. Me estoy divorciando de Masumi.

—¿¡¡¡Qué!!!??? -exclamó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- ¡Pero si estaban felizmente casados!

—Tú lo dijiste, estábamos, pero ya no. En breve saldrá la sentencia definitiva de divorcio y podré casarme contigo -lo tomó de la barbilla-

—¡Oh, genial! ¿Ya puedo fijar la fecha? -respondió Sergei siguiéndole la corriente-

—Desde luego -lo besó nuevamente-

Tras eso, salieron juntos al balcón para seguir conversando.

—Hace tiempo no venía a Rusia. Además de traerte tus cosas, también quería aprovechar para visitar a tu hermano y a Yakov -comentó- Pienso quedarme como un mes por aquí, ¿por qué no vienes a hospedarte conmigo? Al fin de cuentas somos como un par de extranjeros en este país, si nos perdemos, nos perderemos juntos -lo observó de forma sugestiva- Será divertido.

—¿Y por qué mejor no te vas a hospedar tú a nuestra casa? Victor va a ofenderse muchísimo si no vas.

—Supongo que no tengo opción -sonrió el hombre-

\---

Horas más tarde, Christophe Giacometti, quien fuera el tutor de Sergei el tiempo que éste vivió en Suiza, dejó el hotel donde se estaba hospedando para trasladarse junto con el chico a la mansión Nikiforov. El joven ruso le dio una habitación y lo ayudó a acomodarse allí.

—Te presentaría al esposo de Victor pero supongo está como siempre encerrado en su recámara sin ganas de ver a nadie -comentó Sergei-

—Ya me lo puedo imaginar.

—Bueno, parece que ya terminamos aquí con tus cosas. Bajemos, ¿sí? Victor llegará al rato de la oficina, le dará mucho gusto verte.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos fueron a la sala y estuvieron allí un momento charlando de cosas mayormente sin importancia aunque algo que llamaba poderosamente la atención a Sergei era que Chris no paraba de decirle cosas insinuantes.

El joven Nikiforov sabía que ese suizo -que en el pasado fue su amante temporal- tenía un sentido del humor bastante descarado y no perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de seducir a hombres que le interesaban. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía algo confuso pero le seguía la corriente y aceptaba sus ocasionales besos y caricias como un gesto de afecto.

Estaban en la sala, sentados en un sofá y Chris tenía a Sergei abrazado a él. Le daba unos pequeños besos en la frente mientras el albino comentaba sobre sus actividades en la empresa. Casualmente en ese momento, Victor llegó a la casa en compañía de Yuri y al entrar allí los vieron en esa situación.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -exclamó el suizo, apartándose de Sergei y poniéndose de pie para ir a saludar a su amigo-

Ambos hombres se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo de varios segundos. En tanto, Yuri quedó observando todo con absoluta seriedad y con el ceño fruncido; había visto claramente cuando Sergei era mimado por el recién llegado y eso no le hizo gracia para nada.

—Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí en mi casa -afirmó Victor- Por cierto...Chris, él es Yuri -sonrió- Yuri, él es Christophe...un gran amigo de nuestra familia y también fue el tutor de Sergei por varios años.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Qué interesante! -respondió con notable sarcasmo-

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yuri -le sonrió pero el otro no contestó, ni siquiera se inmutó-

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías a Rusia? -protestó Victor- Debiste haberlo hecho así mandaba preparar una cena de bienvenida en tu honor.

—No hay problema, no hace falta -dijo el suizo- A partir de ahora tendremos muchas cenas juntos. ¿Quién iba a decir que un día tú y yo terminaríamos realmente emparentando?

—No comprendo... -el albino algo confundido ante esas palabras-

—¡Acabaremos siendo cuñados! Sergei y yo vamos a casarnos -afirmó y de inmediato abrazó de lado al chico-

Todos quedaron viendo a Chris con sorpresa; especialmente Yuri, quien estaba por demás desconcertado con esas palabras y a la par, visiblemente molesto al ver como ese hombre tocaba a Sergei. No pudo controlar ya su ira y sin contenerse, soltó la lengua.

—¡Victor! Ya tenemos suficiente con vivir con un idiota como el cerdo para que ahora se sume este tipo también -resopló un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara- ¿De dónde salió este sujeto? ¿De un cabaret? -rodó los ojos- Va, estoy harto de estupideces. ¡Me largo! -se marchó ante la atenta mirada de todos-

—Mmm, ¿por qué me da la impresión de que ese chico está algo...celoso? -preguntó Chris-

—Discúlpalo, Chris. Yuri es así, no mide sus palabras -Victor lo excusó-

—Claro que lo disculpo -sonrió- A una belleza como él se le perdona todo.

—Debe ser que no le cayó muy bien la broma o quizás volvió del trabajo de mal humor -intervino Sergei-

—No es ninguna broma, bebé -anunció el suizo- Quiero que reanudemos lo que empezamos en Suiza y que llevemos las cosas a un nivel más formal. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Victor miró a su amigo con seriedad mientras Sergei volvía a ruborizarse.

—Un momento, no estoy entendiendo bien ¿Cómo está eso de que "lo que empezaron en Suiza"? -cuestionó el mayor de los rusos-

—¡Dios, creo que cometí una indiscreción! -dijo Giacometti sin importarle mucho en verdad- Siendo así creo que es hora de que lo vayas sabiendo todo.

—Chris...basta... -pidió Sergei, algo incómodo. Ya sabía de antemano lo que acarrearía eso-

\---

En tanto, Yuri en su habitación estaba con ganas de destrozarlo todo de nuevo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—¡¡¡Maldito idiota!!! ¿Cómo se atreve? Es otro mentiroso de lo peor -gruñó- Pero esto no va a quedarse así. ¡Ya me va a conocer, el muy infeliz!

Tomó su celular y sin poder contener su rabia, escribió a Sergei.

_"Haz que esos dos se distraigan y sube a mi habitación de inmediato. Tienes 5 minutos. ¡¡¡Imbécil!!!"_

Al recibir el mensaje, Sergei lo leyó disimuladamente y tragó saliva. Ya podía imaginarse lo que sería enfrentarse a Yuri después de todo aquello aunque él también se había descolocado bastante con eso.

Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora estaba ni remotamente en sus planes.

—Diablos -susurró, tenía que pensar en algo urgente para solucionar ese problema-

En tanto, Yuri se sentía impaciente y ya estaba esperando a Sergei como se lo indicó mientras paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro con un arma en la mano.


	28. Dádiva

Tras haber leído el demandante mensaje de Yuri, Sergei esperó unos minutos prudenciales antes de excusarse con Victor y con Chris para poder retirarse sin levantar mayores sospechas. Aunque su hermano mayor había notado claramente que la molestia del rubio y su abrupta ida se debió a las inesperadas afirmaciones del suizo que ahora estaba allí como huésped.

—Si me disculpan, yo me retiro a descansar -dijo el menor de los Nikiforov-

—¿Pero qué grosería es esa, Sergei? Tenemos un invitado en la casa y te vas haciéndonos este desplante -protestó su hermano-

—Es que en verdad no tengo hambre, además no creo que a Chris le importe. Estuvimos juntos prácticamente todo el día -respondió con una sonrisa pícara y observó de reojo al suizo-

—Por mí no hay problema -replicó el otro- Como dije, estaré aquí por un mes y ya tendremos oportunidad de compartir muchas cenas juntos -se acercó a Sergei y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Descansa, mon amour. Nos vemos mañana -le sonrió- Si no logras dormir, puedes visitarme en mi habitación más tarde.

Victor observó aquello con inocultable sorpresa. Sergei en tanto, quedó algo sonrojado ante el gesto cariñoso y las palabras del atractivo hombre, quien no tenía reparos en demostrarle abiertamente todo el interés que tenía en él ahora.

—Ya que vas a subir, dile a Yuuri que venga -ordenó Victor- Me parece una total descortesía que se larguen todo cuando tenemos huéspedes.

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Sergei se subió y subió las escaleras mientras los demás lo observaban.

—Chris, acompáñame. Quiero charlar contigo en privado un momento -dijo el albino a su amigo y pasaron al estudio-

Una vez allí, Christophe tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y Victor cerró la puerta para luego ir hacia una mesa donde estaban dispuestas algunas sus más exclusivas y refinadas bebidas alcohólicas.

—¿Un whisky? -ofreció Nikiforov a su acompañante-

—¿Whisky? Pensé que como buen ruso que eres me ofrecerías vodka -bromeó el otro-

—¡Va, es la costumbre! Le agarré más gusto al whisky los últimos años pero si quieres vodka, claro que tengo de los mejores. Así que...escoge.

—Te acepto el whisky -sonrió Chris- Tengo que admitir que bebí bastante vodka últimamente, me recuerda a Sergei.

—¿Por su inusitado entusiasmo nacionalista ruso? -cuestionó Victor-

—No, por lo embriagante y delicioso -aseveró el invitado enseñándole una sonrisa seductora-

Victor enmudeció ante lo que acababa de escuchar, entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a servir las bebidas con prisa. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió hacia su amigo y le pasó el vaso con whisky.

—Salud... -dijo Chris y bebió un poco-

El anfitrión lo imitó y luego ocupó el sofá individual frente a su amigo, observándolo con absoluta seriedad. Se sentía un tanto irritado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Creo que me debes una explicación -inquirió Nikiforov- Y espero sea una muy buena y convincente. ¿Cómo está eso de que pretendes a Sergei y que hubo algo entre ustedes en Suiza?

—No hay mucho que explicar, Vitya -sonrió- Estoy enamorado de tu hermanito y sí, hemos tenido una tórrida y apasionada aventura antes de que escapara. Pero para que te quedes tranquilo, todo ocurrió cuando ya fue mayor de edad, antes de eso nunca lo miré con otros ojos ni le puse las manos encima

—¿Y me lo dices así como si nada? -frunció el ceño- ¿Eso fue Sergei para ti? ¿¡Una sucia aventura extramatrimonial!?

—No, claro que no -se apresuró a aclarar el suizo- Siempre vi a Sergei como a un hermano y lo sabes. Hasta que un día noté que creció y se volvió un chico demasiado atractivo, al punto de que me comenzó a recordar a ti cuando tenías su edad.

—Y fue quisiste repetir con él todo lo que habíamos hecho en aquel entonces, ¿no?

—No puedo negar que me comenzó a gustar más de lo que esperaba, era como volver a tener cerca a ese Victor del que enamoré locamente una vez.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, Chris! Confié la custodia de mi hermano a tu familia y luego a ti puntualmente. ¡¡¡Lo dejé a tu cargo para que lo cuidaras y no para que te lo follaras!!! -exclamó elevando el tono- ¡Qué descaro el tuyo!

—Espera...no te alteres -intentó tranquilizarlo-

—¿Cómo me pides que no me altere? ¡¡¡Te llevaste a la cama a mi hermano, abusaste de mi confianza y ahora vienes a decir a mi propia casa que lo pretendes en matrimonio!!! ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? Tú ya estás casado pero como eso te importa poco y nada, bien te pudiste a haber tirado a medio mundo. ¿Por qué tuviste que aprovecharte de él!?

—No, no es así -dejó su vaso ya vacío a su lado y suspiró con fuerza- Yo no me aproveché de él y tampoco abusé de tu confianza ni nada. Sé que estás muy molesto pero, ¿puedes al menos escucharme?

—¿No te da vergüenza acostarte con un chico de su edad? ¡¡¡Le llevas una década!!! -cuestionó enérgicamente-

—¿Es en serio, Victor? -sonrió burlonamente- ¿Me lo dices tú precisamente? ¡Tú que le llevas 12 años a tu amante y si hacemos las cuentas te lo tirabas desde que era un adolescente! No creo que tengas autoridad moral para hacer reclamos de ese tipo. Además tú también estás casado y lo que es peor, tienes a tu esposo y a tu amante viviendo bajo el mismo techo como si nada.

Victor estaba que le hervía la sangre de la furia que llevaba contenida, sentía ganas de arrojarle el vaso a Chris en medio del rostro pero al final de cuentas, el suizo decía solo la verdad y no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo.

—Mira...me casé con Yuuri únicamente para apropiarme de los bienes que le dejó su familia y para poder expandir mis negocios al mercado asiático, operando desde Japón como base -explicó- En cuanto consiga eso, créeme que me voy a deshacer de ese iluso y ese día está cada vez más cerca. ¡Ya estoy completamente harto de esa cuestión!

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Tú estás detrás del homicidio de Mari Katsuki -sentenció el medio rubio-

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? -preguntó Victor, viéndolo con desconfianza-

Christophe lo miró directamente y volvió a sonreírle.

—¡No me digas nada! -bufó Nikiforov- ¡Sergei no puede quedarse callado! Merece que le corte la lengua por andar hablando de más.

—¡Vamos, Victor! Yo jamás diré nada. Tus artimañas me tienen muy sin cuidado, negocios son negocios...es así de sencillo.

—¡No me cambies de tema! -se ofuscó-

—¡No sabía que fueras un hermano tan celoso! -se mofó el otro- Pero te diré la verdad, fue él quien me comenzó a buscar y a insinuarse y bueno, yo no soy de piedra. ¿Quién podría resistirse a él? Es hermoso...sensual...una auténtica tentación.

—¡¡¡No tengo porque escuchar estas cosas!!!

—¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! Por alguna razón, Sergei estaba muy interesado en iniciarse sexualmente y me pidió ayuda.

—Y claro, ¡tú eres tan generoso e incondicional que se la brindaste con todo el gusto del mundo! -ironizó-

—Victor, si un chico tan bello se mete desnudo a tu cama adrede, si se pone a besarte, a tocarte y te pide que lo complazcas. ¿Qué harías? ¿Le dirías que se vista y que se marche de tu habitación sin tocarle un pelo?

—Si el chico fuera el hermano menor de un amigo y si ese amigo me dejó como responsable de su hermano, sí, claro que lo haría.

—Jajajajajaja...pero eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. ¡Victor, tú y yo somos iguales! Un par de pervertidos de los peores que pueden haber, no nos vamos a engañar entre nosotros. Además no te queda el papel de moralista y de hermano preocupado y ejemplar.

—¿Masumi lo supo? ¿Supo que lo engañaste con Sergei?

—¿Por qué crees que me estoy divorciando?

—¿¡Qué!?

—Admito que eso de ser fiel no es algo que se me dio muy bien en el matrimonio. Había tenido varias aventuras y el pobre vivía perdonándomelas todas pero como Sergei vivió con nosotros pues...Masumi nos sorprendió.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! -dijo Victor tocándose la cabeza para luego deslizar su mano sobre su rostro en señal de hartazgo y vergüenza- Ese hombre merece el premio al más cornudo del mundo entero gracias a ti. ¡No sé como no desenfundó un arma y los roció con balas!

—A decir verdad, también pensé que haría algo así pero no -suspiró- No hizo ningún escándalo en ese momento, simplemente se unió a nosotros y bueno...la pasamos bastante bien

El rostro de Victor casi se desfiguró ante semejante confesión que le hacía su amigo, se puso de pie abruptamente y le dio la espalda. No fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra, se sentía avergonzado y deseando no haberse enterado de nada de esas cosas. Sin embargo, Chris se sentía en la obligación de hacérselo saber para que deje de juzgarlo de una forma indebida.

—Al final, Masumi no pudo superarlo y yo comencé a enamorarme de Sergei. Entonces los conflictos y peleas se hicieron más frecuentes entre nosotros y me pidió el divorcio. ¡Claro que se lo dí! -sonrió- Estoy en verdad muy interesado en Sergei y vine aquí para pasar su cumpleaños junto con él.

—Su cumpleaños, es verdad -murmuró Victor- Casi se me olvida.

—¿Qué pasa, Victor? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de tenerme por cuñado?

—¡¡¡Claro que no!!!

\---

Sergei había ido a la habitación de su hermano para cumplir con lo que éste le pidió, avisar a Yuuri sobre la presencia de un invitado en la casa y que bajara a cenar con ellos.

El japonés había permanecido la mayor parte del día en encerrado en la habitación en compañía de su custodio personal. Cuando Sergei llamó a la puerta, estos se sobresaltaron bastante ya que estaban ahí abrazados a punto de despedirse, se separaron con rapidez.

—¿Yuuri? -lo llamó desde afuera-

—De seguro viene a llamarme para que baje a cenar -murmuró Katsuki- Por favor, sal y dile que estoy dormido. No quiero ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Victor -se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con una manta. Es más, voy a tomarme un tranquilizante para dormir pronto.

—Como usted diga -respondió Otabek- Buenas noches, señor -se acercó a él para arroparlo mejor-

—Buenas noches -susurró el otro pero antes de que Altin pudiera componerse, Yuuri lo estiró de la corbata y el otro, aprovechando la situación se acercó más al rostro ajeno. Terminaron dándose un pequeño beso en los labios y no había sido el primero que compartieron ese día-

Otabek abrió la puerta de la recámara para marcharse de ahí y de paso hacer que Sergei se fuera también. El joven albino quedó notablemente sorprendido al ver al hombre de seguridad saliendo de la habitación matrimonial, lo observó con cierto recelo.

—El señor Katsuki está dormido -comentó Otabek y cerró la puerta-

—¿Y tú por qué estabas en la habitación? El lugar del personal de seguridad es fuera de la casa a menos que se les ordene lo contrario.

—Usted lo ha dicho, señor -replicó el kazajo- El señor Katsuki requería mi presencia, no se estuvo sintiendo bien en la tarde.

—¡Ah! No sabía que además de guardaespaldas también eras paramédico -irónizo el albino, cruzándose de brazos-

—No lo soy, señor. Simplemente estaba cumpliendo con la orden que me dieron.

—Ya que remedio. Si el cerdo está dormido pues ni modo, no hay caso.

—¿"Cerdo"? -preguntó Altin con seriedad elevando una ceja-

Sergei solo sonrió al percibir una cierta molestia en el custodio pero lo ignoró.

—Ya que te vas. Dile a Victor que su cerdito ya murió y no podrá bajar a cenar. Está en el despacho con el huésped... -ordenó el ruso y se retiró-

Otabek quedó viéndolo con disgusto mientras el chico se perdía de su vista al doblar en uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia las otras habitaciones. Exhaló con fuerza y también se fue de allí para comunicar a Victor lo que le fuera encomendando.

\---

El joven ruso se dirigió entonces hacia la recámara de Yuri, imaginaba que allí le aguardaba mínimo una lluvia de insultos por parte del rubio. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente que la presencia de Christophe lo alteró bastante y por esa razón, no pudo sofrenar su impertinente comportamiento.

Lo que a Sergei no le quedaba del todo claro era el motivo real de ese enojo que Yuri ni se molestó en ocultar. Quería creer que eran celos pero tampoco estaba del todo seguro, ya que aún estaba algo herido por el desconsiderado rechazo que recibió la última vez que discutieron.

Se metió a la habitación ajena sin siquiera llamar y se encontró con el rubio, quien estaba allí aguardando con total impaciencia y cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? -preguntó el albino y se acercó a él a pasos lentos-

—Te dije que te esperaba en 5 minutos. Demoraste casi 15. ¿Qué crees que tengo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte? -refutó Yuri y se puso de pie para quedar justo frente a frente con el recién llegado-

—¿Ya pensabas dormirte o qué?

—No, dudo que pueda dormir con el tremendo malestar que llevo encima -rodó los ojos-

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡¡¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil conmigo!!! -gritó y sin mediar palabras quitó el arma que traía escondida detrás de su cuerpo para apuntar al otro en medio de la sien-

Sergei lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa desafiante. No se inmutó siquiera aunque no esperaba que el otro lo recibiera de semejante manera, en verdad lo notaba muy molesto como para que llegara a semejante extremo de ponerle una pistola en la cabeza.

—Sabes perfectamente que me estoy refiriendo a ese tipo con quien estabas tan acaramelado ahí en la sala cuando Victor y yo llegamos hace rato. ¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza? -cuestionó-

—Primero que nada baja esa arma, ¿quieres? Se te puede escapar un disparo accidental y...--

—¡¡¡Pues te lo tendrías bien merecido!!! -refutó furioso-

—No entiendo porque te enojas tanto si no estábamos haciendo nada -respondió el albino-

—¿¡No estaban haciendo nada!? ¡No seas descarado, idiota! Vi perfectamente que te estabas dejando abrazar y besar por ese sujeto -cuestionó el rubio-

—¿Y a qué viene el reclamo, Yuri? Si lo que viste fue algo totalmente inocente comparado con lo que yo tuve que presenciar en aquel avión, ¿recuerdas?

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! -reaccionó apretando los dientes y presionando más el arma contra la piel ajena-

Sergei intentó dar un paso atrás para alejarse un poco pero notó que Yuri lo estaba tomando del cuello de su ropa con bastante fuerza.

—Chris es así, siempre lo ha sido -explicó Sergei- No tiene problemas con las demostraciones de afecto, incluso con Victor solía ser así.

—¿Pues sabes qué? ¡¡¡Me dio mucho asco!!! Encuentro sumamente desagradable a ese tipo y será muy amigo de ustedes pero yo no tengo porqué soportarlo.

—Yo creo que más bien estás celoso -acusó el chico de ojos celestes, sonriendo burlonamente-

—¿Y por qué mierda estaría celoso de ese vejestorio con el que te acostabas? ¡¡¡No seas ridículo!!! -contestó Yuri poniéndose aún más nervioso-

—Si vamos por eso, te recuerdo que también te acuestas con un vejestorio y qué bien la pasas. Además Chris es más joven que mi hermano, es más guapo, más sexy ¡y si te contara cómo folla!

El albino tenía ganas de echarse a reír aunque con eso estaba poniendo su vida en peligro. Tenía a un muy alterado Yuri armado y él no hacía más que provocar su ira, podía notar que le temblaba el pulso a causa de sus ganas de dispararle.

—¡¡¡Pues me importa un carajo!!! Es muy tu problema que te hayas dejado coger por un sujeto como ese -gritó el rubio-

—Yo también me lo cogí -confesó Sergei con total descaro-

—¡¡¡Qué te calles ya, maldita sea!!! No tengo porque saberlo, no me interesa conocer los detalles. ¡Me decepcionas, no pensé que fueras tan fácil

—Creo que ahora estás más enojado que hace rato, ya baja esa arma, ¿sí? Así alterado como estás es imposible hablar contigo, gatito insoportable. Me voy...buenas noches -sonrió y volteó para ir hacia la puerta-

Sergei pudo escuchar como Yuri cargaba de nuevo esa arma, el sonido característico lo puso nervioso.

—Si tan solo das un paso más, juro que no respondo de mí -advirtió el rubio-

—¿En serio me vas a disparar? -preguntó el joven Nikiforov-

—Puedes apostarlo -aseveró-

—Bien, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo -volteó a mirarlo de nuevo- ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto, Yuri? ¿Estás molesto porque yo también puedo conquistar a un hombre maduro? ¿O por qué te das cuenta que no puedes tener a todos a tus pies como quisieras?

—Quítate la ropa -ordenó Yuri con tono autoritario-

—¿Qué? -preguntó Sergei sin comprender nada-

—¡¡¡Que te quites la jodida ropa!!! ¿Qué estás sordo o qué, idiota? -volvió a apuntarlo-

Sergei suspiró al darse cuenta que ya había incitado demasiado los ánimos y que Yuri sí era capaz de cometer una locura. Encogió los hombros y empezó a despojarse de sus prendas de vestir una por una hasta que todas fueron quedando en el suelo, a excepción su ropa interior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora quieres que haga un desfile para ti o algo? -ironizó el albino-

—El boxer también -exigió Plisetsky-

Sergei obedeció, no le daba pudor alguno quedar desnudo frente al otro. Se despojó de la ropa interior y colocó sus manos en su cintura, todavía no entendía muy bien que pretendía Yuri haciendo todo aquello.

El rubio comenzó a patear la ropa ajena hacia donde Sergei no pudiera alcanzarlas ya. Todo eso sin dejar de apuntarle un solo momento.

—Date vuelta y camina -ordenó el de ojos verdes- Vamos a ir a dar un paseo.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que voy a salir desnudo a pasear por la casa? -preguntó Sergei con preocupación, ya imaginaba lo que diría su hermano si lo viera así-

—Pues ya de por sí eres un desvergonzado -respondió Yuri- Además exhibirte es tu especialidad.

—Yuri...por favor.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!!

Llegaron a la puerta y cuando Yuri intentó abrirla, Sergei aprovechó para darle un certero manotazo que le hizo soltar el arma, ésta cayó al piso pero por fortuna no se disparó.

—¡¡¡Hijo de puta!!! -gritó Yuri e intentó darle un golpe de puño en el rostro, solo que Sergei lo detuvo y consiguió inmovilizarle las manos, sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza- ¡¡¡Suéltame ya!!!

Pero el albino definitivamente no pensaba hacerle caso. Ahora que tenía el dominio de la situación, pensaba cobrarle la osadía que tuvo al apuntarle con una pistola y amenazarlo de esa manera tan insolente.

A pesar de los gritos y las exigencias de Yuri, el otro lo llevó hacia la cama y echó allí con violencia colocándose sobre él para que no pueda escaparse. Quedaron viéndose con fijeza, estaban muy agitados tras el forcejeo.

—Eres un imbécil... -bufó Yuri algo sonrojado sintiendo los mechones del cabello ajeno sobre su rostro y el peso de ese armonioso cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo-

—Y tú tan adorable -sonrió Sergei- Aún cuando te pones así de violento.

—Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo -susurró el otro-

—Pues ahora ya no quiero irme -dijo el albino rozando sus labios con los ajenos-

Yuri estaba que moría de ganas por sentir más de él pero no hizo nada, permaneció estático en su sitio aunque podía sentir que sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse. Cuando Sergei no lo resistió más, terminó por acortar la distancia entre sus bocas para besarlo a su completo antojo, de un modo tan apasionado y voraz que el rubio no pudo resistir por más que en un principio intentó hacerlo.

Rato después, Yuri también quedó totalmente despojado de sus ropas. Dejó de luchar, amenazar y proferir improperios; se había entregado a sus propios deseos, sucumbiendo ante la sensualidad y la seducción de ese chico que ciertamente le encantaba pero de quien se propuso alejarse.

Sin embargo, toda esa voluntad se le fue al demonio en cuestión de segundos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, dejándose llevar por su pasión y su libido, sintiendo el cuerpo de Sergei contonearse sobre el suyo y disfrutando sin culpa del roce de esa perfecta piel, temblando a causa la fricción entre sus excitadas intimidades, deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de los besos ajenos.

En ese instante, Yuri se sentía amado y deseado por aquel que minutos antes lo estaba desafiando alevosamernte, echándole en cara lo genial que era en la cama aquel hombre que lo inició sexualmente y sintió de nuevo aquellos horribles celos que lo consumían lentamente.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Sergei con rabia. Dejó de besarlo abruptamente y lo obligó a cambiar de posición quedando esta vez él sobre el cuerpo ajeno, el albino sintió curiosidad ante la repentina acción del rubio pero dejó que hiciera lo que se le antojara.

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? -preguntó el otro viéndolo sonriente-

—Voy a divertirme castigándote por ser el peor de los descarados -amenazó con una sonrisa ladina, apartando las piernas y colocándose entre ellas-

—¿En verdad? ¡Mmm...suena bien! -respondió Sergei- No voy a oponer resistencia, puedes hacer conmigo lo que gustes.

—Vas a tragarte tus palabras -advirtió antes de conducir dos de sus dedos hasta su boca para llenarlos con su propia saliva y luego introducirlos de inmediato en el estrecho orificio del otro chico-

Sergei apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño al sentir esa invasión repentina. La incomodidad se hizo presente enseguida, sin embargo comenzó a disiparse conforme pasaban los segundos. Yuri observaba con atención las reacciones ajenas, movía sus dedos simulando suaves penetraciones, intentando dilatarlo y sintiendo la presión del cuerpo ajeno que apenas se iba a acostumbrando.

—Ah...sigue... -gimoteó el otro todo complacido, el hecho de ver a Yuri haciéndole algo semejante le resultaba de lo más erótico-

Yuri sonrió y sumó otro dedo a lo que estaba haciendo, provocando con eso que Sergei se arqueara un poco más y empezara a respirar más agitado. Algo que llamó la atención del rubio era la manera en la que el miembro ajeno se erectaba y lubricaba, como clara señal de que estaba disfrutándolo por completo.

—Pareces ansioso -sonrió- ¿Así que también te gusta que te follen duro? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -preguntó Yuri mientras masajeaba el sexo ajeno con lentitud, sintiendo todo su calor y humedad-

No podía negarse a sí mismo que lo excitaba muchísimo tener a ese chico en esas condiciones, saber que también podía ser dominante y que lo hacía magníficamente. Se sentía orgulloso al pensar que podría demostrarle a Sergei que él era mucho mejor que aquel suizo con aires de grandeza.

Retiró sus dedos para luego tomar su miembro y lentamente comenzar a hundirse en el cuerpo ajeno, provocando que Sergei se removiera al sentirlo incrustándose en él. Hacía tiempo no experimentaba algo así y ciertamente dolía aunque le era bastante soportable, dentro de todo Yuri estaba siendo gentil.

—¡Ngh! -exclamó el albino-

Yuri acabó de penetrarlo y se sorprendió al ver la extraña expresión de alegría en el rostro ajeno.

—Se supone que es un castigo pero estás sonriendo -cuestionó el rubio-

—Mmm...es el mejor castigo que me han dado en mucho tiempo -se relamió los labios- ¡Castígame más, gatito! -acarició el rostro ajeno-

—Si eso es lo que quieres -respondió el rubio y sujetó las piernas ajenas empezando a embestir a ritmo moderado, arrancando unos sensuales gemidos entrecortados a su amante-

\---

Chris y Victor terminaron cenando juntos, ya que al final nadie más los acompañó. Permanecieron conversando un rato más hasta que decidieron retirarse a descansar pero lo que Victor no notó fue que entre las personas de servicio que estaban levantando la mesa luego de la cena, se encontraba un nuevo empleado.

En realidad, ese hombre de empleado no tenía nada; se trataba del agente Leo de la Iglesia, quien había conseguido infiltrarse en la mansión haciéndose pasar por alguien de la servidumbre. Victor ni siquiera se fijaba en esos empleados, se suponía eran personas de confianza y había alguien que se encargaba de seleccionar apropiadamente a los que trabajaban dentro de la casa.

El policía que estaba ataviado con un uniforme como todos los demás empleados de la casa estuvo observando disimuladamente a Victor. Tenía que buscar la manera más apropiada de acercarse a él o en el mejor de los casos, sorprenderlo solo para poder asesinarlo y huir de allí sin que nadie se percate tan rápido de sus acciones.

—¿Así que ese es el canalla infeliz de Victor Nikiforov? Bien podría volarle la cabeza ahora mismo pero no tendría manera de escapar -dijo para sí mismo- Tendré que planearlo con mucho cuidado, al parecer no será tan fácil matarlo aquí pero ya estoy en este lugar y no me iré sin cumplir con mi objetivo.

\---

Victor y Christophe se habían despedido finalmente y cada quien se marchó rumbo a su respectiva habitación. Las cosas entre ambos se calmaron bastante más después de los entredichos que habían tenido horas antes cuando el suizo le terminó confesando las cosas que sucedieron entre Sergei y él.

Si bien Victor dejó en claro que no aprobaba una relación entre su amigo y su hermano, a Chris pareció no importarle demasiado. Había viajado hasta Rusia con todas las intenciones de conquistar definitivamente al menor de los Nikiforov.

Victor entró a su recámara y vio allí a Yuuri durmiendo profundamente, también pudo notar un pequeño frasco sobre la mesita de luz de su esposo. Se acercó a verificar qué era aquello y comprobó se trataba de píldoras para dormir.

—Espero tengas un sueño reparador, Yuuri -sonrió- Mañana probablemente te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

El albino fue hasta el baño de su habitación donde pudo finalmente deshacerse de su traje y el resto de sus ropas. Pensó en tomar un baño relajante antes de dormir pero ya que su esposo estaba dormido como un tronco, se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Se colocó una bata de baño y salió de esa habitación para encaminarse con bastante prisa hacia la de su joven amante.

Era algo que solían hacer muy a menudo luego de que Katsuki se durmiera, aprovechaban para bañarse juntos y casi siempre desembocaban en ardientes encuentros sexuales bajo la ducha o en la tina. Solo que en esta ocasión, Yuri ya estaba bastante ocupado.

Tanto él como Sergei habían sido bastante descuidados y no cerraron la puerta con llave. Cuando Vitya abrió la puerta, los sorprendió en semejante situación y éstos ni siquiera habían notado aún su presencia, estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

A Victor le llamó poderosamente la atención ver a Yuri sobre Sergei, moviéndose de manera escandalosa mientras parecía disfrutar penetrándolo y haciéndolo gemir con sin el menor pudo mientras gruñendo un montón de incoherencias.

—Yuri -susurró, en verdad estaba sorprendido-

Extrañamente no le molestaba ser testigo de aquel cambio de rol en su amante. El hecho de que explotara su lado versátil le resultaba algo satisfactorio e incluso encantador. Antes que molestarse, empezó a sentir excitación y sin que pudiera hacer nada con la tremenda erección crecía entre sus piernas.

Recordó aquellas palabras de Chris que en su momento le dieron asco. Cuando el suizo le comentó que su entonces esposo Masumi lo sorprendió teniendo sexo con Sergei y antes que escandalizarse ante el acto de infidelidad o mandarlos al infierno, tomó una decisión un tanto extrema...sumarse a ellos.

—Pues no es tan mala idea después de todo -dijo Victor y se metió de lleno a la habitación cuidando no hacer un solo ruido-

Yuri se hallaba encima de Sergei dando la espalda a la puerta. Sergei se hallaba recostado sobre la cama boca arriba por lo que ninguno lo podía ver. Aún no habían llegado al clímax para entonces, estaban a poco de hacerlo y eso Victor lo consideraba perfecto.

Se deshizo de su bata, se metió a la cama con prisa y tomó a Yuri por las caderas, provocándole un horrible susto que lo obligó a salir del cuerpo ajeno y detenerse completo. Sergei también quedó pálido al ver a Victor allí, pensaba que su hermano los iba a matar al sorprenderlos juntos en la intimidad nuevamente pero por algún motivo, esta vez no lo notaban enojado ni nada.

—Vitya... -dijo Yuri y lo miró de reojo, había salido de Sergei abruptamente-

Victor tomó del rostro a Yuri hacia un costado y lo besó con ganas, abrazándolo por detrás, dejándole sentir su prominente erección mientras sus grandes manos vagaban acariciando el pecho de su bonito y libidinoso amante. Todo eso ocurría ante la atenta mirada Sergei que todavía yacía ahí recostado, preso de su sorpresa.

—¿Acaso solo vas a mirar? -le preguntó Victor-

Sergei sonrió y se compuso quedando sentado en la cama, tomó el miembro de Yuri y comenzó a succionarlo y lamerlo mientras se masturbaba, todavía no había conseguido eyacular y ya estaba sintiendo bastante dolor al no poder liberarse.

Yuri tampoco salía de su asombro, no entendía cómo era que tenía a ambos en su cama de un momento a otro brindándole placer en simultáneo. Los dedos de Victor se estaban encargando de dilatarlo rápidamente mientras le daba unos húmedos besos salvajemente exquisitos y por otro lado tenía a Sergei, quien le estaba practicando una deliciosa felación.

—¡¡¡Ahhh...aaahhhh!!! -exclamaba Yuri sin poder contenerse para nada-

El rubio tomaba al otro chico de sus largos cabellos plateados con fuerza mientras le penetraba la boca tanto como podía, estaba a poco de venirse cuando el mayor los detuvo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! -Victor ordenó a su hermano apartarse-

—Vitya, ¿por qué? -reclamó el rubio dejando ver toda su frustración-

—Tengo una mejor idea -dijo el ruso mayor sonriendo con perversión- Vas a correrte sin siquiera tocarte, gatito. Sabes que me gusta cuando lo haces así.

No le dio tiempo de responder, quitó sus dedos del cuerpo de su amante y lo penetró de una vez tan profundo como lo fue posible, haciendo que el chico gritara y se aferrara abrazado al otro albino que tenía frente a él.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Sergei besó a Yuri sin importarle que Victor diera su autorización. El mayor al presenciar aquello empezó a embestir como un salvaje haciendo que Yuri se aferrara al otro chico y le dejara mordidas y arañazos en el pecho y en el cuello.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Ngh, eres un gatito insaciable, ¿cierto? -dijo Victor y cesó un poco sus movimientos, tomando a Yuri por las piernas, elevándolas y sosteniéndolo por las rodillas- Anda, penétralo también -le dijo a Sergei-

—¿Pero...qué? -cuestionó sorprendido el menor-

—Yuri puede con ambos a la vez -aseveró Victor mientras volvía a insertarse en su amante hasta el tope, arráncadole otro gemido que conjugaba dolor y placer-

La mirada suplicante mezclada con leve sonrisa de Yuri terminaron por quebrar las dudas de Sergei, por más que todo eso le parecía una locura sádica de Victor. No lo hizo esperar más y también lo penetró, resultándole más fácil de lo que había pensado puesto que ya se hallaba bien preparado para recibirlo.

Yuri temblaba en medio de ellos, tenía los ojos casi en blanco mientras intentaba adaptarse a ambos miembros en su interior. Sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos mientras se movían e ingresaban en él, sobre todo Victor que no tenía piedad y lo penetraba profundo, alcanzando sin dificultad su punto más sensible.

El menor de los Nikiforov, en cambio, trataba de ser cuidadoso por más que moría de ganas por acelerar su ritmo, temía lastimar al rubio si daba rienda suelta a su rudeza. Yuri abrazaba por el cuello a Sergei e intentaba besar sus labios mientras sentía a Victor le mordía el hombro y los costados de su cuello con fuerza.

—¡¡¡Ahhh...mmm...aaahhhhh!!! -era todo lo que podía exclamar el rubio, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar pero por alguna razón le estaba gustando más de lo que creía debía hacerlo, tanto que comenzó a venirse de forma abundante-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuri comenzara a sentir unos impresionantes espasmos en su interior cuando los otros dos empezaron a descargar en él casi simultáneo. Primero fue Sergei, quien gemía como un desesperado. Le había resultado una experiencia demasiado excitante al final de todo. Luego Victor se vino y todavía podía sentir como su pene era presionado por el interior del rubio, llenándole de él por completo.

Sergei salió de Yuri y se preocupó al verlo totalmente debilitado y sin fuerzas, parecía a punto de desfallecer después de semejante orgasmo que tuvo.

—Ya déjalo, está agotado -pidió Sergei al notar que Victor seguía embistiendo al rubio aún después de haberse corrido-

—Todavía no me sacié -sonrió- Pero tú ya puedes irte -ordenó y salió de Yuri haciéndolo recostar en la cama, el chico respiraba agitado y trataba de recuperar el aliento-

—Necesita descansar -insistió Sergei-

—¡Lárgate, maldita sea! -exigió su hermano- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños -sonrió- Espero hayas disfrutado de tu regalo. Tal vez se vuelva a repetir, tal vez no, ya veré -aseveró Victor-

—Eres un...-- -gruñó Sergei-

—¡Termina de irte ya! Ahora me lo quedaré yo el resto de la noche -sonrió ladino-

—¡¡¡Vete al infierno, Victor!!! -exclamó el otro sin poder ocultar su enojo- ¡Eres un infeliz, nada me daría más gusto que verte muerto!

Sergei salió de la cama con prisa, rejuntó sus ropas y se marchó de esa habitación azotando la puerta. Nuevamente se vio humillado por su hermano. Había sobrepasado absolutamente todos los límites...y él también. 

Ahora sí, Yuri terminaría odiándolo.


	29. Propuesta

Al día siguiente de aquella ardiente y lasciva noche que los hermanos Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky compartieron juntos, Victor despertó muy temprano y buscó su bata para ponérsela y así regresar a la habitación que compartía con Katsuki, pues debía hacerle creer que durmió allí y no en otro lugar.

El albino observó a su joven amante que dormía profunda y plácidamente, sonrió al recordar las cosas que pasaron y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se encontraba sorprendido de sí mismo, era un hombre tan posesivo y celoso de lo que consideraba suyo, sin embargo admitió compartir a Yuri con Sergei en esa ocasión y no se sentía mal por haberlo hecho.

Aún así, había dejado en claro a su hermano menor quién era el único dueño de Yuri y que la noche anterior simplemente lo utilizó como un mero objeto para complacer sexualmente a su amante y demostrarle que allí se hacía su entera voluntad, sin importarle llegar a los límites más radicales. Al fin de cuentas, fue él quien terminó la noche con Yuri y no le había dado tregua durante varias horas.

Besó la frente del rubio y lo dejó ahí durmiendo para luego marcharse de esa habitación. Equívocamente creyó que encontraría al japonés todavía dormido pero resultó todo lo contrario, pues Yuuri ya se hallaba despierto e incluso se estaba preparando para salir a dar una caminata matutina.

Cuando Victor entró a la recámara matrimonial, Yuuri volteó a verlo de un modo que le dejaba ver su molestia al saber que su esposo pasó la noche en otro sitio de la casa. El reclamo correspondiente no se hizo esperar ni bien el albino cerró la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? -preguntó el japonés cruzándose de brazos-

—Me quedé dormido en otra habitación -respondió Victor mientras se encaminaba al baño privado-

—Ah sí, ¿y en qué habitación? -interrogó de nuevo con un tono poco agradable-

—Anoche te mandé informar que tenemos un huésped en la casa y que bajaras a cenar para conocerlo pero resulta que ya estabas dormido -contestó- Pues bueno, se trata de un gran amigo de la familia y luego de cenar estuvimos en su habitación platicando, poniéndonos al día y compartiendo unos tragos. Se nos pasó la hora y terminé durmiendo allí -le enseñó una sonrisa inocente-

—Entiendo -contestó Yuuri- Lamento no haber bajado a recibir a tu invitado y a cenar con ustedes. Es que todavía no me siento muy bien ni estoy de ánimos para socializar.

—Mmm...comprendo -lo observó al notar que estaba presto a salir- Aunque al parecer hoy amaneciste bien, tanto que ya te dieron ganas de ir a entrenar.

—Bueno, en realidad muchas ganas no tengo -contestó el otro- Pero Otabek me alentó a que empiece a salir de este encierro y creo que tiene razón.

—¿Otabek? -preguntó Victor levantando una ceja- ¿Te refieres a Altin, Tu guardaespaldas?

—Sí, él.

—¡Vaya! Le has tomado tal confianza que ahora resulta lo llamas por su nombre y aceptas sus grandiosos consejos.

—No...no es lo que estás pensando. Es que...bueno, me contó que también tiene una hermana y...--

—Mira, Yuuri...me tiene muy sin cuidado la vida privada de las personas que trabajan para mí. Te pido que dejes de intimar con el personal de seguridad. ¡Date tu lugar, respétame y no me hagas quedar en ridículo!

—Pero Victor...yo jamás haría nada de eso. ¡Claro que te respeto y también me doy mi lugar! -refutó indignado-

—Yuuri, no eres cualquier persona. Eres el esposo de Victor Nikiforov y de ninguna manera quiero que luego el personal de servicio empiece a murmurar que el esposo del jefe tiene una cercanía sospechosa con su guardaespaldas. ¡Sería en verdad de muy mal gusto!

—Descuida, eso es algo que no va a pasar. Te doy mi palabra -aseveró Katsuki-

—Ah...por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sergei y esta noche tendremos una cena en un restaurante para festejarle. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros o no te sientes de ánimo para eso?

—Realmente prefiero quedarme. Voy a comprarle un obsequio a Sergei y luego me disculparé con él, no creo que se moleste si no voy a su cena.

—Como quieras -respondió el albino y se metió al baño-

Yuuri quedó algo consternado después de la discusión que mantuvo con Victor; se sentía claramente molesto por los cuestionamientos ajenos y a la par, se sintió algo inquieto pensando que quizás el otro ya sospechaba acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y su custodio. Debía manejarse con mayor cautela porque sí tenía cola que le pisen.

\--- 

Unas cuantas horas después, Sergei se encontraba desayunando en solitario en el amplio comedor, no estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de que era su cumpleaños. Lo sucedido la noche anterior le seguía martillando la cabeza y el inevitable sentimiento de culpa lo invadía.

Estaba que odiaba a Victor con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado y preocupado por la reacción que Yuri pudiera tener cuando lo viera de nuevo ese día. Temía que el rubio ya no iba a querer asistir a la cena pactada para esa noche.

—¡Maldición! -murmuró por lo bajo- Espero despierte pronto para poder hablar con él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sergei!

La repentina y sorpresiva voz lo sacó de golpe de su estado de ensimismamiento, levantó la vista hacia el hombre que lo acababa de saludar y que se estaba encaminando hacia él.

—Pero vamos, ¡déjame darte un abrazo, muchacho! -pidió el hombre-

Sergei sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie, dejándose estrechar por Yakov en un breve pero afectuoso abrazo paternal. El joven albino debía considerarse de algún modo afortunado, ya que era prácticamente el único a quien ese viejo cascarrabias demostraba cierta estima sincera.

Feltsman le comentó que los obsequios que le haría estaban en camino y que llegarían a sus manos en el trascurso de la mañana.

—Muchas gracias, Yakov -respondió el de cumpleaños- ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar?

—Lo siento. Solo vine un momento a dejarle unos documentos a Vitya y debo retirarme. Estoy con un montón de diligencias y no tengo respiro -comentó el hombre-

—¿Aún siendo sábado? -cuestionó Sergei con incredulidad-

—Así es. Para mí todos los días son días laborales -aseveró-

—¿Entonces no vendrás a mi cena de cumpleaños? Pensé que después de muchos años por fin podría tener cerca a las personas que estimo y que considero de mi familia.

—No te pongas sentimental, Sergei. Haré lo posible por asistir pero no te prometo nada -contestó Yakov y dio media vuelta- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Sergei suspiró con fastidio y frunció los labios. Ahora también estaba molesto con Yakov por su desplante.

—He pasado tantos años de encierro y soledad durante gran parte de mi vida pero ahora que ya no estoy encerrado, parece que sigo estando tan solo como antes. Mi hermano es un desgraciado, el chico del que me enamoré es ajeno, Yakov solo se acuerda de mí ocasionalmente. Al parecer el único que tiene un interés genuino en mí es Chris -sonrió con timidez-

\---

Mientras tanto, Victor y Yakov mantenían una reunión a puertas cerradas en el estudio de la casa. La extraña y bribona sonrisa del mayor dejó al albino algo desconcertado, no era usual que Feltsman mostrara expresiones de alegría. Se ubicaron en el escritorio, uno sentado frente al otro mientras Yakov sostenía en sus manos un folio de color negro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que no podías informarme por teléfono y que te tiene tan sonriente? -preguntó Victor con suma curiosidad-

—Felicitaciones, Vitya -respondió Yakov mientras sacaba la hoja de papel que guardaba en el folio para entregársela- Eres oficial y legalmente el único dueño de la totalidad de las empresas Katsuki.

Victor sintió una suerte de escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo al escuchar semejante noticia, cuya confirmación la venía esperando desde hacía varios días. Tomó la hoja y leyó en silencio lo que estaba escrito en el documento firmado por Yuuri Katsuki.

El albino tampoco pudo ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción. Finalmente había logrado su objetivo de despojar a Yuuri de todo su patrimonio y pasarlo a su nombre sin que el japonés sospechara absolutamente nada.

—Esto quiere decir que...--

—Ya podemos poner en marcha el plan para deshacernos de ese japonés ridículo.

—Perfecto, manos a la obra -sonrió- Pero en serio que lo veo y no lo creo -volvió a mirar la hoja- Soy oficialmente el dueño de ese imperio corporativo y en breve mis dominios se van a expandir por el centro y sur de Asia. ¡Definitivamente aprovecharé la celebración de Sergei para festejar por este gran logro!

Ambos se echaron a reír animadamente, todo terminó saliendo conforme lo estuvieron planeando por mucho tiempo y por fin estaban viéndolo todo concretado. Aunque no contaban con que su charla fue íntegramente escuchada por aquel sagaz hombre llamado Leo de la Iglesia, quien se infiltró en la mansión Nikiforov como un empleado más pero que en realidad era un agente antidroga.

El día anterior lo mandaron a limpiar las nuevas alfombras recientemente colocadas en el despacho de Victor y allí aprovechó para ubicar estratégicamente un micrófono de alta precisión para captar las conversaciones que Nikiforov mantenía allí.

En ese momento, el agente infiltrado se encontraba fungiendo de jardinero y estaba regando unas macetas cuando escuchó, a través de un dispositivo colocado en su oído, todo lo que Victor y Yakov comentaron.

—Así que ese miserable le robó las empresas a su esposo y ahora planea asesinarlo? -susurró- ¡Dios, tengo que hacer algo para alertar a ese hombre antes que sea tarde!

\---

Sergei había subido de nuevo a su habitación, se encontraba muy ansioso porque Yuri todavía no despertaba y tenía una apremiante necesidad de hablar con él. Estaba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de dirigirse a la habitación del rubio.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta y fue con prontitud a abrir, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Chris pero se sorprendió al ver allí a un apuesto hombre elegantemente trajeado y con anteojos oscuros. 

Por el atuendo negro supuso se trataba de un custodio pero se fijó llevaba un pequeño pin dorado en su saco, el mismo representaba el escudo de la familia Nikiforov y en medio se notaba una letra "A".

No todos los guardaespaldas que trabajaban para Victor usaban ese pequeño broche y fue que Sergei entendió entonces que no se trataba de cualquier custodio sino que era un integrante de los llamados "Grupos A", donde se congregaban los mejores hombres que se encargaban de la máxima seguridad de los Nikiforov.

Sergei no lo había visto antes por ahí, así que lo primero que supuso fue que lo convocaron para alguna misión en particular; recordó que el día anterior vio a dos colegas de ese mismo hombre que se reunieron con Victor en la mansión. El chico quedó mirando al otro con fijeza.

—Buenos días, señor Nikiforov -saludó el recién llegado que traía consigo una funda negra donde claramente guardaba un traje y también una pequeña y distinguida caja de color plata- Le traigo estas cosas que le fueron enviadas por el señor Feltsman.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Me lo dijo hace rato, por favor, deje las cosas en la cama -pidió-

—Con permiso -dijo el custodio y entró a la habitación, siguiendo las instrucciones del albino-

—Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí -comentó Sergei viendo al hombre- ¿Eres como un soldado de élite, cierto? Sin embargo estás de mandadero -sonrió-

—Disculpe, señor. Soy el nuevo encargado de su seguridad, jefe de la "Unidad A3" -se presentó- Me encargaré de resguardarlo personalmente a partir de hoy.

—¿Y eso? ¿Victor ordenó que un jefe de alta seguridad que me vigile? ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe? -interrogó-

—Prevención, señor -respondió el otro-

—Comprendo. Bien, ya puedes retirarte. Muchas gracias por traerme estas cosas -le sonrió-

—Estoy a sus órdenes. Puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa a cualquier hora -contestó el otro devolviéndole la sonrisa- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, señor.

—Muchas gracias -exclamó Sergei, no esperó recibir el atento saludo de su custodio, quedó un tanto ruborizado-

Cuando el hombre de seguridad se marchó, Sergei fue a revisar lo que Yakov le había enviado. Sonrió contento al encontrarse con un elegante y sofisticado traje y un espectacular reloj pulsera Rolex de oro blanco con detalles azules.

—Vaya, debo admitir que el viejo Yakov tiene buen gusto -sonrió- ¡¡¡Esto se me verá genial!!!

\---

En horas de la tarde, Yuuri había regresado a la mansión y traía consigo un bolso de papel dorado que se notaba a leguas era algo destinado a regalo. Le había comprado un obsequio a Sergei y lo estaba buscando pero no lo encontró en su habitación, así que pensó podría hallarlo en otro sitio. Comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos hasta que le pareció verlo en el jardín en compañía de alguien que no conocía.

No se había equivocado. Se asomó al ventanal del segundo piso y permaneció allí observando el panorama con cierto asombro. Sonrió al notar la cercanía entre Sergei y el otro hombre; estaban de pie frente a frente y conversando animadamente.

—¡Qué hombre tan guapo! -dijo para sí mismo- Debe ser el invitado del que me habló Victor -sonrió-

Segundos después vio como Sergei se cubría el rostro algo avergonzado por algo que el otro le estaba diciendo y enseguida se acercó a abrazarlo de forma cariñosa.

—Me encantaría saber que están diciendo -murmuró-

—¿Qué tanto estás viendo, eh cerdo? -Yuri lo había descubierto al salir de su habitación y lo vio muy concentrado mirando a través de esa amplia ventana que daba al jardín-

—Ah...hola Yurio -le sonrió con timidez-

—¡Deja de llamarme, maldita sea! -respondió el rubio y se acercó a él para indagar lo que estaba ocurriendo-

—¿Quién es ese hombre? -preguntó Yuuri, refiriéndose al suizo-

—Un imbécil al que Victor invitó -contestó de mala gana-

—Es en verdad muy guapo... -comentó el japonés-

—Y tú eres en verdad muy ciego -refutó-

Yuri fijó la vista en Sergei siendo abrazado por Chris, sintiendo como algo estrujándole el pecho y quemándolo por dentro. Tragó saliva, no toleraba presenciar aquello y más aún al ver al albino todo sonriente aceptando de nuevo las cariñosas atenciones del suizo.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sergei -dijo Katsuki-

—¡Me importa una mierda su cumpleaños! -contestó Yuri-

—¿Por qué eres tan descortés con todo el mundo, Yurio? -preguntó- ¡Sergei te estima mucho!

—¿Y qué con eso? -lo miró inquisidoramente-

—Bueno...con tu actitud y con esto... -señaló con el pulgar apuntando hacia afuera- ...ya me queda claro que ustedes no son novios y que me gastaron una broma.

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó Yuri al ver la pícara sonrisa y el sonrojo en el rostro del japonés-

Volvió a ver hacia el jardín y se le revolvió el estómago al ver a aquellos dos besándose de una manera por demás apasionada.

—¡Qué asco! -gruñó el rubio apretando los dientes y los puños-

—Creo que será mejor que dejemos de espiarlos -sugirió Yuuri- Ya luego le entregaré a Sergei lo que compré para él. ¿Y tú que piensas regalarle? -preguntó-

—Pues lo mínimo que se merece ese idiota es una patada en los huevos -contestó y se marchó con prisa de allí dejando a Yuuri sin habla al verlo tan enojado-

\---

En ese instante, Sergei se separó de Chris quedando el albino totalmente ruborizado y observando al mayor con cierto escepticismo hasta que el suizo tomó con delicadeza la mano izquierda del joven para luego quitar de su bolsillo un anillo plateado de exquisito corte con un ostentoso diamante en solitario.

Se lo colocó en el dedo anular y cuando terminó de hacerlo, levantó la vista hacia él.

—No estaba bromeando cuando dije que quiero casarme contigo -admitió Chris- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sergei -le sonrió- Acepta este anillo y piensa en mi propuesta, no hace falta que me respondas ahora mismo.

—Chris...yo...-- -intentó hablar sin poder dejar de observar la preciosa sortija que le fuera entregada-

—Esperaré tu respuesta esta noche en tu cena de cumpleaños -terminó por decir el suizo y le guiñó el ojo- Felicidades, mon amour -volvió a besar los labios ajenos aunque esta vez de una manera más tierna y delicada, luego se marchó para el interior de la vivienda-

Sergei exhaló con fuerza y permaneció un rato allí sin poder salir de su asombro, observando aquel anillo.

—¿Y ahora qué? -se preguntó- Tengo que hablar con Yuri -recordó y luego de un rato también fue a la casa, sin embargo, estaba totalmente descolocado con la propuesta de matrimonio que le acababan de hacer-


	30. Óbito

Victor se había llevado a Yuri al despacho porque quería adelantarle la premisa, al fin de cuentas, posiblemente el rubio era uno de los que más contentos se pondrían al saber que el matrimonio de su amante con Yuuri Katsuki estaba a poco de terminar; incluso mucho antes de lo que todos habrían pensado.

Pero Yuri se encontraba muy molesto con Victor por lo sucedido la otra noche, se sentía aquejado por un horrible dolor de cuerpo, especialmente en las zonas de la cadera y la espalda baja.

—¿Por qué te quejas, gatito? -sonrió Victor con total descaro- ¡Ve a tomar un analgésico o algo así! Y yo que pensé estarías feliz después de lo benevolente que fui al permitir que realizaras tu fantasía sexual.

—¿¡¡¡Y quién mierda te dijo que esa era mi fantasía sexual!!!? -gritó alterado- ¡Tú lo permitiste porque no eres más que un maldito sádico pervertido! Solo quisiste demostrarle al idiota de tu hermano que eres mejor que él y que yo soy un objeto de tu propiedad.

—Me alegra saber que estás consciente de eso -respondió Victor intentando acariciarle una de sus mejillas pero el rubio lo apartó de un manotazo- Lo importante es que la pasaste muy bien, estabas totalmente enloquecido teniéndonos a los dos en ti...no lo niegues, gatito. Fue una experiencia deliciosa y excitante tener a dos hermanos en tu cama dándote placer, ¿cierto?

—¡Cínico! -se sonrojó por completo- No sé cómo es que sigo aquí después de todo, en verdad debo amarte mucho para soportar todas las porquerías que haces -vociferó el chico; tenía ganas de estamparle el puño en medio de la cara- Soy un completo estúpido...sí, eso es lo que soy. ¡¡¡Cualquier otra persona en mi lugar hace rato ya se hubiera largado!!!

—Cualquier otra persona en tu lugar hace rato ya estaría con un balazo en la cabeza y a 5 metros bajo tierra -sonrió el albino-

—Ya dime, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso sigues con ganas y ahora quieres tener sexo sobre el escritorio? Si es así, ve a pedírselo al cerdo porque gracias a ti estoy que apenas puedo caminar.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio no te importaría que hiciera eso? -bromeó Nikiforov-

—Tú quieres morir hoy, ¿cierto? -respondió Yuri viéndolo con rabia y apuntándolo con un dedo haciendo presión contra el pecho ajeno, estaba de pésimo humor y el otro lo empeoraba con sus palabras burlonas-

—Pues no me importaría morir en tus manos o en el mejor de los casos...entre tus piernas -se acercó a Yuri sujetándole por la cintura y le besó el cuello con suavidad-

El rubio se apartó casi de inmediato como todo un gato arisco, claro que le gustaba muchísimo la actitud seductora de su amante pero su orgullo pesaba más en ese momento y no quería dar el brazo a torcer, demostrándole cuan vulnerable y fácil seguía siendo ante sus encantos.

—Serás mi acompañante esta noche en la cena de cumpleaños de Sergei -espetó el mayor-

—No pienso ir a esa estúpida cena -se cruzó de brazos con actitud altiva- Dile a tu patético esposo que te acompañe, se supone es a él quien debes llevar.

—Él no irá...y de hecho, es mejor que no lo haga -replicó el albino- Tenemos muchos motivos para celebrar pero él no está incluido dentro de ellos.

—¿Cómo dices? -preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño, el tono de voz y la sonrisa de Victor le parecieron por demás sospechosos- Acaso me estás diciendo que...--

Victor asintió y Yuri pudo comprender perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Por un instante, el chico tuvo el impulso de arrojarse a los brazos de su hombre y llenarlo de besos pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso, lo observó con absoluta seriedad aunque por dentro estaba rebosando de alegría.

Aquella noticia hizo que el día del joven Plisetsky se tornara definitivamente más agradable; decidió finalmente asistir a la dichosa cena de Sergei como acompañante de Victor, creía que por fin iba a recuperar el lugar que sintió arrebatado desde que Katsuki se hizo presente en sus vidas.

Cuando Yuri dejó aquel recinto, se dirigió a su habitación para preparar el atuendo que luciría esa noche en la cena; quería verse más elegante que cualquier otro de los presentes para así opacar a todos y atraer las miradas únicamente hacia él. Deseaba dar una buena lección tanto a Victor como a Sergei.

Aún seguía molesto con el menor de los Nikiforov, no solo por lo de la noche anterior sino por lo que había presenciado esa misma tarde, al verlo besándose efusivamente en el jardín con ese suizo tan osado. Yuri todavía insistía en engañarse a sí mismo al no querer reconocer que sentía unos celos atroces y que no soportaba ver a Sergei en compañía de Christophe, por más que sabía no tenía derecho alguno de ponerse en ese plan.

El rubio llegó a su recámara y al abrir la puerta se llevó un tremendo susto al encontrarse ahí mismo con aquel en quien justamente venía pensando con tanto afán. El disgusto en su rostro no tardó en hacerse notar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó Yuri-

—¡Vaya saludo! Cuando menos podrías decirme primero "feliz cumpleaños", ¿no? -respondió el otro en plan bromista-

—Pues que te lo diga ese cretino -ironizó- ¡Lárgate, quiero estar solo!

—Necesito hablar contigo -insistió el albino- Yuri, sé que estás enojado pero lo que pasó anoche...--

—Anoche no pasó nada -lo interrumpió- No quiero que ese tema vuelva a tocarse jamás, queda olvidado y enterrado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Sergei- ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Yuri tuvo ganas de írsele encima y callarlo a golpes, sentía que se estaba burlando de él al decirle esas cosas pero luego notó que Sergei en verdad estaba preocupado por su estado físico y emocional. Sin embargo, el otro se mantenía en su postura altiva.

—No es tu problema.

—Por favor...perdóname -dijo el joven Nikiforov denotando un profundo pesar- Realmente no he hecho más que perjudicarte desde que llegué a tu vida, ¿verdad? Sabes cuanto me encantas, Yuri Plisetsky. No, en realidad es mucho más que eso. Te amo pero ya entendí que nunca debí poner mis ojos en ti.

—¡Claro, cómo no! -sonrió con un dejo de burla por más que se sintió tocado por esas palabras- ¡¡¡Me amas tanto que vas a besuquearte con ese suizo imbécil cuando todavía no pasa ni un día desde que te acostaste conmigo!!! ¡¡¡No eres más que un jodido mentiroso!!!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú...nos viste?

—¿Importa ya? Vete, Sergei -señaló la puerta- No te lo pienso pedir de nuevo.

—Como quieras -respondió el otro completamente decepcionado-

Antes que Sergei pudiera dar media vuelta para retirarse, Yuri notó perfectamente la presencia de aquel anillo en la mano izquierda del chico albino y en un impulso lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

Elevó un poco la mano ajena sosteniéndola entre la suya y observó detenidamente la bellísima joya que el otro joven portaba. Claro que Yuri no era ningún tonto, pudo deducir de inmediato de qué se trataba aquello aunque le daba pavor confirmarlo. Pudo sentir algo quemándole la garganta pero se sobrepuso para intentar interrogarle aunque no sabía ni cómo hacerlo sin ponerse en evidencia.

Sergei vio la sorpresa y la incertidumbre dibujadas en el rostro ajeno, por lo que no esperó que el otro pronunciara una sola palabra, se adelantó a él.

—Eso... -dijo en referencia al anillo- Chris me propuso matrimonio formalmente.

Yuri permaneció un rato mirando con atención esa suntuosa sortija, no le quedó más que fingir una sonrisa antes de levantar la mirada y hacer contacto visual con el otro.

—¿Y tú aceptaste? -preguntó Yuri-

—Le daré mi respuesta esta noche en la cena -contestó el otro y retiró su mano del agarre ajeno-

—No pareces muy entusiasmado que digamos.

—Me tomó por sorpresa -confesó el albino- De repente llegó a Rusia diciendo que me extraña y que desea casarse conmigo. A decir verdad, yo no le había tomado muy en serio pero hace rato me entregó este anillo afirmando estar muy enamorado de mí y lo más impactante...me pidió matrimonio y sí, hablaba en muy serio.

—Ya veo -respondió Yuri fingiendo desinterés- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer -fue hasta la puerta y la abrió para invitar al otro a abandonar su habitación-

\---

Ya en horas de la noche, todos estaban listos para dirigirse al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la cena en honor a Sergei. Victor y Yuri bajaron juntos, luego Chris se sumó a ellos y ya únicamente aguardaban en el recibidor de la residencia al agasajado, quien minutos después se reunió con los demás.

Ciertamente todos quedaron impactados al ver al chico de cumpleaños, lucía elegantísimo vistiendo el traje que Yakov le regaló para la ocasión y en verdad le sentaba a la perfección, tenía un porte que le hacía ver más adulto, más maduro e interesante a la vista de los demás. Pero los otros no se quedaban atrás, todos ellos se veían muy guapos y distinguidos.

—Bien, ya estamos todos -dijo Victor- ¡Vámonos!

Christophe no perdió el tiempo, tomó a Sergei de la mano para conducirlo hacia la salida. Tanto Victor como Yuri quedaron disgustados al notarlo pero optaron por el silencio para no alterar el ambiente.

Victor mandó alistar una fastuosa e imponente limusina negra donde irían todos, escoltados por un otro automóvil donde se movilizaban los guardaespaldas. Cuando los caballeros abordaron el lujoso vehículo, emprendieron rumbo a su destino.

Ninguno de ellos se percató que estaban siendo atentamente observados por Leo a cierta distancia, quien se ocultaba detrás de un pilar para vigilarlos. El agente norteamericano supo que Yuuri Katsuki no iría a aquella cena y encontró allí la mejor ocasión para poder hablar con el japonés y ponerle al tanto sobre los planes que tenía Victor para asesinarlo.

—¿Así que crees que ya te saliste con la tuya, Victor Nikiforov? -sonrió- ¡Ya verás con qué sorpresa te encontrarás a tu regreso!

\---

El interior de la limusina era ciertamente espaciosa sin embargo, Christophe no desaprovechó la ocasión para sentarse justo al lado de Sergei, pasando el brazo por encima del hombro ajeno atrayéndolo hacia él mientras le susurraba cosas al oído que conseguía arrancar unas coquetas sonrisas al joven albino.

Yuri se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, estaba muy incómodo y enojado al tener que presenciar dicha escena. Las ganas que tenía de apartar a esos dos iban en aumento y sabía que no iba a tolerar verlos así todo el trayecto.

—Te ves tan sexy con ese traje, realmente me enciende verte así tan elegante... -elogió Chris a su proyecto de prometido- 

El rubio suspiró pesadamente llamando de inmediato la atención de Victor, quien también estaba algo molesto por la actitud del suizo con su hermano menor; le resultaba bastante impertinente de su parte. Así que para evitarlos, se acercó a Yuri tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirase.

—¡Tch! -el rubio chasqueó la lengua intentado zafarse- ¿Qué? ¿Ya también quieres seguir el ejemplo de este par de descarados? Así como van, acabarán follando al rato frente a nosotros -no pudo contenerse finalmente y exteriorizó su fastidio-

—Pues eso sería divertido -respondió Chris enseñándoles una sonrisa pervertida- ¿No lo crees, Vitya?

—A mi hermano ciertamente le gustaría montar una orgía aquí mismo -admitió Sergei viendo a Victor acusadoramente-

—A mí también -confesó Chris- ¿O podríamos hacer intercambio de parejas?

—¡No seas degenerado, idiota! ¿Quieres ver a Victor cogiéndose a su propio hermano o qué te pasa? -reclamó Yuri gritándole todo indignado-

—¡Claro que no! -sonrió el suizo- Pero si no te disgusta puedes cederme a Victor y yo te cedo a Sergei.

—¡¡¡Hijo de perra!!! -gruñó el rubio y se levantó de su sitio con intenciones de golpear a Chris pero Victor lo contuvo-

El suizo se echó a reír a carcajadas al ver las reacciones tan explosivas del temperamental ruso. Sergei se mantuvo en silencio sin intervenir en esa ocasión.

—¡Yuri, cálmate! -pidió Vitya sosteniéndolo contra el asiento- ¡Dios! Chris solo está bromeando, no tomes sus palabras tan a pecho -sonrió-

—¡¡¡Por mí puede irse a la mierda con sus bromas de porquería!!! Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido -se quejó el menor-

\---

En ese momento, en el interior de la mansión Nikiforov reinaba un silencio absoluto. Sin embargo, el agente Leo de la Iglesia consiguió hacerse con las copias de las llaves de las habitaciones y subió las escaleras con dirección a la que compartía el matrimonio.

Intentó sin éxito abrir la puerta de esa recámara. Lo hizo con total cautela vigilando que nadie anduviera por ahí cerca y lo descubriera. No estaba dispuesto a que nada ni nadie arruinara sus planes, tenía que aprovechar esas horas para conversar con Katsuki para ponerle al tanto de toda la situación que desconocía.

Para fortuna del norteamericano, halló de buenas a primeras la llave correspondiente a esa habitación, la incrustó cuidadosamente en el cerrojo y consiguió desllavearla sin hacer ruido. Era evidente que la habitación estaba ocupada, podía escuchar voces provenientes del interior por lo que supuso Katsuki estaba hablando por teléfono o algo semejante.

Por las dudas, sacó el arma que tenía oculta bajo la camisa del uniforme que vestía. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se metió de lleno la habitación, quedó pálido cuando avanzó unos pasos y encontró algo que ciertamente no se esperaba.

Yuuri estaba allí, completamente desnudo, echado boca arriba en la cama matrimonial y claramente estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su custodio, quien yacía sobre él en iguales condiciones. Ambos palidecieron al ver allí a ese intruso que osó invadir su privacidad. Otabek se puso de pie sin preocuparse por el hecho de cubrirse, tomó el arma que dejó sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y apuntó al agente, quien también sin dudarlo un momento hizo lo mismo.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Quién eres tú!!!??? -preguntó Yuuri todo desesperado tratando de taparse con una sábana-

El guardaespaldas kazajo y el agente estadounidense quedaron allí, apuntándose mutuamente con todas las intenciones de dispararse.

\---

En ese preciso momento, los demás habían llegado al restaurante. Yuri fue el primero en salir del vehículo, todo lo que deseaba era escapar de allí para no tener que seguir soportando a los otros. Comenzó a acomodarse el traje cuando vio a los guardaespaldas venir hacia ellos y cubrir sus posiciones estratégicas.

El rubio quiso ingresar al interior del recinto sin esperar a los otros pero Victor lo retuvo, sujetándolo del brazo para impedir que se les adelantara.

—Espera, gatito -le pidió con una sonrisa y se puso a acomodarle la corbata-

Luego descendió Sergei y finalmente Chris.

—¡Vaya! Sin dudas el mejor y más elegante restaurante de San Petersburgo -dijo el suizo sintiéndose satisfecho- Un lugar claramente a la altura de lo que mi prometido merece.

—¿Prometido? -preguntó Victor con seriedad-

Sergei esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al notar la mirada de Yuri cargada de reproche. El joven albino no supo como justificarse ante su hermano.

—Por favor, entremos -pidió el de cumpleaños para aplacar la situación que estaba tornándose tensa-

Yuri y Sergei se encaminaron seguidos por Chris y Victor que iban justo detrás de ellos. Victor tuvo un fugaz y muy extraño mal presentimiento que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás, frunció el ceño cuando notó que una furgoneta de gran porte venía hacia allí a toda prisa hasta frenar ruidosamente frente a aquel restaurante.

Se abrió una puerta corrediza horizontal y de allí descendieron cuatro hombres encapuchados con armas de grueso calibre y del techo ese mismo vehículo se asomaron otros dos. Comenzaron a dispararles a quemarropa, generándose estruendosos ruidos cuando las balas destrozaban los cristales del lugar. Los guardaespaldas de los Nikiforov intentaron repeler el ataque respondiendo a los disparos.

Todo aquello parecía suceder en cámara lenta.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué demonios es eso!!!??? -gritó Yuri todo desesperado cuando sintió a Chris abalanzarse sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para protegerlo de las balas-

Victor también portaba un arma e intentó desenfundarla para responder al ataque pero no lo consiguió porque fue alcanzado por las balas enemigas.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -gritó Sergei horrorizado al ver a su hermano desplomarse violentamente al suelo-

Antes que pudiera ir en su auxilio, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, protegiéndolo y llevándolo con prisa al interior del lugar para ponerlo a salvo. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo hombre que le había llevado los obsequios enviados por Yakov, era el jefe de la "Unidad A3", quien seguía sujetándolo con fuerza.

—No le va a pasar nada, señor -susurró el hombre- Voy a protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -exclamó con total preocupación y al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¡¡Acertaron a Victor!!!

Los balazos cesaron por fin y se escuchó claramente como aquel vehículo aceleró huyendo del lugar que quedó hecho un completo desastre. Sergei se apartó de su custodio y quiso ir de regreso a las afueras del lugar.

—Quédese aquí, por favor -pidió el guardaespaldas- Puede ser peligroso, señor.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Tengo que ver a mi hermano y los demás -salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió con prisa a la entrada-

Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Yuri poniéndose de pie por más que denotaba dolor en el rostro por la abrupta caída.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! -gritó Sergei y fue a su encuentro-

Ambos jóvenes podían escuchar cuando alguien solicitaba ambulancias a los servicios de emergencias y antes de que pudieran ir por Victor y Chris escucharon la nefasta noticia.

—Este hombre está muerto -dijo uno de los custodios que traía un brazo herido a causa de una bala que le alcanzó-

Cuando los chicos voltearon a verlo se dieron cuenta que estaba hablando de Christophe, quien yacía en un charco de sangre tras haber recibido una considerable cantidad de impactos por la espalda.

Victor también había caído, estaba tendido en el piso boca arriba con el traje arruinado y teñido de rojo, había recibido como tres disparos en el pecho y prácticamente estaba agonizando. Yuri estaba en shock y Sergei no conseguía dar crédito al nefasto panorama que sus ojos le mostraban; la celebración de su cumpleaños se volvió una fatal pesadilla.


	31. Discordia

La situación se estaba tornando realmente tensa en el interior de la recámara, donde el agente infiltrado Leo de la Iglesia y el guardaespaldas de Yuuri Katsuki, Otabek Altin, se apuntaban el uno al otro con pistolas automáticas con silenciadores; ninguno dudaría en disparar al mínimo movimiento en falso que el contrario ejecutara.

El japonés estaba pasmado y preso de unos terribles nervios observando la escena sin saber qué hacer, lo primero que pensó era que ese hombre desconocido que se metió a su habitación era un secuestrador o algo así.

—¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó Katsuki intentando salir de la cama y buscar algo de ropa-

—¡¡¡No se mueva!!! -amenazó Leo y lo apuntó-

El movimiento del estadounidense fue aprovechado por Otabek para acercarse un poco más y apretar el gatillo pero el agente era muy hábil y pudo esquivarse al predecir lo que su contrario haría. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Yuuri y lo tomó con fuerza del cabello, apuntándole con el arma a la cabeza para intimidar a Otabek.

Sin embargo, el kazajo no dejó de tenerlo en la mira con todas las ganas de descargarle el cartucho entero a ese que osaba amenazar a su amante.

—No, no, no...por favor... -titubeó el nipón temblando de los nervios al sentir el arma contra su cabeza-

—Dígale a este tipo que suelte el arma -exigió Leo- ¡¡¡Hágalo ahora!!!

—Otabek, hazle caso -pidió Yuuri viendo con temor a su custodio-

Esa seriedad inquebrantable del kazajo empezaba a alterar al norteamericano, ya que el otro seguía en las mismas y no tenía intenciones de rendirse.

—Si tiene un poco de aprecio por la vida de este hombre, deje su arma. ¡Es la última advertencia! -insistió el agente-

—¡¡¡Beka, por favor, no quiero morir!!! -volvió a pedir Katsuki al borde de las lágrimas-

Altin exhaló con fuerza y obedeció al captor, descargó el arma y la arrojó sobre la cama al alcance de Leo.

—Suéltelo, ya cumplí con su exigencia -dijo el guardaespaldas mientras buscaba sus ropas alrededor de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse- Ahora déjelo ir.

Leo tomó la pistola que Otabek había soltado y liberó a Yuuri para que también pudiera vestirse. Los ánimos comenzaban a tranquilizarse al parecer aunque si el kazajo tuviera un arma a disposición no dudaría en rociar con balas a ese atrevido a quien no dejaba de observar fijamente y con visible recelo.

—Señor Katsuki, lamento haber ingresado a su habitación de esta manera, no soy su enemigo ni tampoco un secuestrador. Soy un agente antidrogas, mi nombre es Leo de la Iglesia -le enseñó una placa que portaba- En realidad, he venido por su esposo y me lo llevaré vivo o muerto de aquí.

—¿Vino por Victor? -preguntó Yuuri frunciendo el ceño- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué un agente antidrogas lo está buscando?

—¿Por qué cree usted?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver Victor con esas cuestiones? -Yuuri no entendía el punto-

—¿Me dirá que no está al tanto de que una vez llevaron a su esposo a juicio por una serie de causas y entre ellas narcotráfico? -cuestionó el agente-

—Sí, pero fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos y absuelto por el tribunal -respondió el japonés- Aquel no fue sino un complot de sus enemigos comerciales que lo quisieron involucrar en supuestas actividades ilegales para manchar su imagen y sacarlo del juego.

—¿Y usted al igual que millones de personas se creyó ese cuento, no? -sonrió Leo burlonamente- Victor Nikiforov quedó libre de culpa porque su abogado compró a medio mundo en ese juicio.

—Mire no sé qué pretende pero no voy a seguir escuchando sus estupideces. Por favor, retírese de aquí.

—Señor Katsuki, veo que usted no tiene idea de quién es en realidad su esposo pero ya es hora de que abra los ojos y sepa que está unido en matrimonio a la peor basura que ha parido este mundo.

Yuuri era incapaz de entender lo que ese hombre estaba intentando decirle, no comprendía porque se expresaba de ese modo respecto a Victor. En cambio Otabek, permanecía en silencio en su sitio, muy atento a las palabras de Leo y esperando que éste revelara las cosas que sabía.

—Después de muchos meses de investigación y trabajo de inteligencia, hace apenas unos días un enorme cargamento de armas y sustancias ilegales fue incautado en Estados Unidos por el personal de mi agencia. Ese cargamento salió desde Japón, desde un puerto privado que está a nombre de la "Corporación Katsuki" y todo estaba siendo transportado en un submarino ruso -relató Leo- Los tripulantes detenidos hablaron y confirmaron plenamente sus conexiones, ¿y qué cree? Todo aquello lo estaba coordinando gente subordinada a Yakov Feltsman...por consiguiente, a Victor Nikiforov.

—¡¡¡No le creo nada!!! ¡¡¡Usted está mintiendo, eso no es verdad!!! -refutó Yuuri todo alterado-

—Lo es, señor Katsuki -contestó el otro- Victor Nikiforov está utilizando los puertos privados de usted poseía en Japón para enviar drogas y armas a diversos puntos del planeta sin mayores problemas. De hecho, sabemos que cuenta con una flota impresionante de submarinos altamente preparados y equipados para ese tipo de "trabajos" -aseveró el agente- Tengo pruebas fehacientes que me gustaría las viera.

—¡¡¡Claro que quiero ver esas pruebas!!! No puedo confiar en las palabras de alguien que se presenta de esta manera y me dice todas estas cosas -respondió el japonés- Ahora dígame, ¿por qué lleva puesto un uniforme del personal de servicio de esta casa?

—Me infiltré aquí como un empleado para poder investigar más de cerca al desgraciado de su esposo y créame que se pondrá a temblar cuando sepa todo lo que he descubierto. Victor Nikiforov esconde unos secretos que usted ni se imagina -afirmó Leo para luego ver a Otabek y sonreír con cierta burla- Bueno...aunque parece que usted también tiene sus secretos extramaritales.

Altin no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado, intentando pasar por alto el momento de incomodidad y Katsuki igual, no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y agachar la mirada ante la mención que el agente hacía.

—Por favor, se lo suplico...no diga nada sobre lo que vio -pidió Yuuri- Estoy dispuesto a pagarle la suma de dinero que usted quiera pero por favor, haga de cuenta que nunca ha visto nada.

—¿Acaso me está queriendo sobornar para que no saque a la luz su infidelidad matrimonial? Recuerde que soy un policía y estoy haciendo mi trabajo -sonrió- Al parecer Nikiforov no es el único corrupto aquí.

Yuuri quedó pálido ante las expresiones del norteamericano, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si llegara a saberse que le fue infiel a Victor y fue descubierto en flagrancia. También comenzaba a tener un terrible peso de conciencia aunque pensaba que si llegó a ese punto con su custodio era porque el mismo le brindaba la compañía y la contención emocional que su esposo evidentemente no lo hacía.

—No fue mi intención ofenderlo pero será mejor que nos citemos en otro lugar para hablar y tiene que ser fuera de esta casa -pidió Katsuki-

—Desde luego, usted diga dónde y yo estaré allí. Eso sí, tendrá que ser a solas y...--

Las exigencias del agente se vieron interrumpidas cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación con notable premura.

—¡¡¡Señor Katsuki!!! -la voz de un mayordomo alertó a Yuuri-

—Escóndanse en el baño -pidió a Leo y a Otabek-

—¡¡¡Señor Katsuki, abra por favor, esto es urgente!!! -insistió el hombre que tocaba a la puerta-

Cuando los demás se dirigieron a ocultarse al sanitario, Yuuri dio la autorización al empleado para que ingresara.

—Puede pasar -dijo-

—¡¡¡Señor Katsuki, ha ocurrido una tragedia!!! -dijo el hombre con notable desesperación- El señor Nikiforov y sus acompañantes fueron víctimas de un atentado cuando llegaban al restaurante.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero qué me está diciendo!?? -exclamó Yuuri- ¿Cómo que un atentado?

—Cuando llegaron al lugar también llegó un vehículo detrás de todos ellos y desde allí los empezaron a disparar. Mataron al invitado que se estaba hospedando aquí y a su esposo lo trasladaron a un hospital en muy grave estado. Será mejor que usted vaya para allá para interiorizarse mejor del caso. Fue todo lo que me avisaron por teléfono, no pudieron darme más detalles.

—¡¡¡Dios...Victor...no, esto no puede estar pasando!!! ¡¡¡Primero mi hermana y ahora mi esposo!!! 

Mientras tanto, los dos que estaban escondidos en el baño no pudieron ocultar su asombro al escuchar la inesperada e impactante noticia que el mayordomo dio a Katsuki.

—¿Así que una terrible balacera y Victor Nikiforov a punto de morir? -comentó Altin- Algo me decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera.

—¡Rayos! Parece que alguien se me adelantó para eliminarlo-respondió Leo- Aunque parece que tú no lamentas lo que le pasó a tu jefe.

—Ese hombre me da completamente igual, yo solo estoy para servir al señor Katsuki.

—No me quedan dudas de eso -comentó el norteamericano sonriendo insinuante-

—¡Cierra la boca, gringo! -refutó Otabek- No me agradan los policías.

—Tranquilo, hombre -contestó Leo- Créeme que esto es lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a Yuuri Katsuki, verse libre de Victor Nikiforov hará que tenga una vida más larga.

—¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó el kazajo-

—Ya lo sabrán muy pronto -respondió el agente-

\---

Lo que había sucedido le resultaba sencillamente inaudito, le daba la impresión de que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento y no podía caer. Estaba en shock, sentado en un pasillo vacío del hospital con el traje todo estropeado y lleno de rastros de sangre mientras esperaba noticias.

Estaba en silencio aunque en su cabeza todavía resonaban los horribles sonidos de aquellos disparos que no sabía de donde provenían. Había sido algo realmente desesperante y tétrico, los segundos más largos y dramáticos de toda su vida, el griterío y la confusión predominaban y no lograba pensar claramente. En verdad, fue la peor experiencia de toda su vida. Ahí estaba una vez más Sergei Nikiforov, completamente solo.

Todo era incierto para él en ese momento. La espera se le hacía eterna, quería salir corriendo de allí, gritar, maldecir al responsable de su desgracia, llorar, destruir lo que estuviera a su alcance. Solo quería algo que sirviera para destilar toda esa nefasta mezcla de sentimientos e incertidumbres que lo aquejaban. No podía evitar rememorar el atentado que sufrieron sus padres siendo él aún muy pequeño y ahora le había tocado presenciar todo en carne propia.

El saldo que dejó la fallida celebración de su décimo noveno cumpleaños fue catastrófico, Christophe muerto al igual que varios del personal de seguridad que los escoltaban, Victor mal herido siendo intervenido en un quirófano y al borde del deceso...y luego también Yuri, internado en una sala de urgencias tras haber colapsado a causa de una crisis nerviosa cuando los médicos informaron que Victor no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con vida de la operación.

Ciertamente el menor de los Nikiforov tuvo ganas de quedarse a acompañar a Plisetsky pero sentía que su presencia no le haría bien en esos momentos por lo que optó por marcharse a un pasillo y esperar. No había más que pudiera hacer en ese momento, solo aguardar e intentar digerir su rabia y su resentimiento, no podía imaginar siquiera quién estaba detrás del ataque que sufrieron aunque le era evidente que fue perpetrado para eliminar a su hermano mayor.

—Vitya...a pesar de que eres un desgraciado de la peor especie, te quiero y te admiro como a nadie en el mundo -decía para sí mismo- Eres lo único que me queda y si mueres, no sé qué haré. Maldita sea la hora en que tuviste que involucrarte en todo esto ¡¡¡Odio tanto a la Bratva como a sus enemigos!!! -suspiró- Necesito que seas fuerte y que vivas, no puedes dejar a Yuri ni irte sin vengar la muerte de Chris -observó fijamente el anillo que el suizo le había dado- Nunca pensé que diría esto...pero si también tengo que entrar a la Bratva para cobrar su injusta muerte, lo haré.

Sergei estaba tan ensimismado e inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su guardaespaldas llegó junto a él, trayéndole un café. El hombre permaneció viéndolo un momento, no quería interrumpirlo, se sintió conmovido al ver al bello joven ahí tan apesadumbrado mirando aquella sortija con visible melancolía.

—Señor Nikiforov...tenga... -le habló por fin y le pasó el vaso con café-

—Gracias -respondió el albino tomándolo con desgano- ¿Ya avisaste a Yakov como te lo encargué?

—Sí, señor -asintió- Ya se encuentra en camino.

—Bien -exhaló y bebió un poco de aquel café- ¿Qué novedades hay?

—Trasladaron el cuerpo del señor Giacometti a la morgue para practicarle la autopsia correspondiente, la policía se encuentra investigando arduamente y los accesos de entrada y salida a San Petersburgo están intervenidos. Todas las unidades de protección de los "Grupos A" están en código rojo, mis colegas llegarán en la tarde para reunirnos con el señor Feltsman y coordinar las acciones paralelas a tomar -respondió el hombre- Puedo garantizarle que nosotros encontraremos y eliminaremos primero a las escorias que hicieron todo esto.

—Si Victor no sale de esta, ¿puedo contigo para lo que sea? -inquirió Sergei-

—Claro que sí, señor -asintió el otro- Lo que sea por usted.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en ti -contestó- Ahora ve a preguntar por el estado de Yuri y si ha despertado, quiero saberlo.

—Como usted ordene -el jefe del "Grupo A3" se marchó para cumplir la petición del joven Nikiforov, no podía estar más contento de servirlo íntegramente-

\---

Horas más tarde, a Yuri finalmente le dieron de alta del área de urgencias y aunque le recomendaron fuera a la casa a descansar, el rubio no aceptó eso bajo ningún terminó aún cuando no se encontraba totalmente en condiciones.

Se rehusó rotundamente a retirarse, quería saber sobre el estado de Victor que seguía en el quirófano y ningún médico o enfermero les podía informar al respecto. Ya habían pasado casi seis horas y todo estaba en la nebulosa.

Yuri se reunió con Sergei y con Yakov, quien también se hizo presente en el lugar y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, el hombre se mostraba bastante calmado y cauto frente la situación, cosa totalmente opuesta a lo que sucedía con el joven Plisetsky, quien no hacía más que maldecir, reclamar en voz alta ante la falta de partes médicos y crear un ambiente de tensión.

—¡¡¡Yuri, maldita sea, guarda silencio!!! -cuestionó Sergei con molestia, era la primera vez que le hablaba en un tono tan serio que dejó descolocado al otro-

Yakov estaba a punto de mandar al rubio al infierno y también se sorprendió cuando el joven Nikiforov se le adelantó en sus intenciones de hacerlo callar. La respuesta agresiva de Plisetsky no se hizo esperar, fue hasta Sergei y lo hizo levantar de su asiento tomándolo por la corbata.

—Escúchame, idiota. ¡¡¡Puede que a ti no te importe su vida en lo absoluto pero a mi sí!!! -contestó a regañadientes- El que se está muriendo ahí en ese quirófano es el hombre más importante para mí y si eso pasa, te juro que no voy a dudar un segundo en quitarme la vida también -las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos de manera involuntaria- ¡¡¡No me mandes a callar!!! Tú no sabes cómo me siento, no eres capaz de comprender toda la rabia y la impotencia que tengo encima.

—Yuri, eres tan egoísta como siempre -respondió el otro mientras comenzaba a secarle esas copiosas lágrimas- ¿Tanto así subestimas al hombre que amas? ¿Acaso no confías en su fortaleza?

—¡¡¡Claro que confío en él!!! -refutó-

—Entonces vas a esperarlo, vas a confiar en que saldrá de allí con vida y vas a dejar de hablar de cosas que no tienes idea -aseveró el albino- Recuerda que es un Nikiforov. Muchos han deseado ver a esta familia extinta hace años y todavía seguimos aquí -sonrió un poco- No lo has perdido y ya lo estás llorando, déjame eso a mí.

—¿A ti? -preguntó Yuri sin entender nada y soltó a Sergei al escucharlo expresarse tan maduramente-

—Yo perdí a Chris y ya nada me lo va a devolver -respondió-

—Pero es que acaso...--

—Así es -suspiró- Iba a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio en la cena pero ya ves como es el destino.

Yuri sintió algo extraño al escuchar aquella confesión del albino, saber que iba a aceptar a Christophe lo hacía sentir dolido, sin embargo, recordó que fue ese mismo hombre quien lo protegió y que gracias a él seguía vivo a esas alturas. Estaba impactado.

—Él...fue un gran hombre -murmuró Yuri- Salvó mi vida.

—Lo sé -contestó Sergei- Lo hizo porque sabe lo importante que eres para Victor y también para mí.

El rubio ya no pudo soportarlo más, dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente de ese lugar, no quería romper en llanto frente a los demás. Necesitaba aire y un poco de soledad, el dolor que sentía era demasiado.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! -Sergei lo llamó pero fue ignorado-

—Déjalo, Sergei -inquirió Yakov- Es mejor que esté solo.

Entonces, Plisetsky fue a esperar que llegara algún elevador para salir del edificio del hospital que lo tenía completamente sofocado.

—Maldición, ¿¿¿¡¡¡por qué mierda no viene ninguno!!!??? -gruñó con impaciencia ante la demora de los ascensores-

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la puerta de uno de los elevadores finalmente se abrió y fue lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a Yuri, encontrarse frente a frente con Katsuki quien había llegado allí en compañía de su guardaespaldas y también de Leo, quien los acompañaba para interiorizarse de los temas.

—Yurio, ¿cómo está Victor? -preguntó el japonés con visible angustia- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Es verdad que asesinaron al amigo de Victor? ¡¡¡Dios...cuéntame!!! ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Cuál es el estado de Victor? ¿Qué dijeron los médicos?

El hecho de ser bombardeado con tantas preguntas no hacía más que alterar su ya horrible estado anímico. Era a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento y para empeorarlo todo, Yuuri comenzó a zarandearlo exigiéndole respuestas.

—Él está grave...aún sigue en cirugía -respondió intentando sofrenarse-

—¿Pero qué dijeron? ¿Va a sobrevivir? ¿Recibió muchos disparos? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

—Suéltame, cerdo -zafó de él con violencia- No vas a ayudar en nada aquí, será mejor que te largues. ¡¡¡Solo vienes a estorbar, vete!!!

—¿Ni siquiera en una situación tan extrema dejas tus majaderías? -refutó Yuuri molesto- ¿Por qué habría de irme, eh? Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí y no eres quien para correrme. En todo caso, eres tú el que debe marcharse.

—¡¡¡Ahí sí estás equivocado, idiota!!! -contestó furioso elevando el tono- ¡¡¡Tengo mucho más derecho que tú de estar con Victor!!!

—El único que tiene derecho a estar con Victor soy yo, su legítimo esposo. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que más ayudarás si te largas en lugar de causar problemas o querer imponer tu voluntad a los demás como si fueras algo suyo -sentenció Katsuki-

—Hijo de puta, te voy a...-- -se acercó al otro para intentar agredirlo-

—No se atreva, señor Plisetsky -intervino Otabek poniéndose en medio de ambos-

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a atreverte a golpearme o algo, estúpido?

—Si agrede al señor Katsuki, créame que sí lo haré -respondió el kazajo-

—¡¡¡Imbéciles!!! -refunfuñó el rubio, salió de allí para meterse al elevador y marcharse-

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Plisetsky no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto. Ahora no solo no sabía si Victor iba a sobrevivir, también tenía que soportar la presencia de Yuuri Katsuki y escucharlo referirse como el esposo del albino le provocaba un sentimiento devastador. Sentía que no iba a poder resistirlo más.

En el momento en que quiso salir del edificio, desistió al ver a un montón de periodistas y medios de prensa frente al hospital intentando obtener información sobre lo ocurrido con Victor. Le empezaron a tomar fotografías, ya que era de público conocimiento que él y Victor eran personas cercanas.

—Lo que faltaba -suspiró fastidiado e intentó ver alguna salida alternativa a la puerta principal-

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo quitó del bolsillo de su pantalón y notó que la pantalla estaba completamente rota, supuso fue a causa de la violenta caída durante el atentado. Aún así respondió, sin detenerse a ver quien lo llamaba.

—¿Sí?

_—¿¡Yuratchka, te encuentras bien!?_

—¡¡¡Abuelo!!! -respondió sorprendido-

_—Me enteré lo que sucedió con Victor, está en todas las noticias y supe que fuiste con él a ese lugar donde pasó semejante desgracia. ¿Dime te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herido o algo?_

—No te preocupes, abuelo. Estoy bien, no me pasó nada, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

_—¡De ninguna manera, Yuratchka! Estoy en el aeropuerto de Moscú, iré por ti. Voy a traerte de regreso conmigo, no puedes seguir en ese lugar donde tu vida corre peligro, ¿entiendes? -replicó al anciano Nikolai-_

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás viniendo a San Petersburgo? -preguntó todo confundido-

_—Así es, nos vemos en unas horas. ¡Adiós! -el hombre colgó-_

—¡¡¡No, abuelo...espera!!! -fue tarde, ya finalizó la llamada- ¡¡¡Demonios!!!

Ahora las cosas se complicaban más para Yuri con la inesperada noticia de su abuelo en camino hacia ahí para llevárselo a Moscú y por otro lado, la incertidumbre al no saber qué pasaría finalmente con Victor.


	32. Verdades

Aquellas habían sido probablemente las horas más largas de toda su vida o al menos, eso era lo que Yuri Plisetsky sentía en medio la profunda consternación y la amargura que consumían a su ser entero.

Estuvo aislado de todo y de todos por menos un par de horas en la parte posterior del hospital. Necesitaba de esa soledad para poderse lamentarse en silencio, llorar a gusto y suplicar al cielo por un milagro que permitiera a su amado Victor Nikiforov seguir con vida.

También le remordía bastante la conciencia recordar que seguía vivo gracias a que Christophe lo protegió muriendo él para poner su vida a salvo. Le sabía muy mal rememorar el modo tan grosero en que se portó con el suizo desde que lo conoció. Pero lo que más le destrozaba en ese momento era la incertidumbre de saber si su querido albino iba a sobrevivir o no finalmente...

—No me dejes, Vitya -sollozó- Si mueres no lo voy a resistir y ya nada tendrá sentido para mí.

Por otra parte, el rubio también traía esa latente ansiedad que le generó la plática telefónica con su abuelo, quien para entonces de seguro estaba llegando a San Petersburgo. El anciano Nikolai se enteró a través de las noticias sobre el atentado que sufrieron Victor y sus acompañantes la noche anterior, por lo que preso de una tremenda angustia, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó un vuelo de forma inmediata para ir en búsqueda de su nieto. No deseaba que la vida del chico volviera a estar en riesgo bajo ningún motivo.

Desde luego, Yuri no estaba dispuesto a marcharse a Moscú como Nikolai lo deseaba. Muy a pesar de la situación tan tensa y calamitosa que estaban viviendo, el rubio estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su abuelo y confesarle esa verdad tan fuerte que afanosamente le ocultó todos esos años pero dadas las circunstancias del caso, al parecer llegó el momento de sincerarse.

—Lo siento mucho, abuelo -murmuró- Pero irme contigo a Moscú no es una opción. Mi lugar es aquí, con Victor pase lo que pase -suspiró- Me quedaré a su lado aún si tengo que enfrentarme a ti.

Claro que a pesar de lo que afirmaba, esa no era una cuestión nada sencilla ni fácil para Yuri; él amaba a su abuelo y no deseaba provocarle disgustos debido a la enfermedad que lo aquejaba. No quería discutir con él pero sabía que era un viejo sumamente terco y difícil de persuadir. Así que estaba barajando desde ya la posibilidad de confesarse aunque probablemente terminaría recibiendo unas cachetadas.

Cuando el joven Plisetsky se sintió un poco más tranquilo, decidió regresar finalmente a aquella sala de espera donde estaban los demás aguardando que la operación de Victor terminara. Volvió al lugar por más que la idea de ver nuevamente la cara a Katsuki y al guardaespaldas de éste no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto.

\---

Yuri llegó a la sala en cuestión y vio a Sergei conversando con Yakov por un lado y a Yuuri con Otabek por el otro, resultándole un poco sospechoso tanta confianza y cercanía entre los dos últimos. Sin embargo, pasó de largo sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada.

—Yuri... -lo llamó Sergei y éste se acercó a él- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba llamando al celular.

—No me percaté. ¿Ya hay alguna novedad? -preguntó Plisetsky-

—Sí, justamente. Terminaron de operar a Victor hace unos minutos-comentó-

—Sí, ¿¡y qué pasó!? -exclamó el rubio con impaciencia- ¿Cómo está?

—Sobrevivió a la operación. Le extrajeron cinco balas pero no está fuera de peligro -prosiguió el albino- Su vida está en riesgo aún y habrá que esperar al menos 72 horas para ver su evolución. Lo enviaron a cuidados intensivos y...--

—¿Vamos a poder verlo hoy? -lo interrumpió- ¡Quiero verlo! Por favor, Sergei, tú eres su hermano, habla con los médicos para nos dejen verlo al menos al rato.

Sergei negó con la cabeza, le preocupaba ver toda esa ansiedad y desesperación que embargaba notablemente a Yuri. Su actitud suplicante llena de angustia llamó la atención de Katsuki, quien volteó a observar al rubio que con lágrimas en los ojos pedía impaciente poder ver a Victor.

—Lo siento, Yuri -respondió el joven Nikiforov- Las visitas están completamente restringidas hasta que los médicos dispongan otra cosa.

—¡¡¡No!!! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Sé que Vitya está grave pero quiero verlo aunque sea unos segundos! Necesito tener la certeza de que está con vida.

—Yurio, ¿qué no escuchaste a Sergei? -intervino Yuuri- Están prohibidas las visitas y el estado de Victor sigue siendo crítico. Será mejor que nos marchemos ya porque no nos dejarán verlo...ni siquiera me lo permitirán a mí que soy su esposo.

—¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca, cerdo? ¡¡¡Yo no pienso irme de aquí hasta no verlo!!! -se quejó el chico-

—Necesitas descansar un poco, Yuri -lo tranquilizó Sergei- Recuerda que tuviste un colapso debido a toda la tensión, tienes que guardar reposo o puedes ponerte mal de nuevo. Además desde mañana la policía y el ministerio público nos empezará a citar para declarar sobre el caso.

—No tengo cabeza para esas cosas -refutó Plisetsky- Lo único que necesito para tranquilizarme es saber a Victor fuera de peligro y verlo.

Yakov observaba y analizaba en silencio todo lo que ocurría; le parecía sorprendente el modo tan maduro y sereno de Sergei para controlar la tensa situación y al mismo tiempo, le resultaba bastante conmovedor ver a Yuri tan preocupado por Victor, incluso más que Katsuki.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos -insistió Sergei- Prometo que volveremos mañana temprano para preguntar por el estado de mi hermano.

Yuri suspiró pesadamente, en verdad no quería marcharse pero el albino tenía razón, que siguieran ahí carecía ya de sentido y además estaban muy agotados.

—Está bien -asintió finalmente el rubio-

Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse al subsuelo donde se encontraba ya aguardando el vehículo que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión, Yuri recordó el detalle de su abuelo.

—Oye, Sergei, tengo un inconveniente -le comentó- Mi abuelo se enteró de lo ocurrido y está viniendo desde Moscú, ¿está bien si se hospeda con nosotros? Prometo que lo enviaré de regreso a más tardar en un par de días.

—Claro, no tienes que pedir permiso -respondió el otro- Al fin de cuentas, también es tu casa.

—Por supuesto que no -contestó el rubio- Hace unos días Victor me comentó que había traspasado la mansión a tu nombre, tú eres el dueño ahora.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡¡¡A mí no me dijo nada!!! -confesó el albino notablemente sorprendido-

—Pues así es, pregúntale a Yakov que está como siempre enterado de todo -sugirió Yuri-

—No puedo creerlo -murmuró Sergei-

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que meterte en lo que no te importa, Yuri? -cuestionó Yakov al rubio quien al parecer habló más de la cuenta-

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Victor me cedió la mansión? -preguntó el albino-

—Así es -confirmó el hombre- Victor tenía muchos planes que empezaría a llevar a cabo, desafortunadamente ahora con esta situación, todo es tan incierto.

—¡¡¡No hables en pasado, viejo estúpido!!! Victor va a recuperarse y llevará a cabo todos sus planes... -inquirió Yuri molesto-

—Nadie garantiza que va a sobrevivir. Todavía no está fuera de peligro -respondió- Pero si Victor muere, Sergei tendrá que ocuparse de todo.

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono-

Los tres se marcharon en compañía de unos custodios que iban tras ellos en todo momento. Restaron importancia a la presencia de Katsuki allí, quien se encontraba bastante molesto por algunas cosas que notó.

El japonés quedó allí en compañía de su guardaespaldas mientras aguardaban al agente Leo de la Iglesia, quien había ido a intentar indagar más detalles referentes al caso.

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el kazajo al ver la expresión de molestia en el semblante ajeno-

—Me irrita la actitud de Yurio -respondió el nipón-

—Lo entiendo, señor. Ese joven siempre ha sido muy soberbio e irreverente -secundó el otro-

—Más que eso, me refiero a que se comporta como si él fuera el esposo de Victor -comentó- Pretende llevarse a medio mundo por delante para que hagan su voluntad.

—Tal vez porque el señor Nikiforov siempre le dio mucha preferencia -agregó Otabek-

—Dime, tú trabajas para Victor hace ya varios años, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera relación que Yuri mantiene con los Nikiforov? Al principio me dijeron que era un primo de ellos...luego me dijeron que era el novio de Sergei aunque Victor siempre se empeñó en negar eso -cuestionó- Y ahora con todo esto, me llama la atención el modo en que el chico se manifiesta. Es decir, no encuentro muy normal que se preocupe de semejante manera.

Por supuesto, Otabek conocía en detalle aquello que Yuuri le manifestaba aunque no sé sentía con el derecho de revelarle la verdad. Quedó viéndole con absoluta seriedad sin responder a sus preguntas.

—Y bien, ¿lo sabes o no? -insistió el japonés-

—Disculpen la demora -intervino Leo, llegando con ellos de manera bastante oportuna-

—¿Pudo averiguar alguna cosa? -preguntó Yuuri-

—Sí, las balas extraídas del cuerpo de Victor Nikiforov ya fueron enviadas para la realización de un informe pericial de balística en carácter de urgente. Posiblemente los resultados estarán listos en menos de 48 horas -comentó el agente- Los medios de prensa especulan que los responsables del atentado podría ser gente vinculada a la mafia japonesa o a la mafia italiana.

—¿Mafias? ¿Por qué lo están relacionando de nuevo con las mafias?

—Creo que esa pregunta se responde sola, señor Katsuki.

—Usted continúa insinuando que Victor es...--

—No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy asegurando -sonrió el norteamericano- La verdad es que su esposo es un mafioso. De hecho, es uno de los más poderosos del mundo actualmente y este atentado que sufrió fue encargado por algún enemigo al que subestimó.

—¿Usted tiene pruebas de eso que afirma? Me dijo que me daría pruebas y aún no lo ha hecho -cuestionó Yuuri-

—Desde luego...le presentaré esas pruebas muy pronto -aseveró Leo-

\---

Un par de días después de todos aquellos sucesos, las cosas seguían de tensas y críticas. La situación de Victor era la misma, se encontraba estable internado en terapia intensiva y su vida seguía implicada.

Por otro lado, Nikolai Plisetsky había llegado a la mansión Nikiforov en San Petersburgo aunque todavía no pudo tener la plática que deseaba con su nieto, debido a que el rubio estuvo poniendo todo tipo de excusas para ausentarse. Pedía a su abuelo que se quedara a descansar y que lo aguardara pero el chico llegaba muy de noche sabiendo que su abuelo ya se había dormido para entonces.

Sin embargo, el anciano ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, decidió esperarlo esa noche para poder hablar seriamente con él y también para llevárselo de allí de una vez.

Sergei por su parte, también estuvo ausente esos días ya que se estuvo encargando personalmente de los trámites para que el cuerpo de Chris pudiera ser enviado a su país ya que el proceso de autopsia y demás, fue por fin concluido.

Yakov convocó en un lugar secreto a una reunión a los jefes de los denominados "Grupos A", la organización de élite que trabajaba para Nikiforov. Estaban en una especie de sala de juntas, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda donde Feltsman exponía la situación del caso.

En esa reunión estaban presentes los cinco jefes de grupo y escuchaban atentamente al hombre, que al parecer tenía las cosas más que claras y manejaba información confidencial. Entre ellos estaban los encargados de las Unidades A1 y A2, quienes fueron comisionados por Victor a República Checa días atrás para llevar las cenizas de Emil Nekola a los familiares del mismo; también estaba el jefe de la unidad A3, que por el momento se desempeñaba como el custodio de Sergei y también estaba el jefe A4 que se trataba de una mujer y un hombre que se encargaba de la Unidad A5.

—Y bien, señores, esa es la situación -concluyó Yakov- Según los informes que tenemos, todo esto fue perpetrado por mercenarios rusos contratados por el desgraciado de Michele Crispino.

—¡¡¡Ese hijo de puta!!! -musitó el jefe A1- No le bastó con matar a nuestro mentor, ahora también pretendía eliminar al señor Nikiforov. Apenas el día anterior, mi compañera A2 y yo nos ofrecimos volver a Italia para asesinar a ese imbécil y el señor Nikiforov se negó rotundamente.

—Es verdad -afirmó su compañera- No nos iba a costar nada movilizar a nuestras unidades y buscar a ese jodido italiano.

—Estoy de acuerdo, todos ustedes cuentan con la capacidad para realizar un trabajo de esa magnitud con resultados óptimos pero Victor de seguro tenía mejores planes -secundó Yakov-

—Además no hubiera sido muy inteligente atacar a Crispino después del desastre que las Unidades A1 y A2 hicieron en Nápoles -habló por fin la mujer líder de la Unidad A4- Con todo ese alboroto, la prensa internacional estuvo haciendo especulaciones que no convienen al señor Nikiforov.

Los líderes A1 y A2 observaron a la mujer con un completo disgusto.

—¿Cómo? Acaso la compañera A4 está cuestionando nuestro procedimiento? -preguntó la líder A2 de manera desafiante-

—Mi unidad se hubiera bastado sola y habríamos hecho un trabajo más limpio y claro. Probablemente Crispino ya estaría muerto -respondió la otra mujer, cruzándose de brazos con actitud soberbia-

—¡¡¡Deberías cerrar la maldita boca porque no estuviste presente en esa operación!!! Mataron a Emil y casi dan de baja a piezas valiosas de nuestras unidades -cuestionó la otra- ¡¡¡Una unidad sola jamás iba a poder con esas sabandijas!!!

Las dos únicas mujeres discutían acaloradamente bajo la atenta mirada de los todos los otros.

—¡Ay, mujeres! Siempre terminan peleando por nimiedades. Claro que las eligieron para integrar estas unidades al ser excelentes sicarias pero no pueden dejar de lado sus diferencias personales, ¿cierto? -comentó el líder A5, que casi nunca decía nada pero observaba divertido aquella escena-

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! -retrucaron ambas féminas-

—Disculpe, señor Feltsman -habló el líder A3 intentando disipar el caldeado ambiente entre sus compañeras- ¿Podré encargarme de custodiar al señor Sergei Nikiforov de manera permanente? Creo que la situación realmente lo amerita, él necesita estar más resguardado que nunca.

—¿¡Qué!? -lo observó el líder A1- ¡Claro que no! Si vamos a hacer alguna operación en conjunto, la Unidad A3 necesita estar al frente -intervino molesto-

—Nuestro objetivo principal es mantener a salvo a los miembros de la familia Nikiforov.

—Por eso, la Unidad A3 es más eficiente en operativos a gran escala que con el jefe de seguridad oficiando de guardaespaldas.

—Eso es verdad -inquirió Yakov-

—Ah sí, ¿y quién se encargará del joven Nikiforov? Él no puede quedar desprotegido -cuestionó el líder A3-

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso -sonrió el líder A1-

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tu unidad tiene que estar al frente a también o cubriendo a la Unidad A2 como siempre.

—A mi no me engañas, A3 -desafió el otro joven- Tú lo que quieres es estar cerca del señor Nikiforov.

—Cosa que tú no has podido -refutó el otro-

—¡Dios! Estos dos no tienen solución -murmuró la líder A2 rodando los ojos al ver a sus compañeros discutir por quien cuidaría a Sergei-

—¡¡¡Ya basta!!! Los he reunido para comentarles los próximos movimientos, no para que discutan entre ustedes. Los necesito unidos, señores -los recriminó Yakov- Todos se van a reintegrar a sus unidades y se mantendrán en las cercanías de la mansión Nikiforov, van a estar atentos a cualquier orden que puedan recibir.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no seguiré a cargo de la seguridad del joven Nikiforov? -volvió a preguntar el líder A3-

—No, acabo de decir que todos volverán a su unidad inicial. ¿Alguna objeción, A3? -preguntó Feltsman elevando una ceja en señal de disgusto-

—Ninguna, señor -respondió con seriedad-

—Bien. Quiero que todos se mantengan en alerta permanente. Es posible que muy pronto tengamos novedades y que vayan cayendo las primeras ratas que están detrás de todo esto -explicó Yakov- Me estaré comunicando con ustedes en breve. Pueden retirarse.

—Sí, señor -contestaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a salir de la sala de reuniones-

Una vez afuera, el líder A1 sonreía con aires de triunfador al ver la expresión de molestia en su compañero A3, quien a partir de ese momento fue cesado de su cargo como guardaespaldas de Sergei.

—Muchas gracias, A1 -ironizó-

—De nada, compañero -sonrió- Siempre es bueno elogiarte.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto? Es porque te gusta el joven Nikiforov y no soportas que yo esté encargándome de su seguridad.

—Pues a ti también te gusta y tu actitud es muy poco profesional.

—¡Dejen de discutir, por favor! -intervino A2- Bajen de sus nubes. Para comenzar, alguien como Sergei Nikiforov no se fijaría en ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Si estoy bien guapo! -refutó A1-

—Eso no se puede negar -contestó A3 un tanto sonriente-

—Tengo una mejor idea -sonrió la mujer- En vez de andar pensando en un imposible como el hermano del jefe, ¿por qué mejor no salen ustedes dos? Al parecer se llevan muy bien.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejan de hablar tonterías? -adujo la otra mujer allí presente, la líder A4- ¿En verdad están hablando de cuestiones como relaciones de pareja, citas y esas estupideces? Somos unas simples máquinas de matar gente, para eso nos pagan y personas como nosotros no están destinadas a tener vidas normales. ¡Así que pónganse a trabajar, tontos!

Todos quedaron viéndola mientras se marchaba caminando con aires de grandeza, claro que ya todos la conocían y sabían de sobra cuan soberbia era esa mujer.

—¡Algún día voy a darle un escarmiento a esa idiota! -gruñó la líder A2-

—Tranquila, ya sabemos que solo quiere provocar -respondió su compañero A1- Ya vámonos, tenemos que alistarnos.

\---

Ya en horas de la noche, Yuri regresó de incógnito a la mansión Nikiforov. Estuvo prácticamente todo el día en el hospital aunque sabía que no le permitirían bajo ninguna circunstancia ver a Victor.

Era ya más de medianoche cuando el rubio se adentró a la casa y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse a su abuelo en la sala compartiendo un trago y platicando animadamente con Yuuri en la sala. El chico sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y palideció por completo.

Cuando los otros se percataron de su presencia, se giraron a verlo.

—Abuelo, ¿así que sigues despierto? -murmuró y vio con recelo a Katsuki-

—¡Yuratchka! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya estaba preocupado por ti -respondió Nikolai-

—De seguro estaba en el hospital, ¿no, Yurio? -preguntó el japonés con un tono poco agradable-

—Precisamente de allí vengo -respondió sin mostrarse hostil- No me han dejado ver a Victor pero continúa estable, los médicos esperan que vaya mejorando conforme pasen los días.

—Pero eso no es nada nuevo -comentó Katsuki- Deberías ocuparte de atender a tu abuelo que vino a visitarte y no dejarlo solo aquí todo el día.

—¡¡¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!!!

—Yuratchka, ¿qué es ese modo de responder al dueño de casa? -protestó el anciano- ¿Esos son los modales que te enseñé?

—Este cerdo no es el dueño de nada -gruñó el rubio-

—¿Cómo no? Es el esposo de Victor, de quien tú eres un empleado -refutó Nikolai- Estás viviendo bajo el techo ajeno y por lo tanto, tienes que ser más considerado.

Yuri suspiró, se sintió algo ofendido por las palabras del viejo pero intentó no reaccionar aunque estaba por demás sorprendido al escuchar que su abuelo reconociera con tanta ligereza el hecho de que Victor estuviera casado con un hombre. El rubio quedó viendo los vestigios que indicaban que allí se estaba bebiendo.

—¡¡¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido beber alcohol, abuelo!!! -se alarmó- ¿Por qué lo has hecho si bien sabes que no puedes si estás con medicación?

—¡Vamos, Yurio! ¡No seas tan dramático! Un trago no le hará nada, ¿cierto, señor Plisetky? -se excusó Katsuki-

—¡¡¡Si le pasa algo a mi abuelo porque le diste alcohol juro que no respondo de mí, idiota!!!

—¡Yuratchka, basta! Yo mismo le pedí al joven que me invitara un trago en lo que esperaba por ti -justificó Nikolai- Sigues teniendo muy mala actitud por lo que veo. Pero ahora me acompañas que tenemos que hablar.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar, abuelo -sugirió Yuri, de nuevo quería postergar esa charla-

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hablaremos ahora -exigió el anciano-

—Yo...los dejo solos para que platiquen a gusto -dijo Yuuri sonriendo con amabilidad-

—No se moleste, prefiero que mi nieto y yo conversemos en la habitación que estoy ocupando.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude a subir las escaleras? -se ofreció el japonés-

—No se preocupe. Yuratchka me ayudará. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por los tragos, es usted muy agradable -sonrió Nikolai y dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Yuuri-

\---

Cuando estuvieron a la habitación que el anciano ruso ocupaba, ambos se sentaron en la cama uno al lado del otro. Yuri se sentía tremendamente molesto por lo acontecido aunque al mismo tiempo, sentía un temor horrible.

—Abuelo, lamento haberte dejado solo -comenzó diciendo el rubio- Y perdóname por decir esto pero viniste en muy mal momento, ya que ahora mismo mi atención está completamente enfocada en Victor.

—Al contrario, vine en el mejor momento -refutó el viejo- Este es el mejor momento para que volvamos a Moscú, ya no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar.

—Al contrario, ¡tengo que permanecer aquí! Victor me necesita u sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte que me fuera ahora que se encuentra en un estado tan delicado -manifestó el chico totalmente exasperado- Abuelo, sabes todo lo que Victor hizo por nosotros estos años. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que lo voy a dejar ahora?

—Él tiene a su esposo, no necesita a nadie más -respondió el otro- Hace años Victor me prometió que te protegería pero cuando me enteré que casi lo matan y también a ti, ¡¡¡no sabes el miedo que me invadió!!!

—No me pasó nada, abuelo -murmuró Yuri- Y créeme que Victor sí me necesita, tanto o más de lo que yo lo necesito a él.

—Yuratchka, no creas que soy un tonto o un ciego. Más sabe el diablo por viejo. Este tipo de cosas ya las vi antes y no es la primera vez que ocurre ni será la última. En Moscú durante mis años mozos, he presenciado cuantioso ajustes de cuentas de similares características -contó Nikolai- Es evidente que es una guerra entre mafias.

Yuri tragó saliva, no podía decir nada para negar aquello que era más que evidente.

—Y también recuerdo el atentado que sufrió hace muchos años el empresario Evgeni Nikiforov, donde murió junto con su esposa -prosiguió el hombre- Los padres de Victor fueron víctimas de un ataque perpetrado por sujetos que lo querían destronar como un líder de la Bratva en aquel entonces, era de esperarse que el hijo siguiera ese camino.

—Abuelo...Victor es...--

—Es un mafioso y ha puesto tu vida en peligro -sentenció el hombre- Consiguió engañarme muy bien cuando se presentó ante mí haciéndose pasar por un hombre generoso y de buenas intenciones, con esa sonrisa tan cálida y hasta inocente. ¡¡¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberle confiado a mi amado nieto!!!

El chico se puso de pie abruptamente, sentía unas impresionantes ganas de llorar. Le dolía en el alma escuchar a su abuelo referirse a Victor de ese modo, dio la espalda al anciano y se acercó lentamente a la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón.

—Victor nos sacó de la miseria, nos dio una mejor vida...a mí, a ti e incluso a tus hijos y a tus otros nietos -decía Yuri sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Es gracias a él que pudiste seguir el tratamiento de tu enfermedad, es gracias a él que todavía estás con vida -sollozó- Tú siempre me dijiste que debo ser agradecido. Ahora yo te digo que tú también deberías serlo -las lágrimas empezaron a ser inevitables, se las secó con prisa-

—Le estoy muy agradecido a Victor por todo eso -contestó el anciano- Pero prefiero quedarme en la miseria de nuevo y que me lleve esta enfermedad antes que ver a mi nieto muerto o implicado en cuestiones tan viles. Así que será mejor que te despidas de Victor porque te llevaré conmigo de regreso a Moscú así sea arrastrándote.

—Lo siento, abuelo -respondió- No iré contigo, no lo voy a abandonar.

—¡Deja de ser terco, Yuratchka! Ya te dije que él tiene a su esposo.

—¡¡¡Un esposo al que no ama!!! -gritó Yuri y volteó a ver a su abuelo con una expresión de rabia-

Nikolai se asustó un poco al ver a su nieto tan alterado a la par que apretaba los dientes y los puños.

—Victor no ama a ese cerdo japonés. ¡¡¡Lo tiene únicamente para sacarle provecho pero créeme que se deshará de él muy pronto!!!

—Dime la verdad Yuratchka. Tus tíos me lo insinuaron muchas veces y yo siempre los mandaba a callar, queriendo negarme a la realidad. Pero en el fondo siempre supe que nadie en la vida hace tantos favores a los demás por nada y Victor Nikiforov ha sido por demás dadivoso con todos nosotros y sobre todo contigo; te dio un empleo, te trajo a vivir a su mansión, te ha dado absolutamente todo lo que yo jamás podría haberte dado. Supuestamente porque le recordabas mucho a un hermano suyo que falleció, pero esa también fue otra de de sus mentiras, ¿cierto?

—Yo no sabía que te dijo eso -se defendió Yuri-

—Pues me acabo de enterar apenas hace rato hablando con ese muchacho japonés. Ese hermano de Victor sigue con vida y también está aquí en esta residencia -comentó Nikolai-

Todo lo que Yuri podía hacer era maldecir para sus adentros a Katsuki por haber abierto la boca, ahora su abuelo estaba mucho peor de desconfiado.

—Como te decía -prosiguió el anciano- Por mucho tiempo, quise negarme a la realidad pero luego lo pensé y todo esto carecía de sentido. Ahora quiero que me digas la verdad, Yurachtka. Veo que lo de Victor te tiene muy desmoralizado, veo también que lloras y sufres por él como jamás lo hiciste por nadie, ni siquiera por mí cuando estuve peor -confesó- ¿Acaso te has vendido a él para compensar los grandes favores para con nuestra familia? ¿Eres el amante de Victor Nikiforov?

Los ojos de Yuri volvieron a llenarse de notorias y cristalinas lágrimas que se desbordaban imparables ante la imposibilidad del chico de contenerlas. Ya conocía de sobra aquel maldito sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho al ver a su abuelo sumido en la incertidumbre. Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró de frente al anciano.

—No, abuelo -negó rotundamente- Jamás me he vendido a Victor ni a nadie. Yo lo amo y me entregué a él por mi propia voluntad. Tampoco soy su amante. Soy su pareja desde hace 3 años y no me arrepiento de nada.

\---

Mientras tanto, en la habitación matrimonial se hallaban reunidos, Yuuri, Otabek y Leo y éste último tenía en su mano un aparato que era un pequeño parlante de alta potencia. Al igual que en cada habitación de la casa, también había colocado un micrófono en la recámara ocupada por el anciano de modo a poder escuchar las conversaciones que se mantenían allí, todo eso ya autorizado por el japonés.

A Katsuki le entró curiosidad por saber qué tanto hablarían aquellos dos, por lo que pidió a Leo se apersonara hasta su habitación para cumplir con su orden aunque comenzó a creer que no fue buena idea. La abierta confesión de Yuri lo dejó helado, había escuchado absolutamente todo. Finalmente descubrió la verdad sobre esa relación que tanto le había empezado a intrigar.

Tanto Otabek como Leo no podían dejar de observarlo sorprendidos hasta que Yuuri se dio cuenta.

—¡Lárguense! -ordenó-

—Señor, cálmese -pidió el kazajo-

—¡¡¡He dicho que se larguen!!! -se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla- Fuera de aquí, quiero estar solo.

—Sí, señor -respondió Leo y salió de allí de inmediato pero Otabek no hizo lo mismo-

—Escuche...--

—¡¡¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!!! -reclamó Yuuri a regañadientes-

—No podía hacerlo, no sería capaz de provocarle semejante sufrimiento -se excusó el guardaespaldas-

—Son amantes desde hace 3 años y Victor me estuvo utilizando. ¿¿¿¡¡¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, ah!!!???

—Realmente esperaba que ese agente le contara toda la verdad y una vez que lo supiera. Le iba a sugerir huir de aquí, me iré con usted a donde quiera, haré lo que sea que usted me pida -contestó Altin-

—¿Huir? ¿Crees que voy a huir después de saber esto? ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! Definitivamente esto no va a quedarse así.

—¿Qué tiene en mente, señor? -preguntó el kazajo-

—Me voy a cobrar una gran venganza y tú vas a demostrarme tu lealtad, ayudándome a llevarla adelante. ¿Entendido?

—Así será, señor -asintió el hombre y besó al otro en la mejilla antes de retirarse de la recámara-


	33. Promesas

Nikolai Plisetsky quedó en verdad bastante shockeado tras escuchar las revelaciones hechas por su nieto y aunque si bien en el fondo tenía grandes sospechas desde hacía tiempo, se dio cuenta que no estaba totalmente preparado para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

Tampoco podía evitar sentir el amargo sabor del engaño y de la decepción. Sin embargo, optó por conservar la calma y pensar muy bien las palabras que iría a pronunciar luego. Notaba tan nervioso y desesperado a Yuri, y ya conocía muy bien sus reacciones. Era un joven impulsivo y carente de tacto pero aún así, lo sabía tremendamente decidido.

—Lo siento, abuelo -habló finalmente Yuri secando las lágrimas que aún caían sin cesar- Lamento haberte decepcionado tan horriblemente pero ya sabes toda la verdad y también qué es lo que pienso y lo que quiero -suspiró- Por favor, respeta mi decisión.

El anciano suspiró pesadamente y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su querido nieto, se sentía conmovido ante la seguridad que emanaba del joven y sabía que no iba a poder hacer ya nada para convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Yuratchka, en realidad ya no puedo obligarte a nada puesto que eres mayor de edad pero aún así, pensaba apelar a tu sensatez y que optaras por marcharte conmigo para poner tu vida a salvo -añadió Nikolai- Pero ya tomaste una decisión definitiva y aunque quiera protegerte de los peligros que implican llevar este tipo de vida, creo que ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.

—Abuelo... -susurró-

—Solo me resta pedirle al cielo que yo me vaya primero -dijo el anciano- Espero morir antes para no tener que pasar por el dolor tan horrible de que me entreguen a mi amado nieto en un ataúd o en una urna. Quienes están involucrados en este sórdido mundo, tarde o temprano tienen finales trágicos y difícilmente llegan a viejos.

—¡¡¡Dios, abuelo!!! ¡¡¡No me digas eso!!! -sollozó y luego se acercó a Nikolai para intentar abrazarlo pero el hombre lo detuvo-

—Es la verdad y ahí tienes a Victor de ejemplo -sentenció- ¿Crees que es justo que un hombre de 30 años muera de un modo tan miserable? ¡¡¡No Yuratchka, no lo es!!!

—Claro que no es justo pero él eligió su destino y yo ya soy parte de él. ¡¡¡Yo lo amo, abuelo!!! -volvió a romperse en llanto- Seré un completo egoísta por no ceder a tu petición pero entiéndeme, él es mi pareja...y mi lugar es con él.

—Si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a ser de esta manera, jamás iba a aceptar que te fueras con él -el anciano lanzó un largo suspiró- A pesar de que desde el primer momento supe que caíste ante él por completo. A pesar de que el día que conociste a ese hombre, supe que le entregaste tu corazón.

—¿Lo supiste? -preguntó el rubio totalmente impactado-

—Claro que sí -contestó Nikolai- Te conozco tan bien, mi querido Yuratchka -sonrió un poco- Desde que Victor apareció en tu vida, tus ojos cobraron un brillo que nunca antes vi y lamento que ahora ese brillo se esté apagando junto con la vida de él.

Yuri agachó la cabeza y lloró en silencio, sentía que su corazón se hacía añicos. Su abuelo tenía razón después de todo, entonces se puso de pie y abrazó al chico con fuerza.

—En verdad deseo que Victor se salve. Más por ti que por él mismo -murmuró el hombre- Si lo tuviera frente a mí, juro que lo golpearía por hacerte sufrir de este modo y por haberse impregnado tanto en tu corazón, incluso más que ese tatuaje con su nombre en tu piel.

El chico se puso pálido al escuchar aquello último, tragó saliva y se apartó del anciano intentando componerse tan rápido como pudo. No podía creer que su abuelo se haya dado cuenta de aquel detalle que tanto intentaba ocultar haciendo uso del largo de su rubia cabellera.

Prácticamente nadie sabía de la existencia aquel tatuaje en cuestión, era uno que llevaba en la nuca y que se lo hizo tiempo atrás junto con Victor; así sellaron una especie de pacto secreto entre ellos, uno de pertenencia mutua.

—Supongo que es una suerte de tradición en la Bratva, ¿cierto? -cuestionó Nikolai- Llevar para siempre el nombre de aquel a quien uno jura lealtad perpetua.

—Es porque lo amo y él hizo lo mismo -confesó Yuri- También lleva mi nombre en su piel.

—Yuratchka...no voy a juzgar absolutamente nada de esto pero eso sí, quiero que me hagas una promesa -pidió el hombre-

—Lo que sea, abuelo -lo miró con fijeza-

—Si Victor se salva, harás lo posible por convencerlo para que deje esta vida -respondió el anciano con total seriedad- Si él te ama tanto como dices, sabrá que es lo más razonable y te pondrá a salvo.

—Pero abuelo...yo no puedo...--

—¡¡¡Prométemelo!!! -insistió Nikolai- Promete que tú también lo salvarás y que juntos tendrán una vida larga, lejos de todo esto.

Yuri exhaló con fuerza y si bien no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iría a cumplir con aquello que su abuelo le estaba pidiendo, asintió finalmente con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo -terminó diciendo y volvió a abrazar a su querido abuelito, haciendo esta vez todo lo posible para no quebrarse nuevamente-

A pesar de que aquello le resultó condenadamente difícil, cerró los ojos y le vino a la mente una plática que mantuvo con Victor aquel día que se fugaron juntos un día completo.

_—Vitya...estas molesto, ¿cierto? Sé que escuchaste cuando le dije a Sergei que él tiene un lugar en mi corazón -dijo Yuri-_

El albino no había contestado, simplemente lo observó con un dejo de nostalgia y su silencio era la respuesta más evidente.

_—Quiero que sepas que tú estás en mi corazón desde mucho antes y tienes un lugar muchísimo más especial que cualquier otra persona, ¿está claro? -Yuri sonrió y acarició el rostro de su amado con suavidad-_

_—¿Y hasta cuándo? -preguntó Victor acercándose a su rostro cada vez más-_

_—Hasta la muerte... -susurró el rubio y terminó por romper la distancia entre sus labios y los ajenos para acabar besándolo con absoluta pasión-_

Jamás imaginó que sus dichos podrían tornarse tan dolorosamente reales. Ahora la muerte estaba tentándolos muy alevosamente, permaneciendo muy cerca de ellos y a punto de darles el golpe de gracia. Yuri acabó llorando de nuevo, aferrado a su abuelo como cuando era un niño.

Su corazón ahora estaba más intranquilo que nunca. Todavía no sabía si Victor lograría salvarse pero en caso de que lo hiciera, había hecho una promesa a su abuelo y éste le exigiría que la cumpliera. Había depositado toda su confianza en él a partir de ahora.

\---

Un par de días después, Yuuri Katsuki parecía haberse despertado por completo de su letargo depresivo. Daba la impresión de que se trataba de una persona completamente distinta, incluso ya no emanaba aquel aire tan apático e inseguro que lo caracterizaba.

Haber descubierto que Victor Nikiforov lo estuvo utilizando de todas las maneras posibles hizo que se revelara y que comenzara a pensar de manera más analítica; claro que quería tomarse la revancha pero sabía que eso debía planearlo con cautela y paso por paso.

Tenía que aprovechar la gran ventaja a su favor de que su esposo estuviera de momento fuera del tablero de juego, con la incertidumbre de no saber si viviría o moriría. Claro que le convenía más lo segundo pero en caso de que llegase a salir con vida, prometió ser él quien lo mande personalmente al infierno para siempre.

Estar con Otabek Altin le infundió un gran valor; su amante le confesó conocer a algunas personas que los podían ayudar en caso de que necesitaran enfrentarse a fuego abierto con el personal de seguridad de la familia Nikiforov.

Aquella mañana, el agente Leo de la Iglesia proporcionó a Yuuri una tarjeta de memoria con todos los datos de la investigación que su agencia en Estados Unidos manejaba acerca de Victor. Allí se encontraban informaciones importantes, de las cuales no pudieron llegar a hablar personalmente por razones de seguridad.

—Leo dijo que en esta tarjeta están las claves de cosas que me convienen saber. Esta es la prueba contundente para desenmascarar a Victor -dijo Katsuki para sí mientras observaba el diminuto dispositivo en la palma de su mano-

Fue así que Yuuri decidió finalmente volver a sus actividades laborales y para ello se dirigió a la sede central de la compañía Nikiforov. Todos se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron allí y dispuesto a ingresar a la oficina de Victor.

—Buenos días, señor Katsuki -lo saludó la asistente de Victor- No sabía que vendría. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? -preguntó la mujer con toda amabilidad-

—Por el momento, coloque esto por allá -pidió pasándole su portafolios mientras él se dirigía a tomar asiento detrás del escritorio- Y también tráigame un café expreso.

La mujer estaba completamente desconcertada. Si bien vio a Yuuri acompañando a Victor a la oficina durante un buen tiempo, el japonés nunca había tenido ese tipo de actitudes altaneras y tampoco estaba segura de que pudiera ocupar ese lugar.

—¿Solo piensa quedarse ahí mirándome? ¿Dónde está el café que le pedí? -preguntó Yuuri-

—E-enseguida, señor -respondió la mujer mientras ubicaba el maletín ajeno donde se lo habían indicado-

—Y por cierto, llame al director del departamento de contabilidad y dígale que quiero los balances completos del último semestre hasta la fecha -exigió el nipón-

—Disculpe usted pero acaso...--

—¿Va a cuestionar mi presencia aquí o algo por el estilo? -lo interrumpió Yuuri- Mire, esto va para usted y para todos los demás que por allá afuera me estaban viendo con cara de tontos...a partir de hoy el jefe soy yo y al que no le parezca, puede presentar su renuncia al departamento de recursos humanos -sentenció severo- Soy el esposo de Victor Nikiforov y tengo todas las facultades legales para hacerme cargo de sus negocios ya que él no se encuentra disponible. ¿Quedó claro, señorita?

—Sí, señor -asintió la mujer y se marchó con prisa de esa oficina-

—Desde ahora las cosas van a empezar a cambiar -sonrió Katsuki mientras se reclinaba en su silla- ¡Ay, Victor! ¿En serio pensaste que ibas a poder utilizarme y burlarte de mí? Pues vamos a ver quien ríe al último, maldito cínico. Tú y tu amante me las van a pagar tarde o temprano.

\---

Ese día Yuri decidió almorzar con su abuelo fuera de la mansión Nikiforov y luego pasear en su compañía por algunos sitios interesantes de San Petersburgo; quiso aprovechar un poco su tiempo con él ya que hacía bastante no compartían juntos debido a la distancia.

Sergei por su parte, había ido al hospital en la mañana a interiorizarse sobre el estado de su hermano mayor. El mismo seguía siendo delicado pero estable y todavía no se admitían las visitas en el área de terapia intensiva.

Cuando el joven Nikiforov decidió regresar a su residencia, le llamó la atención el hecho de que el guardaespaldas que lo acompañaba últimamente -el mismo que se encargó de salvarle la vida en aquel atentado que sufrieron- ya no estaba y en su reemplazo, habían otros tres sujetos que no conocía.

Un inusual silencio reinaba en la mansión en horas de la tarde. Sergei sabía que Katsuki fue a la empresa pero no imaginaba todo el desastre que se encontraba armando. También se enteró que Yuri salió junto con su abuelo, pues eran los últimos días de Nikolai en esa ciudad antes de que regresara a Moscú y de Yakov no sabía nada pero imaginaba que estaba detrás de las investigaciones paralelas sobre el atentado.

El albino suspiró, estaba aparentemente solo de nuevo. Era algo que no le gustaba para nada pero pensaba que ya debía acostumbrarse a eso. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su recámara cuando escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente del piso donde estaban el resto de las habitaciones.

—¿Yuri? -preguntó por lo bajo y fue hacia allá con cautela-

Frunció el ceño, algo le daba muy mala espina. Pensó que no podía ser Yuri, pues se suponía que en esos momentos el rubio estaba con su abuelo paseando por la ciudad. Así que se encaminó y a medida que avanzaba, escuchaba más ruidos que provenían de la habitación que ocupaban su hermano y Katsuki.

Parecía que alguien estaba revisando cajones, buscando algo. Así se escuchaba desde afuera, se acercó lentamente y se asomó a la puerta por precaución para ver de quién podía tratarse. Quizás era algún empleado infiel que se metió a la habitación para intentar robarse objetos de valor, eso fue lo primero que pensó el joven pero cuando vio al intruso ya no estaba tan seguro.

—¿Pero quién es ese atrevido? -se preguntó en voz baja-

Estaba dispuesto a entrar allí y a sorprenderlo. Ya lo pudo divisar de espaldas y el mismo estaba revisando afanosamente los cajones de varias cómodas. De tratarse de algún ladrón, Sergei pensaba pedir refuerzos al personal de seguridad ya que no llevaba ningún arma consigo aunque sea para amedrentar pero ni siquiera sospechaba que ese sujeto portaba un arma y que era un tirador experto.

—¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo en este lugar!? -gritó Sergei entrando de lleno a la habitación, sorprendiendo al misterioso sujeto-

Se trataba del mismísimo agente Leo de la Iglesia, que con autorización de Yuuri se había metido allí creyendo la casa vacía, para poder que realizar posibles levantamientos de evidencias útiles para sus investigaciones.

Leo se asustó de sobremanera al verse sorprendido y más aún al ver a ese joven albino que era el vivo retrato de Victor Nikiforov, el enemigo que más ansiaba hacer desaparecer del mundo. Sabía que ese chico era el hermano menor de aquel a quien tanto buscaba y había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse también del otro Nikiforov.

Tomó su arma y la apuntó hacia Sergei con todas las intenciones de comenzar a dispararle a quemarropa. Solo que en ese preciso momento, el albino sintió que trastabillaba y terminó cayendo abruptamente al suelo, siendo cubierto por el cuerpo de alguien. Escuchó varios disparos y lo primero que pensó fue que lo habían acertado.

Se había golpeado al caer tan de repente boca arriba al piso, no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en los posibles dolores a causa del impacto hasta que notó quien estaba sobre él, era un hombre que ya conocía. El mismo estaba tendido sobre su cuerpo y cuando levantó la mirada hacia el rostro ajeno se encontró con unos ojos que lo veían embelesados, la cercanía era demasiado intensa y escasa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? -preguntó el hombre; se trataba de su anterior custodio, el jefe de la Unidad A3, quien fue previamente cambiado a otras labores- No se preocupe, ya acabé con ese imbécil. Está muerto y ya no será una amenaza para usted.

—Estoy bien -respondió Sergei y le sonrió provocándole al otro un sonrojo inmediato- Es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida. Muchas gracias.

—Sabía que no debía dejarlo desprotegido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Disculpe si por mi culpa quedó lastimado con la caída pero no tuve opción realmente -explicó el custodio-

—No te preocupes. Eestoy bien -volvió a sonreirle- Nuevamente te convertiste en mi héroe.

El jefe de la Unidad A3 no pudo resistirlo más. El magnetismo y la mirada tan intensa de Sergei eran impresionantes y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo no lo ayudaba para nada a mantener la cordura y el profesionalismo. Se puso de pie y ayudó al chico a levantarse de allí.

Pudieron comprobar que efectivamente, el agente infiltrado cayó muerto ahí mismo. Recibió certeros y precisos disparos en el rostro y parte del pecho, la sangre que emanaba de él empezaba a formar un charco bastante desagradable.

—¡Dios, pero qué horror! -murmuró Sergei al ver el cadáver-

—Sera mejor que usted salga de aquí, informaré de esto al señor Feltsman -sugirió el líder A3- Él dirá como proceder.

—Está bien -asintió el albino- Tienes una puntería muy precisa, pude escuchar seis disparos y al parecer todos dieron en él.

—Así debía ser -contestó el otro- Era su vida o la de él, por supuesto que a mí únicamente me importa la suya.

—Muchas gracias. En verdad me siento en deuda contigo.

—No tiene que agradecer, señor -sonrió el hombre- Para eso estoy.

\---

La alegría y satisfacción del jefe de la Unidad A3 duró bastante poco, pues en cuanto Yakov se apersonó en el lugar cuando le informaron lo que había ocurrido y que el sujeto ultimado trató de atentar contra Sergei. El anciano se puso furioso al enterarse que el occiso se trataba de un agente antidrogas infiltrado.

Otra cosa que molestó mucho a Feltsman fue el hecho de que el jefe de la Unidad A3 desobedeciera las órdenes y haya ido a guardiar a Sergei de todas maneras, aunque con ello le salvó la vida. Yakov detestaba que no llevaran a cabo sus mandatos al pie de la letra.

El furibundo hombre envió al guardaespaldas junto con sus demás compañeros a una especie de búnker cercano a la mansión Nikiforov, donde montaron el centro de operaciones. Cuando los demás lo vieron llegando con cara pocos amigos, voltearon a verlo. Era evidente que traía una enorme ira contenida.

—¿Dónde estabas? -cuestionó el líder A1- ¡¡¡No pudimos empezar con las actividades porque desapareciste por horas!!! Estamos por iniciar un operativo y...-- -calló de golpe- Un momento...estabas en la mansión Nikiforov, ¿cierto?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema? -respondió desafiante-

—¿¡Volviste a hacer de custodio de Sergei aún cuando se te dio la orden de no hacerlo!?

—Fui a salvarle la vida -sonrió- Pero a ese viejo cascarrabias de Yakov parece no importarle.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué!!!??? -exclamaron todos los demás al mismo tiempo-

—¿Cómo estuvo eso, compañero? -preguntó la líder de la Unidad A2-

—Yo creo que él solo está presumiendo -dijo A1 con tono de burla-

—Pueden creer lo que les venga en gana pero me quebré a un imbécil que quiso matar a Sergei dentro de su propia casa. ¡Ahora soy su jodido héroe! En fin, los veo al rato-dijo y se marchó por una puerta dejando a los demás con la boca abierta-

—¿¡Cree que puede irse y dejarnos así sin explicaciones!? -se quejó A1 de nuevo-

—Está un paso más adelante que todos nosotros. En verdad es muy bueno -agregó la mujer- Pero ya, vamos a investigar qué pasó en la mansión y por qué nadie nos alertó.

\---

Mientras tanto en el hospital donde Victor se encontraba internado en cuidados intensivos, una notable novedad se generó. El albino abrió los ojos de repente sin que el personal médico se percatara todavía del hecho y aunque su visión estaba completamente borrosa, solo tenía una cosa en mente.

—Yuri... -murmuró con dificultad-


	34. Dimisión

Los incidentes parecían no tener fin para quienes residían en la mansión Nikiforov. Yakov comenzó a preocuparse bastante después de lo acontecido con el agente Leo de la Iglesia, quien se infiltró en el lugar haciéndose pasar por un empleado de la casa y fue ultimado a tiros gracias a la pronta acción de uno de los jefes de seguridad, evitando así que Sergei fuera asesinado.

Se reunió nuevamente con los líderes de los "Grupos A" para informarles que cambiarían sus tácticas y que probablemente les tocaría entrar en acción muy pronto.

—Esos bastardos nos están pisando los talones -lamentó Feltsman- Ahora no solo se trata ya de Michele Crispino, también un agente antidroga norteamericano se infiltró a la casa y por poco mata a Sergei. Vaya a saber cuanto tiempo estuvo de espía y qué tanto pudo investigar -explicó- ¡¡¡No puede ser que nuestro sistema de seguridad haya sido burlado de esa manera!!!

—Disculpe usted pero ese sujeto era un policía muy astuto, un verdadero experto en su campo y por lo que pudimos averiguar no fue mandado por sus superiores. Él solicitó vacaciones a su agencia y vino a Rusia por su cuenta, su objetivo principal era asesinar al señor Victor Nikiforov personalmente -explicó la mujer que cuyo nombre clave era A4-

—Afortunadamente aquí nuestro compañero A3 intervino a tiempo para salvar la vida al señor Sergei Nikiforov y de paso deshacerse de ese maldito policía -elogió en esta ocasión la otra mujer del grupo, jefe de la Unidad A2- Deberíamos cortarle la cabeza y arrojar su cadáver frente a la embajada norteamericana para que vean con quienes se están metiendo -sonrió-

—El cadáver de este tipo en estos momentos está en camino al Mar de Bering, lo arrojarán allí y nunca será encontrado. Así nos deshacemos de todo lo que nos pueda involucraren ese asunto -comentó- ¡Ah! Y respecto a esa otra cuestión, ninguno de ustedes está autorizado a intervenir cuando no se les ordena -recalcó Yakov- En esta ocasión, pasaré por alto las acciones del líder A3 por haberle salvado la vida Sergei pero aún así, no toleraré que se desobedezcan mis mandatos nuevamente -refirió el hombre muy molesto- Les quedó claro?

—Sí, señor -contestaron todos-

—Bien. Debido al último acontecimiento, los planes han cambiado y ahora se dividirán de la siguiente manera -sentenció Feltsman- La "Unidad A5" se encargará de vigilar a Yuuri Katsuki, está causando estragos en la compañía Nikiforov y según vimos en las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión ha estado en contacto directo con el sujeto infiltrado. No me está gustando nada su proceder, así que no quiero que le pierdan el rastro un solo momento.

—Así será, señor -respondió el líder de aquella unidad-

—La "Unidad A4" estará detrás de los pasos de Crispino directamente. Pero antes de eso concretarán otra misión de inmediato, como ya tenemos identificados a todos los malnacidos que ese italiano contrató aquí en Rusia para que asesinaran a Victor, se encargarán de deshacerse de cada uno de ellos.

—A la orden, señor -asintió la mujer, líder de dicho grupo-

—Las demás unidades tendrán que a cargo de manera exclusiva la seguridad de la familia Nikiforov, aún con el refuerzo de los personales custodios comunes. La "Unidad A1" se encargará de la mansión Nikiforov. La "Unidad A2" se encargará de la vigilancia durante los traslados de las personas y la "Unidad A3" estará únicamente en el hospital donde Victor permanece internado

Tras haber sido repartidas todas las nuevas tareas, se dio por terminada la reunión. Entre quienes custodiarían directamente a los Nikiforov se podía percibir cierta tensión aunque nadie dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

\---

Los días posteriores fueron bastante complicados. Yuuri Katsuki decidió tomar el mando de las empresas Nikiforov y disponer de ellas según sus posibilidades aunque realmente no podía obtener el acceso ni el control absoluto sobre todo lo que deseaba, por más que estuviera constantemente repitiendo ser el esposo de Victor Nikiforov ante la ley.

La mayoría de los empleados y de los altos funcionarios de las compañías eran sumamente leales a Victor y no se dejarían convencer tan fácilmente por aquel discurso. Pero Yuuri contrató a asesores japoneses que trabajaron en el pasado para su hermana Mari y estos comenzaron a orientarlo en el manejo de las empresas aunque su proceder estaban generando mucha molestia entre el personal.

Las quejas no tardaron en llegar directamente a Yakov, quien al fin de cuentas era el hombre de confianza de Victor y por lo tanto, estaba más capacitado para tomar decisiones en ausencia de él. Acababa de recibir la llamada de la asistente personal de Victor, quien le comentó que Katsuki decidió despedir a una veintena de funcionarios que no aceptaron colaborar con sus peticiones.

—¿Así que mandó a todos a pasar por sus liquidaciones? -suspiró hastiado- ¿En qué está pensando ese japonés idiota? De seguir así, vamos a enfrentarnos a huelgas y paros indefinidos por parte del personal. Llame a esos funcionarios despedidos y díganle que serán restituidos en la brevedad, les doy mi palabra.

—Sí, señor -respondió la mujer del otro lado de la línea-

—Por de pronto quiero que mantenga vigilado a Yuuri Katsuki, no pierda detalle alguno y si ocurre algún desmán, quiero que me informe de inmediato.

—Así será, señor Feltsman. Hasta luego y nuevamente disculpe la molestia -colgó-

—Ese idiota se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden pero ya va a bajarse de su nube -tomó su arma y la colocó sobre la mesa que tenía en frente- Se está volviendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza y de seguir así, muy pronto le llegará su turno.

En verdad las cosas se estaban tornando complicadas y al parecer a Yakov no le quedaría más remedio que jugarse aquella carta que no quería pero las circunstancias se estaban tornando demasiado adversas. Necesitaba meditar el tema con calma y eso era precisamente lo que no tenía.

Decidió entonces marcharse a la mansión Nikiforov y verificar personalmente como estaban las cosas por ahí. Quedó bastante preocupado por Sergei después de que casi lo habían matado.

—¡Maldita sea! Perdóname amigo Evgeni -suspiró- Prometí que mantendría a tu hijo menor lejos de todo esto pero al parecer no podré cumplir con mi palabra -bufó el hombre y guardó su arma antes de retirarse-

\---

El homicidio de Leo de la Iglesia fue manejado con total hermetismo y solucionado con suma prontitud, tanto así que en la mansión Nikiforov fueron en verdad muy pocas personas las que se enteraron de aquel hecho.

Solo Sergei, Yakov, Yuuri, Otabek y otros escasos miembros del personal de seguridad supieron del tema. Desde esa misma noche, Katsuki pidió cambiarse a otra habitación pues no quería dormir en el interior de ese lugar donde se produjo el asesinato.

El japonés quedó bastante sentido y sorprendido con lo que pasó con Leo, sin embargo, tuvo que fingir frente a todos que aquello no le afectaba en lo absoluto para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. El japonés intuía que Yakov ya desconfiaba de él y posiblemente estaba al tanto sobre sus conexiones con el agente norteamericano, por lo que tenía que cuidar sus pasos más que nunca.

Por otra parte, Yuri logró convencer a Nikolai de que se marchara a Moscú tras hacerle esa promesa cuando no le quedó más opción que confesar toda su verdad. A pesar de que el anciano no se fue muy conforme, tuvo que aceptar y respetar la decisión de su querido nieto.

Y luego estaba Sergei, quien tras el percance en el que casi pierde la vida, quedó algo alicaído. Se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama y viendo el techo. De pronto recordaba el preciso momento en el que Leo lo apuntó y empezó a disparar hacia él, cuando fue repentinamente salvado por el jefe de seguridad A3.

Además de eso, había otra cosa que lo estaba mortificando bastante y que nadie más lo sabía. Esa tarde recibió la inesperada llamada de Masumi, el ex esposo de Christophe; y el hombre no escatimó palabras e insultos contra su persona para culparlo por la muerte del suizo.

"¿Pero qué clase de basura eres, Sergei Nikiforov? ¡¡¡Me sacaste a Chris y ahora me lo devuelves en un ataúd!!! Esto no tiene justificación alguna. ¡Tú eres el principal responsable de que ahora él esté muerto!"

Por más que el joven albino intentó defenderse y explicarle al alterado hombre las circunstancias nefastas en las que se dieron las cosas, el otro no lo dejó y continuó con su discurso ofensivo.

"¡¡¡Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no te le metías a la cama como una maldita y sucia ramera!!! No te bastó con acostaste con mi esposo, también tuviste que seducirlo hasta lograr terminar con nuestro matrimonio. Tras eso fue a Rusia a buscarte y lo asesinaron por estar cerca de ti, ¡¡¡de ti y de tu hermano!!! No son más que una asquerosa familia mafiosa, maldita la hora en que Christophe tuvo que verse involucrado con ustedes"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Sergei una y otra vez sin que pudiera evitar sentirse un completo miserable, por más de que Masumi estuviera siendo muy injusto.

"Ojalá se hubieran muerto ustedes y no Chris!!! Nunca se los voy a perdonar...especialmente a ti, Sergei Nikiforov. Me arrebataste la felicidad...espero que nunca puedas ser feliz y que tengas un final peor que el de mi esposo. Recién ese día sentiré que se hizo justicia..."

El hombre colgó abruptamente y Sergei quedó perplejo. Sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el pecho, un explosivo cóctel de sentimientos encontrados lo hacían añicos pero no podía derramar una sola lágrima. Quedó tan absorto que demoró bastante en reaccionar finalmente.

\---

Yakov llegó esa noche a la mansión Nikiforov y coincidió con Katsuki, quien había llegado de la oficina en compañía de Otabek, como ya era costumbre.

—¿Así que convertiste a tu custodio en tu asistente personal también? -observó Feltsman viendo al kazajo con recelo-

—¿¡Eh!? Sí...algo así. El señor Altin es muy eficiente y demostró ser una persona multifunción -respondió Yuuri- Estoy muy conforme con su desempeño.

—Pues así parece -ironizó Yakov- Y según supe, también cumple muy bien su trabajo de amedrentar a los funcionarios de la compañía que no siguen tus órdenes.

—Eso lo aprendí en parte de Victor, quien a su vez lo aprendió de usted -refutó el japonés- Yo simplemente estoy haciendo lo que siempre han hecho ustedes y a decir verdad, veo que funciona muy bien -sonrió con sorna- Nadie se ha negado a cumplir con las órdenes desde entonces.

—¡¡¡Pues Victor nunca usa esos métodos con sus funcionarios!!! -se alteró el otro-

—Creo que necesita relajarse un poco, ¿quiere un trago? -ofreció Yuuri-

—No quiero nada -respondió Yakov- Solo he venido a ver a Sergei.

—Antes de que vaya a ver su niño mimado, quiero decirle algo... -inquirió el japonés-

—¿Mmm? -exclamó el ruso frunciendo el ceño-

—Si Victor muere, quiero que usted sea mi asesor directo, deseo que me guíe y me sea tan leal como lo es con él -aseveró- Al fin de cuentas, si quedo viudo, todo será mío y estoy consciente de que sin su ayuda me será muy complicado salir adelante.

—¿¡Cómo dices!? -gruñó Feltsman ante esas palabras que le resultaban completamente infames-

—Cuento con usted entonces, muchas gracias Yakov. Más que un empleado de confianza, espero que también pueda ser como un padre para mí -sonrió el nipón- Altin, acompáñeme, necesito que me ayude con unos trabajos pendientes -fingió formalidad y se retiró en compañía de su guardaespaldas-

Cuando Yuuri y Otabek se marcharon, Yakov apretó sus puños con fuerza. Estaba que le hervía la sangre ante toda aquella impertinencia, su odio hacia Katsuki iba progresivamente en aumento y ahora encontraba otra razón más para quererlo eliminar.

—Así que este bastardo ya asume que Victor va a morir -bufó- Tengo que hablar con Sergei ya mismo, debe ser él quien tome las riendas de todo esto. No voy a permitir que esa sabandija se alce con todo el esfuerzo de los Nikiforov y siga generando problemas

\---

En ese mismo momento, en el hospital donde Victor se encontraba internado los enfermeros que lo atendían en cuidados intensivos, se dieron cuenta que el paciente comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente.

Victor había abierto los ojos, también empezó a moverse y a murmurar cosas inentendibles de buenas a primeras. De inmediato, se dio aviso a los médicos que lo estaban tratando y estos se apersonaron inmediatamente en el sitio.

Tras las observaciones correspondientes, la verificación de sus signos vitales y otros procedimientos asociados al caso, los profesionales se miraron unos a otros con inocultable emoción.

—El paciente salió del estado de coma -mencionó uno de los doctores confirmando así plenamente la tan esperada noticia-

—Yuri... -pronunció Victor claramente aunque con la voz un poco apagada-

—¿Puede escucharme? -se acercó un médico a preguntarle y verlo con atención-

Victor empezaba a recuperar la visibilidad normal, poco a poco las cosas que veía dejaron de ser borrosas aunque sentía que la luz golpeaba sus pupilas y estaba un tanto abombado. Además sentía el cuerpo adormecido debido a que pasó demasiado tiempo acostado en la misma posición.

—¿Me escucha? -insistió el doctor-

—Sí... -afirmó el albino-

—¿Me puede decir su nombre, por favor? -preguntó el profesional a modo de hacerle una prueba rápida para verificar su estado de consciencia-

—Victor Nikiforov -susurró-

—¿Qué edad tiene? -prosiguió el hombre con su cuestionario-

—30 años -respondió-

—¿Sabe usted que día es hoy?

—Es el...mmm...5 de octubre...es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Sergei, debo alistarme para la cena -hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de allí-

—¡No lo haga, señor Nikiforov! No debe esforzarse aún -pidió el doctor- Usted se encuentra ingresado en una unidad de terapia intensiva, está en un hospital.

Victor quedó pensativo, todo le era muy confuso pero consideró era mejor tranquilizarse y aguardar un poco a ver si podía hilar mejor sus recuerdos. Estaba teniendo lapsos de confusión mental.

—¿Dónde está Yuri? -preguntó- Quiero verlo, por favor.

—Enfermera, comúniquese cuanto antes con el señor Yuuri Kastuski, esposo del paciente. Dígale que el señor Nikiforov despertó y que pude verlo.

—¡¡¡No!!! -Victor se opuso al escuchar aquel nombre- No, a él no. Yo...quiero ver a Yuri, a mi gatito Yuratchka, es a él a quien deseo ver.

—¿A quién? -el médico lo miró sin comprender bien-

—Yuri Plisetsky -confirmó Vitya-

—¿Es familiar suyo?

—Más que eso...él es mi todo -sonrió- Quiero que venga, por favor -insistió el albino-

\---

Victor había salido del estado de coma y empezaba de a poco a recuperar la consciencia. Los médicos pudieron ver que a partir de ese momento comenzó a responder aún más favorablemente a los tratamientos y entonces se tomó la decisión de pasarlo a una sala normal en el hospital, ya no más en cuidados intensivos y allí sí tendría vía libre para recibir visitas.

A pesar del pedido de Victor, quien había recibido la noticia de su evolución fue Sergei y también Yuuri, ya que estos figuraban como familiares directos del paciente. Sergei a su vez se comunicó de inmediato con Yakov y dio el aviso a Yuri, quien estalló en llanto de felicidad al conocer lo sucedido.

Decidieron alistarse e ir de inmediato al hospital aunque Yakov mandó reforzar la seguridad de todas formas. Todos los hombres de la "Unidad A3" estaba desplegada por el área y el jefe de la misma se encontraba personalmente custodiando la puerta de la sala donde Victor fue trasladado al salir de la terapia intensiva.

Todos concurrieron masivamente al hospital, por un lado Sergei en compañía de Yakov y Yuri y por el otro Yuuri en compañía de su custodio Otabek Altin. Llegaron al recinto hospitalario y el médico que supervisaba el caso de Victor, se acercó a ellos a exponerles la situación antes de que pudieran pasar a verlo.

Yuri estaba que moría de la impaciencia aunque se estaba controlando para no llevarse a todos por delante y correr a verlo. Escuchó con atención todo lo que el doctor exponía hasta que quedó impactado con lo que el profesional comentó.

—El señor Nikiforov está consciente y nada más al despertar pidió ver a... -leyó sus apuntes- Yuri... -terminó-

—Sí, soy yo -dijo Katsuki- Soy el esposo de Victor, ¿entonces podré pasar a verlo?

—Disculpe usted...pero el paciente pidió ver a alguien llamado Yuri Plisetsky -confirmó finalmente el hombre-

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el rubio y éste se sintió un tanto incómodo.

—¿Y por qué pidió ver a Yurio? -cuestionó el japonés con visible molestia- Soy su esposo, debo ser yo quien lo vea primero.

—Victor tendrá sus motivos -intervino Sergei- Vamos a hacer lo que él pide.

—¿Entonces puedo verlo ya? -preguntó Yuri-

—Pueden pasar todos si gustan, no hay problema con eso -consideró el médico- Ya no hay restricción de visitas a partir de ahora.

—En ese caso, vamos todos -propuso Yakov-

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba Victor. El primero en ingresar fue Yakov, tras él fue Yuri, después Katsuki y finalmente Sergei, a quien el jefe de la "Unidad A3" vio y se acercó a saludarlo con una sonrisa.

—Señor Nikiforov, es un gusto verlo -dijo el hombre- Pase, por favor.

—Gracias -contestó el albino y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ingresar a la sala y cerrar la puerta-

Victor se hallaba en aquella cama hospitalaria con la mirada perdida, todavía no conseguía recordar las cosas a la perfección y eso lo tenía bastante ansioso aunque hacía todo lo posible por permanecer calmado.

—¡Vitya! -exclamó Yakov obteniendo la inmediata atención ajena, giró a verlo y sonrió un poco-

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -Yuri no pudo evitar ponerse efusivo, tuvo ganas de correr y arrojarse a los brazos ajenos-

—Yakov... -exclamó- Dios...gatito, por fin viniste -sonrió finalmente-

—Así que "gatito", ¿eh? -dijo Yuuri al escuchar como Victor llamó al rubio- Llamas a Yurio de un modo muy tierno.

—Yuuri... -pronunció Vitya- Así que han venido todos.

A partir de ese momento, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse bastante pesado y tenso. Sergei hizo todo lo posible por disipar aquello.

—¿Cómo sientes, Victor? -preguntó Sergei-

—Sergei...también estás aquí -observó a su hermano-

—Claro, es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido hoy y vinimos de inmediato.

Cada uno de ellos se acercó a saludar a Victor aunque Yuri especialmente deseaba llenarlo de abrazos, besos y romperse a llorar entre sus brazos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quebrarse frente a todos o ser muy evidente frente a Katsuki, quien parecía que lo observaba más que de costumbre para analizar sus reacciones.

El japonés se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposo de manera casi permanente.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien, amor -comentó Katsuki- El médico dijo que estás bien, tuviste mucha suerte y las balas que te acertaron no alcanzaron órganos vitales aunque una de ellas no pudo ser extraída ya que quedó muy cerca de tu columna vertebral.

—No recuerdo absolutamente de eso, ¿entonces me dispararon? -preguntó Victor visiblemente consternado-

—Creo que no fue muy oportuno tu comentario, Yuuri -sentenció Sergei-

Yuri tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre sobre el japonés y ahorcarlo por lo que había dicho, le pareció algo completamente innecesario en ese momento, más aún porque Victor empezó a mostrarse ansioso por saber todo.

—¡Maldito cerdo hijo de puta! -bufó el rubio-

—Victor, no te preocupes -Yakov trató de calmarlo- Lo importante ahora es que sigas al pie de la letra lo que los médicos te indiquen y estarás bien más rápido de lo que esperas. Ya verás -aseveró el hombre-

—Me quedaré a cuidarte esta noche, voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que dure tu recuperación -dijo Yuuri viéndolo con una sonrisa extraña- Cuidaré de mi esposo con toda la devoción del mundo.

El albino se limitó a sonreír un poco. En tanto, Yuri permanecía en su sitio aún ardiendo de rabia, definitivamente Katsuki hacía aquello para provocarlo pues a esas alturas ya sabía que Plisetsky era el amante de su esposo y quería hacerlo enfurecer para luego sorprenderlo, aunque también pensaba ponerles otros tipos de trampas.

Las visitas permanecieron allí por aproximadamente una hora, el primero en marcharse fue Yakov, quien recibió una llamada importante de la líder de la "Unidad A4" para informarle sobre la misión que estaba llevando a cabo y necesitaba coordinar todo aquello desde la base.

Luego se fue Yuuri, pues debía comparecer en la compañía Nikiforov. Era necesaria su presencia ya que convocó a principales directivos a una junta extraordinaria y cancelarla no era una opción. Ya se había dado cuenta de los movimientos fraudulentos que Victor realizó en sus cuentas para despojarlo de toda su fortuna y quería explicaciones por parte de la administración.

Solo Yuri y Sergei quedaron allí. El menor de los Nikiforov notó que los otros querían privacidad por el modo en que se veían, sintió que ya sobraba allí por lo que miró la hora e inventó una excusa para marcharse.

Pudo ver el modo en que Yuri miraba a Victor, con aquellos ojos llenos de amor e ilusión, sabía que el rubio estaba a un paso de romperse ante la emoción de ver a su amado con vida otra vez, comprendía que necesitaba abrazarlo, decirle todo lo que sentía.

Plisetsky apretaba sus labios temblorosos mientras sostenía la mano de Victor entre las suyas, le acariciaba el cabello ocasionalmente y aunque no le decía nada, sus verdes ojos hablaban por sí solos sin necesidad de palabras.

—Iré por café -se excusó Sergei- ¿Quieres uno, Yuri?

—Sí, por favor -respondió con la voz casi quebrada-

—De acuerdo. Ya regreso... -dijo el joven albino para levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia la puerta, abandonando finalmente esa habitación-

Se retiró con cierta prisa, en verdad se sentía bastante mal. Claro que estaba feliz porque su hermano mayor consiguió recuperarse pero por otro lado gracias a lo que vio, pudo confirmar que definitivamente Yuri jamás llegaría a amarlo...o al menos no como a Victor.

—Señor Nikiforov, ¿se encuentra usted bien? -preguntó el líder de la "Unidad A3" al ver a Sergei salir de la habitación de una manera tan abrupta y cubriéndose el rostro con parte de su largo cabello-

Sergei lo escuchó pero lo ignoró. No podía detenerse a hablar cuando todo lo que quería era estallar en lágrimas de impotencia y dolor ante aquel amor que pudo reconocer como unilateral. El amaba a Yuri pero no era correspondido de igual manera y sabía que debía renunciar a aquel chico. Es más...sabía que nunca debió siquiera poner sus ojos en él.

Ahora era él quien necesitaba un poco de privacidad para poder quebrarse sin temor a las miradas ajenas. Tomó el elevador y lo primero que se lo ocurrió fue marcharse a la azotea del hospital, donde nadie pudiera verlo pero no se dio cuenta que el líder de la "Unidad A3" le estaba siguiendo los pasos completamente preocupado por él.

Cuando el albino llegó a la azotea no se contuvo más, agachó la cabeza y lloró en silencio. Llevaba días sin poder derramar una sola lágrima pero ahora le resultaba insoportable.

—Yuri, ¿qué voy a hacer para olvidarme para ti? -sollozó- ¿Cómo se supone voy a hacerlo?

—Señor...está aquí -el hombre que lo siguió se acercó a Sergei-

El joven Nikiforov se molestó al verse perseguido pero no volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? Déjame solo...quiero estar solo...

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? -preguntó acercándose al albino y hasta quedar justo detrás suyo-

—¡Vete! Dije que quiero estar solo. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes!? -Sergei apretó los dientes y volteó a mirarlo con rabia-

El jefe de seguridad A3 se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando y sin pensarlo dos veces, quitó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje y se acercó a secar aquellas lágrimas.

—Está sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, ¿cierto? -preguntó-

—¿Cómo lo sabes? -refutó Sergei, algo sonrojado ante la manera que el otro lo miraba-

—Es evidente. Usted está enamorado del señor Plisetsky pero él solo tiene ojos para su hermano -contestó-

—¿Tanto se me nota? -cuestionó el albino-

—No sé si los demás lo hayan notado pero yo he aprendido a notar cada gesto suyo, cada expresión suya con tan solo observarlo desde lo lejos -respondió el otro- Vi que estaba mal y me tomé el atrevimiento de seguirlo hasta aquí, sabía que no me equivoqué.

—No tiene caso que lo niegue -contestó Sergei- Sí, estoy enamorado de Yuri pero ya va siendo hora que renuncie a él.

—¿Puedo decirle algo? -preguntó-

Sergei asintió con la cabeza.

—Siento por usted exactamente lo que usted siente por el señor Plisetsky.

—Espera...tú...--

El albino no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente, el hombre que oficiaba de guardaespaldas lo interrumpió con un beso totalmente inesperado, dejando a Sergei sin capacidad de reacción inmediata. Le había confesado sus sentimientos de una manera demasiado repentina.

Había sido un beso bastante tierno, un beso de confesión romántica que Sergei no rechazó aunque estaba casi shockeado. Cuando el hombre dejó sus labios, lo abrazó con fuerzas, siendo allí finalmente correspondido de igual modo.

—Gracias por esto -murmuró Sergei-

—No agradezca, señor -contestó el otro-

—Por favor, manda llamar al chofer, quiero volver a la mansión -pidió- Yuri se quedará cuidando a Victor, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Como usted ordene, señor Nikiforov -afirmó el líder A3 y se apartó de Sergei- ¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí, un poco.

\---

Las horas habían trascurrido y Sergei se encontraba de nuevo en su residencia. Se marchó del hospital sin despedirse de nadie y aunque ya se sentía bastante más tranquilo, todavía le estaba dando vueltas a lo sucedido con quien fuera su guardaespaldas anteriormente. Ciertamente lo dejó desconcertado aunque todavía seguía dolido por el asunto de Yuri, eso era algo que le costaría superar.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Masumi. Otra vez aquello lo atormentaba y resquebrajaba por dentro; se sentía responsable y no sabía qué podía hacer ya para enmendarlo, al fin de cuentas, nada traería a Chris de nuevo a la vida.

Además de todo eso, también estaba otro tema que le quitaba el sueño. En la última plática que mantuvo a solas con Yakov, éste le propuso ser él quien tome el lugar de Victor a partir de ahora, le dio un plazo de dos semanas para pensarlo.

Era muy incierto lo que sucedería con Victor, todavía no estaban del todo seguros que se recuperaría por completo. Faltaban muchos exámenes médicos que realizarle y por como Yakov lo conocía, sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar y entonces Sergei era la última opción...

"Eres el último de los Nikiforov y tienes todo para convertirte en un gran exponente de la Bratva. Está en tus manos seguir manteniendo todo este imperio de poder que creó tu abuelo o bien, puedes elegir dejarlo hundirse y morir con Victor. Pero eso sí, una vez que entres a la mafia roja, nunca podrás salir o al menos, no con vida. Porque esto es matar o morir..."

—Si me hago el sucesor de Vitya, podré vengar la muerte de Chris incluso con mis propias manos y esa es una de las cosas es lo que más deseo en este momento -se dijo a sí mismo- Solo así podré quitarme de encima esta inmensa culpa que me consume. Pero por otro lado, no deseo convertirme en el monstruo que se convirtió mi hermano. No...yo no deseo ser como él.

Sergei permaneció encerrado por unas cuantas horas hasta que se dio cuenta había anochecido y comenzó a sentir hambre, no había prácticamente comido nada durante el día por lo que decidió bajar a cenar.

Cuando acabó de bajar las escaleras, sintió aquella desolación que tan familiar ya se le hacía. La casa estaba vacía, nadie más que él se encontraba en ese momento.

—Solo como siempre. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, ¿no? -encogió los hombros- Victor en el hospital con Yuri, Yakov de seguro atendiendo los asuntos de mi hermano, Yuuri en la empresa aún hasta estas horas -suspiró- Se repite exactamente la misma historia como cuando era un niño.

—Si no le gusta estar solo, yo lo acompañaré con mucho gusto -una voz masculina quitó a Sergei de estado nostálgico y volteó a verlo- Buenas noches, señor Nikiforov. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero estoy haciendo un recorrido.

—Buenas noches... -lo miró con atención- Ya nos habíamos visto antes aquí, ¿cierto?

—Efectivamente -contestó el otro- Soy uno de los integrantes de los "Grupos A", jefe de la "Unidad A1" a sus órdenes -se presentó ante él-

—Sí, te recuerdo. La última vez estabas en compañía de una mujer que también pertenece a esas unidades -rememoró Sergei-

—Así es, señor. A partir de ahora mi unidad se encargará de guardiar esta mansión, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir nada que ponga su vida en peligro, como sucedió con ese agente infiltrado -aseveró-

—Eso espero. Tengo que confesar que me asusté bastante -comentó- Tu colega me salvó la vida, de no haber sido por él, hoy no estaríamos charlando.

—¿A usted le agrada mi colega? -preguntó con cierto recelo-

Sergei recordó nuevamente lo sucedido con ese hombre y automáticamente se sonrojó. El líder de la "Unidad A1" era por demás perceptivo y lo notó a la perfección.

—Sí, me agrada mucho -contestó el albino- Salvó mi vida en dos ocasiones. Justamente lo vi hace rato en el hospital cuando fui a ver a mi hermano.

—Ya veo -respondió el otro sin mucho interés- Y bien, como le dije antes, no deseo pecar de atrevido pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijo...no le gusta estar solo. Así que si no le molesta, podría quedarme con usted -le sonrió-

—Sí, por favor. Quédate al menos un rato -sonrió Sergei- Es más, te invito a cenes conmigo.

—Disculpe...pero eso ya sería demasiado.

—¿Y si te digo que es una orden? -preguntó el chico viéndolo con fijeza aunque en plan de broma-

—En ese caso, las cosas cambian.

—Bien, vayamos al comedor -Sergei volteó para dirigirse hacia el comedor social y el hombre frunció el ceño, era demasiado astuto y suspicaz-

Fue capaz percibir en el albino el tenue aroma del perfume de su colega, el líder A3. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba del mismo y eso no le había gustado para nada, más aún cuando Sergei le confirmó que lo había visto. Algo le decía que su compañero estuvo mucho más cerca del albino de lo que podía imaginarse.

Sergei sabía que a Victor o a Yakov les podría parecer inaceptable compartir la mesa con personas que están al servicio de ellos. Pero realmente el chico odiaba comer solo y a decir verdad, su acompañante le caía muy bien también. Les sirvieron la cena y comieron en un silencio bastante agradable.

El albino se dio cuenta que a pesar de que sus guardaespaldas podrían llevar un estilo de vida muy complicado y peligroso, también eran formidables y serviciales. Él era una persona de escasos amigos, de hecho todos sus amigos de la escuela quedaron en Suiza y no volvió a tener contacto con nadie. Tampoco podría decirse amigo de Yuri a esas alturas y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no contaba con nadie que pudiera al menos escucharlo.

El jefe de seguridad pudo notar la expresión de tristeza en el bonito rostro de Sergei y la curiosidad comenzaba a invadirlo. Cuando acabaron de cenar, el joven albino permaneció todavía pensativo, había algo que lo mortificaba al parecer.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar con usted, señor -dijo intentando obtener su atención-

—No es nada, tal vez podría invitarte más a menudo. Por cierto, ¿quieres vino? -ofreció-

—Eso sí lo tendré que rechazar, no puedo beber alcohol mientras estoy en servicio.

—Ya veo...en ese caso, beberé solo -indicó Sergei y levantó su copa- ¡Salud!

El líder A1 se sorprendió al ver al otro bebiendo con tal rapidez como si quisiera usar el alcohol para ahogar alguna gran pena que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, fue que quedó viéndolo sin poder disimular ni un poco hasta que Sergei bajó su copa con intenciones de servirse más pero el otro lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Perdóneme, ¿se siente usted bien? ¿Está afligido por alguna razón? Si desea hablarlo, soy todo oídos.

Sergei suspiró y dejó de lado sus intenciones de cargar más vino en su copa, observó con fijeza a aquel hombre que de repente se mostraba absolutamente interesado en él y en lo que le podía pasar. Fingió una sonrisa aunque era una que denotaba bastante amargura, tomó aire y se animó a pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez has tenido que renunciar a algo por el bien de otras personas? -preguntó Sergei, expectante a la respuesta que el otro pudiera brindarle-

—Sí, desde que acepté ser parte de esto renuncié a mi vida por el bien de la familia Nikiforov...y ahora especialmente por su bien.

—¿Por mi bien?

—Así es...ahora seré yo quien velará por usted, señor -sonrió- Si tengo que renunciar a mi vida por usted, lo haré con gusto.

Y como si las cosas que ocurrieron en la tarde con el otro jefe de seguridad se volvieran a repetir, Sergei vio como el otro se levantaba un poco de su lugar para tomarlo de la barbilla y unir sus labios con los ajenos. Sí, nuevamente lo volvieron a besar y él volvió a corresponder de igual modo.

Por alguna razón le daba mucho gusto saber que no le era indiferente a otros hombres. Había estado tan enfocado en Yuri todo el tiempo que no negaba a ver a alguien más pero ya decidió renunciar al rubio y por muy mal que pudiera sonar, buscaba contención y consuelo. Realmente no le importaba con quien fuera.

Cuando quebraron el beso, permanecieron muy cerca, viéndose con fijeza. Sergei estaba todo ruborizado y lucía demasiado adorable.

—Perdón, señor -murmuró el otro- No debí... -intentó componerse-

—¿Vendrías conmigo? -susurró el albino y lo detuvo-

—¿Cómo dice?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo...a mi habitación -agregó el chico, enseñándole una sonrisa tentadora-

\---

Mientras tanto en la compañía Nikiforov, Yuuri se encontraba aún a esas horas junto con Otabek revisando aquellos archivos que el Leo de la Iglesia les entregó, donde estaban todas las investigaciones realizadas a Victor, sus negocios ilegales y sus conexiones con la mafia roja.

Fue que allí, leyó un informe redactado por Leo donde mencionaba que fue Victor el autor moral del asesinato de Mari Katsuki. Aquello hizo estallar la furia del japonés, quien en medio de un ataque de ansiedad comenzó a destrozar todo lo que hallaba a su paso para acabar llorando y maldiciendo a Victor.

Otabek no pronunció una sola palabra mientras aquello ocurría, lo dejó calmarse y tras varios tensos minutos, Katsuki pareció recobrar la tranquilidad y fue entonces que su amante kazajo, se acercó a abrazarlo para consolarlo.

—¡Maldito Victor! Fue él quien ordenó la muerte de mi hermana -murmuró Katsuki correspondiendo al gesto ajeno- Juro que me vengaré, Beka. Voy a pagarle con la misma moneda -bufó- Victor Nikiforov asesinó a Mari. Pues bien, yo mataré a Sergei entonces, solo así estaremos a mano.


	35. Cambios

Luego de que Sergei Nikiforov compartiera una cena a solas con el jefe de seguridad de la "Unidad A1", pidió a éste que lo acompañara a su habitación. El hombre que ahora se encargaba de guardiar la mansión junto con el personal de comando a su cargo, se atrevió a besar al albino y para su sorpresa, éste lo correspondió para después hacerle aquella invitación que por supuesto, no rechazaría por nada del mundo.

Sergei se animó a lanzar aquella propuesta bastante osada ya que nadie más se hallaba en la residencia y de pronto sintió ganas aplacar sus necesidades sexuales aunque casualmente ese mismo día, tomó la decisión definitiva de renunciar a Yuri.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron disimuladamente hacia las escaleras para emprender rumbo a la habitación del albino cuando escucharon que alguien había llegado y se metió a la casa.

—Espera... -murmuró Sergei y detuvo al otro-

Unos segundos después, Yakov apareció frente a ellos y los miró con recelo y una expresión de reproche; el hombre no era ningún tonto, notó a la perfección lo que los demás se traían entre manos.

—Hola, Yakov -lo saludó Sergei con una sonrisa completamente despreocupada-

—Retírese de inmediato, su lugar es fuera de la casa -ordenó Yakov al líder A1, casi gruñendo-

—Sí, señor -contestó el otro, totalmente resignado aunque la molestia y la frustración que se percibían en él eran palpables- Con permiso -terminó diciendo y se fue con prisa-

Cuando escucharon que aquel jefe de seguridad se marchó, Yakov no pudo evitar hacer hincapié en aquello que había presenciado. Claramente se sentía molesto.

—¿Tú no aprendes, cierto? -cuestionó el hombre-

—¿De qué hablas? -el albino sonrió con cinismo, haciéndose el desentendido-

—¡Deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo! Eres pésimo escogiendo a tus amantes -respondió- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre follarte a alguien del personal de seguridad!?

—¡Disculpe usted, señor buen gusto! -refutó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos- Para que lo sepas, ya dejé en paz a Yuri como tú y Victor tanto querían. ¿Qué ahora vas a cuestionar a quién me llevo a la cama?

—Deberías buscarte alguien acorde a ti -rodó los ojos- El único Nikiforov que escogió bien a su pareja fue tu padre, se casó con una mujer refinada y con clase como tu madre. A Victor y a ti no les bastó con salir desviados, también tienen que poner sus ojos en sujetos que no les llegan ni a los talones. Dios, ¿pero qué es eso?

—¡Yakov, por favor! Me parece ridículo discutir estas cuestiones contigo. ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga en pareja con alguien que tenga un título nobiliario o con algún monarca?

—No sería mala idea -sentenció el hombre- Realmente no quisiera morir sin saber que estás con alguien que vale la pena para ti -confesó- Me pueden matar en cualquier momento pero deseo irme con la tranquilidad de saber que estarás seguro en todo sentido.

—Pues nada es seguro en esta vida -respondió Sergei- Absolutamente nada...y ahí tenemos el claro ejemplo de Victor -suspiró-

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso -reconoció Yakov- Por cierto, ¿ya llegó el cerdo?

—No, no lo he visto en prácticamente todo el día y tampoco ha llegado aún -contó el albino-

—Excelente. Vamos al estudio, tengo que comentarte unas cosas respecto a él y de tu respuesta depende que podamos detener todos los desmanes que ese japonés imbécil está provocando en las empresas Nikiforov. Aaunque si fuera por mí, lo soluciono con un par de balazos en su jodida cabeza.

Yakov y Sergei se marcharon juntos al despacho para poder conversar con mayor tranquilidad. Nadie podía imaginar que aquella reunión marcaría un antes y un después para el joven Nikiforov luego de que el anciano le revelara cuestiones que le eran desconocidas hasta aquel momento. Sin embargo, los cambios tardarían un poco en hacerse notar.

\---

Victor llevaba poco más de un mes hospitalizado y era Yuri quien cuidaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo. Katsuki lo sabía, lo aprobaba como si nada y fingía que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad tenía ganas de ordenar a Otabek que los asesinara de una vez cuando veía ahí juntos en la habitación del hospital.

El japonés iba a visitar a su esposo todos los días sin excepción, siempre mostrando una sonrisa inocente y también se comportaba de manera afectuosa con él. Actuaba como siempre y no había nada en él que pudiera levantar sospechas.

—Me alegra tanto que mi esposo esté recuperado -afirmó Katsuki con una expresión que dejaba ver cuan contento se hallaba supuestamente- Supongo que los médicos darán el alta muy pronto.

—Eso espero -respondió Victor- Ya no soporto estar en esta cama y encerrado entre estas paredes. Quiero volver a mis actividades cuanto antes.

—Tranquilo, Victor -le acarició el cabello- Me estoy haciendo cargo de absolutamente todo y créeme que marcha a la perfección. Estoy cuidando de nuestras empresas como si fueras tú mismo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es que de repente encontraste tantas ganas de inmiscuirte en el ámbito empresarial? -preguntó el albino- No querías saber nada de eso hasta hace poco.

—Lo sé, pero las circunstancias me obligaron -sonrió- Debo velar por nuestros intereses, el patrimonio que tenemos es enorme. Tú no te preocupes que estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo...ya lo verás -Yuuri se acercó y abrazó con cariño a Victor, sabiendo que ahí cerca estaba Yuri mirándolos-

Efectivamente, el rubio estaba sentado en un sofá allí dispuesto para los acompañantes y observaba aquella escena con una expresión de molestia. Comenzaba a sentir náuseas y todo lo que quería era que Yuuri se largara de una vez.

—Por cierto, Yurio -dijo el japonés tras separarse de Victor y se volvió hacia Yuri- Muchas gracias por cuidar tan afanosamente de mi esposo, resultaste ser un gran enfermero y nos ahorramos en contratar uno.

—¡Tch! -solo chasqueó la lengua, tenía ganas de írsele encima y molerlo a golpes; cada vez lo toleraba menos pues notaba ciertas ironías en sus palabras y no estaba nada equivocado-

—Bueno, debo irme -anunció Katsuki tras mirar la hora, presumiendo aquel lujoso Rolex que ahora usaba- Me espera una pesada jornada laboral -se acercó de nuevo a Victor y le dio un beso-

—¡Qué te vaya bien! -contestó el albino sonriendo un poco-

—¡Adiós, Yurio! Cuida bien a mi esposo, por favor -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación-

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Victor pudo notar lo enojado que Yuri se encontraba. Permanecía sentado en ese sofá, cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos llenos de odio capaces de asustar a cualquiera.

—Gatito...ven aquí -lo llamó recibiendo instantáneamente una mirada cargada de reproche, creyendo que le costaría un buen rato doblegarlo hasta que le pasara el fastidio-

Para la sorpresa de Nikiforov, su joven amante se puso de pie y fue hasta él sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia ni hacer reclamos por haberse dejado besar por Katsuki.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, no fue mi intención que presenciaras esas cosas pero...--

—Ese maldito cerdo me está provocando -lo interrumpió- Se pasa diciendo todo el tiempo que eres su jodido esposo y habla de ustedes dos mucho más que antes, ¿lo notaste?

—¿Mmm? Realmente no -contestó Victor-

—No me está gustando su actitud -confesó Plisetsky- Un día de estos, ya no me quedaré con las ganas y voy matarlo. Puedes anotar lo que te digo...voy a acabar con él. Te lo juro, Vitya -dijo aprentando los dientes-

—Tranquilo, gatito -le extendió una mano- Todo a su debido momento.

Yuri tomó la mano del albino y quedaron viéndose con fijeza por unos momentos..

—Cuando salgas de aquí, quiero que las cosas cambien -afirmó Yuri con un dejo de melancolía-

—Claro que van a cambiar, tenlo por seguro -le enseñó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Ven... -le indicó que lo abrace y Yuri así lo hizo, se aferró a él sintiendo como el otro también lo rodeaba con sus brazos- Te amo -susurró el albino-

—Y yo a ti, Vitya -sonrió, definitivamente para Yuri el mejor lugar donde podía estar era entre los brazos de su amado-

\---

Mientras tanto, en la sede central de la corporación Nikiforov había un gran revuelo por un acontecimiento completamente inesperado. Sergei se había presentado en el sitio muy temprano acompañado por Yakov y convocó a los jefes de todas las áreas a una reunión de carácter extraordinario y urgente sin que Katsuki estuviera al tanto.

En dicha reunión, se les emplazó a todos para que le enviaran todas las informaciones de sus áreas respecto a los manejos que Yuuri Katsuki estuvo haciendo desde que asumió la presidencia de la corporación.

—Para quienes no lo sepan, soy Sergei Nikiforov -se presentó- Hermano menor de Victor Nikiforov y legítimo heredero de todas las empresas y filiales que operan bajo nuestro nombre -sonrió demostrando una total seguridad- Como bien saben, Victor no podrá hacerse cargo de nada hasta su completa rehabilitación y su esposo Katsuki Yuuri ya demostró que definitivamente no está capacitado para llevar esto adelante todo esto.

Las personas allí reunidas observaban a Sergei totalmente sorprendidas. Estaba impecablemente trajeado, su presencia era ciertamente imponente, con esa mirada avasalladora y esas expresiones que denotaban una absoluta seguridad.

Muchos de los presentes estaban fuera de sí, para ellos era como estar viendo al mismísimo Victor Nikiforov pero con unos diez años menos aunque era exactamente igual de vivaz y firme en sus apreciaciones.

—A partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar en esta compañía y todo estará bajo mi mandato, ya no bajo el de Katsuki Yuuri -aseguró- En otras palabras, a partir de hoy soy el director y nada se hará sin mi supervisión y autorización directa. Voy a asumir las responsabilidades que la ley me otorga como dueño. Seguiré la misma línea de trabajo que mi hermano y estoy perfectamente asesorado para reencaminar el rumbo de mis empresas. Eso sí, no subestimen mi edad o mi inexperiencia. Haré todo lo posible por restablecer el orden aquí...así que señores, espero contar con el apoyo, la lealtad y el trabajo de cada uno de ustedes.

Los empleados se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir enérgicamente, esta vez fue Sergei el sorprendido ante la reacción de los demás pero solo sonrió gentilmente ante tan buen recibimiento. 

Para la gran mayoría era un gran alivio saber que un Nikiforov estaría al frente de la empresa, pues las decisiones de Katsuki estaban afectando negativamente a los ingresos y de paso a un considerable sector del personal. Luego de aquello, se dio todo por concluido y Sergei fue a ocupar su puesto como director de la corporación, haciendo una especie de entrada triunfal a su nueva oficina que hasta el día anterior estaba siendo usufructuada por Yuuri.

Tenía un séquito de personas de esa área que lo escoltaban hasta que tomó asiento detrás del escritorio.

—Muchas gracias a todos por la bienvenida, son muy amables -sonrió- Quiero hacer unos pequeños cambios en esta oficina, es como demasiada sobriedad para mi gusto -comentó observando a su alrededor- Aunque la vista es privilegiada -afirmó mirando desde la enorme ventana que tenía a un lado y que le daba una vista de toda la ciudad desde la altura-

—Disculpe, señor Nikiforov -dijo la mujer que cumplía el papel de asistente de dirección-

—¿Dígame?

—El señor Katsuki llegará enseguida -comentó ella algo angustiada- ¿Qué le diremos cuando comience a cuestionar su presencia y su cargo? Porque claramente no se quedará tranquilo, últimamente se volvió autoritario con el personal.

—Precisamente de él iba a hablarles -respondió el joven albino- En cuanto llegue, me lo envían aquí, por favor. Él aún no está al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo pero ya me encargaré de explicarle personalmente. Les puedo garantizar que todos podrán trabajar libremente y sin amedrentamientos.

—Sí, señor -contestó la mujer-

—Ahora vayan a sus funciones -ordenó Sergei- Quiero sus informes a más tardar para las 15 horas de esta tarde, comenzaré a revisar todos y cada uno de ellos.

En cuanto el personal que trabajaba en el área directiva se marchó, Sergei suspiró pesadamente y observó a Yakov quien estaba de pie a unos metros de él, viéndolo como si se tratara de un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

—¿Y bien, cómo estuve? -preguntó Sergei-

—Excepcional, lo manejaste todo de manera increíble -elogió el hombre- Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, era tan decidido y tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Pues Victor también es así.

—Sí, pero él no estuvo tan brillante en su debut al frente de la corporación. Es más, yo tuve que hablar por él en varias ocasiones porque los nervios le ganaron cuando tuvo que hablar frente al personal las primeras veces -dijo Yakov-

—Lo entiendo, los nervios me estaban consumiendo por dentro -confesó el albino- Realmente temía dar una imagen insegura y que subestimaran mis capacidades.

—Al contrario, dejaste impactados a todos. Como me consta que aprendes rápido y tendrás el mejor asesoramiento, sé que harás un gran trabajo como el nuevo jefe de esta compañía -Yakov sonrió levemente, era muy extraño ver eso en él-

—¿Y qué hay de lo otro? -preguntó Sergei- No solo voy a suceder a Victor en las cuestiones legales, también pienso pisar fuerte dentro de la _Bratva_.

—No comas ansias, Sergei. Todavía tengo que hablar con Victor sobre estas cuestiones.

—Yo lo haré, esta misma noche iré al hospital y le comunicaré como serán las cosas a partir de ahora.

—¡De ninguna manera! Lo haré yo personalmente o va a pedir mi cabeza en una bandeja por dejar que te metieras en esto -reconoció Feltsman-

—Mira Yakov...he dicho que las cosas van a cambiar -afirmó el chico- Olvídate de Vitya, él ya no tiene poder aquí y si bien apenas voy a comenzar, sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer y hasta dónde quiero llegar. Ahora me debes esa lealtad a mí y me ayudarás a posicionarme en la cima de todos los negocios que antes él manejaba.

Yakov sabía que Sergei guardaba un enorme potencial dormido y ahora empezaba a despertar. Ya no había marcha atrás y estaba consciente de que Victor le reclamaría o posiblemente lo mandaría matar por haber dejado a su hermano involucrarse en el sórdido mundo de la mafia.

Pero Sergei Nikiforov estaba dispuesto a ganarse el completo reconocimiento en ese ámbito, alzarse con el poder y reemplazar de manera definitiva a su hermano mayor. Tenía un par de grandes motivaciones que lo movían: proteger las vidas de Victor y Yuri y cobrar venganza por la muerte de Christophe.

Yakov dio a Sergei un entrenamiento general durante casi un mes y se dio cuenta que probablemente había conseguido despertar a un monstruo que podría salirse de control. Sabía que la sangre Nikiforov era fuerte y ciertamente terrible.

\---

Alrededor de 30 minutos después, Yuuri Katsuki llegó a la dirección de la compañía y se encontró cara a cara con Sergei, quien ahora se hallaba ocupando el sillón de jefe e incluso sobre su escritorio ya tenía una pequeña placa de metal donde lucía su nombre y su puesto.

—Sergei Nikiforov, director -leyó Katsuki con tono sarcástico para luego verlo con disgusto- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—No es ninguna broma -intervino Yakov- A partir de hoy, Sergei es el director de esta empresa y de todas las demás que operan bajo el nombre Nikiforov.

—¡¡¡Guarda silencio que no te he preguntado a ti!!! -respondió Yuuri visiblemente molesto, más aún al notar a Sergei sonriéndole como si nada-

—Yakov, déjame a solas con él. Voy a aclararle personalmente todas sus dudas.

—¿Estás seguro? -preguntó el hombre-

—Desde luego.

Yakov maldijo por lo bajo, con un tono casi imperceptible y se marchó de allí. Luego Sergei notó que cerca de la puerta se hallaba Otabek Altin, quien siempre acompañaba al japonés a todos lados.

—Dile a tu guardaespaldas que se retire también -pidió el albino-

—Puedes irte -ordenó Yuuri viendo al kazajo con seriedad-

—Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, estaré aquí en el pasillo -contestó Altin y salió también de esa oficina-

Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, Yuuri tuvo ganas de gritarle a Sergei todos los improperios que se le venían a la mente pero optó por controlarse y tomó asiento frente al escritorio mientras esperaba una explicación.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? -ofreció el nuevo director-

—¡¡¡No quiero nada!!! -respondió todo alterado- Solo que me digas que es toda esta estupidez. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir y ocupar mi puesto como si nada!? ¡¡¡Me estás dejando en ridículo frente a todos los empleados y pasando sobre mi autoridad!!!

—La cuestión es sencilla. Estuviste causando estragos en las finanzas de las empresas Nikiforov como también muchos desmanes en el manejo del personal, así que me vi obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto para solucionar todos los problemas que generaste.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis manejos? Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú al frente de una empresa.

—No mientas, Yuuri -sonrió de lado- Tú jamás quisiste ocuparte siquiera de tus propias empresas en Japón, quien siempre lo hizo fue tu difunta hermana, ¿cierto? Ahora estás usando las empresas Nikiforov como rata de laboratorio aprovechando la ausencia de Victor y prevaleciéndote de tu condición como su esposo.

—¡Tengo los derechos ganados! -protestó el japonés- ¡No puedes venir e imponer tu voluntad aquí!

—Pues te informo que ya lo hice. Y si vamos por derechos, soy un Nikiforov y estas empresas las fundaron mis abuelos hace más de un siglo. Me parece que no leíste los estatutos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que claramente en ellos se establece que en ausencia Victor por algún tipo de imposibilidad, yo paso automáticamente a ser el dueño del 100% de sus acciones, además de las mías -sonrió- Tu porcentaje de acciones como socio y esposo de Victor es mínimo, ni siquiera asciende al 5% por lo tanto estuviste actuando de forma arbitraria todo este tiempo y podría iniciarte acciones judiciales por eso.

—¡¡¡No sería capaz!!!

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Sergei...me tomé esas atribuciones fue porque esto estaba a la deriva. Con Victor en el hospital, aquí todo era incierto.

—Tal vez. Pero ahora ya no lo es, ahora yo me haré cargo de todo y quiero que te mantengas al margen.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Sergei! Tengo mis derechos ganados y también hice grandes inversiones aquí...voy a hablar con mis abogados.

—Habla con quien quieras pero antes te sugiero que leas el dichoso estatuto. Ahí está todo muy claro. Puedes desempeñar funciones aquí si gustas pero no volverás a ocupar este puesto -respondió el albino- Pediré que te ubiquen en alguna oficina y...--

—Olvídalo -se puso de pie abruptamente- Esto no se quedará así -advirtió para marcharse azotando la puerta-

\---

Yuuri se retiró de allí con los nervios de punta, su plan de aprovechar que estaba casado con Victor Nikiforov para quedarse como el dueño de sus empresas tuvieron un tremendo revés y más aún porque detestaba aquella pedantería repentina de Sergei al asumir el nuevo cargo.

Muchas personas fueron testigos de que se fue echando humos en compañía de su guardaespaldas y abandonó el edificio teniendo que afrontar esa suerte de derrota. Aquello solo hizo que su rabia hacia todo lo relacionado con los Nikiforov fuera en aumento.

Necesitaba clarificar sus ideas y también organizar sus siguientes movimientos; lo ocurrido le llevó a pensar que quizás debería adelantar aquellas cosas que tenía en mente. Antes de abandonar la compañía, Yuuri pidió a su chofer que se marchara y lo dejara a solas con Otabek.

—Lamento lo ocurrido -dijo Altin al ver a Katsuki bastante desmoralizado-

—Pues ellos van a lamentarlo mucho más -sentenció-

—¿Quiere que yo conduzca? -preguntó el custodio- ¿Lo llevo de regreso a la mansión?

—No, ese es el último lugar al que deseo ir -contestó el otro- Mejor vamos a donde siempre, por eso despedí al chofer -dijo el japonés en referencia a un discreto hotel donde ambos mantenían sus ocasionales encuentros furtivos-

—Claro, tiene sentido -afirmó Otabek y ambos subieron al vehículo-

\---

Una vez que llegaron a destino y se hallaban a solas en la habitación de aquel hotel, el cual frecuentaban cada tanto, los besos y las caricias no tardaron en llegar. Katsuki se sentía demasiado tenso y su fiel guardaespaldas y amante pensaba que podría ayudarlo a relajarse dándole una buena sesión sexual.

Pero Yuuri se encontraba con la mente ocupada en otras cuestiones, por lo que se alejó un momento del otro hombre y se sentó en la cama quedando algo pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Otabek mientras se desabotonaba la camisa-

—No fue muy acertado de mi parte decirle algunas cosas a ese chiquillo imbécil pero estaba demasiado alterado. Hay que hacer que Sergei baje la guardia -sonrió- Está muy envalentonado porque tiene con él a ese anciano idiota de Yakov pero es un novato al fin de cuentas.

—No podemos proceder aún con el plan -comentó Otabek- Tiene a los "Grupos A" custodiándolo de manera permanente.

—¿Conoces a los jefes de seguridad de los dichosos "Grupos A"?

—Uno de ellos está en la mansión, otro en el hospital donde se encuentra internado Victor Nikiforov y hay otro más que se encarga de la vigilancia cuando Sergei se transporta de un punto a otro. Debo reconocer que son sujetos muy ágiles y con una impresionante capacidad de organización, no será fácil hacerlos a un lado -comentó el kazajo y arrojó su camisa a un lado para luego acercarse a su amante-

—Podrías asesinar a esos sujetos y luego procedemos con lo otro, ¿no? -tomó a Otabek del rostro y lo besó con suavidad-

Se apartaron un rato y el kazajo hizo recostar al otro en la cama y le quitó los anteojos, dejándolos a un lado para luego posicionarse sobre el cuerpo ajeno y besarlo, esta vez fue un beso apasionado y con muchas ganas.

Al resentir la falta de aire, se separaron un poco quedando algo agitados.

—Haré lo que usted ordene -afirmó Otabek-

—Bien -sonrió Yuuri- Por cierto, ¿ya averiguaste lo que te pedí? No creas que olvidé al malnacido de Yurio, a él también le daré su buen merecido.

—Ya está hecho -contestó el otro- Toda la información referente a su familia en Moscú está lista.

—¿Tiene más familiares además de su abuelo?

—Sí, tiene tíos directos, tías y primos...y lo mejor de eso es que todos viven en la misma casa -comentó el kazajo-

—Excelente. Revisaré los informes y ya está decidido, les harás una visita personal muy pronto,

—¿Quiere que vaya a Moscú y los asesine? -preguntó Altin-

—Luego hablaremos de eso y también estoy pensando en ponerme en comunicación con Michele Crispino -respondió Katsuki, dando el tema momentáneamente por acabado mientras comenzaba a enfocarse en tener intimidad con su amante, entonces volvieron a besarse-

La sed de venganza que Katsuki tenía iba cada vez más en aumento; Sergei fue sorteado para ser su primer objetivo aunque Victor y Yuri tampoco quedarían exentos.


	36. Sucesor

_"Y en otras noticias del ámbito económico, informamos que asumió oficialmente el nuevo director ejecutivo de la Corporación Nikiforov...una de las mayores redes de empresas de Rusia, con presencia 130 países._

_Como es sabido...el anterior director y reconocido empresario Victor Nikiforov, se vio obligado a abandonar el cargo después del terrible atentado que sufrió hace unos meses y actualmente se encuentra en proceso de recuperación aunque ese caso puntual se maneja con un absoluto hermetismo._

_El nuevo director de la compañía es Sergei Nikiforov, hermano menor de Victor Nikiforov y heredero de una enorme fortuna que lo convierte en el empresario más joven y acaudalado del mundo actualmente. Sergei Nikiforov tiene solo 19 años y ya ostenta el cargo más alto en la compañía a pesar de que muchos analistas se muestren escépticos en cuanto a su desempeño, debido a la falta de experiencia en el ámbito."_

Mientras el periodista relataba esa noticia, las cuantiosas imágenes de Sergei se sucedían, mostrándolo en su nueva faceta de empresario. Primero apareció cuando estaba dando una rueda de prensa, luego llegando al edificio de la compañía Nikiforov descendiendo de un lujoso vehículo y custodiado por cuantiosos guardaespaldas mientras llovían flashes y una horda de cronistas se le acercaban a hacer preguntas.

Más que un hombre de negocios en sí, parecía que lo trataban como una celebridad...y no era para menos pues se había convertido en el actual empresario más joven y poderoso de Rusia. Ni siquiera había alcanzado sus dos décadas de vida y ya era el dueño de un patrimonio gigante; cosa que había alborotado tanto a la prensa como también a la opinión pública.

A medida que los meses transcurrían, Sergei iba formándose cada vez más y mejor en el ámbito bajo la asesoría de Yakov, quien se encargó de contratar a los mejores profesionales del área para adiestrar al joven albino y éste iba captando absolutamente todo lo que le iban enseñando. Se estaba volviendo un experto en finanzas y por más que todo le resultara extenuante, le iba tomando el gusto.

Claro que detrás de toda la fachada legal de las empresas Nikiforov, también estaba la parte sórdida, la de los negocios turbios...esa donde no existía ley salvo la del más fuerte y poderoso. Y fue así que Yakov también se encargó de poner a Sergei al tanto de todo eso; mostrándole que era un mundo totalmente paralelo y era ahí donde debía tener cuidado porque dar paso en falso, podría resultar fatal.

Inmiscuirse en la mafia requería despojarse de muchas cosas, perder todo el respeto por la vida ajena, estar dispuesto a todo para permanecer en la cima, desprenderse de cuestiones de toda atadura sentimental...en otras palabras, perder prácticamente la propia humanidad y saber que no habría marcha atrás.

A pesar de todo eso, Sergei Nikiforov tenía muy en claro lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a matar y a morir para conseguirlo. El día anterior a que Victor fuese finalmente dado de alta del hospital, su hermano menor había ido a verlo. No le extrañó encontrar a Yuri en ese lugar en su compañía.

Le resultó bastante conmovedora la escena que presenció al ingresar a la habitación en silencio y sonrió al ver a Yuri peinando a Victor, gastándole bromas por su supuesta pérdida de cabello.

—No eres para nada un buen estilista, gatito -se quejó Victor al verse al espejo-

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que estés perdiendo cabello y no pueda peinarte apropiadamente? -refutó el otro-

—¡No estoy perdiendo cabello! -exclamó- Aunque puede que sí, ya que estuve mucho tiempo acostado -intentó hallar una explicación-

—Es eso ¿o quizás te estás poniendo viejo? -bromeó Yuri-

—Yuri, ¿consideras viejo a un hombre de 30 años? -se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido-

—Mmm viejo o no, todavía te encuentro muy sexy y apetecible -le sonrió tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos-

—¿Me pregunto si me vas a seguir viendo así y amando aún cuando me ponga más viejo y se me caiga realmente el cabello? -preguntó pegando su frente contra la del rubio-

—Mientras no se te caiga otra cosa, yo estaré feliz con mi viejito sensual -lo besó con suavidad y fugazmente-

—¿Por qué eres así, gatito? -frunció los labios y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yuri- ¡Me pongo sentimental y tú solo estás pensando en sexo!

—No estoy pensando en sexo -protestó- Bueno, está bien, sí estoy pensando pero...ya quiero que estemos en casa pero más que nada, quiero que volvamos a tener nuestra vida de antes -confesó el rubio- Cuando éramos solamente tú y yo, antes de la llegada del cerdo -suspiró- Cuando éramos felices. En verdad, extraño todo eso.

—Prometo que volveremos a esa vida que deseas -afirmó Victor con convicción y abrazó a Yuri, quien lo correspondió de igual manera-

Ninguno de ellos lo notó pero Sergei estaba ahí en la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido, viéndolos y escuchándolos. Sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón, estaba conmovido y al verlos de ese modo, se reafirmaba a sí mismo que había tomado la decisión más adecuada.

—Buenas noches... -finalmente decidió avanzar hasta ellos y saludarlos debidamente-

Tras varios minutos de plática normal comentando sobre la salida definitiva de Victor del hospital al otro día, Sergei sintió la necesidad de hablar seriamente con su hermano mayor.

—Disculpa, Yuri, ¿me darías unos minutos a solas con Victor? -pidió el menor de los Nikiforov algo apenado-

—Desde luego -asintió el rubio- Yo...saldré a tomar algo de aire.

Cuando Plisetsky abandonó la habitación, Sergei tomó asiento en el sofá que se hallaba allí para las visitas.

—Te ves bien luciendo ese costoso traje -comentó Victor, ponderando el nuevo porte de su hermano, quien lucía impecablemente vestido y llevaba su larga cabellera albina recogida en una coleta baja- Me dijo Yakov que decidiste tomas las riendas de la compañía ya que Yuuri solo estaba ocasionando desastres pero no te preocupes, ya volveré en los próximos días. Tengo que darte las gracias, ha sido muy considerado de tu parte suplirme provisoriamente estos meses y...--

—Victor, es justamente de eso que quería hablarte. Esto ya no es provisorio, es algo definitivo.

—¿Cómo dices? -preguntó con un tono incrédulo-

—Soy el nuevo dueño y director de la Compañía Nikiforov -remarcó- Tú ya estás fuera y no vas a volver.

Victor sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, lo que su hermano le decía le resultaba un completo disparate.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser el dueño de un capital tan grande ni de lo implica manejar tantas empresas.

—¿Te refieres a las legales o a las ilegales? -el chico sonrió desafiante-

—Espera...tú no...-- -calló de golpe quedando estupefacto-

—Así es, Victor -confirmó el más joven- He aprendido en pocos meses lo que a ti te costó años y me estoy afianzando muy rápido. Ya eres historia en la Bratva, ahora yo soy tu sucesor y no voy a detenerme hasta conseguir mis objetivos.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco, Sergei? -cuestionó con desesperación- ¡Ni siquiera imaginas dónde te estás metiendo, no puedes entrar a ese mundo!

—Es muy tarde, Vitya -respondió- Ya reinicié las operaciones que quedaron estancadas cuando te dejaron fuera del tablero de juego. Hay una gran cantidad de mercancía que está siendo movida hacia Norteamérica, he recibido apoyo suficiente de tus ex colaboradores y me garantizaron que todo saldrá con éxito.

Victor sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que su hermano menor ya estuviera operando en alianza con otros capos de la mafia rusa; unas viles alimañas que él conocía muy bien.

—Dime, ¿Yakov te metió en esto, cierto? -preguntó molesto- ¿¡Fue ese maldito el que te convenció!?

—Él solo me enseñó el camino -confesó- Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de entrar y quedarme.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Sergei? ¡¡¡No tenías que haberte involucrado en esto!!! -reclamó sintiendo sus ojos escocer, le remordía la conciencia horriblemente-

—Tengo mis motivos -aseveró- Ahora quiero que te mantengas al margen de todo, olvídate ya de todo esto y empieza una nueva vida -sonrió- Yo seré el nuevo Victor Nikiforov, ya no tienes que preocuparte por la Bratva ni por nada más.

—Mataré a Yakov -murmuró Victor-

—¡Hazlo! -desafió el otro- ¿En verdad crees que eso me importaría? Al final de cuentas, él ha sido más un padre para ti que para mí -se puso de pie- Bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora debo irme, tengo una cena de negocios en un par de horas.

Victor quedó sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra ni despedirse de su hermano. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar le resultaba una pesadilla aún peor, algo completamente inverosímil. No pudo más que sentir un profundo pesar que lo dejó devastado por dentro y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer incontenibles de sus bellos ojos.

—Ocurrió lo que tanto temía -susurró- Soy el culpable de despertar todo ese odio en él y se ha convertido en el monstruo que finalmente me va a destruir. Lo sé, lo presiento -secó sus lágrimas, no valía la pena llorar más cuando el daño estaba hecho y era ya irreversible-

\---

Cuando Sergei abandonó la habitación de Victor, pidió a sus custodios que lo dejaran solo y se dirigió a buscar a Yuri. Sabía perfectamente que lo encontraría en la azotea del hospital. Ya descubrió que solía ir a ese sitio para reflexionar cuando el ambiente se le tornaba insoportable allí.

Era mediados del mes de febrero, el invierno aún no se había marchado pero esos días dejó extrañamente de nevar aunque la noche estaba helada y el cielo despejado, al punto de que las estrellas se hicieron visibles después de mucho tiempo.

Sergei llegó con Yuri trayendo con él un par de cafés y le entregó uno. El rubio estaba ahí apoyado contra el barandal de seguridad.

—Gracias -dijo Yuri aceptando el café con una amable sonrisa-

—Deberíamos entrar, está helando aquí y no estás lo suficientemente abrigado -sugirió Sergei-

—Solo quiero quedarme un rato más en este lugar, está silencioso y se puede contemplar el cielo con tranquilidad -comentó el rubio alzando la mirada hacia el firmamento-

—¿El cielo? -preguntó el albino, viéndolo con extrañeza-

—Sí, hace tiempo no se ve un cielo estrellado como el de hoy -sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su café-

—¿Así que te gusta mucho el cielo nocturno? -preguntó Sergei sonriendo, le parecía algo tan inocente por parte de Yuri-

Yuri asintió, se lo veía particularmente contento platicando sobre ese detalle.

—¿Sabes? Cuando era niño vivía en Moscú, las veces que el cielo estaba despejado en invierno, miraba las estrellas y les pedía deseos. Tenía tantos sueños que parecían lejanos en aquel entonces -contó- Ahora me doy cuenta que me cumplieron todo que les pedí. ¿A ti no te pasaba igual? -lo miró-

—No -el albino respondió tajante y bebió su café-

—¿No tenías sueños o no creías en eso de pedir deseos? -preguntó el otro-

—No, yo empecé a soñar de grande -sonrió y se volvió hacia él- Comencé a soñar y a pedir deseos el día que te conocí.

El corazón de Yuri dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras tan elocuentes y enternecedoras. Quedó completamente sonrojado y casi termina echando su vaso con café; hacía tiempo que Sergei se alejó de él y ya no lo buscaba con intenciones románticas ni sexuales.

—Sergei... -murmuró el rubio-

—Yuri...quiero que sepas que te amé mucho, bueno, aún lo hago -confesó- Claro que tú jamás pudiste corresponderme de igual modo. Tú amas a mi hermano y yo solo fui un intruso entre ustedes pero no me arrepiento de nada -sonrió resignado- De cierta manera, siempre fui muy dichoso estando contigo.

—Oye, ¿a qué viene todo esto? -preguntó el otro, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz-

—He tomado la decisión de reemplazar a Victor y los quiero a ustedes dos lejos de esta vida de porquería -aseveró- Quiero que se larguen de Rusia y empiecen una vida juntos y en paz, lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te metiste a la Bratva? -cuestionó Yuri sorprendido-

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia -contestó el albino- Me encargaré de protegerlos y velar por su seguridad pero tienen que irse, cuanto antes mejor.

Yuri quedó viéndolo con dudas pero luego recordó aquella promesa que había hecho a su abuelo la última vez que se vieron; le había prometido que convencería a Victor que dejara la Bratva y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

—Así será -respondió finalmente el rubio-

—Gracias, Yuri -se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- Nunca me olvidaré de ti.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? -cuestionó con temor- Es como si te estuvieras despidiendo o algo.

—Tal vez porque esta sea la última vez que estés hablando con el Sergei que conociste hasta ahora -el otro le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la habitación con Victor -dijo el albino acomodándole mejor el abrigo- Debo irme ya.

Sergei dio media vuelta para emprender su ida. Yuri bufó molesto y quedó viéndolo marcharse; odiaba que lo dejaran así con todas esas dudas puestas pero por alguna razón sabía que no debía pedir más explicaciones de las que ya recibió.

\---

Casi mes y medio después del alta de Victor del hospital, éste decidió seguir su rehabilitación física directamente en su residencia hasta que los profesionales médicos consideraron estaba por fin en óptimas condiciones y podía regresar a sus actividades normales.

Sin embargo, el albino tenía muchas dudas. Mantuvo reuniones con Yakov durante todo ese tiempo, donde el hombre le informaba sobre los acertados pasos que su joven hermano estaba dando al frente de la compañía.

Hasta ese momento, Victor no mencionó ni insinuó nada a Yakov sobre aquel tema tan vidrioso que había charlado con Sergei. Tenía esa espina atravesada y consideró que ya era hora de hacerle saber su total desaprobación.

Aparentemente el matrimonio de Victor y Yuuri Katsuki marchaba de manera normal. La rutina era exactamente la misma que antes de todos aquellos acontecimientos; nadie en la mansión sospechaba ni notaba indicios que los llevaran a creer que el japonés andaba en algo turbio.

Después de haber sido desbancado de su puesto al frente de la compañía Nikiforov, decidió aceptar el cargo que Sergei le había dado pero eso resultó ser una mera fachada para poder vigilar a su cuñado que ahora era el flamante director.

Yuri también volvió a su trabajo en esos tiempos y todo parecía ir de la forma usual. Hasta que Victor tomó la decisión de reincorporarse a pesar de todo; esperó a que todos abandonaran la casa esa mañana y horas después, se preparó vistiendo un elegante y sofisticado traje.

Pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a la la compañía sin avisar a nadie más.

—Yakov va a escucharme, no puedo seguir callando esto un solo día más -murmuró mientras observaba a través de la ventanilla del lujoso vehículo- Sé que todavía estoy a tiempo de sacar a Sergei de esto...y es justo lo que voy a hacer.

\---

Lo que todo el mundo ignoraba era que Sergei aceptó una invitación informal de Yuuri a desayunar en una cafetería poco concurrida. El japonés pidió al joven albino que vaya solo, manteniendo el mayor perfil bajo posible, sin toda esa cantidad de guardaespaldas que siempre lo seguía a todas partes. Quería desayunar con él en un ambiente tranquilo y hasta familiar de ser posible.

Sergei se las ingenió para zafar de su personal de seguridad por unas horas, haciéndoles creer que se hallaba enclaustrado en su oficina hasta que Victor llegó al lugar en medio de todo el alboroto que generó su presencia de nuevo en la compañía.

Recién allí se dieron por enterados que Sergei no estaba más en su despacho y que utilizó la salida secreta, desactivando el sistema de seguridad para que no lo descubrieran.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? -reclamó Victor a los jefes de seguridad de los "Grupos A" que estaban allí- ¿Qué clase de inútiles son todos ustedes que no se dan cuenta que mi hermano se largó hace tiempo?

—Lo buscaremos de inmediato, señor -respondió el líder A1-

—Muévanse y no regresen sin Sergei, ¡¡¡pero ya!!! -ordenó-

—Sí, señor -contestaron al unísono y se dispersaron-

En ese momento, Yuri también se apersonó a la oficina del director al enterarse que Victor estaba en la compañía.

—¿Victor, qué está sucediendo? -preguntó con notoria preocupación-

—No lo sé, gatito -respondió- Sergei ha desaparecido y tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le podría ocurrir, más aún porque está sin personal de seguridad -suspiró con fuerza- Yakov, ¿¡dónde demonios está ese maldito viejo!? -preguntó Victor a su asistente- ¡¡¡Dígale que venga aquí ya mismo!!!

—Lo ubicaré ya mismo, señor Nikiforov -respondió la mujer toda asustada-

\---

En tanto, Sergei continuaba reunido con su cuñado en aquella cafetería hablando de temas triviales hasta que le entró la curiosidad por saber los motivos de esa inusual invitación.

—¿Y bien? Vas a decirme por fin de qué se trata todo esto? Dijiste que tenías cosas importantes que tratar conmigo -cuestionó el albino- Será mejor que nos demos prisa porque cuando se den cuenta que escapé burlando a mis guardias, se armará un tremendo escándalo en la compañía.

Katsuki levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió de manera extraña.

—¿Quién lo diría? Eres tan joven pero ya estás al frente de una gran corporación, en verdad admiro tu determinación -comentó el japonés- Me sacaste el puesto pero no te guardo rencor por eso, veo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo y realmente me gustaría llevar la fiesta en paz contigo.

—Verás Yuuri, no tengo nada en tu contra pero considero que ya no tienes nada que hacer en Rusia -afirmó el otro- Deberías regresar a Japón y rehacer tu vida.

—Pero estoy casado con Victor -refutó- Sé que lo he descuidado bastante estos meses que estuvo hospitalizado pero al parecer, él prefería las atenciones de Yurio en lo que yo me ocupaba de nuestras empresas.

—Dime con sinceridad, ¿en verdad amas a mi hermano?

—Por supuesto que lo amo aunque... -miró a Sergei con fijeza y le apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara, parecía un claro gesto de seducción-

Sergei permaneció viéndolo estático, sin comprender a qué iba todo aquello.

—¿Aunque qué? -preguntó Sergei apartándose de Katsuki-

—Aunque si te hubiera conocido antes que a Victor, quizás hoy estaría casado contigo y no con él -le sonrió-

—Yuuri, ¿estás intentando seducirme o algo? -cuestionó levantando una ceja- Porque si es así, te cuento estás entrando completamente de contramano conmigo.

—No me lo tomes a mal. Eres un chico tan bello y atractivo que creo me equivoqué al elegir a Victor -insistió con lo mismo-

Sergei exhaló con fastidio y se puso de pie; estaba harto, además ya se le hizo tarde para regresar a la empresa.

—Gracias por el desayuno pero ya tengo que irme -dijo el albino y se marchó hacia la salida-

En ese momento, alguien más iba entrando a esa cafetería en compañía de Otabek mientras era apuntado con un arma pegada a la espalda. Cuando Sergei lo vio allí quedó pálido de la impresión al verse descubierto, iba a ensayar una explicación pertinente.

—Yakov, ¿cómo me encontraste? -sonrió- Escucha, yo...--

—¡¡¡Sergei, huye, tienes que escapar de aquí!!! -gritó el hombre- ¡¡¡Esta es una trampa!!!

—¡Cierra la boca, anciano! -exclamó Altin, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza con su arma tan fuerte que hizo caer al otro al piso-

—¡¡¡Yakov!!! -gritó Sergei corriendo para tratar de auxiliarlo-

—¡¡¡Ni un paso más!!! -advirtió Otabek apuntando al albino-

Pero en ese momento, apareció Yuuri detrás del joven Nikiforov desenfundando un arma y disparando a Yakov sin un ápice de piedad hasta descargarle el cartucho completo. El hombre murió en el acto ante la mirada atónita y llena de horror de Sergei, quien acabó desplomándose sobre sus rodillas sin ser capaz de comprender lo que sucedía.


	37. Cautiverio

_Había estado esperando con muchísima ilusión la llegada de aquel día...y es que tenía ya casi un año sin ver a su hermano mayor. Estuvo contando los días que faltaban para volver a reunirse con él y eso era lo que lo mantenía animado y sonriente._

_Pero apenas un día antes de ese reencuentro, todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando escuchó la conversación telefónica de su tutor y desde ese momento, quedó lleno de una desesperante angustia._

_Se enteró que a Victor lo habían hospitalizado horas antes, ya que recibió unos impactos de bala tras un enfrentamiento a tiros con un grupo mafioso contrario por los dominios de San Petersburgo y sus alrededores._

_Sergei Nikiforov tenía solo 10 años en aquel entonces pero ya sabía y entendía que su hermano tenía muchos enemigos que querían destruirlo, aunque las razones no le estaban del todo claras. Pensaba que probablemente se trataban de esas mismas personas que arrebataron la vida a sus padres._

_A pesar de que le habían dicho que lo de sus progenitores fue un accidente de tránsito, Sergei terminó enterándose que eso no fue verdad sino que ellos en realidad sufrieron un atentado horrible. También supo que ni siquiera pudieron rescatar los cuerpos, ya que estos volaron en mil pedazos cuando el coche en el que se movilizaban explotó al activarse la bomba que instalaron allí._

_Saber que probablemente ya también habían matado a su hermano mayor, lo dejó completamente estupefacto y se aisló de la vista de todo el mundo para llorar sin que lo vieran. Sergei sabía que Victor no iría a verlo como prometió y pensaba que probablemente, no lo vería nunca más._

_Era invierno y helaba en Zúrich en esa ocasión. En lugar de Victor, quien finalmente llegó a visitarlo fue Yakov. El hombre halló al niño albino patinando solo en una pista de hielo de un parque ubicado frente a la mansión de la familia Giacometti, con quien Sergei estaba pasando sus vacaciones de la escuela._

_—¡Sergei! -lo llamó-_

_Cuando el chico escuchó la voz de Yakov, paró en seco y permaneció estático en su sitio mientras sus bellos ojos celestes se cristalizaban a causa de las lágrimas que de repente surcaron._

_En ese momento, Yakov se percató de que Sergei estaba al tanto de todo y que no haría falta inventar tontas excusas para justificar ausencia de su hermano en esa oportunidad. Todo lo que el hombre hizo fue permanecer en la entrada de la pista y extenderle sus brazos._

_Sergei no lo pudo resistir más, se deslizó hacia Yakov tan rápido como le fue posible y se aferró a él. Llorando con desconsuelo y poniendo en manifiesto todo el dolor que estuvo conteniendo esos días. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del hombre que lo abrazaba de un modo paternal y lloró todo lo que quiso._

_—Vitya lamenta no haber podido venir a verte -comenzó diciendo Yakov- Ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿cierto? ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_—Nadie -respondió el albino en medio de sollozos, apartándose del otro- Escuché cuando Chris habló contigo y...-- -volvió a romper en llanto sin poder terminar de hablar-_

_—No te preocupes, Sergei -inquirió el hombre- Victor ya está fuera de peligro -prosiguió con voz tranquila- Recibió un par de disparos pero se encuentra bien,_

_—¿Entonces no murió? ¿¡Victor está vivo!? -preguntó el niño y sus ojos se iluminaban-_

_—¡Claro que está vivo! Sigue internado en el hospital y permanecerá allí por varios días más pero no te angusties, él ya se encuentra bien y vendrá a verte sin falta la próxima vez._

_Aquella noticia había logrado tranquilizar el corazón de Sergei. En aquel enfrentamiento entre bandas, Victor había recibido un balazo en el muslo izquierdo y otro en el hombro derecho; había perdido bastante sangre pero como consiguieron llevarlo a tiempo a los servicios médicos, fue posible estabilizarlo._

_Sergei volvió a abrazar a Yakov aunque en esa ocasión lloraba de alegría al saber que su hermano iba a estar bien y que no se había quedado absolutamente solo en el mundo. El hombre se sintió conmovido ante las manifestaciones de ese bonito niño albino, a quien guardaba un cariño digno de un padre._

_—Todo estará bien, Sergei -dijo Yakov- Tienes que saber que mientras yo viva, voy a proteger a Vitya y también a ti._

_—Gracias, Yakov -sonrió- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Ahora eres como nuestro padre._

_—No digas eso -respondió con seriedad- Nadie jamás podrá ocupar el lugar de tu padre en ningún sentido, yo mucho menos._

_—Da igual y aunque seas tan gruñón, Vitya y yo te queremos mucho._

_Yakov quedó pensativo ante las inocentes y tiernas palabras de ese niño. Realmente era el único que lograba conmoverlo a esas alturas de su vida y aunque nunca se iba a atrever a decirle nada, a causa de ese corazón tan duro y severo, él también guardaba un entrañable afecto a los hermanos Nikiforov. El juramento que le hizo a Evgeni, de proteger a sus hijos, lo llevaría con él hasta el último día de su vida._

—¡¡¡YAKOOOOOOV!!!

El grito ensordecedor de Sergei llenó todo el recinto al ver al hombre que yacía inerte y su sangre empezaba a escurrirse rápidamente manchando el piso. Yuuri Katsuki lo acababa de asesinar a sangre fría, con al menos una docena de balazos a corta distancia.

Para el joven albino era algo de no creer; quedó boquiabierto ante semejante impresión y no conseguía salir de su estado de shock. Seguía allí de rodillas con un brazo extendido hacia aquel hombre que hasta entonces había representado para él una figura paterna.

Fue que recordó aquello que le dijo a Victor, produciéndole un inmediato remordimiento.

"¿En verdad crees que me importaría si Yakov muere? Al final de cuentas, él ha sido más un padre para ti que para mí..."

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Yakov estaba muerto ahí frente a sus ojos y lo que eso le producía no le era para nada indiferente. No, era todo lo contrario, se trataba de un dolor tan grande que sentía como si algo estuviera quemándole el pecho.

—¡¡¡Yakov...no...no, por favor!!! -murmuró y comenzó a negar enérgicamente hasta acabar quebrándose en un amargo llanto-

En esa cafetería todavía quedaban unos pocos clientes, los mismos que estaban en el lugar cuando todo el desastre se desató. Se hallaban echados en el piso creyendo que aquello se trataba de un asalto.

Sergei reaccionó cuando vio a Otabek dirigirse hacia esas personas. Preso del susto y la desesperación iba a gritarles pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo y que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, el kazajo les disparó. Un tiro certero en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes bastó para silenciarlos, eran seis en total.

En cuanto terminó con eso, se dirigió con toda calma hacia el mostrador donde estaba oculto el único encargado de esa pequeña cafetería. Fue que Sergei no pudo seguir callado y gritó desaforadamente para alertar al joven hombre sobre el acecho de su asesino.

—¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡¡¡Detente, no lo hagas!!! -suplicó en vano; lo que recibió en respuesta fue una patada en la espalda por parte de Katsuki y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo-

—Cierra la maldita boca porque serás el próximo -advirtió el japonés-

El sonido de un disparo les indicó que el kazajo había cumplido con su cometido y mató también al encargado de ese lugar. Ya no quedaban testigos presenciales de lo que ocurrió allí.

Sergei comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Yakov como pudo, quería al menos tomar la mano ajena por última vez y que lo dejaran llorarlo en paz por un momento. Solo que cuando estaba por alcanzar al anciano ya fallecido, Yuuri se lo impidió pisándole la mano con fuerza haciendo que el joven ruso soltara un alarido de dolor y se removiera con violencia intentando retirar ese pie que ejercía toda la presión sobre su extremidad.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué? -fue todo lo que pudo preguntar-

—Porque tú vas a ser el señuelo para atraer a Victor y a su amante, tu maldito hermano y esa zorra me las van a pagar. Creyeron que iban a poder burlarse de mí por más tiempo, ¿cierto? -sonrió de lado-

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—¡¡¡No finjas no saberlo!!! -refutó- Victor y Yurio son amantes; lo han sido desde antes que me casara con tu hermano y aún después de eso, ellos siguieron entendiéndose a mis espaldas -suspiró con fastidio- ¡¡¡Victor es la peor basura que habita este mundo, se casó conmigo para despojarme de mi fortuna, asesinó a mi hermana y todavía estaba planeando asesinarme pero no...no se saldrá con la suya!!! Voy a pagarle con la misma moneda todas sus humillaciones.

Sergei sonrió desafiante e intentó de nuevo retirar su mano que seguía siendo presionada por el pie del japonés.

—¿De qué te ríes? -cuestionó molesto-

—Es que veo que no eres nada inteligente, Yuuri Katsuki -respondió- ¿Ni siquiera pudiste averiguar como ocurrieron realmente las cosas? Es cierto que Victor pensaba quitártelo todo pero lo estaba haciendo por partes para evitar que te dieras cuenta -confesó-

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamó el nipón todo sorprendido-

—Eso...no fue Victor quien terminó de vaciar tus arcas, fui yo -sonrió de lado- Y lo hice precisamente antes de venir aquí a reunirme contigo, ordené la transferencia todos tus fondos a una cuenta de la compañía Nikiforov. Ya no tienes nada en tu haber, ni dinero, ni empresas, ni propiedades; ahora todo eso es parte de nuestro patrimonio

—¡¡¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!!! -se agachó un poco y lo levantó por la fuerza, tomándolo del cabello-

—¡Ah! ¿No me crees? Afuera hay un cajero automático -señaló el albino- ¿Por qué no vas a consultar el saldo disponible en tu cuenta?

Otabek se acercó a ellos al escuchar aquella plática.

—Yuuri, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes -sugirió- Ya se habrán dado cuenta de la desaparición del chico y comenzarán a buscarlo. Enviarán a los imbéciles de los "Grupos A" a cazarnos.

—¡Vigílalo! -ordenó Yuuri y soltó a Sergei, estaba visiblemente nervioso por lo que éste le había confesado- Ya regreso.

—¿A dónde vas? -cuestionó el kazajo-

Katsuki lo ignoró, guardó su arma y se dirigió con prisa hacia el dichoso cajero automático que estaba frente mismo a esa cafetería para corroborar su estado de cuenta. En tanto, Otabek permaneció apuntando a Sergei con la pistola que usó antes para matar a todos los allí presentes y viéndolo con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—Oye...todavía tienes una oportunidad de salvar tu vida -dijo el albino- Puedes estar seguro que Victor va a acabar con ustedes pero si detienes todo esto y me dejas ir, le pediré que te perdone.

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! -exigió el kazajo- No voy a traicionar a Yuuri por nada del mundo. Es más, yo mismo voy a acabar con Victor Nikiforov. Seré quien le dará el tiro de gracia.

—No tienes idea del error que estás cometiendo -replicó- ¿Por qué le rindes tanta pleitesía y lealtad al cerdo? ¿Cuánto te está pagando? Lo que sea, yo te puedo pagar diez veces más que eso -insistió Sergei en un último intento de negociar con Otabek-

—No me está pagando nada -contestó el otro- Amo a Yuuri Katsuki y haré todo lo que él desee. Así que no intentes comprarme, chiquillo insolente. ¿Querías jugar a ser un capo mafioso, cierto? Pues lo lograste, ya estás dentro del terreno y no saldrás con vida de él.

—¡Miserable! -exclamó el albino a regañadientes-

Yuuri regresó totalmente furibundo al comprobar que no tenía fondos disponibles en su tarjeta. El enojo era notable en su semblante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya por fin me crees? -se burló Sergei-

Sin mediar palabras, Yuuri se acercó repentinamente a él y comenzó a atacarlo a puntapiés. Le había dado una patada tan fuerte en medio del rostro que le fracturó el tabique nasal produciéndole un sangrado instantáneo.

—¡¡¡Eres un asqueroso ladrón!!! -gritó Katsuki- ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a arrebatarme de ese modo todo mi capital, hijo de puta!?

Sergei no hacía más que retorcerse en el piso mientras seguía siendo pateado por Yuuri sin piedad alguna. Se cubrió el rostro para intentar protegerse de ese modo al mismo tiempo que sentía el sabor de su propia sangre.

—Yuuri, ya es suficiente -intervino el kazajo- Recuerda que lo necesitamos con vida para atraer a esos otros dos.

El japonés se detuvo aunque su rabia seguía latente, deseaba ensañarse con Sergei hasta romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Si bien en un principio pensaba en darle una muerte rápida, ahora sus ganas cambiaron de manera drástica y estaba dispuesto a hacerle sufrir hasta su último aliento.

—¡¡¡Malditos Nikiforov!!! No han hecho más que perjudicarme... -se quejó-

—No estás solos en todo esto, ¿cierto? -habló Sergei con dificultad- Han contratado a gente para que les cubra las espaldas pero sin dinero no van a poder moverse, par de tontos.

—¡Cállate! -exigió Katsuki y le propinó otro puntapié tan fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que el albino se desvaneciera-

—Súbelo a la cajuela del vehículo. Lo ocultaremos en esa bodega abandonada del puerto en lo que pienso qué demonios hacer -exhaló hastiado- Este chiquillo imbécil vació mi cuenta pero es verdad que no podremos permanecer mucho tiempo sin dinero para los trabajos de logística.

—De acuerdo -respondió Otabek y procedió a cumplir lo que el otro le encomendó para que luego se dieran a una precipitada fuga-

\---

Varias horas después, todo se había descubierto. Incluso la policía también hizo acto de presencia y el personal de seguridad que trabajaba para Victor Nikiforov tuvo que alejarse del sitio para evitar problemas y que lo involucraran en el caso.

Pero ya ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el cadáver de Yakov, aunque sí lograron alzarse con el equipo de circuito cerrado de aquel negocio donde ocurrieron todos los desmanes.

Victor estaba con los nervios de punta y había perdido los estribos en más de una ocasión, sobre todo luego de que le informaron acerca del asesinato de Yakov Feltsman y el secuestro de su hermano menor por parte de su todavía esposo Yuuri Katsuki y el amante de éste.

Por otro lado, Yuri estuvo todo ese tiempo acompañando a Victor, encerrados en la oficina directiva de la compañía Nikiforov mientras aguardaban más novedades. El rubio se sentía temeroso, nunca vio a Victor alterarse tanto, así que se limitaba a hablar solo lo necesario para no importunar al otro.

El teléfono interno sonó y Victor atendió de inmediato, sabía que se trataba de su secretaria.

—¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó molesto-

—Señor Nikiforov, ya se encuentran aquí los jefes de seguridad de los "Grupos A" -informó la mujer-

—Dígale que pasen a mi oficina ya mismo -ordenó y colgó-

Yuri pudo notar la mirada sombría de Victor, esa que no veía hace muchísimo tiempo. Tragó saliva y se sentía realmente nervioso.

—Gatito... -llamó a Yuri con firmeza-

—¿Dime? -respondió el rubio con un inusual tono apagado-

—Quiero que te retires de aquí, puedes esperarme afuera. Voy a tener una charla poco agradable con estos ineptos y te alcanzo -escucharon que tocaron la puerta-

—Como digas, Vitya -respondió Yuri y se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir a abrir-

Los cinco jefes de las unidades a cargo de la seguridad de Nikiforov ingresaron al despacho y Yuri se retiró cerrando la puerta. Un clarísimo ambiente de tensión se gestó allí mismo, todos ellos lucían trajeados y con lentes oscuros.

—Señor Nikiforov -habló el agente A1, intentando dar una explicación del caso- Mis compañeros y yo...--

—¡¡¡Guarde silencio!!! -Victor lo interrumpió con total severidad- Sus compañeros y usted no son más que unos completos inútiles, así que no quiero escuchar sus patéticas excusas. Limítense a responder y a obedecer.

Estaban de pie frente al escritorio de Victor, uno al lado de otro y con los brazos a los costados, firmes como en una formación militar. En tanto, el albino los observaba uno por uno como analizándolos.

—Quítense los anteojos -ordenó, deseaba ver los ojos de cada uno de ellos-

Los cinco obedecieron de inmediato pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer contacto visual directo con el albino.

—Coloquen sobre el escritorio todas las armas que estén portando en este momento -volvió a ordenar Victor-

Nuevamente siguieron la indicación al pie de la letra, cada uno de ellos portaba al menos tres diferentes tipos de armas de fuego de diversos calibres. En cuestión de pocos segundos, el escritorio de Nikiforov se convirtió en un pequeño arsenal que éste observaba sin emitir gesto alguno.

—Díganme, señores, ¿es acaso esta es la bienvenida que merecía por mi reincorporación a la compañía?

—De ninguna manera, señor Nikiforov -habló la mujer cuyo nombre de clave era A2- Lo ocurrido fue una desafortunada coincidencia con su retorno a la compañía.

—Pues a ustedes les debo todo esto -refutó Victor- Yakov muerto, mi hermano secuestrado, sin una sola pista de su posible paradero y la policía con los ojos puestos sobre mí nuevamente. ¿En verdad ustedes fueron seleccionados como los mejores de la élite a cargo de Emil Nekola? ¡Vamos, respondan! Pueden hablar ahora.

—Disculpe usted, señor Nikiforov -esta vez tomó la palabra el agente A3- Hemos demostrado ser los mejores hombres que estuvieron bajo las órdenes del señor Emil Nekola pero en esta oportunidad las cosas se salieron completamente de control y todo resultó infructuoso.

—No es la primera vez que sus unidades fallan -contestó Victor- Entonces no eran tan eficientes como creía ya que también fracasaron en aquella ocasión cuando Emil fue asesinado -rememoró- ¡¡¡Dejaron escapar al bastardo de Michele Crispino y no hace falta que les recuerde lo que ocurrió luego!!!

El último hombre de la formación, que operaba bajo el nombre de A5 se estaba viendo bastante nervioso por las palabras de Victor. Su compañera A4 le dio un codazo para que permaneciera quieto.

—¡No nos culpe de todo! -inquirió finalmente el hombre- En esta ocasión la culpa fue únicamente del irresponsable de su hermano menor que desactivó los sistemas de seguridad para poder escaparse de forma totalmente arbitraria e inconsciente. ¡Nosotros no fallamos porque siempre nos mantuvimos en nuestros puestos!

—Entonces, según usted, señor líder A5, ¿la culpa la tiene Sergei? No así ustedes, supuestos profesionales con formación militar, viéndose burlados por un muchacho que ni alcanza los 20 años de edad -cuestionó Victor con notable ironía- ¡Vaya, en verdad su punto es interesante! ¿Pero sabe qué? ¡¡¡Eso a mí no me sirve!!!

Antes que el hombre pudiera responderle, Victor levantó el arma que halló más cercana a sus manos y sin decir nada más, apuntó al rostro ajeno y gatilló un par de veces ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

Al ver al hombre caer muerto al suelo, pensaron que Victor haría lo mismo con ellos. Les fue complicado fingir que no sentían miedo por lo que el albino pudiera hacerles pero no les quedó más que hacer de cuenta que no ocurrió nada y volvieron a permanecer allí firmes.

—Al igual que ustedes, he visto la secuencia de videos que rescataron de aquella cafetería -prosiguió Victor con normalidad- Fue Yuuri quien asesinó a Yakov a quemarropa y luego atacó salvajemente a Sergei en compañía de ese traidor de Altin -suspiró- Si por mi fuera, todos ustedes seguirían al inepto de su compañero pero me temo que no podré recuperar a Sergei con vida sin su ayuda. Así que demuéstrenme que me pueden servir para algo aún.

—Sí, señor -respondieron los cuatro restantes con notable alivio-

—No les pediré que tomen acciones ya mismo porque en estos casos, solo resta esperar a que los captores se comuniquen a poner sus condiciones para negociar el rescate aunque es casi seguro que Yuuri desee hacer un canje entre Sergei y yo -adujo el albino- Solo quiero que estén preparados y dispuestos a todo, quiero de vuelta a mi hermano con vida.

Luego de todos aquellos se marcharan de allí, Victor encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar en silencio; observaba el cadáver que estaba tendido boca arriba en el piso de su oficina.

—Puede pasar por su liquidación, A5 -dijo Nikiforov y sonrió burlonamente mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo y sostenía su arma; Yuri estaba viéndolo en silencio desde la puerta, no se atrevía a ingresar e interrumpirlo-

\---

Como Victor bien lo afirmó, no le quedaba de otra más que aguardar una comunicación por parte de Yuuri para saber cómo proceder respecto al secuestro de Sergei. Decidió regresar a la mansión Nikiforov fuertemente custodiado con un gran despliegue de seguridad.

Por otro lado, la prensa ya estaba al tanto del asesinato de Yakov y de las demás personas que se encontraban en aquella cafetería, informaron que el sistema de vigilancia fue saboteado y empezaban a hacer especulaciones acerca de un posible ajuste de cuentas entre miembros de la Bratva, el nombre de Victor Nikiforov volvía a salir a flote siendo vinculado a las conexiones mafiosas, ya que Feltsman era su más cercano colaborador.

—Señor Nikiforov, todas las entradas a la mansión están abarrotadas de periodistas histéricos que desean obtener declaraciones. ¿Quiere que los despejemos para que el vehículo pueda ingresar? -preguntó el jefe de seguridad A1, quien había llamado a Victor al celular para informarle sobre la situación calamitosa-

—No, déjelos ahí -pidió el albino- Tendremos que cambiar de ubicación por estos días, no quiero que me molesten esos entrometidos.

—De acuerdo, señor. Indique usted a donde lo dirigimos -contestó el otro-

Finalmente Victor optó por ir con Yuri a una discreta suite que poseía en un edificio poco suntuoso que bien pasaría desapercibido. Quería que le pierdan el rastro; no se hallaba en condiciones de enfrentar a la prensa cuando solo tenía cabeza para pensar en poner a salvo la vida de su hermano.

Yuri permaneció observando de reojo a Victor, sentado a su lado mientras el chofer cambiaba de ruta siguiendo las órdenes que le fueron dadas. El albino percibió aquello y lo abrazó siendo correspondido por el otro, quien se aferró a él, reposando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

—Estás tan callado -observó Victor-

—Estoy preocupado y no deseo importunarte -respondió Yuri- Acabas de recuperarte y se presenta esta horrible situación y además volviste a fumar...sabes que no es bueno para tu salud.

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado nervioso -confesó el albino- Estoy seguro que Yuuri lo averiguó todo y este es apenas el comienzo de su venganza. Lo subestimé y ahora comenzará a cobrármelas todas.

—Debiste haberme dejado que lo matara aquella vez -contestó el rubio-

—Tienes razón. Debo admitir que cometí muchos errores pero tampoco lo puedo culpar del todo -sonrió irónicamente- Lo he perjudicado bastante, es comprensible que ahora busque tomarse la revancha.

—¡¡¡No justifiques a ese cerdo!!! -exclamó Yuri apartándose abruptamente de él-

—Yuri, yo asesiné a su hermana y él hará lo mismo con Sergei.

—¡No lo hará! Sergei es muy listo. Sé que él se las ingeniará para salir bien librado de todo aquello, ya vas a ver que será así -intentó tranquilizarlo-

—Espero que tengas razón -contestó Victor- Hace tanto tiempo no me sentía tan asustado como ahora. Eres el único que está viendo como encuentro en verdad.

Yuri tomó las manos de Victor entre las suyas y lo miró con fijeza.

—Victor...pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo hasta final-aseguró-

—Gracias, mi amor -se acercó a besarlo con suavidad para luego volver a abrazarlo, tenía ganas de permanecer así con Yuri para siempre-

\---

Mientras tanto, en una bodega abandonada del puerto de San Petersburgo, Yuuri se encontraba pensativo, en tanto Otabek hacía unas llamadas telefónicas. Habían contratado a al menos una decena de mercenarios para llevar adelante los planes.

Sergei continuaba inconsciente y lo habían encerrado en una celda improvisada donde lo mantenían atado de pies y manos y también amordazado.

Cuando el kazajo colgó la llamada, se acercó a Yuuri para ponerle al tanto de la situación...

—Todo está saliendo conforme lo planeado. Los hombres ya están en camino a San Petersburgo con el objetivo pero van a querer su dinero cuando nos lo entreguen -dijo Otabek- Si deseas me deshago de todos ellos ni bien pongan un pie aquí.

—No...no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos sin protección, todavía vamos a necesitar a esos tipos -aseveró- Recuerda que Victor vendrá con un ejército de matones aún cuando le digamos que venga solo por su hermanito -explicó el japonés- ¿Entonces lo consiguieron?

—Así es -asintió el otro- Los familiares de Yuri Plisetsky que vivían en Moscú ya fueron ultimados, a excepción del anciano a quien ya están trayendo para acá en estos momentos.

—Excelente y por cierto, Beka, ya se me ocurrió una perfecta solución para los problemas de dinero.

—¿En qué pensaste? -preguntó el kazajo-

—Llamaré a Michele Crispino, el italiano -sonrió- El también tiene varios asuntos que arreglar con Victor, sé que nada le dará más gusto que destrozarlo él mismo y para mí, será un placer verlo.


	38. Infierno

La policía rusa y los medios de prensa estaban buscando afanosamente dar con el paradero de los hermanos Nikiforov, a quienes parecía se los había tragado la tierra después de los terribles incidentes acontecidos aquel día.

Los investigadores a cargo especulaban que el asesinato de Yakov Feltsman había sido algo alevosamente planeado aunque todavía no podían determinar con exactitud quienes estarían detrás del crimen. Los sospechosos más inmediatos eran los ya conocidos rivales de Victor en el ámbito empresarial, otros poderosos hombres de negocios que en el pasado tuvieron algún tipo de diferencia con él; casualmente todos vinculados con actividades atribuidas a la mafia internacional.

También durante esa ajetreada jornada, una agencia antidrogas de Estados Unidos que había decomisado un importante cargamento propiedad de Nikiforov, se había puesto en contacto con la policía rusa. Informaron de manera oficial que el agente Leo de la Iglesia, viajó por su cuenta a San Petersburgo y se infiltró en la mansión del famoso empresario ruso -sin la autorización de sus superiores- y se encontraba desaparecido desde entonces.

Los alrededores de la mansión al igual que la sede central de compañía Nikiforov estaban sitiados por medios de prensa tanto de Rusia como del exterior, que intentaban obtener un pronunciamiento por parte de algún vocero sobre lo que estaría ocurriendo. Lo cierto y lo concreto era que no lograban ubicar a Victor ni a Sergei por ninguna parte y tampoco sabían que el menor de ellos había sido secuestrado.

Quien sí ya estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido era el italiano Michele Crispino luego de que Katsuki lo llamara personalmente para comentarle acerca de la situación y pedirle un apoyo económico para seguir adelante con el plan.

—Tengo secuestrado al hermano de Victor, al que pensaba usar como carnada para atraerlo hasta aquí y darme el gusto de acabarlo con mis propias manos aunque sé que usted es uno de los mayores interesados en hacer lo mismo -comentó el japonés-

—Desde luego, nada me daría más gusto que destrozar personalmente a ese bastardo -respondió el otro- No veo la hora de cobrarle una por una todas las que me ha hecho

—Entonces tenemos un objetivo en común, señor Crispino -sonrió- Victor solo me ha usado y engañado todo este tiempo...y no conforme con eso, estaba planeando mi asesinato así como lo hizo con mi hermana. Pero sabe qué? Fui mucho más astuto que él y ahora que tengo el control, voy a darle una lección que no olvidará jamás.

—Comprendo pero supongo que si me contactó con tanto afán es porque requiere alguna cosa, verdad? -preguntó el italiano-

—Así es -asintió Katsuki- Victor y su estúpido hermano se encargaron de dejarme sin nada y no tengo modo de financiarme en este momento. Quisiera que usted me diera una mano para proseguir con exitosamente con los planes.

—Desde luego, pongo a su disposición todo el dinero y lo que necesite. Aunque tengo una condición -aseveró el otro-

—Usted dirá -dijo Yuuri y lo escuchó atentamente-

—Quiero ser yo quien mate a Victor -sonrió- Usted podrá divertirse torturándolo previamente a su entero gusto pero quien lo mande al infierno, seré yo.

—Me parece justo. ¿Entonces tenemos un acuerdo?

—Claro. Ya tengo coordenadas pero por seguridad deberá abandonar el lugar en donde se encuentra en las próximas horas -advirtió Crispino- Moveré a mis contactos de allí parar enviarle una embarcación que sé está en ese mismo puerto en estos momentos.

Yuuri sonrió e hizo un gesto a Otabek con el pulgar levantado para indicarle que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

—Perfecto, señor Crispino. ¿Y luego?

—Llevará al prisionero a bordo de ese barco y lo mantendrá allí -explicó- Yo tomaré un vuelo para San Petersburgo en un par de horas y me reuniré con usted al amanecer. Por de pronto no se comunique aún con el cretino de Nikiforov, hay que dejarlo que desespere y sucumba ante la ansiedad de no tener noticias de su hermano.

—Se ve que usted piensa en todo, tengo mucho que aprender todavía.

—Para ser un novato, ha hecho las cosas muy bien -lo elogió- Por cierto, en esto debe verse involucrada la menor cantidad de gente posible. No debemos llamar la atención de nadie o la policía podría alertarse, así que le sugiero que si tiene personal trabajando para usted, los despache cuando antes.

—Señor, disculpe pero es probable Victor venga hasta aquí con su personal de seguridad de élite -advirtió- Son sujetos muy bien entrenados que...--

—Pierda cuidado -lo interrumpió- Victor hará exactamente lo que le ordenemos porque cualquier pasó en falso que dé, vamos a llenar de plomo a su hermanito.

—De acuerdo -suspiró- Seguiré sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra.

—Bien, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas. Hasta entonces, señor Katsuki -colgó-

Yuuri quedó observando la pantalla del celular con una sonrisa ladina bajo la atenta mirada de su amante, quien estaba deseoso por saber lo que irían a hacer.

—Tenías razón -dijo el japonés- En cuanto esos tipos traigan a Nikolai y nos lo entreguen, nos desharemos de todos ellos.

—¿Entonces Crispino accedió a colaborar? -preguntó Altin-

—Sí, vendrá aquí en unas horas. Pero si ese italiano idiota cree que me arrebatará el gusto de matar a Victor, está totalmente equivocado -aseguró- Voy a cortarle el cuello, será interesante verlo desangrarse frente a los ojos de ese chiquillo soberbio e insolente y luego también me encargaré de él.

—No tienes que ensuciarte las manos con ellos -respondió el kazajo- Los asesinaré por ti con mucho gusto.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte pero. esta es mi venganza -aseguró el japonés con firmeza-

Otabek todavía no conseguía explicarse cómo fue que Yuuri pudo tener un cambio tan radical en cuanto a su actitud. En un principio, lo lo veía como una persona tan débil e insegura, completamente incapaz de lastimar a los demás o de idear planes que implicaran acabar con vidas ajenas.

Supuso que le afectó demasiado el hecho de haberse enterado de todas las atrocidades que Victor cometió en su contra; especialmente haber asesinado a su hermana mayor y saber que todavía pensaba matarlo a él; descubrir aquellas cosas tan horribles despertaron en Katsuki un desmesurado deseo de venganza y muerte.

El kazajo temía que su amante pudiera perder el control sobre sus actos como también el raciocinio en cuanto las cosas allí se pusieran verdaderamente tensas. En horas más, todo aquello se convertiría en un verdadero infierno.

\---

En tanto, en Moscú el panorama era catastrófico y desolador. Horas antes tres hombres encapuchados y armados habían irrumpido en la casa de Nikolai Plisetsky por la fuerza; sin mediar palabras dispararon a sangre fría a todos los ocupantes de la vivienda, excepto al anciano a quien golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente para después cargarlo y llevárselo en la carrocería de una camioneta.

Los sujetos contratados para tan infame trabajo fueron enviados hasta allí por Otabek, cumpliendo estrictamente las órdenes de Yuuri. Sin embargo, los asesinos no se dieron cuenta que no acabaron con la vida de uno de los residentes del lugar, quien tuvo tiempo de esconderse y de ese modo ponerse a salvo.

Se trataba de uno de los primos de Yuri que vivía también en esa casa, el chico llamado Mikhail Plisetsky tenía 12 años de edad y fue el único sobreviviente de esa masacre. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya no escuchó ruidos en la casa, decidió salir de su escondite para encontrarse con la peor escena de todas.

Todos estaban muertos y podía ver sangre regada por doquier. Sus padres, sus hermanos menores al igual que sus tíos y su pequeña prima, todos ellos moraban en esa casa. El pobre chico quedó totalmente en shock, no supo que hacer hasta que notó que su abuelo no estaba allí junto con los demás.

Al ver la puerta principal abierta, se dirigió a cerrarla y en la entrada divisó la gorra que era de Nikolai y que casi siempre la llevaba puesta. La recogió y fue entonces que se echó a llorar preso del horror y la angustia hasta que consiguió calmarse un poco al divisar el teléfono celular de su abuelo sobre una mesa.

Corrió hacia el aparato y con las manos temblorosas lo tomó, buscando con apremio el número de Yuri. No sabía a quién recurrir, así que solo pensó en él para que ponerle al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.

En ese momento, Yuri se encontraba con Victor en aquel discreto apartamento al que habían ido para refugiarse para evitar todo el acoso de la prensa. Estaban sentados en la sala, compartiendo un café mientras aguardaban que Yuuri se comunicara respecto al rescate de Sergei.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tuvo un repentino mal presentimiento. Victor se compuso y también, un poco nervioso lo observó esperando expectante que respondiera.

Cuando Plisetsky leyó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, suspiró.

—Es mi abuelo -comentó- De seguro ya supo por las noticias lo que pasó con Yakov y está más que preocupado. No sé si debería responder ahora.

—Hazlo -Nikiforov lo alentó- Si no le respondes, va a preocuparse más.

Yuri asintió y contestó la llamada.

—Abuelito, ¿todavía despierto a estas horas? -preguntó el rubio intentando sonar tranquilo-

—No, Yuri. No soy el abuelo, soy Mikhail -respondió su primo con voz llorosa-

—¿¡Mikhail!? -quedó completamente sorprendido al escuchar al chico, él nunca hablaba con sus primos. Se puso de pie abruptamente dejando a Victor algo desconcertado- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo al abuelo?

—Se lo llevaron -el chico rompió en llanto nuevamente-

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Cómo que se lo llevaron? -la desesperación y el terror se apoderaban de él, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-

Victor también se levantó de su sitio y se acercó para intentar entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, Yuri comenzaba a alterarse aún más, ya que su primo no le decía nada en concreto y solo lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡¡¡Dios, ya deja de llorar y dime qué esta pasando allí!!! -exigió el rubio-

—Unos tipos se metieron a la casa, dispararon a todos y se llevaron al abuelo -sollozó- A mí no me hicieron nada porque me escondí pero mataron a todos.

Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, quedó petrificado y dejó caer su celular aunque Victor lo sostuvo en el aire y se acercó a Yuri al verlo algo mareado.

—Hola -habló Victor mientras ayudó a Yuri a sentarse en uno de los sofás-

—¿Quién habla? -preguntó el chico del otro lado de la línea, aún seguía llorando-

—Mi nombre es Victor y voy a ayudarte pero necesito que te tranquilices para me digas todo lo que recuerdas -explicó- Te prometo que tu abuelo estará bien pero por favor, no llores para que pueda entenderte.

Yuri se compuso y reaccionó, una espantosa desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

—¡¡¡Fue él, ese hijo de perra secuestró a mi abuelo y asesinó a mi familia!!! -gruñó- ¡Estoy seguro que ese maldito cerdo fue quien ordenó todo eso! -estaba tan lleno de ira que no lograba contener sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia-

—Yuri...espera... -susurró el albino mientras seguía escuchando los pormenores que Mikhail le comentaba-

Cuando parecía que el chico terminó de decirle a Victor todo lo que sabía, éste volvió a reiterarle que lo ayudaría.

—Ahora harás lo siguiente -le dijo Victor- Al colgar la llamada, irás a casa de algún vecino cercano y pedirás ayuda, ¿está bien? Llévate el celular de tu abuelo contigo y vuelve a llamar aquí cuando te encuentres en un lugar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—No olvides llamar de nuevo para avisarnos como te encuentras, ¿sí? -reiteró- Confía en mí, vas a estar bien.

—De acuerdo, adiós -contestó el chico y colgó-

Victor dejó el celular ajeno a un lado y observó a Yuri, le producía demasiada tristeza verlo sufriendo de esa manera aunque le sorprendió el hecho de que no estuviera reaccionando de una manera completamente histérica como usualmente lo haría al enterarse de algo como eso.

—Yuri, lo siento -dijo el albino con un semblante extraño mientras se dedicaba a secar las lágrimas de su pareja con su dedo pulgar- Jamás hubiese querido que tengas que pasar por todas estas cosas por estar conmigo -suspiró- Todo esto es consecuencia de mi inmenso egoísmo por mantenerte a mi lado a pesar de todo.

El rubio lo apartó y se puso de pie, parecía molesto pero no decía absolutamente nada. Fue hasta una mesa donde vio varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y eligió una de vodka, tomó un par de pequeños vasos dispuestos para ese trago y lo sirvió.

Todo aquello sucedía bajo la atenta y fija mirada de Victor, quien lo aguardó de pie en el sitio donde estuvo desde antes. Vio a Yuri regresar con él trayendo consigo los dos shots de vodka y le ofreció uno.

—No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, Victor -dijo con seriedad- Si ese cerdo asqueroso le hace algo a mi abuelo, te juro voy a dedicar lo que me quede de vida a encontrarlo -su mirada reflejaba un inmenso odio que el albino no conocía hasta entonces- Pero si mató a los demás y se lo llevó a él es porque también me quiere a mí, también quiere incluirme en su estúpida venganza.

—¡De ningún modo dejaré que te involucres en esto!

—Ya estoy involucrado, Vitya -gruñó- Tiene a tu hermano y a mi abuelo. Será cuestión de tiempo que nos contacte y ahí estaremos.

—Gatito... -susurró, estaba preocupado y no podía ocultarlo-

—Júrame que vamos a salvarlos -intentó sonreír- Aún si nosotros tenemos que tomar sus lugares, júrame que pondremos sus vidas a salvo a como sea. Nos quieren a nosotros, no a ellos...ya lo sabes.

Yuri levantó un poco su vaso y observó a Victor con fijeza.

—Victor...júrame que si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntos -pronunció exactamente aquello que el albino tanto temía escuchar-

—Te lo juro -respondió con seguridad-

—Entonces, salud por eso -juntó su vaso con el ajeno-

—Salud -replicó Nikiforov y ambos bebieron de una vez, sellando de ese modo aquel juramento sobre sus vidas-

—Así será. Juntos hasta el final y aún después -el rubio dejó su vaso a un lado y abrazó a su pareja, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba listo para seguir adelante-

\---

Finalmente, los captores de Nikolai Plisetsky lo trajeron hasta el mismo lugar donde también tenían encerrado Sergei en aquella bodega del puerto de San Petersburgo. El anciano apenas estaba recuperándose cuando lo metieron en esa especie de celda por la fuerza, cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

—¡Imbéciles! ¿Cómo pueden tratar así a un anciano? -reclamó Sergei al notar que se trataba de un hombre de edad-

—¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!! -exigió el sujeto que había traído a Nikolai para luego disparar un par de veces hacia ellos-


	39. Final

Un completo terror se apoderó del anciano tras caer al suelo y escuchar los estruendosos disparos y en un acto reflejo se cubrió la cabeza. El sujeto había gatillado por encima de la cabeza de Sergei y las balas impactaron en la derruida pared.

El autor del disparo se carcajeó al ver el estado de conmoción de los prisioneros y se retiró de allí sin decir una sola palabra. El anciano vio a Sergei también sentado ahí en el suelo, tenía las manos y los pies atados con unas telas que cumplían la improvisada función de cuerdas.

—¿Puede desatarme, por favor? -pidió el albino-

El hombre asintió e intentó socorrerlo de inmediato, aún con esas manos todas temblorosas a causa de su enfermedad, pudo desamarrarlo. Fue entonces que Sergei se compuso.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Apenas y siento mis brazos, llevaba horas en la misma posición -comentó-

—¿Qué lugar es este? -preguntó el confundido hombre, seguía muy aturdido después de todas las peripecias que le hicieron pasar-

—Parece ser una bodega portuaria o algo así -respondió el joven- Pero dígame, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Cree poder sostenerse de pie?

Sergei vio claramente con qué fuerza arrojaron al anciano al piso y temía que se haya fracturado algún hueso con la caída.

—Creo que sí, me lastimé un poco aunque estoy bien -afirmó Nikolai- ¡Dios! Por un momento pensé que esos sujetos iban a matarme -confesó- No entiendo nada de lo qué está sucediendo.

El joven Nikiforov notó los inusitados temblores del anciano y comenzó a preocuparse por su estado.

—Señor, está temblando. ¿Tiene frío? -preguntó y de inmediato se quitó el abrigo para arropar un poco al pobre viejo-

Esa noche hacía bastante frío y todo empeoraba a causa de la horrible humedad del lugar en el que se hallaban.

—Gracias, hijo -respondió- Pero no se trata precisamente del frío sino de la enfermedad que me aqueja.

Sergei frunció el ceño, quedó observando al anciano por un instante y aunque las condiciones lumínicas del sitio eran insuficientes, con apenas un viejo foco de baja intensidad pudo notar que efectivamente conocía a ese hombre que ahora lo acompañaba.

—¿Señor Plisetsky? -preguntó viéndolo con fijeza-

Nikolai quedó sorprendido al escuchar al joven nombrándolo y quedó mirándolo también, intentando recordarlo pero tras unos segundos, se dio por vencido.

—¿Victor? -preguntó al encontrar el notable parecido, todavía estaba muy alterado a causa de los nefastos acontecimientos que vivió apenas horas antes-

—No, señor. No soy Victor -respondió el otro- Soy Sergei, el hermano menor de Victor Nikiforov.

Con la revelación de ese dato, la mente del otro se aclaró por completo.

—¡Claro, Sergei! El chico del cuadro que está en la mansión Nikoforov -rememoró- El mismo que conocí por casualidad en Moscú aunque en esa ocasión, te presentaste con otro nombre, ¿verdad?

—Así es -lo confirmó- La última vez que usted estuvo hospedado en mi casa, no logramos coincidir. Desafortunadamente ahora nos venimos a reencontrar en estas lamentables condiciones.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? -preguntó el anciano con una palpable desesperación- ¿Por qué nos encerraron aquí? Unos hombres irrumpieron en mi casa y me golpearon, dispararon a mis hijos y a mis nietos -unas lágrimas escaparon de sus cansados ojos- ¡¡¡Mataron a toda mi familia!!!

—Lamento tanto escuchar eso -respondió Sergei y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- Ellos también asesinaron al hombre que era como mi padre -relató con rabia inocultable- Lo hicieron sin contemplaciones y de la forma más cobarde que pueda imaginar.

—¿Pero quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿¡Por qué están haciendo estas cosas tan terribles!?

Sergei no estaba seguro de las informaciones que Nikolai manejaba aunque a esas alturas, ya daba totalmente igual que supiera como eran las cosas.

—¿Usted ya lo sabe todo, verdad? -preguntó el albino de todas formas-

—¿A qué exactamente te refieres con "todo"?

—Pues...a la relación que existe entre mi hermano y su nieto.

—Sí, estoy al tanto de eso -el hombre suspiró resignado- Esos dos me tomaron por tonto durante mucho tiempo aunque en el fondo ya lo sospechaba. Pero debo admitir que me dolió el hecho de que no me tuvieran la suficiente confianza para decírmelo de frente -hizo una mueca de disgusto- Lo tuve que confirmar en las peores circunstancias, la vez que sufrieron aquel atentado, cuando creí que asesinaron a Yuratchka.

—Pero afortunadamente a él no le sucedió nada.

—Fue en esa ocasión cuando vine con intenciones de llevármelo a Moscú y se negó rotundamente a ir conmigo -recordó- Entonces no le quedó más que confesarme que mantiene un amorío con tu hermano.

—Disculpe usted pero lo de ellos no se trata de un amorío -aseveró Sergei-

—¿Ah no? ¿Cómo que no? Mi nieto es el amante de un hombre que está legalmente casado con alguien más -le daba todavía pena tener que admitir semejante cosa-

—Para que lo sepa, señor Plisetsky, Victor nunca amó a ese cerdo desgraciado -comentó- Se casó con él solo para apropiarse de la gran fortuna que heredó y también para convertirse en el supremo líder del mercado asiático.

—¿Cómo? -cuestionó indignado- ¿Victor únicamente contrajo matrimonio con ese joven japonés para sacarle provecho?

—Pues sí -admitió sin sentir vergüenza alguna- Ese fue su único interés en él. Desafortunadamente, demoramos demasiado en matarlo. Admito que lo subestimamos y ahora nos tiene en sus manos.

—¿Cómo qué "matarlo"? ¿A ti tampoco te agrada ese joven? Cuando estuve en la mansión Nikiforov él se portó muy bien conmigo y siempre lo tuve en un muy buen concepto -comentó el anciano-

—Hasta aquí llegó el buen concepto que tiene de él -sonrió con un dejo de burla- Porque usted y yo estamos aquí por órdenes de ese canalla.

Nikolai lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, muchacho? -cuestionó todo alarmado- ¡¡¡Eso no es posible!!!

—Sí que lo es. Yuuri Katsuki lo supo todo y está empezando a tomar represalias -encogió los hombros- Él y su amante fueron los que asesinaron a nuestros seres queridos y nos secuestraron.

El anciano quedó visiblemente afectado, no podía modular una sola palabra más.

—Nos trajeron aquí para usarnos como señuelos -prosiguió relatando el albino- Pero en realidad no nos quieren a nosotros sino a Victor y a Yuri aunque bueno, es muy probable que a mí también me asesinen. Al fin de cuentas, fui yo quien acabó por despojar a ese cerdo de todos sus bienes y eso ya lo sabe también.

—¿¡Quieren a mi nieto!? -preguntó consternado- ¡Dios! ¿En qué situación se ha metido Yuratchka? -la angustia volvió a hacerse presente en el hombre- Si lo matan a él también, ya no voy a resistirlo

—Señor Plisetsky, créame, Victor jamás permitirá que a Yuri le suceda nada. Confíe en él.

—¡Por supuesto que no! -contestó elevando el tono- Lo siento pero no puedo confiar en un hombre cuya vida gira en torno a mentiras -refutó- Desde que él apareció en mi vida y en la de mi nieto, todo se basó en falacias y todos acabamos siendo víctimas por su culpa. Victor Nikiforov nunca fue un hombre íntegro ni sincero y ahora pone la de nuevo la vida de mi nieto en peligro. ¡Yo no puedo confiar en alguien así!

—No lo culpo. Usted tiene bastante razón -asintió- Pero así es cómo enseñaron a Victor a desenvolverse en la vida y probablemente pagará un precio demasiado alto por todo eso. Sin embargo, el amor que mi hermano siente por Yuri es lo más real y verdadero que puede existir en este mundo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Si Victor amara a mi Yuratchka tanto como dices, jamás hubiera permitido que sucedieran todas estas tragedias en nuestras vidas.

—Disculpe. En serio, lamento muchísimo lo de su familia pero estos desafortunados acontecimientos fueron necesarios para que Victor cayera finalmente y eso me tranquiliza como no tiene una idea -el albino suspiró y quedó en silencio un rato antes de proseguir- Victor ha aprendido su lección con creces. Ahora ya sabe que es un simple humano, un frágil mortal como cualquier otro. Aunque me dí cuenta que esa lección la comenzó a aprender el día que conoció a Yuri y se enamoró de él pero hoy es cuando la aceptará con todo su peso.

—Creo que tiene mucho sentido lo que dices pero aún así, nadie nos devolverá a nuestros seres queridos. ¡Es una horrible injusticia!

—Es verdad. Pero si le sirve de algo, déjeme decirle que el reinado Nikiforov ha llegado a su final este día. Eso sí, estoy seguro que mi hermano tiene un plan de rescate. Él no va a dejarlo morir a mano de ese cerdo y su cómplice.

Nikolai quedó viendo a Sergei con escepticismo, lo veía por demás tranquilo y seguro. El joven albino hablaba con tal convicción que tenía ganas de creerle pero a la vez, encontraba muy extrañas todas sus palabras.

Unos disparos se escucharon en las afueras del lugar. El anciano se sobresaltó un poco con eso ante eso, le fue imposible evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido con su familia en Moscú. Agachó la cabeza y lloró en silencio; a pesar de sus años, era un hombre con mucha fortaleza pero todo aquello fue demasiado para él, se quebró por completo entre lágrimas y sollozos, además la latente angustia de saber que Yuri podría estar en peligro también lo mortificaba.

Sergei sintió un nudo en la garganta, pensó que no fue buena idea haber dicho esas cosas. Después de todo, se trataba de un pobre viejo enfermo que estaba siendo víctima del más horrible desengaño. Pero no podía culparse del todo, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con adultos así, la única persona de tercera edad con quien tuvo familiaridad fue Yakov, quien era un sujeto prácticamente sin sentimientos.

—Lo siento -murmuró el chico y se acercó a abrazar a Nikolai- Por favor, perdóneme. No fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos.

—No...no se trata de eso, muchacho -dijo el hombre correspondiendo al abrazo, aún con voz llorosa- Yo ya he vivido mucho, si muero o si me matan por el motivo que fuera, dejaría esta vida por demás satisfecho...pero todavía no era la hora de mis hijos ni de mis nietos. Eso es lo que más lamento, era muy temprano para ellos.

—¡Oh...mira nada más que escena más conmovedora tenemos aquí, Beka! -la burlona voz de Yuuri hizo que se separasen de inmediato- Claro, después de todo estos dos también son familia en cierto modo, ¿no?

—¡Ambos de pie, ahora! -ordenó Otabek apuntándolos con una pistola-

En ese momento, Nikolai pudo comprobar que efectivamente Katsuki era su captor y según lo que Sergei le dijo antes, también el que ordenó asesinar a su familia. Una horrible indignación lo invadió, tuvo ganas de gritarle todo los improperios y maldiciones que le vinieran en gana pero estaba tan conmocionado que no pudo hacerlo.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ese no era el Yuuri Katsuki que conoció antes y que tan bien le había caído, ahora parecía otra persona completamente diferente. Definitivamente ya no era aquel joven ingenuo y bonachón que creyó; sus ojos transmitían odio y su semblante dejaba entrever que se encontraba mentalmente perturbado. Una extraña sensación de miedo se apoderó de él, más aún al verlo con un arma en la mano.

Sergei ayudó al anciano a ponerse de pie, temía que lo pudieran lastimar de nuevo. Los hicieron salir de la improvisada prisión y mientras Yuuri los apuntaba amenazante, Otabek se encargó de maniatarlos con los brazos para atrás.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto, muchacho? -preguntó Nikolai viendo al japonés con reproche-

—¿Sabe? En verdad no tengo nada en su contra -sonrió ladino- Usted no tiene la culpa de tener por nieto a una basura como Yurio.

—¡No te permito que hables así de él! -refutó el hombre-

—¡¡¡Cállese!!! No haga que me arrepienta y le vuele la cabeza aquí mismo -advirtió el japonés- Su nieto es uno de los culpables de mi desgracia, lo sabe, ¿cierto? ¡¡¡Yurio es peor que una sucia ramera callejera, ha sido amante de mi esposo durante años y usted lo apañaba!!!

—No digas cosas que no sabes -respondió Nikolai- De haberlo sabido, jamás lo hubiera permitido.

—¡Pues no le creo una sola palabra! Usted y toda su familia se beneficiaron por años con el dinero de Victor, es obvio que se haría el desentendido.

—¡¡¡Eso no te daba derecho alguno a asesinar a mi toda familia!!! -reclamó el anciano-

—No, señor -negó Katsuki- No he asesinado a toda su familia aún, me falta su querido Yuratchka. ¿Y sabe qué? Cuando lo tenga frente a mí, lo voy a descuartizar lenta y dolorosamente delante de los ojos de Victor -sonrió- ¿Acaso le gustaría ser también un espectador?

—¡¡¡Cierra la maldita boca, cerdo!!! -gritó Sergei al notar cuan afectado se sentía el anciano al escuchar todas esas barbaridades-

Sin mediar palabras, Yuuri propinó golpe a Sergei en medio del rostro y lo hizo caer al piso. Se acercó a él con intenciones de patearlo nuevamente pero fue detenido por Otabek.

—¡Ya basta, Yuuri! -le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo- No perdamos más el tiempo, debemos llevarlos de inmediato a la embarcación.

Katsuki bufó molesto, todavía tenía una inmensa rabia contenida que quería descargar con Sergei pero el tiempo apremiaba y en un par de horas empezaría a amanecer por lo que tenían que darse prisa.

Cuando los sacaron de la bodega abandonada, los dirigieron a una embarcación de mediano porte que ya esperaba por ellos en el muelle. Se trataba de la misma que Michele Crispino se encargó de enviarles para que pudieran ocultar a los prisioneros.

A la salida del recinto, tanto Sergei como Nikolai pudieron ver los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos hombres que se encargaron de transportar y encerrar al anciano. Los disparos que habían escuchado antes fueron los que esos sujetos recibieron por parte de Otabek al ejecutarlos.

Crispino dio expresas órdenes de que el menor número posible de personas se vieran involucradas en el tema para evitar llamar la atención de la guardia costera u otras embarcaciones cercanas a ese puerto. Para entonces, todavía contaban con el apoyo que les brindaba la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación en esa área y así pudieron subir los cadáveres al barco y también a ambos prisioneros.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de los muertos cuanto antes -adujo el kazajo-

—Lo haremos cuando lleguemos a una zona más profunda, ahora mismo no podemos arrojarlos al agua. ¿Cuántos tripulantes hay a bordo? -preguntó Yuuri-

—Solamente están un timonel y un marinero -respondió Altin- Ambos trabajan para Crispino y están al tanto de todo lo que hay que hacer. Ya me dijeron que zarparemos en 15 minutos.

—Bien -el nipón sonrió- Encierra a estos dos en un camarote y asegúrate que no puedan escapar. Llegó el momento de hablar con el desgraciado de Victor Nikiforov y su zorra.

\---

Tal y como lo había anunciado, Yuuri marcó a Victor para ponerle al tanto de la situación, darle puntuales instrucciones de como proceder y advertirle que no se le ocurriera intentar nada fuera de lugar porque los perjudicados serían Sergei y Nikolai.

Victor intentó permanecer lo más sereno posible durante la charla telefónica, la cual estaba siendo interceptada y rastreada por el equipo de operaciones de inteligencia especial de los "Grupos A".

En tanto Yuri, quien se había quedado dormido de total cansancio en el sofá de la sala, no se dio por enterado de la plática sino hasta que la misma finalizó y Victor no pudo seguir conteniendo toda la rabia que llevaba encima. Tuvo que tragarse todas las ganas de amenazar con matar a Yuuri y en cierto modo, mostrarse sumiso ante sus condiciones.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! -gritó Victor tras colgar la llamada con rabia y tuvo ganas de estrellar su celular contra una pared-

Eso despertó de golpe a Yuri, quien lo observó asustado al hallarlo todo alterado y agitado.

—¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el rubio bastante asustado y se puso de pie de golpe, yendo hacia el otro para interiorizarse de lo que pasaba con él-

—Yuuri acaba de llamar -espetó- Efectivamente tiene a Sergei y a tu abuelo.

—¿¡Y qué dijo!? ¿Dónde los tiene y qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó el otro también alterándose por completo-

Nikiforov se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, no sabía ni cómo explicarle la gravedad del caso. Todo se había tornado más complicado de lo que creyó.

—¡¡¡Dios, Victor, habla de una vez!!! -exigió Plisetsky tomándolo de los hombros-

—Nos quiere a nosotros -respondió- Como lo supusimos, quiere un trueque...ellos por nosotros.

—¿¡Dónde!? Vamos ya mismo y acabemos con esto. Los líderes de las unidades nos van a apoyar desde los vehículos a cierta distancia y...--

—No, eso será imposible. No están en tierra sino en una embarcación en medio del Báltico, solo podemos llegar hasta allí por agua o por aire. Pero ya advirtió que debemos ir solos -comentó el albino- Si ven que intentamos algo fuera de lugar, los van a matar sin contemplaciones.

—¡¡¡Maldito cerdo hijo de puta!!! -esta vez, Yuri fue quien gritó preso de una enorme rabia e impotencia-

—Pero eso no es todo -añadió Victor-

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Hay más?

—Sí, algo peor -suspiró- Yuuri no está solo en esto.

—¿Ya lo sabíamos, no? Lo acompaña el imbécil de su amante, ese que fungía de su guardaespaldas.

—No me refiero a él.

—¿Entonces?

—Yuuri cuenta con el apoyo de Michele Crispino -confesó- De hecho, la idea de la cita para el intercambio en la embarcación fue de ese italiano mal nacido.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué...--?

—Nos tienen en sus manos -admitió Victor- Se aliaron para destruirnos.

—Y bien, ¿dónde quieren vernos esos desgraciados?

—Hacia la Isla de Hogland, como a 180 km al oeste de San Petersburgo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué hasta ahí? -cuestionó el rubio visiblemente afectado-

—Porque estando en medio del mar, no habrá nadie en las cercanías y tampoco tendremos posibilidad de escape -el albino exhaló con fuerza- Debo admitir que Crispino fue muy inteligente, esto definitivamente fue planeado por él.

—Debe ser -secundó Yuri- A ese cerdo inútil no le ocurriría algo como eso, además ya no tiene modo de financiar un operativo de esa magnitud.

—Sin embargo, creo que lo pensó muy bien esta vez al recurrir a Crispino...y a ese infeliz le vino como anillo al dedo -suspiró-

Yuri quedó viendo a Victor con seriedad por un momento, sabía que se sentía perdido y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no flaquear pero él también tenía un muy mal presentimiento. El panorama no era nada favorable para ellos.

\---

Cuando ya había amanecido, la embarcación se encontraba anclada en el sitio indicado por el mismísimo Michele Crispino. A escasos 20 km de la isla de Hogland, en medio del Báltico, en una época donde el movimiento marítimo en la zona era relativamente bajo, ese fue el sitio que el italiano escogió para acabar definitivamente con el hombre más influyente de la Bratva en los últimos años, el enemigo que más lo estorbó en su vida.

Así como lo había anunciado la noche anterior cuando se comunicó con Katsuki vía telefónica, Michele llegó a San Petersburgo por la mañana y se dirigió directamente al puerto para luego embarcarse en un yate que ya aguardaba por él en ese sitio.

A Crispino lo acompañaron tres hombres fuertemente armados aunque él seguía con su política de involucrar a la menor cantidad de personas posibles para no llamar la atención bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Era una zona fronteriza en el Golfo de Finlandia, si la prefectura rusa o finlandesa los interceptaban, la guardia costera y la policía marítima les vendrían con todo y ahí si estarían metidos en serios problemas.

Finalmente el italiano abordó el barco donde Yuuri y Otabek lo recibieron, en tanto los guardaespaldas de este se distribuían por el sitio para poderlo estudiar y conocer.

—Bienvenido a bordo, señor Crispino -lo saludó Yuuri- Es un gusto tenerlo aquí finalmente.

—El gusto es mío -sonrió- Estuve aguardando con ansias la llegada de este día, el cual sabía que llegaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. En verdad su llamada me llenó de sorpresa y emoción, voy a recompensarlo muy bien por esto.

—Se lo agradezco en verdad. Debo confesar que por un momento me sentí totalmente desorientado, estuve a punto de dejarlo todo y escapar cuando me dejaron sin fondos económicos. Pero luego recordé que usted y yo tenemos un interés en común, destruir a Victor Nikiforov -apretó sus puños con fuerza, no podía esconder la rabia que sentía-

—Comprendo. Hizo muy bien en llamarme y a propósito, ¿para qué hora citó a esa rata inmunda? -preguntó el italiano-

—Al mediodía. Todavía faltan como 3 horas para que se digne aparecer -respondió- ¿Le gustaría conocer a los prisioneros?

—Desde luego -asintió-

—Venga por aquí -señaló Otabek y lo condujo hacia la zona de los camarotes-

Se trataba de un barco de mediano porte, de apariencia normal y para nada lujoso. Los hombres entraron al lugar donde Sergei y Nikolai estaban encerrados y ni bien abrieron la puerta, las protestas del albino se hicieron sentir.

—¡¡¡Desgraciados!!! ¿Podrían al menos darnos agua o dejarnos ir al baño? -objetó- ¡Este hombre está por morir de sed!

—Son ellos -dijo Katsuki viendo a Crispino- El hermano menor de Victor y el abuelo de Yuri Plisetsky. Sí sabe quién es ese miserable, ¿verdad?

El italiano sonrió de lado y exhaló con fuerza.

—Por supuesto -afirmó Michele- El amante de Victor, el mismo al que se viene follando desde que era un adolescente. ¿Pero por qué secuestró al anciano?

—También tengo asuntos que ajustar con esa zorra -espetó- Ya que mataremos a Victor, quiero aprovechar y matar también a Yurio. ¿Qué mejor carnada que usar a su querido abuelo?

—Mire, señor Katsuki, sus problemas pasionales no son de mi incumbencia -contestó el italiano- A mí solo me interesa acabar con Victor Nikiforov personalmente pero no me ensuciaré las manos con un viejo enfermo como éste, así que va a liberarlo sin hacerle daño. ¿De acuerdo?

Yuuri no dijo nada pero Otabek notó perfectamente toda su molestia.

—¿Entendido? -insistió Michele-

—Como usted diga -contestó Yuuri de mala gana-

—Ahora, traíganle agua y déjenlos ir al sanitario. Definitivamente ustedes no saben tratar a sus prisioneros -negó con la cabeza- Tienen mucho que aprender.

—Beka, ¿podrías traerles agua? -pidió el japonés-

—Enseguida -Altin se marchó para buscar lo que le fue encargado, se dio cuenta que no sería fácil tratar con Crispino como pensó en un principio-

Los otros siguieron allí, observando a los prisioneros que se encontraban sentados en el piso con las manos atadas hacia atrás.

—¿Así que este es el hermanito de Victor? -preguntó viendo a Sergei con una sonrisa burlona- No pueden negar que son familia, el parecido es impresionante. Siento que estoy viendo al mismo Victor de hace unos años y tengo ganas de rociarlo a balazos aquí mismo.

—Podrá hacerlo, señor Crispino -secundó Yuuri- Este chiquillo atrevido fue el responsable de vaciar mis cuentas en beneficio de la compañía Nikiforov. Merece morir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.

—Veo que le tiene mucha rabia -le sonrió- Dejaré que usted se encargue de él.

Michele dio unos pasos hacia Sergei, éste no dijo nada pero lo miró de una manera por demás desafiante. Sentía un odio inmenso hacia él ya que sabía era el autor moral del atentado donde Chris perdió la vida.

—¿Sabes muchacho? No tengo nada en tu contra en realidad. Mi problema es con el bastardo de tu hermano mayor pero tú cargas con una maldición que será tu condena -se agachó frente a él quedando de cuclillas- Llevar el asqueroso apellido Nikiforov es tu sentencia de muerte. El miserable de tu padre, Evgeni Nikiforov encargó el asesinato de mi querido tío Celestino Cialdini hace muchos años y aunque a tu progenitor lo mataron como la mugrosa rata que era, vengaré la muerte de mi tío viendo como eres desmembrado parte por parte frente a tu maldito hermano.

Sergei ya no soportó las impertinentes palabras ajenas, no podía tolerar que se estuviera refiriendo de ese modo a su difunto padre, por lo que no se contuvo y le escupió en medio del rostro.

Michele se puso de pie y Yuuri se metió de lleno a la habitación, levantó a Sergei del cabello y comenzó a aplicarle golpes de puño en el rostro y en el estómago. Nikolai se encontraba demasiado débil para entonces y aún así quiso intervenir para defender al joven.

—Déjelo en paz, por favor -pidió el anciano e intentó ponerse de pie-

—¡¡¡Quédese ahí mismo!!! -gritó Yuuri- Ni un movimiento o le voy a volar la cabeza aquí mismo a este cretino -quitó su arma y apuntó directo a la sien del albino-

—¡Ya déjelo! -ordenó Crispino, quien quitó un pañuelo para limpiarse los rastros de saliva de la cara- No podía esperar modales de la escoria Nikiforov.

Yuuri empujó a Sergei, quien cayó al suelo sintiendo unos dolores espantosos en el abdomen a causa de los golpes. En tanto, los otros salieron de allí justo cuando Otabek llegó con un par de botellas cargadas con agua.

—Dame eso -dijo Katsuki y le arrebató las botellas- No van a beber absolutamente nada, es lo que se han ganado.

—Pero...-- -el kazajo lo miró confundido-

—¡Cerdo miserable! -murmuró Sergei- ¡Dale el agua al anciano! ¿No ves que se está deshidratando?

Katsuki destapó una de las botellas y dejó caer el contenido frente a ellos a cierta distancia donde no podrían beberla, en tanto les enseñaba una sonrisa de superioridad al ver sus miradas suplicantes por un poco de agua.

—De acuerdo, Beka -dijo finalmente- Dales un poco -volvió a pasarle la botella que aún tenía líquido- No queremos que estén inconscientes para cuando Victor y Yurio lleguen y los vean.

Yuuri y Michele se retiraron juntos de allí mientras Otabek daba agua a los prisioneros. Tras acabar con eso, volvió a salir de allí y cerró la puerta con llave. Al albino le preocupaba la situación del anciano, no se veía nada bien.

—Resista, por favor -le pidió- Estoy seguro que ellos ya vienen en camino.

\---

Michele se encontraba en compañía de Yuuri y Otabek, les exhibió una maleta llena de dinero, la cual podrían llevársela una vez que todo eso acabara. Era una suerte de gratificación por haberle llevado al camino para deshacerse de Victor Nikiforov.

—¿Qué tiene en mente luego de esto, señor Katsuki? -preguntó el italiano- ¿Regresará a su país?

—Para nada -sonrió- Otabek y yo nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones en unas lejanas playas paradisíacas, serán unas merecidas vacaciones para nosotros.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Crispino- Lo felicito, en verdad. No se quedó llorando por la traición de su esposo, lo reemplazó muy rápido.

Al kazajo no le hizo gracia escuchar aquello, definitivamente ese sujeto no le caía bien para nada.

—En realidad, estamos juntos desde mucho antes -confesó Yuuri-

—¡Ah! Pues con más razón lo felicito. ¿Quién diría que Victor Nikiforov sería víctima de adulterio? -se carcajeó ante la atenta mirada de los demás hombres-

La charla parecía iba a proseguir hasta que un muy alterado sujeto apareció en la puerta de esa sala, se trataba de uno de los guardaespaldas de Michele.

—Disculpen, señores -dijo- Tenemos información de que un helicóptero propiedad de Nikiforov se está acercando a esta ubicación y estará aquí en menos de 10 minutos.

—¿Helicóptero? -exclamó el italiano- ¿En qué mierda está pensando ese infeliz? ¡¡¡Va a alertar a la policía marítima si sobrevuela bajo por esta zona!!!

—Era de esperarse que no viniera por agua -comentó Otabek-

—¿¡Qué acaso no le advirtieron!? -cuestionó Crispino-

—Claro que sí pero...--

—¿¡Ese estúpido no valora la vida de su hermano o qué le pasa!? -suspiró- Bien, si tanto quiere alboroto, lo tendrá. Vamos a derribar su maldito helicóptero.

—¿Pero cómo? -preguntó el japonés-

—Mi personal ha traído un fusil antiaéreo -sonrió- Haremos que Victor descienda y luego le volamos el helicóptero con todos los demás ocupantes.

—Usted es un genio. Si que ha pensado en todo -lo elogió Katsuki-

Crispino se dirigió a su personal.

—Saquen a los prisioneros y diríjanlos a la proa -ordenó el hombre- Si Victor trajo consigo a sus matones, no se atreverá a atacar si ve allí a su hermanito en peligro.

—Es algo muy riesgoso -advirtió Otabek- Nikiforov vendrá sin dudas con sus jefes de seguridad, de seguro tienen un plan muy bien estructurado.

—Nosotros también lo tenemos -refutó el italiano- Mis hombres son profesionales, saben muy bien que hacer. Ustedes van a encargarse de custodiar a los prisioneros, yo me encargaré de condicionar a Victor.

—Pero...-- -Katsuki iba a protestar al darse cuenta que finalmente Michele acabaría haciendo lo que quería y que probablemente él no tendría la chance de acabar con Victor como esperaba-

—¡¡¡Obedezcan!!! -gritó el italiano-

No les quedó más remedio que cumplir el mandato de Crispino. El japonés estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo demonio, haber involucrado al mafioso italiano en esto resultó ser un arma de doble filo...

—Yuuri, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco -lo persuadió Otabek mientras iban por el pasillo camino a sacar a Sergei y a Nikolai del lugar donde estaban encerrados-

—Ya veo que ese desgraciado no me dejará matar a Victor -gruñó-

—¿Qué más da? Ya nos entregó una enorme suma de dinero por eso.

—Quiero ser yo quien acabe con él. ¡¡¡Es una cuestión de honor y venganza!!!

Otabek se acercó a Yuuri y lo besó repentinamente. El japonés quedó desconcertado, entonces se apartaron.

—¿Beka? -lo miró sorprendido-

—A partir de ahora, cualquier cosa puede pasar -dijo el kazajo-

—Lo sé pero en unas horas más, tú y yo estaremos lejos de aquí para siempre -sonrió-

El otro solo asintió y luego abrió la puerta de aquel camarote. Ayudaron a los prisioneros a ponerse de pie y los sacaron de allí, siempre apuntándoles con sus armas pegadas a la cabeza. Otabek llevó a Sergei y Yuuri llevó a Nikolai.

Cuando llegaron a la proa del barco, los hicieron arrodillar en el piso y en ese momento, pudieron divisar el helicóptero que venía hacia ahí. Por otro lado, los guardaespaldas de Michele y él mismo portaban armas de diversos calibres y aguardaban con impaciencia.

—Ya te vi, Victor Nikiforov -sonrió el italiano- Bienvenido a tu maldito y desventurado final.


End file.
